City of Vicissitude
by BlankPoofTheory
Summary: Slight AU. Clary decides to move in with her new found brother once now that she is 18 and found out that she is part of the Shadowhunter world. He is supposed to train her but Clary quickly meets his adoptive brother Jace and learns he can train her in things other than fighting. M for possible lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. Those belong to Cassandra Clare, I merely enjoy getting to play with her characters. Please enjoy, follow, and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Clary, you don't have to do this." Luke was pleading now as Clary was hastily packing her large duffle bag previously only used for vacations to the old farm house.

"Luke," Clary voice softened as she stopped with a tank top still in hand, "Mom is in a coma. You heard the doctors; they don't think she is going to wake up any time soon. I just turned 18 and found out there is a whole world of magic and demons and supernatural creatures around me. Not to mention I have a brother! I need to be trained, figure out how to live in this new world and to keep myself safe. You have enough going on here; taking care of my mother as well as the bookstore." Clary shoved the tank top into the duffel bag then looked around to see if she was missing anything.

"You don't even know your brother." Luke protested

"No I don't, and neither do you. What I do know is that he has grown up training his whole life. Mom tried to hide me from this world and look, it came after us anyways. Maybe if she had trained me…" Clary's eyes had begun to water as she trailed off into her own thoughts, unable to finish.

"There was nothing that you could have done to change things, even if you had been trained. Your mom was trained how to battle demons and she hadn't stood a chance against this. Your mom was in a car accident Clary, there was nothing supernatural about it, and no amount of training can protect you from everything." Luke moved to put his hand on Clary's shoulder to comfort her as he had done since she was a small child but Clary took a step back shaking her head.

"I need to learn more about who I am Luke. Mom hid me from this world and once I turned 18 her magic spells wouldn't work anymore. Now it is my turn to decide what I want to do with my life, and I want to be trained. You helped me get in touch with the Lightwoods that run the institute here and Hodge was able to locate my brother, but you can't train me, you're a _werewolf_." Luke recoiled at the way she stressed the word, like she was bitter that he had never told her. "Jonathan will be here in a few minutes to pick me up, now can you please let me finish packing."

Luke made no movement to block Clary as she went back to furiously packing, seeming to have suddenly remembered a few more items that she needed to bring along with her. "But Clary, we don't know anything about your brother. I know you never got to meet your father, but Valentine was a sadistic man. We all thought that Jonathan burned along with Valentine in the fire. None of us know what happened to him once Valentine died and Jocelyn left with you. We don't know what he is like."

Clary looked as if she finally had decided she was finished with packing and started to struggle with the zipper of the bag. It was overfilled with clothes and she was having a hard time getting the zipper to pull. "The Lightwoods seemed to think it would be a good idea for me to go and train with him. They said that one of their kids had been training with Jonathan since he was 16. Clearly he can't be so bad."

Luke knew he was running out of time and Clary already had her mind made up. "What if your mom wakes up and you are not here for her?" It was a low blow and he knew saying it. But it might be the only thing that he could say to make her stay. In truth he wanted her around. Jocelyn never wanted Clary to be a part of the Shadowhunter world, and she had always made Luke promise not to reveal the world to her. Luke never fully agreed, he felt that Clary should know the real world around her, but Jocelyn assured him that when Clary was old enough, and the spell wore off, Clary would know about the real world. But as the years had gone by, Jocelyn had always chosen to put a fresh spell on Clary once the old one had begun to wear off, always claiming that Clary was not ready yet. It was always Jocelyn that was not ready. Even now as Jocelyn was in a coma and Clary has turned of age that the spell would no longer work on her, Luke still clung to the idea of trying to do what Jocelyn would have wanted. Clary leaving with her brother that everyone thought was dead would not be what Jocelyn would have wanted.

Clary had remained silent while finishing up on pulling the zipper shut. She now turned to face Luke, holding back tears that were threatening to spill over. "I have to go Luke, if mom wakes up you can get a hold of me; you know I would be back in an instant. Take good care of her." That was it then, there would be no talking Clary out of this.

Clary struggled but picked up her large duffel bag, slinging it onto her shoulder for support and began toward the front room where she would sit and await the arrival of her brother. It did not take long before there was a knock at the front door. Clary jumped slightly, it was one thing to wait for the arrival of her unknown brother and another for him to actually be there. Clary opened the door and looked upon the unfamiliar face.

He had white hair and eyes as dark as onyx. He was tall and muscular, with dark runes poking out from beneath his long sleeves. Clary had seen some of the marks before on the Lightwood children, her mom had been clever with how well her own marks had been disguised. Clary did not yet have any marks of her own; something that she hoped would change with her new life living with Jonathan.

"Hello Clarissa, so good to finally meet you." Jonathan was nothing but polite to Clary, but never even looked past her toward Luke who was still hoping that Clary would change her mind. "Are you ready to go? Here, let me go ahead and carry that for you, it looks heavy." Jonathan took the bag from Clary with ease, like it was full of nothing more than marshmallows.

"Thank you." Clary managed, it was all a little overwhelming for her but she had made up her mind and this was what she really wanted to do. She would not let herself entertain the possibility of going back now. "I'm ready when you are." Clary said with a forced smile.

"Goodbye Luke, I'll be in touch." Clary said looking back over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She followed Jonathan eager to begin her new life. He stopped in the middle of her yard, beaming down on her like he had won a secret prize.

"Hold my hand dear sister and close your eyes." Clary was confused but took Jonathan's hand in her own and shut her eyes tight.

"You can open them now." She felt the whisper against her neck, tickling the small red strands of hair that had fallen from her messy bun. Clary opened her eyes and gasped. She had not even felt like she had moved but suddenly she was standing inside a house, hand still tightly locked in her brother's. He was still leaning close to her, smiling at her reaction.

"Where are we?" Clary asked still disoriented at the change of scenery.

"We are in one of our father's houses. It travels through different cities but is never exactly in one place at any one time. Here let me show you to your room." Jonathan's hand released from Clary's as he walked away. Clary followed him, taking in as much of her surroundings as she could. He stopped in front of a door, located on the first floor of the side of a large living area. There had been no windows so far as Clary could see.

Jonathan opened the door revealing a small bed with a simple dresser and mirror. There were no other furnishings inside the room but there was a small bathroom connected to the room. Clary thought, at least I won't have to share a bathroom.

"I'll just leave you to get settled in, if there is anything that you require, don't hesitate to ask." With that Jonathan left her to unpack her things in peace. There were no windows in this room either and Clary began to wonder how she would ever be able to tell the time without being able to see the sun. Maybe the house used to belong to vampires. It was strange for Clary to think about such things; a few weeks ago Clary thought vampires were just stupid stories thought up by movie directors to make money. I mean seriously, who comes up with a sparkly guy as the hero? But now Clary knew the truth, there were real vampires in the world, and werewolves, and demons, and angels, and who knows what else. It was enough to make Clary's head spin.

For all the packing that Clary had done, her belongings hardly took up any space in the dresser. At least she had remembered to bring along some of her art supplies. Clary settled into her room and made it as much her own as she could. Once she was finished she decided she should leave the small space of her new room and venture into the rest of the house.

Clary made her way into the kitchen which was just off of the living area she had seen earlier. Jonathan was there at the island sipping a clear liquid from a small glass. There was one ice cube in the glass which would clink along the side as he took a sip. "All settled?" He asked setting the glass down on the table.

"Yes, thank you." Clary said, coming to sit in one of the high top chairs. "Where exactly are we?" The question had been nagging at Clary since she arrived.

"We are actually near Venice at the moment, but by morning we will be somewhere else entirely." Jonathan was studying Clary closely. He had never before met his baby sister though he had heard about her as well as his mother. He was not surprised that his sister had the Fairchild red hair, and striking green eyes. She was short as well; he seemed to tower over her. But her short stature should make her good at moving quickly around her prey. He just hoped that she was fast.

"Oh don't scare her too much Sebastian, all of this is new to her remember." Said a new voice from above. Upstairs on the landing was another boy, he looked to Clary to be about her age, perhaps a little older. He had golden hair and golden eyes. One look and Clary could tell that he was nothing less than a god in human form. The boy grabbed a hold of the railing and flung himself over the side, landing a few feet away from Clary with the grace of a lion. Clary gasped with shock as well as surprise.

"Right you tell me not to scare her while you jump off a landing, great way to take your own advice." Said Jonathan smiling to himself before taking another sip from his glass.

"What was that, that you called him?" Clary asked the newest member to the party. He sauntered over and took a seat at the island next to Clary.

"I called him Sebastian, that is kinda his name you know. Why, what do you call him?"

"Sebastian? So you're not my brother?" Clary's head whipped back around to the newcomer. "Are you Jonathan? Are you my brother?"

Clary saw a smirk from Sebastian, the one she had thought was Jonathan. She did not like the idea of being made fun of, but there was something else that she felt. It was slight disappointment, the lion-like one, the one that was possibly her brother was mildly attractive, and now she felt a tinge of disappointment.

It was Sebastian that answered Clary's questions. "His name is Jonathan but he goes by Jace. He is not your brother, well, at least he is not the son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn. I am that Jonathan but I go by Sebastian, it's a long story, perhaps for another time. Jace is my kind of adopted brother, which I guess makes him sort of your brother as well."

Clary's head seemed to be spinning with all the new information. So the one she had met was her brother, but he went by the name Sebastian, and she had an adoptive brother, who was also named Jonathan but who went by Jace. "So, you're not my brother?" Clary said looking at Jace.

"No, not really, but Sebastian has been talking about you non-stop for the past month so I feel like I know you in the way that he does."

"But we have only met today, Jon-er-Sebastian and I that is. What could he have possibly had to say about me?" Jace's eyebrows rose at Sebastian, and they exchanged a conversation of sorts merely through facial expressions.

"I think it's time for my baby sister to eat some dinner and then off to bed. There will be a long day of training tomorrow." Clearly the time for answers was not going to be tonight. Dinner was quiet and Clary kept stealing looks at both Jace and Sebastian. Clary was battling with herself over some feelings of homesickness; this was not exactly what she had imagined when she first had decided upon going to live with her brother. Now she would be sharing a house with two men that seemed to already have an unspoken bond, one they did not want to let her in on.

Clary retired to bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. She was excited to get to her first day of training but also she was hoping to get more answers. Having no windows and no idea of what time it was really messing with Clary, though she was pretty much sent to bed, she was not yet feeling tired. She took out a sketch pad and one of her favorite drawing pencils and began to sketch, hoping to tire herself out.

Jace's brilliant golden eyes could not leave Clary's mind and she found herself sketching eyes all over the paper. She looked down and was mesmerized by her own drawings; the eyes seemed to shine through the paper, cutting straight into her skull. She just stared at the paper transfixed on the eyes.

Clary gasped and dropped the paper when she looked up and saw the eyes from the paper come to life, still staring straight into her. Jace was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands in his pockets staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to check up on you and I saw that you were drawing and it fascinated me. Then you just kind of stared at your drawing and I was about to say something and you looked up. What had you so transfixed?"

"Nothing." Clary said feeling her cheeks heat up as the blush ran over her face. Jace's eyebrow raised.

"Nothing? Looked like you were pretty into 'nothing' to me. Let me see." Jace strode over to the bed, silently as any cat Clary had ever known. He sat down on the side of the bed, Clary had grabbed for the fallen pad but was beaten to it by Jace's swift movements. She had never seen anyone move that face before. Jace looked at the drawings then to Clary, then back at the paper, confusion stretching across his face.

"Eyes? You were drawing and staring at eyes?" His confusion and disappointment was clear. He was expecting something else based on her blush and vague answer, eyes were not exactly the first thing he would have guessed her to have been drawing.

"Yes, I was drawing eyes. Your eyes to be exact. They are a very interesting color, I don't believe I have ever met anyone with golden eyes like yours before and the image wouldn't leave me so I figured I would draw it, to get it out of my mind." Clary said keeping her gaze low, but looking up and meeting the golden eyes that had plagued her when she finished her thought.

Golden eyes gazed into green ones. Jace had not said anything he simply peered into her eyes, not realizing before how brilliant her green eyes were. They caught his attention like none other before. "These are the eyes you could not get out of your head?" Jace had lowered his voice to just above a whisper. Jace was sitting so close to Clary she could smell him; it was like sunshine and copper.

"Yes." Clary could barely even hear her own voice it was so low and shaky. Her eyes flitted away from his, looking down at his full lips, she thought for a moment they must be soft to touch. Clary caught herself quickly and returned her gaze but not quick enough for Jace not to have noticed. One side of his mouth crept up into a sly smile. Jace leaned in, turning at the last moment toward Clary's ear so he could whisper something before getting up and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Clary exhaled loudly, her breath had caught when he had leaned forward and only now did she release it, thinking of Jace's parting words. "Maybe tonight you will dream of my eyes, I know I will dream of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess today I am spoiling you all a bit. I usually don't get to update so quickly but I am excited for this and loving the feedback I have gotten so much. Thank you all, and to the one that wanted me to keep John good, I haven't decided yet, so don't hang me if he ends up being a little mischievous, he is after all Valentine's son, you have to expect a little misbehaving or else where is the fun. So for now, enjoy, review and follow. Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary awoke not even having realized that she had fallen asleep. Her sketch book had fallen to the floor and with delicate fingers she picked it up and put it on the table beside the bed. After Jace had left, Clary had sat trying to slow the drumming of her heart. His close proximity as he whispered in her ear had set her blood to fire and the burn continued long after he had left. Perhaps her attempts to focus on her breathing had lulled her to sleep without her even realizing it. She found with some disappointment the golden eyes had not followed her into oblivion.

Clary emerged from her room once she had cleaned up and dressed for the day. She was wearing workout pants, Sebastian had said she would begin training today and she didn't want to look stupid in unforgiving jeans that would restrict her movements. Jace was standing at the island while Sebastian sat at one of the stools.

"Hungry?" Jace asked extending a piece of bread, clearly Italian. There were also cheeses and meats set out upon the table.

"Actually I was hoping for some coffee." Clary had grown quite fond of coffee a few years ago and now found that she had a hard time in the mornings without it. "Lots of sugar, no cream please." She told Jace as he turned to grab her a cup.

Clary took a seat next to her brother and watched him as he ate a piece of bread with a light smearing of cheese on it. He had nothing that resembled Clary or her mom. Clary wondered if Sebastian looked more like their father, a man that she had never known or seen. If Sebastian noticed her studying him he made no indication and finished his meal without a word. Clary's attention returned as Jace handed her a hot cup of coffee, the smell swirling through the air. Clary inhaled deeply and sighed contently; she took a sip and found it was just perfect.

"Thank you, it's perfect." She said to Jace and he beamed a smile that made the memory of last night flash in her mind. Her cheeks began to redden and she quickly looked down hoping he couldn't see her sudden embarrassment. Her fingers circled the rim of the cup and she felt Jace's eyes upon her.

"So when are we going to begin training?" Clary asked to Sebastian as he was finished eating.

"Anxious my dear sister? That's good; it will make you more attentive during training. We can begin as soon as you please, unless you would like to go out of the house and visit some of the local fares." Sebastian spoke well, all his words being articulated perfectly, but there was a lack of emotion to the words he said that made Clary feel slightly uneasy.

"I was hoping to start training today." Clary said simply. "I think I'm a little behind, being an adult and just now beginning, I bet the two of you have been training your whole life."

Jace scoffed a little at her comment, "You don't need training when you are as good as me. But you wouldn't know that yet, you have not seen me fight." Jace was cocky and arrogant, but he said it not like someone trying to impress anyone, it was more a statement of fact. Clary wanted so badly now to see Jace actually fight, to see if he was as good as he assured himself he was.

"Finish your coffee and then we will begin." Sebastian said, standing from the island and excusing himself. Clary watched as he walked up a set of nearly invisible stairs to the second floor where Jace had leapt from the balcony the day before. The boys' rooms must be up there.

Clary was left alone again with Jace, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair before looking up to see that Jace was watching her intently. He was leaning against the island, long fingers folded into themselves propping his head up. Golden eyes peeked beneath long golden hair. Clary resisted the urge to reach out and brush his hair to the side clearing the view completely to his eyes. Oddly reminiscent of last night they sat there in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

"Did you dream of me last night Clarissa?" Jace asked his eyes boring into her soul. She wished the answer was yes, she knew she could not lie to him and wanted the answer to please him. But in truth she had not dreamt of anything last night.

"No, I didn't dream at all last night." Clary admitted.

"Hmm, no need to fret, you will dream of me soon enough." He lifted one of his hands and tucked a stray hair behind Clary's ear. It was as if his fingers were made of fire as they left a hot trail behind where they brushed across her jaw line. Clary's lips parted slightly as her eyes closed, relishing his touch. All too soon Jace's hands retracted, Clary opened her eyes to find Jace smiling. He was clearly aware of the effect that he had on her, it was probably the effect that he had on all girls.

"I'll leave you to finish your coffee in peace before it cools. Sebastian will be back down to collect you for training shortly." With that Jace left her, going upstairs. Clary wanted so badly to follow them; she wondered what their rooms were like.

The only boy she had ever really known was her best friend Simon. He was like a brother to her, as they had practically grown up together. She was as comfortable in his room as she was in her own. They had spent countless hours together playing video games and had slept over at each other's houses more times than she could recall. But living here with these boys was nothing like hanging out with Simon. She felt on edge all the time, nervous and self-conscious. She wondered if her athletic gear was the right outfit choice for the day. She didn't look very pretty, and she felt like she wanted to look pretty.

Her coffee was almost drained when Sebastian reappeared, he moved silently like Jace but lacking in some of the finesse that Jace seemed to possess naturally. "Ready?" Sebastian asked being able to sneak up on Clary and whispering in her ear, making her jump slightly.

She felt his smile on the back of her neck and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. Clary felt an electric current run between her and her brother, it was different than that of when she was around Simon, but also different than that when she was around Jace. She crossed her arms across herself almost defensively.

"Yeah I'm ready. Where to?" She asked and Sebastian moved back allowing Clary to stand, her arms still crossed, closing herself off from him.

"Follow me." Sebastian said walking away, toward Clary's room. But instead of turning where her door was he continued on, going further back into the house, passing more doors that Clary had not even realized were there. He stopped at the end of the hall; there was a single door in front of him. He opened the door wide, waiting for Clary to enter ahead of him.

The room was impossibly large with mats on the floors and beams at varying heights going up to the ceiling. There were some weapons lined up against the wall, some daggers and swords, they looked a little intimidating to Clary. She had never held a dagger before. Sebastian shut the door after Jace walked in, he had changed into a white shirt with tight pants, they looked like they were made of soft leather.

He leaned against one of the walls, one leg propped flat against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He watched in amusement as Sebastian led Clary into the middle of the room. "Ok Clary, I want you to hit me, here in the chest." He said pointing to the center of his chest.

"What, no, I'm not just going to hit you." Clary said, she would never just hit someone.

"Yes, you are. I need to see your strength and style before I know where to begin on training you." Sebastian was talking as if to a small child.

"I have never hit, or punched, or even scratched anyone or anything before. So just start from the beginning." Clary didn't see the need in just hitting her brother, and she wasn't going to do it.

Clary saw as the muscles in Sebastian's face twitched lightly like he was trying not to smile. His hand moved so fast that Clary had no time to react. She stumbled backward, her own hand flying up toward her cheek covering where he had struck her. Jace's foot fell from the wall and he took half a step forward, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"What the hell!" Clary screamed at Sebastian.

"Hit me." Sebastian said back.

Clary moved forward, her teeth gritted together and she put all her energy into the swing, aiming at Sebastian's face. He caught her by the wrist before she could connect with the side of his head. She was not expecting this and lost her balance as he twisted her arm behind her wrapping his other arm around her waist bending low to whisper into her ear. "Don't hold back baby sister, I won't."

Clary felt a panic begin to rise in her throat, she wanted to be free, and away from him. She remembered what Luke had taught her when she was a girl and wanted to walk to school by herself for the first time. She brought her foot down hard on his and his grip loosened enough for her to pull herself free. She shoved her head back as hard as she could and heard a satisfying crunch as she connected with his nose. She took off to the other side of the room once she was no longer contained in his arms.

Breathing hard she turned back to see Sebastian cradling his nose in his hands, blood running between his fingers and a smile across his face. "Good, very good."

Jace still hadn't moved, his arms balled into tight fists, his short nails were beginning to dig small crescents into his palms. "You're going to need an _iratze_ for that Seb, so how about we call it for today."

"Just when we are getting to the good part you want to stop. You can't baby her, how else is she going to learn?" Sebastian growled.

"You hit her!" Jace's calm composure was beginning to crack and Clary could see the storm brewing behind his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed little brother, she broke my nose. She is quite capable of taking care of herself." Sebastian winced slightly as he moved his hand. His nose was already beginning to purple and swell, the blood was still flowing freely.

Jace took his stele and drew an _iratze_ on Sebastian's shoulder and he sighed in relief as the blood slowed and then stopped. The swelling was retreating and soon there would be little evidence of Clary's attack. Sebastian's mood seemed to be taming, "I guess we could stop for today, I will need to go and clean up the blood. Will you make sure Clary is taken care of and that I had not hurt her." Sebastian left leaving a blood smear on the door handle.

"Are you alright?" Jace said walking up to Clary. She considered retreating from him, but instead ran into his arms. He embraced her tightly, holding her as she began to shake. "Shhh Clary, it's ok, it's just the adrenaline leaving your body." He smoothed her hair as he spoke, calming her until her body was no longer plagued by shaking.

"I don't particularly agree with his training methods but it is the quickest way to teach you. It was how he trained me." Jace wasn't sure if he was saying it to convince her or himself. He hated seeing Sebastian hit her, they had fought about it last night. In the end, Sebastian won, he always won.

"Could you train me?" Clary looked up into Jace's eyes. Her eyes were pleading with him, and he was powerless but to agree.

"I'll help you a little on the side, but you still have to train with Sebastian. He will help you improve the most in the smallest amount of time. But no more today. I think you and I have both had enough excitement for one day, or at least that kind of excitement." Jace said with a smirk and a fire in his eyes. Clary couldn't help but smile. She wondered how he could always be so sexy.

Jace released Clary but she had not yet loosened her grip on him. Jace raised an eyebrow, "Or, we could find something to do that's a little closer if you would like." Realization dawned on Clary and she let go of Jace immediately, blushing from head to toe.

"Why don't you go and take a shower and get into some regular clothes and I'll take you out tonight."

Clary nodded and went through the door, heading over to her room, shutting the door behind her. She picked out some clothes, she wished she had something prettier, and headed into the shower. Once she was safely away with the water on and running Clary let her emotions go. Tear spilled over her cheeks and mixed with the hot water. She knew that training would be hard but she was not expecting to feel like this.

Clary rubbed her cheek, it still hurt a little, but he had not hit her particularly hard. She had been more stunned than anything else, shocked really that he had hit her. Maybe Jace was right, this would be the quickest way for her to learn. Demons would not hesitate to attack or hit her; she needed to be prepared for it. "Suck it up Fray." She told herself, scrubbing at the cheeks, hoping all the tears had been washed away.

She dressed quickly, again cursing herself for not packing something a little more form fitting. Then again who was she trying to kid, she didn't own anything form fitting or pretty. She had never been one of those girls.

Clary gave up and tied her hair back into a messy bun and headed out to the living area. Jace was waiting for her, sitting on a black leather couch by the fireplace. He had a book in hand, it was written in some language Clary did not know, Latin maybe.

Jace peered over the edge of the book as Clary approached. She had been trying to sneak up on him and clearly failed. "You look beautiful." It was not a complement, not the way he said it, it was like saying the sky was blue or that car is fast. Clary wished she could feel like it was the truth, like it was as simple as he claimed it to be.

"So where are we going?" Clary asked curiosity was one of the things she was known for.

"You will just have to see. Come with me." Jace extended his hand and Clary took his in hers. He stood in one swift movement and lead Clary up the glass stairs. They were so clear it was like walking on nothing at all. They spiraled up until they reached the landing; there were 3 doors on the right hand side. As Clary passed the first door she could see inside as the door was cracked open slightly.

There was what looked like a large bed; this must be the master bedroom. She wondered who slept in that bed. Her heart sped at the thought that maybe this was where Jace slept. Clary chastised herself, she did not need to be thinking about Jace like that, or where he slept for that matter.

Jace lead her past the door, further down the hallway. The next 2 doors were closed but Clary couldn't help but noticed the drying smear of blood on the next doorway. That must be Sebastian's room. She had not seen or heard from him since he went to go and clean himself up. Clary felt a pang of regret, she had really hurt him. "Is Sebastian ok?" Clary asked looking toward the floor.

"Yeah he's fine. The _iratze_ helped, he will just need a little time to heal up all the way. He should be fine by tonight; he was really impressed with you today."

"He was?" Clary was a little shocked.

"What, did you think he would be mad? It's not often someone gets one over on him, he wasn't expecting it. He wants you to be strong and fast, he doesn't want to worry about you when you are out on your own. If you can beat him, there isn't a demon in this universe or any other that can stand against you." Jace's words made Clary beam. He talked like he was impressed as well, and now she knew that her brother was pleased with her training session today. Even though she did not know him well, she wanted to make him happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews and followers! Each one makes me want to get back to writing that much quicker. Today I had a little dental work done which means I do not have to work tomorrow so maybe if you all want a Chapter bad enough I can get another (or 2 may be possible) out tomorrow. Until then, enjoy, review and follow as always. Thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Clary was a little disoriented as she opened her eyes and found herself outside the house. Sebastian had said yesterday that they were in Venice but by today they would be somewhere else. This morning the food they were eating was clearly Italian. Clary looked around trying to decipher where she was, it would have helped if she had traveled more in her life.

"Paris." Jace said, watching Clary look around. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

"Seriously? I have always wanted to go to the Eifel Tower." Clary said bursting with joy to the point of nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jace smiled at her enthusiasm. She looked so young and carefree; her height did not help the matter. She looked cute, normally Jace didn't go for cute, he went for hot, but there was something about Clary that was distinctly different. He knew Sebastian would never approve. Sebastian had seen enough of Jace's conquests and would never allow him anywhere near his sister if he thought Jace had any alternative feelings toward her. The only reason why Sebastian was ok with Jace even being around Clary alone was because he knew that Clary was not Jace's typical type. The relentless flirting was just a part of who Jace was, Sebastian would never take that as any form of serious interest.

Jace extended the crook of his arm to Clary so that she may wrap her arm around his. They walked together slowly along the Seine River. It was late afternoon, the sun shining lightly reflecting off the calm waters. Jace wanted to know everything he could about Clary. There had to be a reason why every fiber of his being seemed to be drawn to her. By the time they had neared the little café Jace was planning on taking her to for an early dinner, he knew her much better than what he had known from Sebastian but nothing to explain the attraction he felt for her.

Clary was raised a mundane, not knowing at all about the Shadowhunter world. Her mom had a powerful warlock place a forgetting spell on her every year until she turned 18. This helped her to stay oblivious to the other world all around her. When she turned 18 the spell wore off her slowly but the warlock was not able to put a new one on her as the spell was limited to a child's mind only. Shortly after Clary had discovered the Shadowhunter world existed, she was pointed in the direction of the New York Institute which was run by the Lightwoods. Jace had spent many years with the Lightwoods, from when he was 10 until he turned 18. He knew the family very well, but when he was an official adult he decided to reconnect with his brother Sebastian.

Sebastian and Jace had lived together for the first 10 years of their life. Jace's parents were both killed right after he was born so Jace was sent to live with his father's parabatai, Raymond Verlac, who had already taken in another orphan child, Jonathan Morgenstern, though at the time Jonathan went by the name of Sebastian so it took many years for everyone to know that he was the son of Valentine. Raymond was killed when Jace was 10 and the boys were separated, Sebastian was discovered as the son of Valentine and was sent to the Clave, and Jace was sent to the Lightwoods.

They arrived at the small café, the smells wafting through the streets filling Clary's nose. She had not realized until now just how hungry she was. Maybe she should not have skipped out on breakfast. The walk here had been peaceful. She enjoyed getting to talk to Jace, he had wanted to know about her life and she had been able to find out a condensed version of Jace as well as her brother's life.

Clary was grateful that Jace ordered the food, she didn't speak French but she loved to watch Jace as the words rolled off his tongue. Their meal was simple but Clary loved the bread the most. After their early dinner Jace took Clary again by the arm. They were close to the Eifel Tower, Clary could see it in the distance.

They did not walk straight for the tower as Clary had expected. Jace took a turn, leading Clary with his arm. There was a small park nearby and Jace took her for a stroll on the crushed stone path. "You are a very good artist." Jace said again with that tone which said he was merely stating something he considered obvious.

"Thank you." Clary said knowing he did not mean it as a compliment, but she didn't know what else to say. "My mother is even better than I am."

"What kind of art do you like to do the most?" Clary wondered if Jace just wanted to make small to keep from being too bored, she worried that he was simply babysitting her so Sebastian could get something done without having to entertain his newly found sister.

"I mostly like to draw, like with pencils or charcoal and things like that." Clary was happy that she had brought as much paper as she could fit into her bag along with some clothes. In truth the bag was filled with more art supplies than it had been with outfits.

"I mean do you draw people, or animals, or trees, or what?" Jace had not stopped walking as he asked her, his head was set straight looking to where he was going rather than at Clary. He did not see the confusion in her eyes as she tried to figure out why he was so interested.

"I do a little of everything, but I love to draw people the most."

"Have you ever had a nude model, because I would be more than happy to provide you with my services?" Jace had turned to her saying this; he wanted her to see the smirk on his face and the fire in his eyes. This was a line that he would have used on any girl but a part of him hoped that she would take him up on the offer. He knew he looked stunning naked, and he wanted to see the flush of Clary's cheeks while she drew him. He settled for now with the blush that crept up her neck at his question, turning her cheeks hot, her eyes quickly shifted down.

Clary couldn't bear to look him in the eyes anymore. His question had turned her blood to liquid fire; she turned her eyes down but could not help but to run them down his body on their way to the ground. He was excellently built, she was sure that he would make for a perfect nude model. His body was utter perfection, she was sure of it.

"Come on Shorty, we can't just stand here with you all embarrassed all night. I have something I want to show you." Clary became incredibly nervous, what did he mean when he said that he had something to show her. Surely he didn't mean himself.

The day was growing late, the sun already beginning to sink low on the horizon. Pinks and purples covered the sky before dipping into darker shades of blue. They must have been out for a walk longer than Clary had realized, soon night would fall.

Jace began to lead Clary a little faster now. Before the pace was slow, he was enjoying his time alone with her. Her closeness had been intoxicating to him. But now it was time for their pace to quicken, since they had arrived outside the house Jace had concocted a plan, one that he hoped would impress Clary.

Night was creeping up on them faster and faster as the sun had set, it would only be about a half hour now until there was no more light in the sky at all and darkness would come to reclaim its time to rule. Jace figured he had timed it all perfectly. Of course he did, he was Jace Wayland, everything he did was perfect.

Jace lead Clary closer and closer to the Eifel Tower, it was easy to see as it was so large, but with the timing it was not as clearly seen due to the diminishing light. Jace stopped abruptly and Clary took a step too far and then had to walk back a step to stand side-by-side with Jace.

"Here it is, the Eifel Tower."

"Thank you Jace, I just wish I could have seen it before sunset, it's a little..." Clary never finished her sentence because just as the sky darkened making it just barely too hard to see, the tower became illuminated. Clary's mouth fell open and she just stood there staring. Jace slid his arm down so his fingers could entwine with Clary's. He did not say a word, and neither did she. Jace felt the slight squeeze she gave his hand and his heart burst with butterflies that he felt traveled all throughout his veins.

Clary's heart was racing. She continued to stare straight ahead memorizing every light, every twinkle. But it was hard to concentrate as she could feel Jace's fingers laced in her own. They were a perfect fit. Heat was rolling off his body and she was worried she would begin to sweat. Jace shifted in front of her, never letting go of her hand.

He took her other hand in his. He was standing with his back to the tower, the light shining around him, his face cast in shadow. To Clary he looked like an angel, both beautiful and terrifying. Had he not been holding her hands she felt as if she would have been carried away. His only feature that was not shadowed was his brilliant golden eyes. It was as if they took in all the light around them and reflected it back like molten gold.

Jace took a step closer to Clary, she did not move. While a moment ago she was sure Jace was keeping her from flying away, she now felt like she was glued to the ground. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. Jace's fingers slipped from hers and she felt cold from the loss of his touch. She couldn't even make a sound of protest before one of his hands wrapped around her waist, driving the heat back into her body. His other hand went up to cup her cheek. He was so close to her now, their noses were nearly touching.

"I just have to try one little thing." He whispered, flooding Clary with his heady scent. Clary gasped slightly. Jace brushed her nose slightly with his own, moving in closer so their lips were nearly touching. He paused there for what seemed to Clary like an eternity. Jace could feel Clary grow impatient, and he smiled as she closed the gap between them lightly touching her lips to his.

Clary gasped slightly out of surprise as their lips touched. His lips were even softer than she had imagined them to be. Jace was the first to pull back, Clary was left there eyes still closed, she had not wanted it to end so quickly.

A troubled looked crossed Jace's face quickly before Clary opened her eyes. Once her eyes were opened she saw a non expressive look on Jace's face. Had she done something wrong? She knew that she did not have much experience in kissing, well, in anything for that matter, but she hadn't thought she was exactly bad.

"Well Shorty, we should get you back home before Sebastian decides to come and look for us." Clary could not help but show her disappointment as she took one last look at the Eifel Tower, trying to burn the imagine into her mind before closing her eyes to be swept back into the house.

Jace bid her goodnight as soon as she opened her eyes, they were back in the house. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and Jace had not even walked her back to her room, he had simply gone upstairs and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Clary walked herself to her own room, fighting the urge to cry. Had she really been that bad of a kisser to evoke such a response from him? She had only every kissed one person before and that was her friend Simon. He had enjoyed it, but for Clary it felt wrong, like kissing her brother. Kissing Jace had felt completely different, but maybe Jace felt wrong when they had kissed. He was after-all the adoptive brother of her brother, which kind of made them siblings.

Clary changed into her night clothes and curled up in bed with her sketch pad. She wanted to draw the Eifel Towel before any of the details had escaped her mind. She found that no matter how hard she tried, all she ended up drawing was Jace standing in front of the tower, liquid gold eyes shining from an otherwise shadowed face.

Frustrated she put her sketchpad down and turned off her light. She was done thinking about Jace Wayland, and now she was exhausted and would need her strength for more training tomorrow. Her mind had other plans, for that night she did dream of golden eyes and soft lips that tasted like sunshine and copper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It warms my heart to wake up to such wonderful words of encouragement. As promised here is the next chapter, and I will begin on the next right away and hopefully I can get it up tonight. (That's 2 chapters in one day because I love you all so much.) Until then, enjoy, review and follow as always. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jace sat in bed. His room no longer tidy as he usually kept it. Several books were thrown around the room as his fit of rage had overtaken him. Now he was exhausted and just sat there on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He wasn't exactly looking at the wall; he was caught up in his own thoughts.

He shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't help himself. He had felt the pull toward her since the first moment he laid his eyes on her. Teasing her had been too simple. The way that her cheeks betrayed her made it all too fun not to give her a hard time. It wasn't until last night when she had looked deep into his eyes and he had into hers that he had felt something new. Looking at her felt like home.

Jace had never felt like any particular place was ever home. All his life he moved around with people that were not tied to him by blood, their home was theirs, he was merely a guest. Sebastian was the closest person to Jace, he considered him to be his brother, though not by blood. Clary was Sebastian's blood which made her something like a sister to Jace, but the thoughts running through his mind were not very brotherly.

Watching as Sebastian had hit Clary this morning was nearly more than Jace could stand. It took everything in him not to run over, putting his body between Clary and Sebastian. It would have gone against everything that Sebastian had said to Jace before Clary had arrived. Jace had never before questioned Sebastian, he was the older brother, he had always looked after Jace, but Jace had never before had a reason not to follow Sebastian's orders.

Nothing that Clary had told Jace about herself made her particularly interesting; nothing that would explain to him why he felt such a sudden and strong urge to protect her. She was perfectly ordinary. She was also perfect. Her child-like excitement to finding out they were in Paris. The way she talked about her family, they were everything to her. The way she tore off little pieces of bread before she popped them into her mouth at dinner. The way her cheeks flushed when he offered to pose naked for her. That was one of the things he thought was the best of them all. She was so innocent, it was obvious to everyone.

By the time they were to the Eifel Tower and he saw her in the warm yellow light of the landmark he knew he couldn't control himself anymore. He needed to see what it was that drove him wild. He hoped it was just a fluke, the "want what you can't have" kind of thing. Before Clary had arrived Sebastian had forbidden him from making Clary another one of his conquests.

"She is my sister, my flesh and blood. She is mine, not yours. Do you understand me Jace? She is not a conquest; you will love her as you love me. You will protect her as you do me. You will not, however, treat her like all the other girls you bring in and out of this house."

Kissing Clary was the first time Jace had ever gone against his brother's wishes. Then again, he was careful not to exactly disobey him. He had not been the one to lean in the last bit to connect their lips, so actually it had been her that had kissed him. Jace smiled and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. It was as if he could still feel her there.

The small gasp she made as their lips touched had driven him wild. He wanted to take advantage and suck her bottom lip into his mouth. He wanted to explore her mouth, moving his lips against hers. He had hoped that kissing her would put an end to the infatuation but all it had done was make it that much worse. Sebastian is going to kill me, he thought. No, worse than kill, he is going to string me up by my balls and make sure that I can never have kids.

Jace flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He let out a deep breath and drifted off to sleep thinking thoughts that were not very brotherly, thoughts that if Sebastian had known, he would have killed him for sure.

Clary stretched before opening her eyes. It was hard to tell what time it was because of the lack of natural light. The kiss she shared with Jace last night and especially his reaction has plagued her mind all night. Every damn dream had been about him. In one he was mocking her, laughing at how stupid she was to even think that someone like him could every seriously want someone like her. She supposed her dream was right, the whole time he had just been teasing her, and that was why he had not closed the gap and kissed her. It was all just him playing; he never really wanted to kiss her. Clary shouldn't have leaned in, but now she would make him pay for playing with her emotions like that.

Clary got up, anger coursing through her veins as she got into the shower. By the time she was out she was fully awake now but even madder. She was trapped in her inner monologue and she was just beginning to feel more and more humiliated, turning her mood sour. She headed out for breakfast and was slightly relieved that Jace was not in the kitchen. Sebastian was sitting there at the island like he was yesterday.

Clary went to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Well good morning to you too little sister."

"Morning." Was all Clary could manage.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood." The sarcasm in his voice was so thick it felt like a slap to Clary.

"Would it kill you to have some windows in this damn house? I feel like a vampire." Clary didn't want to tell Sebastian what was really bothering her, but considering her mood, most things were pissing her off so it was not hard to find other reasons for why she could be mad.

"You could always take an upstairs room, there are windows up there. You're more than welcome to the master bedroom if you get out of this 'someone pissed in my cereal' mood." Sebastian had very little experience with women, well with living with them that is. This was exactly why he preferred women to leave when he was finished, why would anyone want to deal with this every day?

Jace came down the stairs, wearing nothing more than lose pj pants that hung low on his hips. His feet and chest were bare, his hair disheveled. Clary's eyes scanned up and down his naked torso, she had been right yesterday, his body was perfect. He even had the little lines by his hips that made it look like an arrow pointed straight to his manhood. Clary was so attracted to him and that simply made her mood worse. She cursed her body for betraying her when she was so mad.

"I'll move my stuff up there right now." Clary said, she spit each word like poison. She had not particularly wanted to move into the master bedroom, but right now she needed to get out of this kitchen and away from Jace. Clary stormed out to her old room to collect her belongings.

Sebastian was left at the island; Jace had yet to say a word. Clary's sour mood had not escaped him; Sebastian seemed for once to have a lack for words. The two boys looked at each other having another silent conversation. Jace shook his head slightly, he didn't understand women either, and then went to make himself eggs for breakfast.

Clary was furiously throwing her belongings into the duffel bag. She had never remembered a time in her life when she had been this mad, maybe when she had first found out that her mother had lied to her about the Shadowhunter world. Clary had avoided her mom for almost a week straight. Maybe that was what she would do with Jace, she would avoid him, sounded like as good a plan as any. Clary took another look through the room making sure she did not leave anything behind before exiting the room, the heavy bag slung across her back.

She walked past the kitchen, heading for the invisible stairs. Jace was standing before her in an instant. "Here let me help you with that, it looks a bit heavy."

Clary swung the other way so the bag was out of his reach. "No, I got it."

Jace froze, hand still extended. He looked like a lost puppy that you find on the side of the street on a cold rainy day.

"By the Angel Clary, here I'll take it. It is too heavy for you and you don't even know which room is the master bedroom. I'll show you." Said Sebastian taking the bag before Clary could protest, walking smoothly up the steps, leaving Clary and Jace staring at each other. "I don't want _your_ help." Clary managed; at least her anger helped her voice to remain steady. Clary followed Sebastian up the stairs where he was impatiently waiting for her at the top landing.

Jace wasn't sure what just happened. Clary had been fine all of yesterday. Maybe she was regretting the kiss; Clary was so bonded with her family it would make sense for her to already be bonded to her brother though she had just met him. Maybe she thought of Jace as her brother as well and was repulsed by the kiss they shared. She didn't want him. Jace forced himself to swallow; he had never felt this way before. He felt the pains of rejection, but it was so much more than that, it was something he didn't understand all together. His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces.

Sebastian opened the door to her new room. Clary was right yesterday; the first room that had been cracked open was in fact the master bedroom. Inside there was a large bed with a pillow white comforter. A large window was placed directly behind the bed, shining bright white light into the room warming Clary's mood. A content sigh escaped her lips, this was what she needed.

Sebastian was relieved, he didn't understand Clary's poor mood but this seemed to be helping. "This used to be our father's room, and would have been mothers as well if he had ever had time to bring her here before he died. I think some of the clothes he bought for her are still in the drawers and closet, you are free to have whatever you like. I will leave you to get settled." Sebastian stood awkwardly for a moment before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Clary opened one of the dresser drawers and gasped, it was completely filled with beautiful clothes that looked exactly her size. Not only would they fit perfectly, but the colors and style were exactly what she would have worn. All the tags were still on the clothes, they had never been worn. All of this had been meant for her mother.

Clary put her own clothes away, making some room for the few articles of clothing she had brought. She unpacked her art supplies, leaving them on top of the dresser. When her bag was empty she went to put it in the closet and was shocked again when she opened it to find dozens of beautiful dresses hanging there. Clary ran her hands along the fabric, they were all so beautiful.

Clary's hand stopped on a mint green dress. Clary bit her lip trying to make up her mind whether or not it was weird to wear clothes that were bought for someone else. "Well, it's not like she's going to be wearing them, I may as well make use of them." Clary said to herself making up her mind and taking the dress off the hanger.

She changed quickly, shedding her bulky shirt and pants. The dress was stunning, coming to just the tops of her knees. The sleeves were capped and the waist was tight, giving the illusion of curves. Clary found some cream colored flats in the closet that matched perfectly. She walked over to the vanity; she had not done anything with her hair since her morning shower. She ran her finger through her hair and fluffed up her waves lightly. She looked at herself in the mirror; some of her mother's beauty was really beginning to shine through her. She was happy that she had brought some of the make-up she had just been beginning to use. She added some light mascara to accentuate her eyes, and a little lip gloss to her lips. She felt much better as she left her new room.

The boys were down in the kitchen, both now sitting at the island. They looked up as she approached, both of their mouths falling open, Jace's eyes widened. Sebastian smiled. "There, you look like you feel better now." Sebastian said, he was hoping whatever it was that happened this morning was over.

"Yes, thank you." The sweetness was back in Clary's voice, but her eyes were trained on Sebastian, and she did not even glace at Jace.

"What would you like to do today?" Sebastian asked.

"Ready for me to kick your butt again?" Clary asked with a smirk. She was all fire today.

Sebastian laughed, which was exactly the reaction she was hoping he would have. "As if little sister, but if you want to train I am more than willing. I do feel like you are not properly dressed and I would hate the see the outfit wasted. Why don't you go with me for a little errand around town and we can do some rune training later."

"Sounds great." Said Clary with a huge smile.

"Guess I should get dressed. We wouldn't make it too far with me looking like this." Jace gestured to all of him. "We would be swamped in hotties in no time." Jace got up to leave, the smile on Clary's face had fallen and she was looking at her feet like she had just grown a third one.

Clary was happy to see that they were still in Paris. She glanced up and saw the Eifel Tower in the distance and her cheeks heated up with her memory. Damn body, it kept betraying her. She snuck a glance at Jace, he was looking into the distance at the tower too. He smiled slightly to himself before looking away. He must be laughing to himself at how much of a fool she had made of herself. Her eyes hardened and she tried to imagine Jace being pinned up to a wall while she threw daggers at him.

Jace noticed the malicious look Clary gave him and he sighed. Sebastian had not noticed what had just transpired between Clary and Jace, and even if he had he would not have understood why. Sebastian looked around, deciding on the direction they would head and then started off without a word. Clary jumped to follow, jogging slightly to catch up, walking next to her brother.

Jace followed behind, his hands in his pockets. Lost in thoughts of Clary, he wished she felt differently about him. Jace figured he just needed to find himself a distraction and then he would get over this stupid crush. Jace Wayland didn't have crushes, people had crushes on him and that was the way it worked. "Hey Seb," Jace called, Sebastian stopped and so did Clary, doing her best not to look at Jace. "I just remembered I got something I need to take care of; I'll see you two later back at the house." Jace did not wait for an answer, he didn't need permission to leave, and he just went.

"Well, that leaves just us. Good, maybe we can do a little brother-sister bonding if you would like." Said Sebastian, he was still a little wary about Clary's mood. Clary answered with a large smile, "Sounds perfect." Sebastian was relieved.

The errand that Sebastian needed to take care of was picking up a new stele for Clary. He had wanted her to begin training on runes, at least with some basic rune knowledge she would be better protected. Here in Paris there were several Shadowhunter stores if you knew where to look for them. And Sebastian knew where to look.

They stopped in front of a small worn down shop that looked like it had been deserted for years. "Are you sure you got the right place?" Clary asked looking a bit unsure at her brother. Sebastian laughed; he was cocky just like Jace. Clary wondered if they had learned it from each other.

"It's a glamour Clary. Here look right here and focus on peeling back the glamour and revealing the truth behind the mask." Sebastian pulled one arm around Clary's shoulders, the other pointing to the door of the shop. Clary focused, using her mental trick she had only just learned. She imagined turpentine, peeling back the layers revealing the secrets underneath.

The store slowly shimmered and then revealed itself to her. It was beautiful. There were runes all over the windows, providing protection and hiding the shop from the Mundanes. Sebastian pushed the door and held it open for Clary to walk through. There were so many things inside the shop that Clary had never seen before. "Remember, we are looking for a stele for you, so look through them, and look for one that calls to you. Steles work from the angel's blood that runs through all Shadowhunter's veins, the runes are more powerful when they come from a personal stele. So to start out right you have to pick the right one for the best effects."

Clary looked through the assortment of steles laid out in the glass case. The person behind the counter looked with a smile at Clary. She was a faerie from what Clary could tell. Her skin shimmered like it was made of diamonds; her hair was a muted green with small blue wings that fluttered anxiously as Clary looked.

"Run your hand atop the case slowly; see which calls out to you." The shopkeeper purred.

Clary did as she was told, each stele was unique. Her hand glided slowly pausing slightly above each stele, waiting to feel anything toward any one of them. Near the middle of the case Clary saw one that caught her eye. It was all white with delicate designs that looked like lace patterned all over its body. Clary's hand sped up wanting to rest above the beautiful stele. The shopkeeper smiled at Clary's advancement. As her hand rested above the stele the tip glowed slightly, she felt something then. Clary wanted to hold it in her hand and it seemed to want her to hold it as well.

"There, we have a winner." The shopkeeper said with a smile, her wings fluttering as fast as a hummingbird.

Sebastian leaned in to Clary's ear where he whispered so only she could hear. "You have expensive tastes my dear sister." He said with a slight smiling pulling at his lips.

Clary dropped her hand and the stele's glow stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I can pick another." Clary could not hide the disappointment in her voice, she was pulled to this one and wanted so badly to hold it in her hands. The faerie's smile faded, she was hoping for a good sale this morning.

"Nonsense." Sebastian said, returning the grin to the faerie. "This is the one that calls to you, it is yours by right. Watch." Sebastian placed his hand over the glass above the beautiful white stele, there was not as much as a flicker of light from the tip. "It calls to you and you alone."

Sebastian paid the shopkeeper and she bid them both good-day, smiling so wide Clary was sure her face would split. Sebastian held onto the stele, Clary wanted so badly just to hold it, her fingers were twitching with impatience.

"Patience little sister, it will be in your hands soon enough. Tonight during your training in fact. Until then I will hold onto it and bring it back to the house. We should be on our way back home anyways, lunch is approaching and you have this nasty habit of not eating breakfast." Sebastian urged Clary to close her eyes and when they were opened she was standing back in the house.

Sebastian head straight for the kitchen, busing himself with the task of making lunch, Clary had never seen him prepare food before; she had figured that had been mostly Jace's job. "I am going to go freshen up a bit; I will be back down in a minute." Sebastian smiled and nodded, going back to the task of making sandwiches, he looked slightly confused.

Clary giggled to herself as she climbed the steps to her new room. She was still smiling as she reached the top landing. That was when she nearly ran into an unfamiliar face. Clary squeaked in surprise, not expected to see anyone at all. There was a faerie in front of her, a woman with long blond hair and luscious curves. "Hi, I'm Kaelie." She said extending her hand.

Clary took her hand into an awkward shake. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just leaving." With that Kaelie ducked out of the way and disappeared with a shimmer. The smile plastered on her face seemed to be the last of her to go. Jace appeared in the hallway, his shirt was missing and his hair was once again a mess.

It didn't take Clary much to figure out what she had just witnessed. Jace's face fell slightly as she saw Clary standing there looking incredulously at him. She never even gave him the chance to speak, moving swiftly into her room, slamming the door behind her. She sunk to the floor, her back against the door. She was biting back tears, her appetite now gone and replaced with a sickening emptiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here you all go my lovelies! Thank you all again for the reviews, they keep me going. I don't know when my next update will be, I do return to work tomorrow but I will tr y the best I can to get another chapter soon. So I hope you all love this! Until next time, enjoy, review and follow. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Shit, Clary was not supposed to see that. Jace cursed himself, he should have just stayed at Kaelie's like he originally planned to. He had needed a distraction, needed to rid his mind of those brilliant green eyes looking at him with utter malice. Clary clearly had not enjoyed the kiss they shared and didn't want anything to do with Jace. So why couldn't he let her go as simply as she had. He had left them in search of Kaelie, he knew her well, and she never turned him down.

Kaelie was easy to find whenever Jace was looking. He wanted just to go back to her place, or go to an alley behind a dumpster; he really didn't care as long as he could forget the soft pink lips that he swore he could still feel. Jace touched the tips of his fingers to his lips, her kiss had lit a fire in Jace and he could not extinguish it. He hoped Kaelie could help him with his little problem. Jace knew that Sebastian's responce would not be good if he found out that Jace and Clary had kissed. He couldn't let it happen again, and he knew it would if he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Kaelie had been eager to participate but she wanted to go back to his house. Jace didn't argue too much Kaelie looked good, and Clary was out with Sebastian, they wouldn't be home for a while, that should give Jace plenty of time to get things… taken care of. Everything started much like every other time he had called on Kaelie. She wasn't into talking or feelings or anything like that. That was one thing that Jace liked so much about her, she didn't linger.

When Kaelie took off his shirt and pressed her lips to his Jace couldn't help but think how wrong it felt. Her skin was not as soft, her hair the wrong color, her eyes completely wrong. Jace shut his eyes and put everything into the kiss, Kaelie had not even paused, her hands running over his naked chest down lower to the waist of his pants. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Clary out of his mind. He felt Kealie's hand as it traveled lower, expecting to find him hard and ready for her; only he wasn't. Kaelie tried her best to get Jace turned on, and Jace tried to cooperate. In the end Jace decided that there was no point and Kaelie needed to leave.

Kaelie adjusted her clothes then paused at the door before opening it. "You may want to go to a doctor and get that checked out; I have never seen you have such difficulty. Call me when everything is fixed." Kaelie laughed at him, turning the knob and leaving. Jace had just decided to go down and get some lunch when he saw Clary standing there in the hall, his heart sunk. She wasn't supposed to see that. Jace was surprised at the look in her eyes before she ran into her room. She looked hurt, like Jace had just slapped her. Maybe she did feel something toward him, and if she did he was willing to face Sebastian's wrath 100 times if he thought there was a chance he could feel those lips against his just one more time.

Jace made his way downstairs and saw something he thought he would never see in his life. Jace actually pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. Sebastian was fixing lunch. There were 3 plates laid out in front of him each with 2 slices of bread. Sebastian didn't seem to know where to go from there. Jace laughed coming to sit at the island.

"Was that Kaelie I heard leaving." Jace's laugher stopped immediately, he knew he shouldn't have brought her back here.

Jace scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous, "Yeah, she was just leaving."

"It's ok little brother, it's not like it is the first time you have brought a girl home. Actually I half expected you to go back out last night once you returned Clary, the way the two of you have been acting all day, it's like you hate each other."

"I don't hate her." Jace said, his voice low.

"Well, she doesn't seem to like you very well, what did you do to piss her off last night?" Said Sebastian, he was looking in the fridge trying to decide the best things to put on the pieces of bread. He didn't know what Clary liked, and honestly he didn't even know how he liked his sandwiches. Jace had always been the one to make the food, Sebastian knew what he liked but Jace knew exactly how to make it.

"He kissed me and then acted like I didn't exist." Said Clary walking down the steps toward the boys, she had a smug look on her face which only grew when she saw the look of terror on Jace's face.

"You WHAT!" Thundered Sebastian, dropping the glass jar of pickles, letting it fall to the floor and shattering, Jace did not even have time to move before Sebastian was on him, picking him up by his throat, holding him up against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch her? She is my sister, my blood. I told you she was off limits." Jace did not struggle; he let Sebastian hold him tightly until he was beginning to see spots creeping in on the sides of his vision.

"Sebastian, let him go now!" Clary boomed and Sebastian did as she asked without even thinking. Jace slumped to the floor gasping for air. "What do you mean you told him not to touch me?" Clary looked up into her brother's eyes; they were all black, no white showing at all. As he peered into Clary's eyes he softened a little, the whites returning as he calmed, letting out a big sigh.

"Jace is my brother, and you are my sister. I care about both of you, but I have known Jace a long time, I know how he is with women. I know the two of you are not siblings and I did not want him to break your heart like he does to everyone else he meets because no matter what, he will still end up being a part of your life. Plus you're my baby sister, aren't I entitled to be protective of you?"

"Sebastian," Clary spoke softly knowing it was the best way to be effective with Sebastian, "I only just found out that you existed. Yes you are entitled to some brotherly protectiveness, but I am an adult. You missed all the wrong young boyfriends; I have made my own mistakes and learned from them. I don't need you suddenly holding my hand when it comes to relationships, but I appreciate your concern. And to be honest, I kissed Jace, it was nothing really. I was just mad at the way he treated me after, like he wished I hadn't." Clary looked to Jace who had not moved from the floor, he was looking up at Clary, he looked so vulnerable.

"You kissed him?" Sebastian's voice was barely above a whisper, he looked from Clary to Jace trying to decipher the looks they were giving each other. Jace pushed off the floor, bringing himself to standing. He was still staring at Clary. For them Sebastian had dissolved completely leaving them alone.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Sebastian said no, but I couldn't help myself. You are all I have been thinking of since I first saw you. I have never felt like this before." Jace said looking straight into Clary's eyes. He took a single step toward her, glad that she did not retreat from him. Sebastian looked between the two of them, mouth open.

"Seriously guys, it's been like 2 days, you cannot seriously tell me you love each other after just 2 days." Sebastian said, both no one heard him; no one even noticed he was there.

"I thought you didn't like me, like you regretted last night. Then I saw you with _her_ today. I tried to pretend like I didn't care, but it hurt, and I wanted to hurt you. That's why I told Sebastian." Shame crossed Clary's eyes. She had hoped Sebastian would rough him up a little, something she couldn't do herself.

Jace took another step forward as he talked, "Nothing much happened with Kaelie, I was trying to get you out of my head. I barely slept last night; all I could do was think about you. Then this morning it was like you hated me, I thought you were repulsed by the thought of us. I had to try, but the whole time I was with her, I just wished it was you."

"Seriously guys this is too much for me. I can't listen to this, I think I'm going to go and throw up now. If you guys want to be together I am not going to stand in your way, but Jace, if you hurt her I will hurt you worse." With that Sebastian took his plate which only had cheese on top of the bread upstairs to his room. Jace had vaguely heard what Sebastian had said before he left. All he registered was that he had permission, and that Clary had wanted him too.

Jace took the final steps forward, he hadn't closed the distance all the way, leaving them to they were just not touching. "I'm sorry." He breathed closing his eyes, standing vulnerable before her. Clary knew it was her call; she got to make the decision. Her anger had dissipated under his confession and vulnerability. She couldn't help but want what she wanted, no matter how stupid it was.

She raised her hand slowly bringing it up to touch the side of his face. He winced slightly at her touch, keeping his eyes closed. Clary thought her touch hurt him in some way and retracted slightly so she was no longer touching him. Jace brought his hand up holding her hand with his own, bringing her hand back to the side of his face. He released her hand then letting Clary do whatever she wanted to do. Her fingers moved slowly to his hair. She had wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his silky golden locks. Jace kept his eyes closed his breath catching as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Clary raised her other hand, placing it in his hair on the other side. She ran both her fingers through grabbing a strand on either side and pulling gently. Jace's eyes flew open, a low growl emanated from his throat. His eyes were molten, every muscle in his body tensed. He fought back every urge to grab her and kiss her fiercely. Clary moved up to the tips of her toes, moving Jace by his hair so he was angled down toward her. Clary positioned her lips just hovering over his. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh. "This is not a yes, but it certainly isn't a no. I need you to prove yourself to me, show me that I am not just another girl. It is going to take some time, and real effort."

Jace could feel as her lips brushed against his as she spoke, sending shivers through his whole body. His muscles started to shake from being so tight. Jace's arms moved up around Clary, pressing into the small of her back. Clary pulled him down the last centimeter needed for their lips to collide. It wasn't like their first kiss which was timid. This time all the day's frustrations seemed to flow between them making the kiss hungry. Their lips moved together in perfect synchrony. Clary took Jace's bottom lip in her own causing him to open his mouth for her. Clary followed suit, releasing his lip and opening her mouth slightly. Jace slid his tongue into her mouth and she greeted him with her own tongue.

Their tongues touched lightly before they began to swirl and massage each other. Clary let Jace have dominance as their kiss deepened. Her hands were in his hair, she kept pulling him deeper into her. Jace picked her up by her waist and her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. Jace moved them to the island, setting Clary down; he was now standing between her spread legs. Clary moaned into his mouth and his grip on her hips tightened. It took all of Jace's remaining energy to pull away, resting his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavy, hearts racing. Jace looked down to his pants and let out a laugh.

"What?" Clary said breathlessly.

"Well at least that's settled, I won't need to see a doctor after all." Jace responded, giggling again remembering what Kaelie had said as she left.

"What?" Clary asked again, clearly not understanding.

"Nothing," Jace breathed, "I was just being stupid."

"That doesn't surprise me, you are generally stupid." Clary said, her breathing finally beginning to slow, her heart rate returning to normal.

Jace mocked being hurt and Clary laughed. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted off her chest. This was the best she had felt all day. "So, were you able to pick out a stele?" Jace asked staying between Clary's legs, running his hands up and down her thighs.

"Oh! I forgot all about it. I can't wait until you see it, it's so beautiful, Sebastian has it, he said I can have it tonight when I begin rune training." Clary hopped down from the island, Jace moved just enough for her to get down but their bodies were still pressed against each others.

"We should probably clean up the pickle mess and then finish making lunch, I'm famished." Clary said, and Jace nodded in agreement. He was rather hungry too.


	6. Chapter 6

**All right here you all go, I wasn't sure I would get another one up today but I spent some time last night writing it so I only had to finish it up this morning. I will try to do the same to get another one out tomorrow morning, I doubt I can do another tonight because I have to work. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Thanks again so very much, keep them coming please. **

* * *

Chapter 6

After lunch Clary was anxious to begin her rune training, mostly because she was dying to hold her stele. Jace was excited to get to see her stele, all throughout lunch she was describing it to him. He was mostly just excited because of how excited she was; in truth one stele was much like another. Jace had never had any troubles with using any one else's stele, it seemed to function just the same. But Sebastian had been insistent upon letting Clary chose her own first.

Clary went upstairs to hound Sebastian. She was finished eating and ready to begin. Sebastian cracked his door, finding Clary but not Jace and decided to open the door further. This was the first time Clary had gotten to peak into her brother's room. It was not unlike Simon's. The room appeared to be a kind of controlled mess. There were books and papers laying about on each flat surface. The bed, adorned with black silky sheets was unmade. There were clothes lying haphazardly on the floor. Sebastian came out of his room, closing the door behind him, scanning the hallway.

"All finished so soon?" He smirked and Clary's cheeks went red. "I am really not sure how to handle this situation so I am going to pretend like it doesn't exist. But if he ever hurts you, you promise me you will let me know and I will deal with him in the manner in which I see fit."

"Oh Sebastian, calm down, Jace isn't going to hurt me, we, we aren't even actually dating. I told him he needed to work for it." Clary said beaming a smile.

"Good, good little sister. The Morgenstern is coming out in you. Remember baby sister you are a prize worth winning and nothing less. Make whatever man you chose work for it, not only to earn it, but also to keep it." It surprised Clary how Sebastian was taking this. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his torso, enveloping him into a hug. Sebastian awkwardly pat her on the head and then gingerly returned her hug.

Clary broke from the hug, excitement in her eyes. "So can we go and train now, please Sebastian, please!" Clary was bouncing on the balls of her toes which made Sebastian laugh.

"Alright, let go, down to the training room with you." Sebastian gestured with his arm for Clary to lead the way and she was more than willing to go.

Clary practically skipped down the stairs and headed past her old room toward the training room. Jace was already there waiting for them. Clary opened the door, blowing Jace a quick kiss before standing in the middle of the room. Sebastian was a few steps behind her, taking his time. He shut the door behind him and crossed to the back of the room where a few books were lying on a table. The book her brought back was large and old, the pages looked as if they would fall apart if a strong breeze were to cross the room.

Sebastian sat on the floor and Clary followed his lead sitting close. Jace came over and sat so the three of them formed a small circle. Sebastian placed the book in the middle. "This is the Grey Book, it contains all the known runes that a Shadowhunter will use. The pages are made of a special paper so that the runes do not burn trough. Normally a young Shadowhunter will learn the runes slowly, but as you are so much older we will see how many you can learn in a single day." Sebastian grabbed Clary's arm and drew a shape with the tip of his stele. It was Clary's first mark, it only slightly burned as it slowly began to sink into her skin.

"What's this?" Clary asked curiously watching the rune.

"This is an Enkeli, the first rune a Shadowhunter is given. I will also give you the Mnemosyne rune which will give you a perfect photographic memory. Hopefully it will allow you to remember more of the runes quicker. It is not general practice so I don't know if it will exactly have the desired effect, but we can try." With that Sebastian drew the second rune, higher up on Clary's arm.

Sebastian turned the book to Clary, opening the binding which creaked from age. "I want you to look at the rune on the page, look at how it is made and what it could be used for. When you are sure you have the rune memorized flip to the next and so on and so forth until I stop you. Understand?"

Clary nodded and began with the first rune. This one was rather easy; it was the first rune that Sebastian had drawn on her. It was the Enkeli, or the angelic rune. Clary flipped to the next page, the meaning of the marking came into her mind easily and she was able to flip to the next page. All the runes were easy for Clary, it was as if she was looking at a book made for toddlers with a single letter on each page. The meanings behind the runes were equally easy, it was as if they were written in another language that Clary just now remembered she had mastered. She was flipping through the pages quickly now and suddenly Sebastian's hand came down on the last page, preventing Clary from turning to the next.

"What the hell Sebastian, I was just getting into a rhythm." Sebastian's mouth was hanging wide open as he took the book from her, closing its binding.

"There is no way you just memorized 50 or so runes in the matter of a minute." Sebastian said incredulously.

"It wasn't memorizing, it was like I had known them all along, I had just forgotten. Can I have my stele now, I want to practice?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He was sure this was some kind of joke, maybe something she had come up with while he was upstairs. He looked over to Jace who seemed just as shocked and bewildered as he was.

"Maybe that rune really did work." Said Jace, not unbelieving Clary but still suspicious at the ease in which she had just claimed to learn more runes than he had learned in 3 years. "If that's the case we have got to let the clave know, young Shadowhunters will build monuments to us."

Clary rolled her eyes, "A giant rock that looks like you? I would never see you again; you would spend all your time making out with it."

Jace smiled, "Duh, it would be the hottest thing in this planet aside from me of course."

"Before we start planning sculptures, let's see what Clary has learned." Sebastian said producing her stele from his pocket. Clary was overjoyed that she would actually get to hold it, but Jace interrupted before she got to touch it.

"You bought her a pure adamas stele, are you insane?" Jace said looking at Sebastian incredulously. "Should I grow some boobs so you will by me one too big brother?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Jace, it called to her, I was not going to deny her the stele in which called to her." Sebastian said by way of explanation.

"Pure adamas steles do not call to people, in fact most people get them for decoration, it takes years of training before someone can use it and they are so damn expensive you wouldn't want to lose it." Jace said still looking at Sebastian like he had lost his damn mind.

"Jace I saw it call to her, I have never seen one react to another Shadowhunter before. Look," He said shoving his hand near Jace, "The stele does nothing in my hands but in the presence of Clary's the tip glows."

Jace eyed his brother, snatching the stele from his hands to look it over himself. There was no way Sebastian had gotten her a pure adamas stele, they cost tens of thousands of dollars. In his hands the tip of the stele began to glow brightly, the hilt lit up like from within, showcasing the lace design covering the stele. There was no mistaking this, it was clearly made by the Iron Sisters, and it was pure adamas. They were said to be so tricky to use because of its purity it required more angel presence to work than the normal steles which had a little adamas in the tip.

"Look it glows in Jace's hands too, so it must not be that rare. Now can I please hold it?"

Jace held the stele out for Clary, a part of him never wanted to let it go. He had never even seen a pure adamas stele before let alone held one. Just like in the hands of Jace, the stele glowed around Clary's fingers. Her face lit up feeling the strength in her hand.

"See Jace, it called to her. The stories must be exaggerated to drive the price up. As you could see 2 out of 3 people in this room were able it make it glow, it cannot be as rare as they claimed." Sebastian said. Jace figured he was trying to rationalize the amount of money he must have paid to make Clary happy.

Clary looked around, she wanted to try to make a rune, but she wasn't sure which one or where to put it. Jace and Sebastian were staring at each other, having another one of their wordless conversations. Clary went over to the door; one of the last runes she had seen in the book was a simple unlocking room which she could try out on the door.

The boys were still not paying any attention to her as she locked the door from the inside and then began to draw the rune on the doorknob. The room began to shake and Jace and Sebastian turned their heads to Clary who was standing there looking scared. The vibrations seemed to be coming from the rune, moving out like a wave. It was affecting not just the door but the entire room.

Jace ran to Clary's side, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his chest. He did not know what she had done but it felt like the entire house was being shaken free, brick by brick. Clary buried her head in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent; it helped to make her calmer. Soon the shaking began to recede back into the rune it came from, and then the rune disappeared all together.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian boomed, striding over to the door where the rune had vanished.

"It looked like a simple opening rune to me but I have never seen one do that before." Said Jace still holding on to Clary though the danger was clearly gone. Sebastian went for the door, turning the handle with ease, it was no longer locked, that was for sure. Sebastian looked out into the hallway then came back into the training room, there was no color left in his face at all.

"Jace, you may want to see what Clary just did." Said Sebastian, pointing out the now unlocked door.

Jace moved toward the door and Clary moved with him. Together they peered into the hallway, every door was now open and swung into the hall. Jace and Clary moved out of the training room and continued down the hallway. Literally every door that could have been shut was now hanging wide open, throughout the entire house.

Jace looked deep into Clary's eyes searching for an answer. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked almost whispering.

"You… you guys just taught me that rune… wa…was that wrong?" Clary said scared by the reactions she had gotten from Jace and Sebastian.

"I have never seen anyone use that rune in such a powerful way. Neither has Sebastian, in fact, I don't think any Shadowhunter had used a rune like that before." Said Jace trying to keep his voice as calm as possible so he would not scare Clary any further.

Jace and Clary walked back to the training room where Sebastian was waiting, some of the color was returning to his face. "Ok, so either it was the stele or it was Clary, or the combination of both. So the quickest way to figure this out it to eliminate as many variables as we can. Clary just please try not to break the house in doing it." Sebastian said, he wanted to figure out what the hell just happened, maybe if he had been watching Clary at the time he could have figured out what she had done.

"Jace go and shut all the doors in this hall, we are going to try it again, a little differently though." Jace went, finally releasing Clary, and shut and locked all the doors in the hall. He came back and saw that Sebastian was holding onto Clary's stele. "Ok so this is how we are going to do this, first I am going to try the unlocking rune because the stele does not light up in my hands, depending on the results, Jace you will try next because it did also light up in your hands, so we are testing to see if this is because of Clary or the stele."

Jace had locked the door to the training room and walked back over to Clary's side, wrapping his arm around her securely. Sebastian went over to the door, Clary's stele in hand, the tip still did not light and as he gestured for the rune to be drawn on the knob nothing happened at all. "Well that was expected, this stele doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Ok, give it here; I have never had any problems with any stele. Guess all stele's much be female because they love me." Jace had his hand extended waiting for Sebastian to hand it over.

"Oh they very well could be male, remember that guy in Prague that would not leave you alone." Sebastian laughed handing the stele to Jace, his face was turning slightly red.

"I thought we had agreed not to bring that up again." Jace shivered slightly.

"Yeah well you had agreed not to try to sleep with my sister, guess we know how well that went over."

"He has not tried to sleep with me." Clary said, now her cheeks were turning red.

"Like you could say no to this if I tried." Jace smiled looking at Clary with such intensity her cheeks turned an even darker red.

"Just go and try the damn rune." Clary said.

Jace sauntered over to the door, the stele glowing brightly. Jace drew the unlocking rune on the knob just like Clary had, he stepped back quickly expecting the shaking to start. Instead there was a simple click as the door unlocked. Sebastian went and opened the door, looking into the hallway; all the other doors were still shut and locked. He tested a door just to be sure.

"So it's defiantly Clary." Sebastian said returning to the training room. Jace did not look pleased; he was not used to other people being better than him at something. He had always considered Sebastian to be his biggest competition, but they were very close in comparison.

"So let's check to see if it is just Clary, or Clary with that new stele." Jace said, maybe it was just a fluke.

Sebastian locked the door again, this time calling Clary over. He handed her his stele which was about as generic as stele's came. "Ok baby sister, what I want you to do is try to focus on exactly how you made the rune last time. Many runes are affected by your feelings and emotions. So if you were mad or happy or frustrated, try to feel the same way this time as you had then." Sebastian took a few steps back, he was confident in her abilities.

Clary stepped toward the door, talking out her thoughts. "Ok so the two of you were focused on each other. I was excited and feeling impatient. I was a little upset that Sebastian had stopped me from learning anymore runes; it felt like you all doubted me. So I went over to the door, locking it, I stood back a step like this and then I concentrated on making the rune, like this." Clary drew the unlocking rune on the door; it was exactly the same as she had drawn it last time, exactly the same rune that both boys had drawn before. When Clary was finished she hurried away from the door, back to Jace's side.

There was a slight tremor and they all heard the clicking which meant that the door had been unlocked. Sebastian walked to the door, it opened. He went to the doors in the halls, they were not swung open like the last time, but each and every one of them was unlocked.

"Well," said Sebastian returning, "Clary clearly has some gifts when it comes to runes. She unlocked all the doors again, but this time at least the house wasn't threatened to collapse. I think it would be safe to assume that until she learns more about her talents she should not use this stele." Sebastian pocketed her beautiful white stele and Clary gave a whimpering noise.

"I know how much you love it baby sister, and I promise I will take you back out to get you another one, just not one that is made of pure adamas. You can have this one back once your training is complete and we work on controlling you a little bit."

"Fine." Clary puffed. She understood this was for the best; she had scared the shit out of herself when the entire house began to shake. She was in no hurry to repeat that but she had been so excited all day to get to hold her new stele and now it was being taken away again.

"I wonder what her _iratze_ would do?" Jace said looking at Sebastian. He seemed to have recovered from not being the best.

"I don't know; want me to stab you so we can find out?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow to Jace.

Jace smirked, "Nah, I'm sure one of us will get hurt soon enough, but I call dibs on first healing."

Clary interrupted, "So when do I get to go and pick out a new stele? I was kinda excited and now it has been taken away."

"How about you and I go tonight after dinner, that ok with you Seb?" Jace wanted some time alone out of the house with Clary, she told him he needed to prove himself, and while he didn't exactly know what he was going to do, he would start by having some alone time with her.

"Yeah that's fine, just use the house card." Sebastian said with a long sigh.

Jace beamed, he loved it when he got permission to use Sebastian's credit card, as far as he could tell there was no limit. "No more elephants though." Sebastian said looking very sternly at Jace.

"What about elephants?" Clary asked

"Jace here," Sebastian began, and then Jace cut him off. "The last time Sebastian let me use his card was for my 18th birthday, I got really drunk and bought and elephant and apparently tried to ride it home."

"Where in the hell did you find an elephant for sale?" Clary asked trying not to roll on the floor with laughter.

"I have no idea. I was really drunk, Sebastian told me about it in the morning. I wouldn't have believed him unless he didn't have that damn video of me riding it." With that Clary officially lost it.

"Seb…Sebastian, you HAVE to show me that video." Clary managed.

Sebastian grinned, "Come with me baby sister, I still have it saved on my phone." Sebastian lead Clary out of the room, Jace was trailing behind in protest.

"Come on man, you said you deleted it."


	7. Chapter 7

**I was not expecting to get another chapter out so quickly but seriously all your reviews give me a super kick in the butt and make me overly excited to where I have to keep going. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful words. You all seriously make me laugh. So here you go, enjoy, it was a blast to write. If there is anything you all would like to see, please let me know, I am open to suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clary and Jace walked arm in arm as they did the night that he had taken her to see the Eifel Tower. They were still in Paris and Jace was taking her to a different shop to find her a new stele. Clary had done her best to dress nicely for the outing; she didn't feel like going out again in the mint green dress. She was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans with wedge tan boots that came to her calves. She had found a beautiful white shirt with flowing sleeves that covered her newly marked skin. She had worried that she would be too hot with the long sleeves but as dusk was approaching Clary found herself to be perfectly content. Clary was just going to have to get used to wearing sleeves or else she would have to ward herself from the mundanes.

Clary fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, with her arm laced in Jace's it had pulled the sleeve up a little showing the tips of the rune. "Oh just stop." Jace said, "No one is going to even notice it." Clary stopped with her fidgeting and focused on the street ahead of her.

Jace was leading her into what Clary would have called the seedy part of Paris. The buildings looked less well kept and had Jace not had his arm in hers she would have felt nervous being here. Clary tried to see if there was a glamour around the buildings keeping their true appearance shadowed but as she tried to peel away the layers she found it looked exactly the same.

"You know this place is kinda freaking me out a little." Clary said, hugging herself tighter to Jace as they walked.

"You don't think I can protect you?" Jace asked pretending to be hurt. Jace and his ego. He liked to fake being hurt but she wondered sometimes if he really felt like his ego was bruised whenever she doubted him.

"I know you will keep me safe, I am just wondering what kind of shops there are in a place like this. Looks like the kind of place where someone will try to sell you a dead man's watch, freshly dug up and half off!" Jace laughed at her imitation.

"Here we are." Said Jace leading her up to a building that looked as if it may collapse at any moment. Clary tried again to peel away a glamour and found none. She gave Jace a look saying that she was unsure; she didn't want to risk his ego by asking. Jace paid her no attention and opened the door for her, motioning for her to walk in.

Inside the building it was dark and smelled musty with just a hint of something else, something bitter. Jace closed the door as he entered, taking with him all the light. They were shut into darkness until Jace pulled a rock from one of his pockets and held it in the palm of his hands. Light emanated from the stone casting long shadows on the wall.

"What's that?" Asked Clary. Looking at the stone which glowed in his hands, it reminded her of her stele that she was no longer allowed to use.

"This is a witchlight, it draws upon the angel blood that runs in Shadowhunter veins. Here try it." Jace handed Clary the stone, in her hands it lit just like it had in Jace's.

"That's really cool." Clary said, turning the stone this was and that.

"Keep it." Jace said, pulling a second stone from his pocket and holding it up. Clary felt a little better now that she had some kind of light to take with her. She still stood close to Jace feeling uneasy.

"Where are the steles?" Clary asked looking up into Jace's face. Shadows played with the movement of the stones. Jace looked fearless and she could see now how he would be a great fighter. Jace lead them further into the building without answering her question until they reached a door. There was a thin slit of light coming from the edges; Clary smelled something new, something that reminded her of her old neighbor that had lived downstairs.

Jace placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, it was not locked against him and the door creaked open like it was screaming in protest. Light flooded the hallway, faint lines of smoke swirling into the fresher air. Jace stepped in, leading the way for Clary who followed. There was a young man sitting at a table, he smiled as they entered. His eyes were like cat's eyes, golden and shining with black slits running down the center. His hair was black and spiked up with glitter.

"Clary, this is Magnus, a high warlock and friend of the Lightwoods. He agreed to come and meet you and provide you with a stele, all you have to do is sit and talk with him." Jace said motioning for the chair that sat in front of the desk.

Clary sat and Jace took to standing by the wall. Magnus smiled at Clary his long fingers stretching across the table to lace with Clary's. He seemed to be inspecting her hands. His touch was warm and calming. "Well that was a rather blasé way to introduce me Jace." Magnus said.

"Clary, it is so wonderful to get to officially meet you, though we have met before. I am the warlock responsible for the spell you carried until you were 18, I must say, it was one of my finer works." Clary ripped her hands from Magnus', he looked genuinely hurt.

"So you're the one that stole my memories? Who said you could do that to me?" Clary pushed her chair back intending on standing.

"I did not steal your memories I merely made you forget they happened the moment they happened. And it was you're mother that ordered the spell done. I got to watch you grow, seeing you each year until your 18th. My, my, how much you have begun to look like your mother. You have her spirit as well. I was curious to see how you were handling things now that the spell has worn off. Call it curiosity." Clary could not help but notice how Magnus liked to move his hands in wide arch's while he talked.

"I think I am handling things just fine considering." Clary said still trying to decide if she wanted to get up and leave. She looked over to Jace who seemed to be studying something that was on a bookshelf. Great, he was of no help what-so-ever.

"Jace has informed me that you have been having a unique time with making runes." Magnus' eyebrow rose.

"You told him?" Clary looked now to Jace who almost dropped the thing in his hands. He bobbled it for a moment before securing his hold, placing it back on the shelf before he broke it. He looked at Clary and then shrugged. Clary rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Magnus.

"It is some kind of residual effect of the spell?" Clary asked.

"I do not know, your spell was quite unique. I have never had anyone ask for that sort of thing before nor after. I have no way of knowing what effects the spell may have on you long term, if any. But I am, of course, VERY interested. I would like you to take this stele, I thought perhaps you may become attached to it, it was after all your mother's." Clary's mouth opened in shock, she stared down at the stele placed on the table, and it was beautiful.

"Why do you have my mother's stele?" Clary asked, touching the stele lightly with her finger tips, she saw that the tip glowed slightly under her touch.

"Your mother came to me when you were very small. She asked me to hold on to her stele for her, she never planned on being a part of the Shadowhunter world again, but she wanted easier access in case she was to need it. My home is not far from yours in New York, I only came here at Jace's request because I was so anxious to meet with you."

Clary took the stele fully in her hands. It felt right, it was not as powerful as the one she had bought with Sebastian, but Clary swore she could feel her mother's essence in the stele. Tears threatened to spill and Clary wiped her cheeks and sniffed her nose.

"Your mother is still in a deep sleep. I have visited her, and tried to wake her. It is beyond my magic. I will send a fire message if anything changes in her condition." Magnus stood and Clary followed his lead. He walked over to her, grasping her hands once more. "It was a pleasure to meet you Clary, take care of this one." Magus motioned to Jace with his head. "He knows how to get himself into trouble."

Clary laughed despite the tears. "Yeah, I think I got that already. Thanks."

Magnus released her and she walked back to Jace who was standing by the door, ready to leave. Clary approached him and he held the door open for her, waiting for her to walk through before he joined after. Clary twisted and turned the stele in her hands, she couldn't believe that somehow Jace had gotten her a stele that was even better than the one she had picked out on her own.

"Did you know?" She asked him.

They were walking back out toward the door they had come in. "Did I know what?" Jace asked seemingly genuinely confused.

"Did you know he had my mother stele?" Clary asked being a little clearer this time.

"Yes and no. I messaged him after the show in the training room. He is the only high warlock I am on semi-good terms with. He was extremely interested in you, and that was when I figured he was the warlock that had messed with your memories, it made sense, he was local to you. We talked about steles and he mentioned having your mothers. I bargained with him to bring it here to you today. I know how much you care about your family; I thought if you couldn't have yours right now, you might like to use hers." Jace opened the door into the street but Clary just stood there staring at him.

"It's beyond perfect, Thank you." Clary nearly whispered. She bent up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips against his. It was a chaste kiss but perfect for the moment. Clary went through the door, leaving Jace standing still holding the door open, a small smile on his face.

"Are you coming?" Clary called from the middle of the street, "I believe we have use of an unlimited card. But please, no more elephants, I think I would die of laughter if I got to see that in person this time." Jace snapped out of whatever moment he was having in his head, narrowing his eyes at Clary.

"Like you've never gotten drunk and done something stupid." Jace snapped.

Clary stood with her hands on her hips, "No I haven't, and especially not riding an elephant stupid."

"Oh please, I bet you have done at least something stupid or someone." Jace raised his eyebrows to Clary, but he had crossed a line.

Clary was furious, all playing gone. "Jace Wayland, let me say this slower unless you are too stupid to understand, I have never been drunk, I have never even had a drink, and I have never had sex."

At first Jace was laughing at her ferocity but at her last statement all his laughter ceased. Clary's cheeks heated and her tears returned. She turned on her heel storming away.

"Clary wait, just hold up a second." Jace chased after her, jogging to catch up. She was furious and refused to turn as he caught up with her. "I said wait." He said grabbing her by the wrist and turning her to face him. Clary hit him hard in the chest, he barely flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jace said holding her arm tightly.

"So what, you just assume I'm a whore?" Clary spat at him trying to twist her arm free, but he wouldn't let it budge.

"I never said that. I just figured that…I mean, never?" Jace wasn't sure what to say but there were plenty of thought going through his head, he figured none of them would be appropriate to say right now.

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "You just figured wrong."

"But you're beautiful." Jace said, he was clearly perplexed. His eyes widened and he let go of her hand a look of terror on his face. "I wasn't you first kiss was I?"

Clary growled, stomping her foot on the ground and then storming away again. Jace jogged to catch up again. "Answer me Clary."

"So first you call me a whore then you call me a prude, which is it Jace?" Jace moved so he was standing in front of her, he was careful not to touch her.

"I never called you either, I just, I don't know, I'm not very good at this whole relationship thing." Jace's hand went into his hair scratching at the back of his neck.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we aren't in a relationship then isn't it." Clary moved to walk around Jace but he blocked her path, she moved to the other side and again he moved blocking her.

"No we're not, but I would like to be, and I'm not letting you go anywhere until you answer me." Jace dropped his voice low, reaching his hand up slowly and cupping the side of Clary's face. Her eyes widened, and she stared into Jace's eyes. Her tears acted like tiny magnifying glasses, making her green eyes shine more brilliantly than ever before.

Clary took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "No you weren't my first kiss; I kissed my best friend once when I was like 16. It felt weird; he was like a brother to me. I was never allowed to go out when my mom was around; I guess she was scared I would stumble into the Shadowhunter world on my own. So I have never had so much as a drink, or a chance to do something stupid."

Jace leaned down, his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I'm an asshole, I didn't mean to be so awful, you just surprised me is all. Nothing came out the way I wanted it to. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?" Jace backed up a bit so he could look straight into Clary's eyes, bringing his other hand up to her other cheek. Using his thumbs he wiped the last of Clary's tears from her cheeks.

Clary's breath shuddered. She took another deep breath, this time calming herself before she let out another sigh. "I will forgive you, under one circumstance, tonight you will take me out for my first drink."

Jace's eyes lit up, it was better than he was expected. "Alright then let's get drunk and make some stupid decisions." Jace extended the crook of his arm, letting Clary chose if she wanted to lace her arm around him. She chose and wrapped her arm in his.

"Just so you know now, you will not be the stupid thing I do tonight."

Jace laughed, he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I'll remember that when you're all over me begging me to take you." Clary was glad it was dark now, she didn't want Jace to see just how flushed her cheeks were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone again for your wonderful reviews, keep them coming please. I know you were all looking forward to seeing Clary drunk, that however will be next chapter, this a filler chapter full of its own goodness. Tonight will be a very busy night for me and then I am doing my own little drinking so I can say under some certainty that there will be no surprise update tonight. I should be able to get one out tomorrow, but it will likely be later in the evening, not the morning as I usually try to do. Until then please enjoy, review, and follow as always. You guys are the best, i would not be nearly as good without your support and encouragement. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Jace got on his phone and made a call to Sebastian. "So guess what I just found out…" Jace said walking away a little bit from Clary so she couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. He walked back, hanging up the phone. "Everything is set for tonight, don't worry baby I'll show you the time of your life." Jace said with a wink.

"You're so stupid." Clary said shaking her head. "So am I going out like this?" Clary said looking down to her outfit, it was a good choice for shopping but now she wasn't so sure.

Jace looked her body up and down, biting his lip, deep in thought. Clary could feel his eyes lingering in places where no one had ever looked at her before. Jace looked back up to her face and smirked. "Well, we do have an unlimited card and after all we are in Paris, I'm sure we could find a store that is still open."

Clary and Jace hurried off to find her something better to wear before they needed to meet up with Sebastian. Clary was grateful Jace knew the city much better than she did; he practically pulled her into a shop that looked incredibly expensive. Clary was overwhelmed by the outfits in this store. These were not clothes, they were _outfits_.

The store was even equipped with a large semicircle couch in front of ceiling to floor mirrors. Clary didn't have the slightest idea what to do or where to start. Jace went and flopped himself down on the couch watching Clary with amusement.

"Umm." Clary said, she was incredibly overwhelmed.

"Go and pick out some things you like, don't look at the price, then take them back there into the room and put them on and come out and show me." Jace wondered if Clary had ever even gone to a store to try on clothes before, or if all her clothes had been bought by someone else.

Clary ran her hands lightly over all the dresses and shirts nearby. They were all soft to the touch, and nothing like what she would ever have considered wearing. She had a hard time figuring out even what to try on.

Jace could see that Clary was struggling and he decided to help her out a little. Jace got up from the couch and quickly picked out 3 dresses, guessing at Clary's size. He hoped he was not too far off. He handed the dresses to Clary and pushed her awkwardly back to the dressing room. He sat back down on the couch, one arm slung over the back. It was beginning to take her a long time and Jace wondered if there was a problem, shit, maybe he did get the wrong size. If he had picked something too big would she think that he thought she was fat? Or what if he picked something too small and she was upset that she was bigger than she thought he thought she was? Jace's head started to spin; it was hard trying to think like a woman.

Clary came out of the dressing room, looking at Jace, not into the mirror. She looked stunning, this first dress was red and shimmering, it looked like her entire body was laced with rubies. The dress was short, stopping mid thigh and hugged her body. There was only one strap. Jace liked the dress but it almost didn't work with her hair, there was just too much red, or it wasn't the right color, or something. Jace motioned for Clary to turn around. He wanted her to see herself in the mirror, but he also wanted a chance to look at her from behind. He had never seen her in something so form fitting.

Clary turned with Jace's motion, finding herself staring into the mirror at someone else entirely. The person standing before her looked like she had just walked off a runway. But there was something else too, the color was not quite right for her, the dress so red and glistening it made her hair look almost washed out in comparison. Clary's lips turned down; this was not the right dress for her.

Jace was happily watching her from behind; the view was nothing to complain about. He noticed as Clary began to frown, he could see that she too did not particularly love the dress. "Go on and try a different one on, I know you don't like this one."

Clary hurried into the dressing room, not wanting to spend another minute in this dress. It just wasn't right for her. Clary looked at the two remaining dresses, both of them were black. Clary wasn't much for black, but she hoped one of them would look good on her since Jace had picked them out. Clary grabbed one; it was a black leather dress that looked impossibly short, and tight. Clary wiggled it up over her hips, she was glad her frame was slight or there would have been no way she could have fit the dress. It was simple black leather with two thick straps. Clary was having some difficulty with the zipper; it was a little hard for her to find to pull up.

"Need some help?" She heard Jace call from outside. Clary swallowed hard and nearly yelped in response. "No, I'll be out in a minute." Last thing she wanted was Jace coming in here with her half naked. Clary nearly turned herself in a complete circle looking for the zipper and finally to her relief found it. Clary was right, the dress was tight. It was a good thing it was so short or else she didn't think she would have been able to move her legs. The dress would have been wonderful if she had large breasts, it would have made the dress really something. She knew walking out that she didn't like the dress and this one would not be the one for her.

Clary came out of the dressing room clearly not pleased with the dress. It was written all over her face her distaste for it. Jace thought she looked sexy in all leather. He raised a finger up to his lips trying to hide his smile. There were a lot of dirty thoughts running through his mind, none of which Clary would find amusing.

"I don't like it." Clary said.

"I can tell, you don't look comfortable, but I will say it is rather intriguing, you look like a dominatrix." Clary's cheeks flashed red as she scurried away quickly, going to try the last dress, she hoped this one would suit her better.

This dress was black like the other but the fabric completely different. It was black lace with a cream slip. Clary pulled it on, the sleeves beginning at the shoulders, going down the length of her arms without a slip. The rest of the lace adorned her body and with the cream underneath it looked like she was naked under it. Clary didn't even want to look at herself in the mirror she was so embarrassed. At least this dress was comfortable, she felt like she could move in it.

Clary walked out of the dressing room, standing before Jace, her mouth was dry with anticipation. Jace looked up; he had been staring at his nails. His eyes widened as he took her in. Jace said nothing at all and he just stood, walking up to her. He touched her arm, sliding his hand down the fabric. It was a fantastic feeling; she could feel the warmth of his fingers whenever they touched bare skin through the lace.

His hand then moved over to her stomach. Clary wondered if he thought it was her bare skin there as well. His hand traveled across her, leaving the skin beneath on fire as if he was touching her. Clary's breathing shallow; she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She was amazed at the things he could make her feel; it was unlike anything else she had ever felt.

"Do you like it?" She asked timidly.

Jace grabbed her suddenly one arm around her back, the other hand in her hair. He pulled her hips flush with his, crushing his lips against hers. Their lips moved against each other's viciously, their lips parting and tongues meeting. The kiss deepened in a way that Clary had never experienced before. Clary moaned into the kiss and she heard Jace growl deep in his throat. Clary melted into the kiss, feeling a strong heat throughout her body. Jace pulled her into him as he stepped backward until he felt the couch behind him.

He sat down pulling Clary with him as she practically fell on top of him. Clary moved so she could sit astride him putting both hands in his hair. They were all tongues and hands exploring each other's body. Clary broke from the kiss first, gasping for air, placing a hand on his chest to keep him slightly at bay. Clary was breathing heavily and so was Jace, she could feel his heart hammering in his chest under her hand. "Does that answer your question?" He asked his voice husky.

Clary peeled herself off Jace, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the scene they must have just made. There was only one employee in the shop and she was looking away from them. Jace said something then in French and the woman started over toward Clary. "Let her help you find some shoes, boots if you can manage it. I'm going to go outside for a minute, I have something to take care of then I will be right back." Jace sat up somewhat awkwardly, Clary thought it was the first time he had ever moved in a way that was not graceful.

Clary was left with the woman who was smiling from ear to ear. How would Clary get to pick out shoes when she couldn't even talk to this woman or understand a word she said? Clary went into the dressing room and grabbed one of her tan boots; she brought it back out to the woman and handed it to her. At least then she would know her size.

When Jace came back inside Clary was wearing a tall pair of black boots. She was looking at herself in the mirror, giving the boots some serious consideration. "Now that looks like the perfect party outfit. Are you ready to go?" Clary had never been dressed like this and she was a little out of her comfort zone, but with the way Jace had reacted she couldn't help but like the outfit.

Jace handed the woman Sebastian's card and she beamed happily, talking in more French. She returned a few minutes later with the card and receipt, handing them both to Jace. The tags had been removed earlier when Jace had stepped outside, Clary's previous clothing packed neatly into a bag. "Where should we put this or are we bringing it with us to the party?" Clary asked holding up the bag.

Jace smiled. "Sebastian is brining a car to us, you will be able to leave it in there, don't worry it will make its way home." Clary and Sebastian made their way outside where a car was waiting for them. The windows were tinted and Jace opened the door for Clary so she could slide in. It was one of those cars with two seats in the back, each one facing each other. Sebastian was in the car waiting, sitting in the seat across from Clary. Jace went around and slid into the seat next to Clary, wrapping his arm around her. Sebastian looked Clary up and down.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows looking at Jace. "Well I do have to say it was a better purchase this time."

"You never know big brother, the night is still young and I am not even drunk yet." Jace said, Sebastian's card in hand, he was spinning it by the corners.

"I have a feeling you are going to be a little distracted tonight." Sebastian said looking Clary over again. "So tonight will be my little sister's first drink. I can't say I think mother would approve, but that's the perks of being an adult and living with your much more lenient brother."

They pulled up in front of a large building with colored lights everywhere. It looked like one of those clubs that Clary had seen in the movies. Clary looked up at the sign above them, noticing runes on the sign. "Is this a Shadowhunter club?" Clary asked.

"It's a club mostly for Downworlders, so there will be vampires, and faeries, warlocks, and…" Clary interrupted "Demons!?"

"Possibly." Sebastian finished. "Jace said you were able to find a suitable replacement stele?" Clary took the stele from her boot that was why Jace had suggested she get boots for shoes. In such a tight dress there would be little room for concealing things, her boots would provide her with a little space.

"I want you to relax and have some fun; we will be by you all night but stay alert. Don't go home with anyone else, or drink things if you don't know where they came from." Sebastian was lecturing her like Luke would have had he been here.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Yes I know proper club protocol."

"She'll be fine, we will be right there with her the whole time. And remember she did break your nose, so relax old man before you give yourself a heart attack." Jace said giving Sebastian a challenging glare.

Sebastian returned Jace's glare and Clary waited awkwardly for a few moments as the boys sat silent looking at each other. Clary's eyes rolled and she opened the door letting herself out of the car. Jace and Sebastian scrambled after her, both trying to get out of the same door at the same time.

Clary walked right up to the man at the door, she flashed him a smile, batting her eyes like some of the girls she had seen in high school. The man looked her up and down and returned her smile, motioning for her to come in. Jace and Sebastian had finally detangled themselves and gotten out of the car. They hurried to catch up with Clary, Sebastian flashed a rune to the doorman and he moved out of their way so fast they did not even break stride.

Clary walked into the club and was overwhelmed, the air was tinged in smoke, lights shining all over and seeming to pulse with the music. Clary felt so relieved that she had gotten something new to wear, everyone here was wearing something similar to her, and she would have looked completely out of place in her jeans.

She felt a hand creep around her waist and she turned quickly, she knew immediately this was not Jace. She stood face to face with a beautiful stranger. He was tall with short brown hair, high cheekbones, and light blue eyes. Clary flushed taking a step back, the stranger stepped with her his hand still touching her.

Jace scanned the club as soon as they entered, her red hair would be easy to find. It took him less than a second to spot her, but she wasn't alone. There was a tall man and he had his hands on Clary. Jace felt an undeniable rage flow through him. He took off to rescue Clary. Sebastian's eyes followed Jace, "Shit."

Jace walked over to where Clary was standing, the stranger's hand was now off of Clary and she was actually talking to him, laughing even. Jace came up to the side of Clary, wrapping his arm around Clary's waist looking the stranger in the eyes, claiming Clary as his. "There you are Jace, this is Paul, he speaks English isn't that amazing?" Clary said there was laughter in her voice, she was genuinely happy.

"Yeah well I speak English too, let's go." Jace said trying to pull Clary away. Clary gave Paul an apologetic look.

"Well that was rather rude." Clary puffed being lead away toward the back of the club.

"Clary, he was a mundane. You aren't even to the right club yet. This is the front club where the mundanes hang out; we are going to the back." Jace lead Clary away from the music and lights, there was a doorway in the back, with another man standing guard. Jace flashed one of his runes and the man stepped aside.

Jace lead Clary down a set of stairs, the walls subtly changing the further down they went until the floor was lined with stones rather than wood. Jace slowed down a little as Clary was having a little difficulty in her new heels. The slower pace was much better for her.

"So what was all that about back there?" Clary asked looking at Jace.

"I didn't like you talking to him, what if he was one of those crazy guys trying to slip something into your drink and kidnap you or something." Jace didn't want to tell Clary about the horrible pangs of jealousy he had felt when he saw her smile and laugh because of someone else.

Clary stopped and Jace did too, she was still on the last step before the floor evened out, between that and the heels she was perfectly the same height as Jace. Her eyes were soft peering into his. "I may not be yours, but I'm not looking to be anyone else's either." Clary said searching his eyes for a response.

Right when Clary thought she was beginning to see something in his eyes he suddenly closed them. When he opened his eyes the look was gone, and in its place was something mischievous. Clary bit her lip under the intensity of his gaze. She felt her body warm under his stare. He took half a step forward, running his nose along the side of her neck. She could feel his breath hot on her cold skin. She could feel his lips brush against the bottom of her ear. He sucked lightly on her lobe then bit lightly. Clary groaned inwardly.

Jace moved upwards to whisper in her ear. "What do I have to do to make you mine? Tell me." Clary wanted to nearly convulse with how erotic this was.

"I…" Clary began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Seriously guys, you can't even get in the door without being all over each other? I thought we were here to get Clary drunk, not dry hump on all the flat surfaces you bump into." Sebastian was standing before them, 3 drinks in hand.

"Come on baby sister, we've got some drinking to do." Sebastian said handing one of the glasses to Clary, another to Jace, then took the last one for himself.

"To being young and making stupid decisions." Jace bellowed holding is glass high.

"To stupid decisions." Clary and Sebastian said in unison holding their glasses up high before bringing them down. Clary took a small sip, it make her nose flare as her throat burned. Clary coughed a little wondering why people drank this sort of thing, it tasted terrible.

"The second sip isn't as bad, and the third is even better." Sebastian said low into Clary's ear. Both boys were already finished with their first and Clary wanted to attempt to keep up. She took another drink, this one larger than the first. Sebastian was right; it was less intense this time. Clary felt a warmth seep through her body starting in her stomach and moving through her limbs. She finished her glass triumphantly. The boys cheered with her and laughed as they entered the club for downworlders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise random chapter! Plans kind of changed tonight, so instead of getting drunk I wrote about them getting drunk. I have not edited this so I am super sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and I will post when I can. Please, please, please review I love hearing from you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Clary had never seen a club like this one, not even on TV. It was filled with all kinds of creatures that a few months ago Clary had only thought to be myth. There were vampires running around, pale skin and sharp teeth. Faeries were the easiest to spot, there seemed to be no glamour here. Hair of all colors and skin of all tones and vibrancy were floating around filling Clary's head.

Sebastian brought to her another drink; this one was colorful unlike the last which was clear. Clary grabbed the glass and downed it in one sip as Jace and Sebastian did theirs. She was not as graceful as they were, but after all this was her second shot ever and Clary was beginning to feel the effects. This one was sweet and there was no burning in her throat, only the warm spread in her stomach. "That one was much better." Clary said, wiping the edges of her mouth.

Clary could feet the beat of the music all the way down to her bones and she felt an invisible force pulling her toward the dance floor where many multicolored bodies already were. She grabbed Jace's hand which was in the pocket of his jeans, pulling him along with her. Jace gave a look back to Sebastian, and Sebastian answered with a laugh. "This was your idea little brother, you get to take care of her now." With that Sebastian laughed again then turned and melted into the crowd.

Clary pulled Jace into the middle of the dance floor then released his hands and started to move along with the music. Jace twisted his arms around Clary from behind pulling her into him as they both moved together to the music. Clary wasn't sure if it was from the closeness of all the bodies in the room or all the drinks she has had but her skin was feeling flushed all over. Clary raised her hands above her head twisting them around feeling Jace's hair.

Jace loved when Clary ran her fingers through his hair. It only made him want her more, he decided to be bold enough to run his fingers from her hips across her waist and then down her thighs until he reached the hem of her dress, feeling the soft skin beneath. Clary arched slightly against him, keeping her hands in his hair, she leaned her head to the side, pulling him down by the hair until their lips met.

Clary parted her lips letting Jace run his tongue along the inside of her mouth. His fingers were making lazy circles on her skin slowly lifting the hem. For Clary everything felt so good, the she could hear the pounding of her heart as it matched the beat of the music; the feel of Jace's hands, his skin rough and calloused against the smooth skin of her thighs. His fingers dug into her skin pulling her against him. Through his jeans she could feel how hard he was, pressing into her. Clary moved her hips seductively, adding pressure and friction and Jace groaned in response.

"Ok, seriously guys, that is just plain wrong." Sebastian was back with another set of drinks and nearly dropped them at the sight of Clary and Jace. They separated in an instant, both breathing hard. Clary had to readjust her dress and Jace readjusted himself as stealthily as he could. "I know I said I wasn't going to stand in your way, but dude that's still my sister. I didn't say ok for you to go and violate her in public. And you…" He said turning to Clary, "What happened to making him prove to you that you weren't just another girl. I mean jeeze did he get you a stele that was an exact replica of his dick and you were so impressed you thought what the hell?"

Clary was beyond humiliated, she could see in Sebastian's eyes that he wasn't just poking fun of them; he was actually upset at her actions. "You've already seen my new stele." Clary said her voice low.

"Well if this is because of the alcohol I don't think you need any more. But I sure as hell do. With that Sebastian proceeded to drink all three of the shots. "I think I'm going to need another on to get that image out of my head?" Sebastian said almost into the shot glass before turning and heading straight for the bar.

Jace turned back to Clary, she was nearly in tears. He went to comfort her and she took a step-back. "Stay away from me." Clary said before turning and running off into the crowd.

Jace with all his shadowhunter training could not follow Clary as quickly as she moved through the crowd. Her height gave her a distinct advantage and before he knew it he lost sight of her completely. He turned his head looking all around but saw no sight of red hair anywhere. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jace said raking his hands through his hair.

Clary just needed to get away from Jace. She wasn't mad at him, exactly. She felt completely embarrassed by what THEY did, in a public place like she was one of those girls from high school that slept with all the guys on the football team. She and Simon used to laugh at those girls, some of them becoming pregnant before they graduated. She wasn't like them but to anyone that may have seen her tonight they wouldn't have been able to tell a difference.

Clary stumbled her way back upstairs, slipping under the arm of a vampire to get through the doorway. The body guard was still standing, with his back to her and she slipped under him too finding herself back in the mundane club, music pounding in her ears.

"Hey, I thought you had left, but I'm glad to see you again." Clary turned around to face the voice; it was Paul, the cute guy she had met earlier. She was relieved to see a familiar face. "So where did your boyfriend go?" Paul asked scanning the crowd for the boy with the golden hair and eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend." Clary said each word felt like acid. Ok so maybe she was a little mad at him. Now he had no excuse, he knew exactly the kind of experience she had, or didn't have; he shouldn't have let her act like that in a public place.

"Oh well, he sure looked like he was staking a claim earlier."

"Yeah' he's kinda like that with everything. He thinks he's God's gift to the world and everything is his." Clary began laughing uncontrollably. "He's kinda like one of those dogs that run around peeing on everything as if he's saying 'that's mine, that's mine too, I like that so…mine!" Clary burst out laughing again to the point where her sides hurt.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Paul said, he was smiling with Clary.

"Yeah, why not?" Clary had come out for her first drink, and she was not nearly drunk enough, she had come out to do something stupid, at least that she had accomplished. Now she just wanted to drink until she forgot this whole night even happened.

Jace made his way back to the bar where he was hoping that Sebastian still was. Jace sighed in relief as he saw Sebastian leaning up against the railing talking to two vampire girls. Jace knew Sebastian would be pissed he was about to cock block him, these girls were obviously interested and would have come home with them tonight if Jace wasn't about to interrupt. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Jace approached, he wasn't very happy at all.

"I can't find Clary." Jace yelled above the music. Sebastian's eyes went from irritated and narrow to wide and pissed.

Sebastian broke free from the girls who looked genuinely pissed and stormed off. "You were supposed to be watching her. I trusted you and you lost her! How do you lose a person Jace? She's not a phone in a girl's purse. It looked like she was literally attached at your hip a minute ago."

"Yeah and thanks to you she got all upset and took off! I tried to follow her but she's so small I lost her in the crowd and now I can't find her anywhere. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't embarrassed the shit out of her in the middle of a club. She's a virgin for crying out loud, do you…" Jace's words were cut short as Sebastian lost track of the problem at hand and grabbed Jace by the front of his shirt, spinning him and pressing his back against the bar railing.

"You were do THAT to my sister and she's a virgin!?" Sebastian literally spit the words at Jace.

"Sebastian I get that we have some things to settle, but can we find Clary first and then I promise I'll let you hit me until you're not angry anymore." Jace's words sobered Sebastian and he let go of Jace with a smirk.

"I'll hold you to that promise little brother, and by the Angel if something has happened to her I will kill you." Sebastian walked away going to look for his sister.

"You don't have to worry about that, if something happens to her I'll beg you to kill me." Jace said to himself before following Sebastian.

Clary had found a semi-secluded place to sit as she waited for Paul to return with her drink. He caught her eye and brought over two much larger glasses than what Sebastian had carried. Clary's eyes widened at the size of the glasses. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you my sister's favorite drink, its cranberry vodka."

Clary took the drink and thanked him as he sat down next to her. Clary smelled the drink then took a small sip. It was cool and refreshing. Paul took a small sip of his then set it on the table, Clary followed suit.

"So where are you from? Clearly not France." Paul asked looking at Clary with genuine interest.

Clary laughed, "No, not France, I'm from New York City in America."

"I've actually been there, right after High School I wanted to see the world so I traveled for the first year until I found myself getting homesick and came back here." Paul took another sip of his drink and Clary decided to as well.

"Wow, I would love to get to travel the world." Clary said looking dreamily into nothing.

"Looks like you're doing pretty good so far; you made it across the pond."

"Yeah that was because my mom got into an accident so I moved in with my brother."

"Is that the boy you were with earlier?" Clary nearly choked, she started laughing so hard.

"Jace? NO he's not my brother, he's well my brother's adopted brother." Clary felt weird describing him that way.

"Doesn't that make him your adopted brother?" Paul looked severely confused. The expression looked cute on him.

"No, it's complicated. My brother was adopted when he was younger, and Jace was adopted by the same family. I only recently found out that I even had a brother and when I moved in with him I met Jace." Clay felt like she had described the situation well, and it wasn't as complicated as she had thought it to be. Maybe it was the way that she felt about Jace that made it seem so much worse.

"So you haven't known him very long then?"

Clary took another sip of her drink, this was much better than taking shots. "Only about 3 days now."

"Oh wow." Paul's eyes lit with amazement. "He looked rather protective of you when I first met him."

"And I still am." Came a voice to the side. Clary looked up in horror to see Jace standing there, looking at Paul like he wanted to kill him. Jace's eyes moved to Clary, he was mad, really mad.

"I was looking everywhere for you." Jace said the intensity never leaving his eyes.

"I needed to get away for a little bit after Sebastian humiliated me in front of the entire club. No thanks to you." The drinks had helped Clary to find her fiery side and she was not going to back down from Jace's glare.

"So you figured you would take off and find someone new, like that makes you look any better." Clary gave Jace a glare of her own.

"Thank the angel you found her." Said Sebastian finally showing up. All the shots he had taken had done a number on him and he was feeling their full effects now. Clary's mouth dropped in shock, Sebastian was one of those "I love you man" drunks. "Whosss thisss?" Sebastian said noticing the stranger sitting oddly close to his sister.

"That was what I was wondering." Said Jace, eyeing Paul up.

"This is Paul, and he was so polite as to keep me company and buy me a drink while the two of you were off being assholes." Clary started her sentence calm but with each word she hastened her tone making them feel like daggers.

Sebastian leaned in to Paul, rolling his eyes, pointing at Jace and Clary. "Lovers quarrel." He said before laughing.

"Wait I thought they were like brother-sister-ish." Paul said looking from Clary to Jace.

"Oh no," Said Sebastian, "Madly in love, emphasisss on mad."

Paul cleared his throat. "It was an interesting evening, one that I am hoping to forget." With that Paul downed his drink and took off.

"Now look what you've done." Said Clary finishing her own drink. She didn't know when it had happened but she was quite drunk. She went to stand and swayed a little almost falling but Jace was there holding her up.

"Get your hands off me." Clary said trying to fight against him but his hold was solid.

"We are going home, now!" Jace said between clenched teeth. Jace picked Clary up, she fought to be let down.

"Sebastian, we're going, come on." Sebastian pouted a little.

"We have to go now?" He said trying to give Jace the puppy dog eyes.

Jace set Clary down giving her a warning look. "Don't move." He growled. Jace put his arm under Sebastian's hauling him upright. "Come on big fellow, all we need to do is get you outside and we can portal home."

"Ten-four big buddy." Sebastian said trying to act serious. He and Clary cracked up laughing and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't I be blissfully drunk instead of babysitting the two of you?" Jace complained.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I never got around to updating yesterday, it was a crazy day, I ended up working a 12 hour shift and with the time change, and I had to be back to work early this morning I only got like 4 hours sleep. But once I got a little coffee in me this morning I got the rest of the chapter all done for y'all. Oh but a question I would like to have answered along with the reviews for this chapter, when we inevitably get to the lemony chapters, what would you all like to see, I mean blow-by-blow details or vague generalizations, or something in between. Let me know and whatever people want the most is what I will do. Thanks so much for staying loyal and enjoying my story, I am loving writing it, but reading your reviews is even better, I wake up in the morning with a smile from ear to ear when I hear back from everyone. Alright to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jace left Clary on the couch while he helped Sebastian up to his bedroom. He helped Sebastian into bed, taking off his shirt for him. Sebastian flopped helplessly into the bed and Jace decided to just leave him be, he would sober up soon enough. Jace turned to leave and Sebastian grabbed him by his shirt, curling it into his fist and pulling Jace down so their faces were inches apart.

"I know you love her, that's why I am going to back down a little. But by the Angel Jace, don't you hurt her, especially now that we know…her experience level." Sebastian's eyes rolled around in his head like he was about to pass out. His eyes refocused on Jace, "And you're still going to make good on your promise, in the morning." Sebastian flashed a grin from ear to ear, "Prepare yourself little brother, I'm still pissed." With that Sebastian finally passed out and released Jace's shirt.

Jace let out a long sigh, there was some hope that Sebastian would not remember this tomorrow but that chance was slim. Sebastian was shockingly resilient to the after effects of a hard night drinking. Jace went downstairs to go and put Clary to bed, then he was going to get himself a drink, he was far too sober for all this shit.

Coming down the steps he noticed that Clary was not on the couch where he had left her. "Dammit." Jace looked around, finding Clary in the kitchen leaning against the island, bottle in hand. She had found Sebastian's reserves.

Jace strode over and took the bottle from her grasp taking a large swig. "No more for you, you are officially cut off."

"No, you're the one cut off, from me." Clary said to Jace defiantly.

Jace closed his eyes and pinched his nose at the brim. He had to make a mental note that he would never take Clary out drinking ever again. She was not a nice drunk. "Why are you mad at me?" Jace asked his voice soft.

"You know what you did." Clary said narrowing her eyes at him.

"No I don't Clary, if I knew I could try to fix it, but I don't know that's why I'm asking you." Jace was trying hard not to yell, he kept his voice as calm as he could manage.

"What you did to me while we were dancing." Clary said, looking to the floor, her cheeks turning red.

Jace strode over to her so quick that Clary didn't have any time to react. He grabbed her by the waist roughly making her gasp. His face inches away from hers. Their lips crashed together almost violently. Clary moved her hands to his hair grasping and pulling at whatever she could find. Jace growled leaving her lips and traveling down her neck. He was rough and angry and Clary loved every second of it. Jace picked her up setting her back down on the island, his mouth never leaving her skin. Clary moaned it felt so good having his mouth on her.

Jace came back up to Clary's lips, claiming them for himself. Clary moved back taking his lower lip by her teeth and giving him a light bite. Jace's hand went to her thighs sliding his finger tips under the hem. His thumbs pattered circles on her the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Clary's breath caught and Jace pulled back looking deep into her eyes. "This is what made you angry?" he said, his voice low and husky.

Clary's eyes searched his trying to find truth. "No." She whimpered.

"Because I thought then that you had liked it, just like you like it now." Jace nearly growled it was a fucked up night.

"I did, I do." Clary stammered, Jace's fingers never leaving her thighs. She felt warm all over her body, and suddenly incredibly sober.

"Then why are you so pissed at me?" Jace asked. He was going to get the answer out of Clary whether she wanted to tell him or not.

"I'm not mad at you." Clary said exasperated.

"Then what are you mad about?" He was going to keep asking questions until he felt like he had gotten a real answer.

"I was embarrassed, Sebastian's words got to me. And I felt like you had just let it all happen. You know now that I have no experience with this kind of thing, I was looking for you to lead me and I felt like you let me make a fool of myself." There now Jace was starting to get the picture.

"We didn't do anything wrong Clary." Jace was picking his words carefully. "No one was even paying any attention to us, the only one who even noticed was Sebastian and that's because you're his baby sister. I know you're not very experienced and I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you, but I can't read minds Clary." Jace lifted his hands and stroked Clary's cheek. "You have to tell me when to stop." Jace looked deep into Clary's eyes, her anger was gone.

"I don't want you to stop and that's what scares me." Clary said barely above a whisper.

Jace gave her a quick kiss, Clary wanted more, and she wanted what they had when they were in the club before they were interrupted, she wanted to go back to what they had been doing a moment before. Clary leaned in for another but Jace leaned back, Clary felt pangs of rejection flow throughout her body. "You don't want me anymore?" Clary said she was determined not to cry.

"Oh by the Angel Clary, yes I want you. Haven't I proved that to you by now? I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else. But I don't want what happened in the club to happen again, I can't bear for you to run away from me. Right now I can't trust you to stop me if you need to, and I won't risk you getting mad at me when I cross a line I didn't know was there. So for my sake and yours we will be taking things slow from now on." Jace couldn't figure out any other way to do it, Clary meant too much to him and he couldn't even think about losing her.

Jace stepped back from her, letting her hop of the island herself. "I want to kick myself in the ass for this Clary, you have no idea." Clary looked down to his pants instinctively; she could see what he meant quite clearly. "But I am not going to fuck this up because I'm a man and you're an incredibly hot woman and I can't control myself."

Clary understood what sacrifices Jace must be giving up by restraining himself. He probably has never had to work for, well, anything in his life. She imagined that whenever he wanted sex he just got it. Clary looked Jace up and down, she couldn't imagine anyone saying no to him, even she didn't want to say no, Jace was doing that for her, for them. In that moment everything was incredibly clear for Clary, Jace had done it in only a short matter of time, he had proven to her that she was not just another girl.

"It's late and I have a giant ass whooping coming tomorrow that I need to prepare myself for, I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same, unless you want to stay up and drink alone." Jace said as finality.

Clary didn't want him to leave, he had proven himself and that just made her want him more. But Jace was scared of her, of her freaking out and taking off on him, it was her turn to prove herself to him and she had no idea where to begin. All she knew is that she wanted him to be near her always.

"Will you come and tuck me in?" She asked sweetly, hoping without hope that she could depend on the hormones that raged through boy's bodies.

"Yes, of course I will." Jace said offering her his hand. They walked up the steps hand in hand and he even opened the door for her like a true gentleman. Clary slipped inside, suddenly realizing that she needed to change clothes before bed.

"I have to change; I'll need just a minute." Clary said, going through the drawers looking for something to wear to bed that was a little more alluring than the t-shirt and shorts she usually wore. She found many pieces of sheer night ware and tried desperately to push out of her mind who the clothes were intended for. Jace had gone and sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded in front of him looking like an angel.

Clary bit her lip, she wasn't very good at being seductive and she wished she had listened a bit more when the other girls had been talking about sex in high school. Clary walked over to Jace, "Can you help me with my zipper, it was a little tricky to get on, and I think I'm going to need help getting it off." She turned away from him.

Jace knew was Clary was doing but that did not make it any easier on him. He was still a guy, and the Angel knew he wanted what he wanted. He was powerless to say no but things would have been much easier if he could have run from the room. He found the zipper, near the bottom of her neck and took it in his hand, sliding it down slowly. There was no other noise in the room except for the beating of his own heart and he could hear the zipper as slowly each of the teeth pulled apart revealing more and more of Clary's cream-like skin.

Jace bit his lip trying to keep from making a sound. He finished with the zipper it had stopped just above her butt. "Thank you." Clary said as calmly as she could manage though her heart was in her throat, pounding so loud she was sure Jace could hear it. She slid the shoulders down, allowing the dress to fall from her body while she was still standing in front of Jace, her back to him. She heard his sharp intake of breath and it made her smile to herself.

She quickly pulled the nightgown over her head, covering herself back up with the silky tan colored gown. She turned and saw Jace, he was staring at her eyes wide and dark. Clary extended her hand to Jace which he took so she could pull him up off the bed. She could feel the heat flowing off his body. She led him around the bed, sliding in under the covers leaving a large enough space for Jace to crawl in too.

_Why is she doing this to me now?_ Jace thought to himself, his resolve fluttering. He knew things would only end one way if he crawled into bed with her right now and didn't he just tell her that he wasn't going to be like that? Jace folded the comforter over her then hopped on top of it, creating a barrier between the two of them. Clary started like she was about to protest but Jace cuddled up with her, letting her rest her head on his chest. "Sleep now Clary." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning came too soon, but one of the advantages of not getting hammered last night is the after effects were lessoned. Clary hadn't tried to test Jace's will any more that night and they had slept cuddled into each other, Jace on top of the blankets and Clary under them. Jace had awoken when the sun began to filter through the thin white curtains, Clary was still deeply asleep. He got up carefully trying not to wake her; after all she had drunk last night she would need to sleep as much off as she could. He tiptoed out of her room, careful to shut the door slowly and quietly. Jace turned to go and make some coffee nearly running into his big brother standing silently as a ghost with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you trying to do scare me to death?" Jace asked he was ashamed to admit he had jumped a little.

"I have considered the many different ways I would like to kill you, but after seeing you sneak out of my sister's room early in the morning, I think something more painful is in order. Training room, now!" Jace bowed his head, he owed Sebastian a promise and Jace always repaid his debts. He just wished that Sebastian had not seen him coming out of Clary's room or else he might have gotten over his anger.

Jace and Sebastian walked silently to the training room, Jace wondered just how pissed Sebastian was. Sebastian was in lead, his stride confident and calm. That was never a good sign. Jace and Sebastian had settled many disputes like this; they had ever since they were a child. Most of the time they did not seriously harm each other or at least nothing an _iratze_ couldn't fix.

Sebastian walked to the middle of the room, waiting for Jace to join him. "What kind of fighting are we doing today brother?" Jace asked wondering in what way he would get his ass beat. He knew against Sebastian he could hold his own, but due to the agreement he made he knew that he would have to let Sebastian win. He owed him that much.

"Well originally I was thinking just open palm, but after this morning I'm considering sword play." Sebastian said with a smile, it never reached his eyes, he was actually serious. Jace wanted to try to talk his way out of serious harm, maybe explaining things to Sebastian would make it better.

"Nothing happened last night Sebastian, when we came home both of you were trashed. I helped you to bed and then Clary and I talked about what happened at the club and we came to an understanding. She asked me to tuck her in…" That was as far as he got before Sebastian had hauled back punching him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"So you decided to tuck her in and then get into bed with her." Sebastian felt much better after hitting Jace, this is what they had needed since Clary had arrived, a little brother-to-brother bonding time. Jace was gasping trying to regain his breath, he straightened up.

"She didn't want me to leave so I slept on top of the blankets, she was under them." Sebastian had cocked back again but this time Jace was ready for it and he ducked at the last second swirling around to Sebastian's back. "I told her we would be taking things slow, you know, considering."

Sebastian turned quickly, grasping for Jace and found nothing but air. "That's not fair; you said I could hit you until I wasn't angry anymore."

"Yes I did but you're mad over something that didn't even happen, I'm not just going to stand there and let you hit me for nothing." Jace said, he was perched on one of the lower rafters crouched down low. Jace had always had an amazing talent for fighting, he could do things that no other person Sebastian had met could do.

"So you didn't sleep with her you just slept next to her." Sebastian said looking up at Jace, while Jace was talented, Sebastian was too, he bent down and sprung back up grabbing a hold of the rafter and pulling himself up with ease.

Jace stood up more, finding his center of balance, they had done this before, and Jace knew how it would end; one remaining on the beam, one on the floor. At least it was better than being stabbed. "Yes I did, and I would and will do it again." Sebastian charged Jace and he timed himself well; jumping and flipping over Sebastian landing behind him.

Sebastian turned to face him; they were within arm's reach of each other now. "What makes you think you're good enough for her?" Sebastian asked, and for him this was the perfect question. Jace was momentarily distracted enough for Sebastian to use his foot to sweep Jace off his. Jace's back hit the beam before he fell to the ground.

Sebastian jumped down hovering over Jace, nothing was seriously injured, but for now Jace didn't want to move much, his back was killing him. "I know I'm not good enough for her, but she makes me want to try to be someone that is." Jace said wincing through the pain. "I love her Sebastian."

Sebastian knew how Jace was, had seen him with his fair share of women, he had never once said he loved any girl, or really any one that Sebastian could ever recall. When they were kids Jace had been given a hawk to train by their adoptive father. Jace loved that bird and spent countless hours letting his hands get torn apart by the sharp beak of the bird. In the end the bird had learned to love him and Jace had loved the bird. It was not trained; their adopted dad said the bird was broken, and Jace never saw the bird again. Jace came away from that training learning that love only breaks people; it does not make them stronger. Jace had never loved anyone or anything since.

Sebastian held out his hand, Jace grabbed it and was pulled to standing. Sebastian drew an_ iratze_ on his shoulder and soon the pain ebbed away. Jace twisted and turned, grateful to have full movement in his back. "We cool now?" Jace asked Sebastian, hoping their fight was over.

"Yeah little brother, we are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kinda shorter chapter than most of my other but it is the second one for today and I wanted to make up for not posting yesterday. Tell me what you think, give me ideas for things you would like to see. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I had been two whole months since Jace had told Clary that they were going to take things slowly and Jace had done nothing but keep his word. Clary had spent much of the past two months training daily. She did fighting and physical training with Sebastian each and every morning and rune training with Jace every other day. Clary had noticed subtle changes in her body; she was becoming leaner and stronger. She had never had an opportunity to hit Sebastian since the first time when she had broken his nose. He was a very good trainer and as he promised the first day, he never held back.

Jace's rune training was always very formal, bordering on boring. He went through the histories with her, what it meant to be a Shadowhunter and that they had originated from the Mortal Cup in which the blood of an Angel was mixed with human blood to create the race. Jace explained that it was the Angel's blood that flowed in their veins which gave them and the rune their power. Jace speculated that maybe somehow she had more Angel blood than usual and that was why her runes were so powerful. Jace made sure not to touch her during training and tried his best to keep her focused on her studies.

Jace had kept his distance without being distant. After the first week Clary announced she was ready for an official relationship with Jace and while he was overjoyed he still barely touched her. Clary was hoping that her declaration of a relationship would be what Jace needed for Clary to have proven herself but she was sadly disappointed. He took her on dates and kissed her chastely. Always so careful to never let things go far despite Clary's best attempts.

Clary had tried all the moves she had seen in movies and TV. Clary was careful to pay attention to what she was wearing morning and night. She brushed her hair tirelessly and wore make-up even when they were not planning on going out of the house for the day. When none of that worked she had moved onto giving him light touches, hands wandering until she got a little too close, then Jace would just move her hand with a faint smile. It was driving her nuts and just made her want him more.

This morning Sebastian was gone, he had been called for a meeting with the Clave. They liked Sebastian to check in every few months, the Clave was wary of Sebastian for being the son of Valentine and liked to keep tabs on him, though they always disguised it as some other reason why they needed to see him. No one was really fooled and Sebastian stopped being annoyed by it years ago, he had just accepted that this would now be a part of his life. In his stead Jace was to do combat training with Clary this morning.

Clary sauntered in, coffee cup in hand. She was wearing tight workout pants and just a sports bra. Her hair was tied back into a tight pony tail, her hair pin straight. Jace shook his head; he had noticed what Clary had been trying to do the past few months. Jace had been forced to take several cold showers each and every day. She was driving him nuts, but he was Jace Wayland and he was strong enough to do anything. Clary walked toward him, his eyes quickly scanning her body. He was going to need another cold shower.

"Today we will be practicing sword play." Jace said in his most formal tone, trying desperately to push other thoughts from his mind. Other than Sebastian wanting to do physical training, Jace preferred the rune training, he was less likely to find himself touching her when they were looking at books.

Clary groaned, "Oh come on Jace, Sebastian has been working me over with swords for a whole week now." Jace had a very inappropriate mental thought concerning Clary and a "sword" he could work her over with. _Stop_ he told himself.

Jace couldn't hide the smile that crept across his face, "Well I figured since he isn't here we could try with real swords today rather than the wooden ones."

Clary's face lit up like Christmas morning, "Really!?" She squealed.

"Yes, really." Jace went and picked out two relatively equal swords, both short swords, he handed the lighter one to Clary then stepped back spinning the blade before pointing it straight at Clary. She was smiling holding the sword; she took it in one hand pointing it at Jace. The tips of their blades touched.

"Begin." Jace said sliding his sword away. Clary lunged first, she hit Jace's sword a metallic ting bouncing off the walls. Jace spun, aiming low, Clary jumped over the blade, swinging for his shoulder. She missed and Jace shot her a blinding smile. Their tempo increased bodies moving like a dance. Their swords would clash and slide off each other.

Clary had done well with training with Sebastian, she fought just like him, graceful yet lethal. Jace could see small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her breathing rapid. Jace's heart was pounding fast in his chest, the dance they had done with the swords was somehow erotic and every time the metal touched it was like they were touching and sliding against each other.

Jace was transfixed with the analogy, his mind and body obsessed with the metal touching and sliding. It made him hungry for more so he increased the tempo further, their blades hitting each other's over and over and over again. Jace swung from a low point raising the tip of the blade high, Clary countered meeting the blade. They paused just like that both breathing heavy. The swords were like an open pair of scissors pointing to the ceiling. Clary and Jace were almost touching only the swords between them.

Golden eyes met green ones and they both reflected the same emotion. Clary and Jace both released their swords in synchrony letting them crash noisily to the floor. Jace's hand went to the back of Clary's head pulling her into him with a ferocity he had not used since the night she had first gotten drunk. Their lips met and their tongues danced much like the swords had. Clary's hands were in Jace's hair, pulling and pushing. Clary bent backwards, sinking them to the ground and Jace followed sinking on top of her.

His hands roamed her body, it had changed subtly since his hands had last ventured. She was leaner now, more toned. Her muscles had tightened everything, giving her more curves. Clary spread her legs and Jace fell between them, lips still crashing together like waves on rocks. She curled her thighs around Jace's hips pulling him closer to her. Clary moaned in Jace's mouth pulling him into her. The warmth she had felt in her body had pooled beneath her waist.

Clary reached down and found the hem of Jace's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Their kiss broke momentarily allowing them to catch their breaths before diving back in. Clary ran her hands along his well sculpted chest, down to the rippling muscles of his abdomen. She just needed to feel his skin against hers. She wanted nothing to separate them; she needed to feel him against her. Her hands traveled around to his back. Jace was propping himself up by his elbows so there was a few inches between them. Clary felt the smooth contours of his muscles stretched tight under his skin. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders pulling him down so their bodies were flush.

Clary groaned as Jace's mouth slipped from hers moving to her cheek, then to her ear, and down her neck. She pressed their hips together again, feeling how hard he was right at the apex of her thighs. It only made her fire rage hotter and she began to move her hips causing delicate friction. She coaxed a moan from Jace which vibrated through her body. Jace pulled back breathing heavy. He had to stop now, he hadn't even known how they had gotten this intense so quickly, but if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to and he did not plan on taking her virginity on the dirty floor of the training room.

Jace pulled back slightly, moving one hand to her hips to stop their movement while supporting himself with his other arm. "Clary as much as I am truly enjoying myself we have to stop."

"I don't want to stop Jace, please don't stop." Clary said breathlessly.

Jace groaned and shut his eyes, trying desperately to cling to all rational thought he had left. "I know and I don't want to stop either but we have to. While I do plan on taking your virginity one day, I don't want it to be on the training room floor. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Clary laughed slightly, moving her hips despite his hand on her hip, "It gets harder?" She asked a smirk on her face.

Jace laughed closing his eyes and dropping his head onto her chest. He was still breathing hard and so was she, her breasts moving with each breath. That wasn't helping him at all; he opened his eyes raising his head to look into her eyes. They were hooded and dark filled with need, "I love you." He whispered.

Clary's breath caught, Jace had never said that he loved her before, and she had never said it either though she had felt it for a long time. "I love you too." She said and he leaned in for a sweet kiss. He got up off the floor, extending his arm to help Clary up. She got up trying to wipe some of the dust off her clothes.

"I think we need to sweep and mop this floor." Clary said, some of the dirt was stuck to her skin where it mad mingled with her sweat.

"Yeah and then afterwards we can buff it with your body again." Jace said giving her a smirk. "I am in desperate need for a shower, and it looks like you could use one too."

Clary nose crinkled, "I could always join you; it will save water." She said giving him a wink.

Jace groaned to himself, someday he would be able to take her up on that offer, but today was not that day. "Another time dear." He said trying to be gentle; he didn't want her taking it the wrong way.

Jace took Clary by the hand leading her out of the training room back upstairs. He stopped with her in front of her bedroom door, cupping her face in his hands giving her a slow passionate kiss. He broke from the kiss before it could deepen. "This is where I leave you, go and clean up. Tonight we are going out." He leaned in close, "Maybe you can wear that black lace dress again, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you looked that night." With that Jace pulled away walking into his own room. Clary heard the door lock, it was his way of telling her not to try to sneak in, though he knew very well that with her stele in hand, Clary was never actually locked out of any room.

Jace had locked the door, he didn't want to risk Clary trying to come in and join him. His resolve was already wavering and the thin string in which currently held it was bound to snap at the slightest touch. Jace shuffled his way to the bathroom, shedding his clothes along the way. He turned on the water, stepping under the ice cold stream. It had been getting so much worse with every passing day.

Every morning when he woke he needed to take a cold shower as Clary had wormed her way into his dreams where he actually got to act out on some of his fantasies. This morning in the training room was similar to something he had dreamt about a few times now. Jace was so turned on by the way she moved her body, agile and lethal. She was the perfect match to him, equal in every way to his own perfection.

Sebastian should gone until tomorrow, they usually kept him overnight for at least one day whenever they called him to go in, so tonight it would just be Jace and Clary with the whole house to themselves. Mentally he had already prepared himself to make this night perfect. At least he had finally figured out a way to tell her that he loved her. The word had been swirling around his head for months now, ever since he told Sebastian that he had loved Clary.

Sebastian had told him later that was what really made him get over their little fight. He had known what it meant for Jace to say that he loved Clary. That was not a word that Jace played with, and Sebastian knew it was serious. Ever since that day, Jace has been desperately trying to figure out the best way to tell Clary. He knew she needed to know, and he wondered if she had felt the same. He had been sure the answer was yes but even so, he needed to hear her say it. And she had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok everyone, so long chapter, and this is your only warning, there are lemons at the end. Also this chapter is unedited, I just finished it, I have written this chapter 4 times now, each time it went completely different. I had to stop, sleep, and then come back to it this morning when I finally decided what I wanted to do. But if I were to go back for editing I'm worried that I will change my mind again and end up rewriting it and right now I feel it's perfect. So please enjoy. And I wanna hear back from you, and thank you to all those that have reviewed to far. **

* * *

Chapter 12

The evening couldn't come fast enough for Clary, she felt like she had finally broken through a barrier with Jace. It had taken her a whole two months but she had finally gotten him to touch her with some real emotion. She had showered and took her time to look extra special for the evening. She had bought some things over the past two months. Sebastian rarely told her no whenever she wanted to go shopping, he just refused to go into the underwear stores with her. She had picked up some things to help Jace along but she had never gotten to the point where he would be able to see them.

She picked out one of the most expensive pieces she had bought in Germany. It was by a brand that was clearly German in name that Clary had never heard of before. It was made entirely out of lace and fit her so perfectly it was like it had been made for her body and hers alone. When she had found it, Sebastian was patiently waiting outside the store, having given her his card and told her to have fun. It was absolutely perfect, Clary knew there was no way that Jace would be able to resist her if he saw her in it, when she looked at the price tag her mouth nearly hit the floor. She couldn't understand how something so small could cost so much money. But in the end, hope for sex won out against reason and she had bought it and saved it for an occasion such as this.

She pulled on her undergarments and looked herself over in the mirror, she felt like she had nothing on at all. The lace was black but soft, not like the rigid lace she was used to back in America. Her nipples were visible through the lace, but not poking out, it was more like a delicate painting which concealed a hidden message. Clary was rather pleased, she thought back to their time in the training room, making her body feel all warm again at the thought. If she had been in this, Jace wouldn't have stopped.

She went to the closet and found her dress, the one that Jace had helped her to pick out. She pulled the dress on slowly, letting the fabric caress her sensitive skin. She pulled the zipper up, remembering Jace's hands, the way his heart pounded in his chest as he slowly had pulled it down that night. Clary looked up at her reflection again, finding herself flushed. She would have to put her reminiscing on hold for a little or else she would never be ready to go.

She sat down at her vanity, Sebastian had gone out and bought her all the make-up that she could ever need or want. Clary had found that living with these boys had been much better than she ever could have guessed. They both spoiled her, treating her like a princess. And life with them was so easy; there were hardly ever any real arguments and no cattiness that came with living with other females. Clary thought she could go on living like this forever.

Clary carefully applied her make-up, evening out her skin tone, skipping the blush because her cheeks became easily flushed. She used an artist's precision to draw thin black lines around her eyes, making her look mysterious. She put a faint dusting of purple on her lids to make the green in her eyes really pop. She used mascara to make her lashes look darker and longer than natural. She was hoping her lips would be kissed several times tonight so she used a lip stain only one shade darker than her natural color before putting a lightweight clear gloss on.

She carefully did her hair, pulling it back away from her face, twisting and turning it then securing it with a single pin. She put her boots on and slid her stele in place, getting up to look over her final product in the mirror. Clary's eyes nearly filled with tears, the girl, no woman staring back at her looked just like her mother. Thoughts of her mom filled her head and she had an overwhelming urge to hear her voice.

Clary picked up her phone and dialed Luke's cell, she had no idea where the house was right now, so she wouldn't even have a clue what time it was back home.

"Hello?" Luke voice was thick with sleep; it must be the middle of the night there.

"Hello Luke, its Clary. How's mom." Clary felt nervous, she remembered that Magus had said he would send a fire message if her mother's condition had changed and so far there had been no news.

"Well hi there. Long time no talk." Luke said, Clary could hear the rustling of sheets and the click of a light being turned on. "How's life been living with your brother?" Clay felt uneasy; he hadn't answered her question about her mom.

"Things are going really great here, I'm learning so much and living with the boys has been wonderful." Clary said mentally going over the past few months, smiling to herself.

"Boys? I thought you were living with your brother?" Luke sounded irritated; Clary forgot that Luke didn't know about Jace.

"Oh, yes I am living with Sebastian and his adopted brother Jace." Clary said hoping Luke's tone would calm.

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" Luke was fully awake now, all grogginess gone from his voice. Clary couldn't help but laugh. "You told me you were going to live with your brother to train to be a Shadowhunter, not take off with a bunch of boys. Where are you, I'm coming to bring you home right now." Clary could hear Luke shuffling around; she guessed he was looking for clothes.

"Luke calm down, Sebastian is my brother. Jonathan was adopted when he was little, he goes by Sebastian and he has an adopted brother named Jace, those are the only boys I am living with." Clary could hear Luke slow down in his shuffling and the tell-tale creak of the bed, he must have sat down.

"So Jonathan is Sebastian?"

"Yes." Clary bit her lip from giggling again. "Luke, how's mom?" Clary dropped her voice, anxious for the answer.

"She's the same; I go and see her once a week now. No real point in going up there more than that. There was even a warlock that came up to see her once; there was nothing he could do."

"Yes, Magnus, I met with him a couple of months ago, he told me he would let me know if anything changed, I just wanted to call and check. It was good getting to talk to you but I figure it's late there and I really have to be going." Clary didn't feel much like talking to Luke anymore.

"Yeah, it was good hearing from you too kiddo. You should call more often." Luke sounded like he was holding something back.

"Yeah I will." Clary said and then hung up before Luke could try to convince her to come back or something stupid like that.

There was a knock at her door. It must be Jace since Sebastian would be gone all night. "You can come in, I have clothes on." Clary called not getting up from her chair. She laid her phone down on her vanity; maybe calling home wasn't a good idea after all. The door opened and Jace came in, his smile faded when he saw the look on Clary's face. He swiftly came over to her, dropping to his knees so he was more eye level to her.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

"It's nothing, I just was thinking about my mom so I decided to call Luke and see if her condition changed." Clary looked away from his gaze.

"And?" He said after a moment of silence.

"She's still the same." Clary said, her voice getting stuck in her throat.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Jace wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. "We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

"No I do, I really do, and you look really good." Clary had just noticed what Jace was wearing; she hadn't remembered him ever dressing up before. He was on his knees before her in an all black suit, down to the button up shirt. It made for a striking contrast against his golden hair and eyes.

"I always look good." Jace said with a smirk that made Clary smile.

"Yes, you do." She said simply because it was a simple truth.

Clary opened her eyes outside of the house and found herself not in a city. She looked around and there was rolling fields of green grass all around her. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was directly overhead. It was warm, but there was a light breeze blowing keeping the temperature from being too hot. There was a tree atop a hill nearby but other than that, there were no buildings or signs of civilization. It was a perfect fall day.

Clary looked to Jace, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Where are we?" Clary asked, she could feel her heels sinking into the soft earth.

"This is Idris, where I grew up." Jace took Clary's hand and lead her in the direction of the tree. "Sebastian is in Alicante, which is the only city of Idris. You cannot enter Alicante without being cleared by the clave so the house is here in the country-lands near the manors. It's very private." Jace said, flashing Clary a mischievous smirk.

They were nearing the tree which Clary hoped was their destination, she was getting tired of walking in her heels, it was one thing to walk in them on solid ground, but walking on bare ground was much different. They stopped when they reached the tree and Clary propped herself up against the tree taking off her boots, leaving her stele inside. She didn't think she would need it here.

Jace busied himself unrolling a blanket and setting it down in the shaded part of the tree. She had no idea where the blanket had come from; he hadn't been carrying it so far as she could tell. Jace sat down on the blanket and Clary followed, curling her legs under herself.

"We're having a picnic?" Clary asked, her eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Why not, we can't go into the city and I thought it would be better than staying in the house all night. Clary smiled, he was so unbelievable cute.

"So where did you get the blanket from?" Clary asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I brought some things out here earlier when you were getting ready. I figured I had plenty of time since it took you HOURS." He said, exaggerating the last word.

"Shut up, I wanted to look nice for you." Clary picked up a stick lying on the ground and threw it at him, he ducked out of the way but the stick struck his hair and stuck in it, making Clary laugh.

"How dare you mess with the hair." Jace exclaimed lunging for Clary knocking her gently to the ground. She was still laughing as he had not bothered to take the stick out of his hair. His face was hovering above hers and she reached a hand up to pull the stick free, then smoothed his hair back out.

"There all better." She said still giggling. Jace was laughing with her, but their laughter slowed and then stopped all together. Their laughter had caused their bodies to move and vibrate against each other. Clary could feel her heart beginning to race. This could be it; this could be all that it took. They were both so high strung it would only take a slight push for them to lose control.

Clary stared into Jace's eyes, begging him to understand and see that she was ready. She loved him and he loved her, there was nothing holding them back.

Jace looked deep into Clary's eyes seeing her beg him to understand that she was ready. There was only one problem, a problem that Clary did not know about. Jace had never been with a virgin before and he was worried. He was worried that he would hurt her worse than needed, that he wouldn't be a very good teacher. He worried that she wouldn't want to be with him anymore if he had done something wrong. He wanted her, but could he be so selfish?

"Clary," Jace began, he said her name like it was a prayer. "I know what you want, and it's not that I don't because I do, I really do, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Clary wondered if she had just heard Jace correctly. Did he just say that he wasn't ready? Clary didn't quite know what to say, her mind was spinning so fast that her thoughts scattered.

Jace saw as a tirade of emotions flew across Clary's face, from confusion, to anger, and disappointment. If he wanted her to understand he would need to start talking before she over thought what was going on. "I'm worried that I am going to screw up somehow, I have never been with a virgin before and I know that it will hurt you. The thought of hurting you, even intentionally terrifies me. I want to do right by you, and I know you're anxious. I think, if we are going to take our relationship to a more physical level we need to start small and work our way up to things."

Clary didn't exactly understand what Jace was talking about. She had waited long enough, in fact no one else she knew was still a virgin now was to be her time, and she had waited long enough. "What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"How much of a virgin are you?" Jace asked and Clary was completely lost.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked again, she was worried she was beginning to sound like a record on repeat.

"Have you ever done anything remotely sexual with anyone before?" Jace didn't necessarily want to have this conversation, it was somewhat awkward and by her confusion he could guess the answer.

"No." Clary said blushing.

"Have you ever done anything with yourself?" Clary's eyes widened and Jace knew the answer was no. "I didn't think so, so really there is a lot for us to work on before we get to sex."

Clary could not hide her disappointment; no one had ever told her that she needed to build herself up with other experiences before she had sex. Sure she had hear girls talking about things they had done with guy, or, Clary blushed again, things they had done to them, but she didn't know she was supposed to do them first.

"Where should we start?" Clary asked shyly.

Jace laughed at her question, her innocence was truly showing. "It's not like there is a right or wrong way to do this Clary, we should just let things happen naturally, in their own time, but it's kind of hard to do that when you are trying so hard to get me to have sex with you all the time."

Clary had been less than subtle, especially lately.

"How about we start with dinner and go from there?" Jace asked getting off of Clary and sitting up.

Jae had packed an assortment of food for them to eat for dinner, nothing heavy. There were grapes and cheeses and crackers. It wasn't what Clary would have imagined for a dinner, but right now it felt perfect. Her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots. This was not exactly what she had in mind for how she wanted the night to go. Clary sat silently nibbling impossibly small bites on her food, lost in thought.

Jace currently had all the control when it came to their physical relationship and it all came back to how she had reacted that night at the club. If she hadn't done that, then Jace would never have taken the control and decided that no sex was better than her flipping out again. Jace had wanted Clary to prove herself to him and she had failed to do so. Jace was still making the decisions because he still didn't trust Clary to decide.

"You still with me?" Jace asked breaking Clary from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." Clary said realizing the cracker she was munching on had long been gone.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Jace had never seen Clary so lost in thought before.

"Oh just about what you had decided we would be doing, or not doing about our sex life." Clary was slightly irritated, she had gotten herself worked up during the conversation in her head.

Jace let out a long sigh, "I think it's for the best Clary."

"Well I don't." Clary said firmly looking at Jace sternly.

Jace didn't know what to say, he had never had a conversation like this before. Even when he lost his own virginity, he had simply decided in the moment that it sounded like a good idea at the time. He didn't even remember the girl's name, and he didn't want that for Clary. "It's supposed to be special Clary, and I don't want you to end up regretting…"

Clary had moved so she was inches away from Jace, she needed to regain control over the decision making; she had to make him understand. She dropped her voice low, calming herself so she wasn't coming across as desperate or rash. "It will be special because it is me and you and we love each other. I could never regret that. And I appreciate you being so concerned for my well-being but like you said, there is no right or wrong way to do this, there is no rule book saying what needs to come first. This is my virginity and I think I am entitled to decide when I am ready, and I am, right here, right now, with you."

Jace bit his lip, fighting a mental battle against his resolve. Clary wasn't going to wait for permission, if she wanted control back she needed to just take it.

Jace was broken from his thoughts by Clary's lips on his. All the scenarios he had run through his mind in the past two months, this had never crossed his mind. He wasn't prepared how to react so his body decided for him. He stopped thinking all together and just allowed himself to feel.

Clary was relentless, her mouth capturing his; she licked his lip lightly, waiting for him to open up for her. Jace conceded opening his lips and lightly caressed her tongue with his. Clary moved into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her in an intimate embrace. Their kisses were slow and passionate; there was no more hungry need of desperation. It was just Clary and Jace on a blanket in the shade of a lone tree surrounded by rolling hills of soft grass.

Clary's hands found their way to Jace's hair, there was nothing in this world that felt better than Jace's hair running through her fingers. Jace kissed down her neck, giving her light kisses as he moved down. Clary tilted her head back, giving him complete access to her neck. One of Jace's hands moved to her hair, finding the single pin that kept her hair up, pulling it free, letting her hair cascade down her back in soft auburn waves.

"Beautiful." He breathed against her neck. He moved both hands up to her hair, massaging her scalp which felt incredible after having her hair pinned back most days. She hadn't realized that he liked her hair down. Clary closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Jace looked up watching Clary, her eyes closed; lips slightly parted enjoying the massage she was receiving. Jace returned his lips to hers letting their tongues dance slowly together. His fingers slid down, finding the zipper on the back of her dress.

Clary couldn't believe this was finally happening, she was overwhelmed with joy. Every touch and kiss left her skin burning. She felt the heat pool under her waist as she had earlier. Her lips left his, trailing down his neck and then to his ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth, catching it between her teeth, she lightly pulled. She heard a low moan that escaped Jace's lips.

His fingers were on the pull of the zipper as Clary had begun to assault his neck and ear with her mouth. He pulled the zipper slowly, just like the last time he had taken this dress off her. This was what he had wanted to do then but wouldn't allow at the time. Everything about this moment felt right. The zipper stopped as it was all the way undone and Jace slid his fingers across the bare skin of her back. Her skin was so smooth against his battle worn fingers. He gently peeled the dress away, Clary sitting up straight to look him in the eyes as he pulled the dress from her arms letting the lace pool at her waist.

His eyes scanned her body over the thin lace that covered her breasts. When he looked closely he could see through the thin fabric to the outline of her nipple which was erect, like a small pearl inside the soft cushion of a clam. He kissed the tops of her breasts; he could feel the rapid beating of her heart. His lips moved over the thin lace, it was soft against his skin until he found the small pearl. His hand moved up to cup her breast using skilled fingers to lightly pinch her nipple, rolling it between them. They hardened further and his other hand moved to do the same to the other while his mouth came down on the first. Clary moaned squirming in his lap.

Jace spent equal time between both breasts making sure they were both equally attended to. Clary was putty in his hands; she had never felt anything so good in her entire life. Her fingers wandered, finding the buttons on his shirt and she slowly undid each one careful not to interrupt him as he worshipped her breasts. When the last button was undone, she pushed the sleeves down slowly as Jace returned his lips to hers. She rid Jace of his shirt and they pressed together hands in each other's hair, kissing passionately.

Jace took one hand down her back and undid her bra strap easily. Clary gasped in surprise at his skill. She giggled looking into his eyes and he gave her a small smirk. Clary moved her arms to shrug out of the bra, quickly then pressing chest to chest with Jace. His hand roamed her now completely exposed back. He moved slowly laying Clary down on her back then sitting back getting to fully appreciate the view for the first time.

Clary felt like covering herself, no one had ever seen her naked chest before and she suddenly felt subconscious. She fought with herself not to hide, this was Jace and she wanted al of him and the only way to do that was to give him all of her. Jace grabbed the dress which was bunched around her hips and Clary flexed slightly raising her hips from the ground so he could slide the dress off.

Jace ran his hand across her small thin stomach, up through the valley between her breasts and then back down again until he got to her underwear where he stopped, giving her a sly smile. She was nearly panting her eyes dark and hooded. Her hair was spread under her, giving her a halo made of fire. Jace unbuttoned his pants taking a deep breath before sliding them off. He was down to his silky blue boxers and she had nothing left on but her thin lace underwear.

He laid himself on top of her careful not to crush her, he kissed her passionately, his hands running up and down her body. He moved his hand to the band of her underwear, pausing slightly to look Clary in the eyes; he thought he could still stop now if he needed to. Clary gave him a nod, telling him to continue and his fingers slid under the thin fabric, Clary's breath catching. His finger's slid across her most sensitive area sliding down until he sunk into her. She was so wet and tight and warm; a growl emanated from his throat. Clary moaned in delight as his finger pushed in and out of her, it felt like finally scratching an itch no one could ever reach before.

Clary bit her lip watching Jace as he worked. He was focused and concentrating. Clary closed her eyes and groaned she couldn't watch him anymore; it was just too erotic. Clary was breathing heavy now, she wanted more. "Jace." She breathed.

"Clary?" Jace said looking her in the eyes.

"Now, please." She whimpered.

Jace bit his lip, taking the sides of her underwear and pushing his fingers through the thin fabric, they disintegrated under his strong hands. He pulled the rest of the fabric away revealing her to him completely. He hovered over her, giving her a slow kiss before sitting up, retrieving his pants, looking in the pocket for the condom.

"I thought you had decided we weren't going to have sex." Said Clary, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I did, but I would rather have it just in case, wouldn't you agree?" Jace said ridding himself of his boxers. Clary's eyes bulged; there was no way all of that would fit in her. Jace rolled the condom on, lowering himself between her legs. Her breathing was much faster now; she was getting a little nervous.

"It's ok, Clary, I'm going to go really slow. You can tell me to stop whenever you want. Are you sure?" This was her last chance. Clary had made her mind up, she was ready and she wanted this, no matter how nervous she was. She gave Jace the ok and they kissed once more. Jace pulled back to line up before pushing into her slowly.

* * *

**Please understand why I have stopped here, and the next chapter will not pick up at this spot. Virginity is incredibly sacred and I wanted to give them their privacy. We will get tot fond out some things later when they are thinking back, but no blow-by-blow on this one, sorry guys, I think they deserve our respect on this one. Later is a completely different story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you all enjoy, there is some excitement here. I gotta give you a warning, I know I have been updating pretty much once a day, sometimes twice, but I got some bad news. Updates will slow slightly, I will do my best to update as often as I can, but I have some important matters (Trying to buy a house) that are about to consume a lot of my time. So please do not be mad, I am not by any means abandoning the story, and I do typically write fast so whenever I have a free moment I promise I will be working on this, but I wanted to give you all a heads up before you think the worst. Alright please enjoy, then let me know what you all think, and I welcome ideas of anything you want to see. I always love hearing from you, thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Clary and Jace walked hand in hand, Clary carried her boots in the other finding it would be much easier to walk without them on. The sun was just beginning to sink below the tops of the mountains in the distance. Jace held in his other arm the basket which now housed the blanket they had laid on, spotted with evidence of Clary's lost virginity. They were going to go home for the night and rest, there had still been no word from Sebastian as to if he would be home tomorrow or not.

When they got back into the house Clary quickly took the blanket to the laundry room, throwing it in the washer hoping that the evidence would be washed away. Jace had gone up to shower, and Clary was going to do the same. They had not talked much, except for Jace's constant questions of whether or not she was ok. She felt better than ok, though admittedly a little sore.

Claries turned on the shower, letting the water heat up and fill the bathroom with steam before hopping in. She hoped the water would help to soothe her muscles and alleviate some of the ache. Jace had offered her an _iratze_ though she had not complained of the pain; she said no, it was only fitting for her to heal naturally from this. She somewhat relished the soreness, it reminded her of what had just happened, and it reminded her of where he had been.

The shower helped somewhat, but the remaining pain was something she could easily live with for the next few days, or however long it would take to feel normal again. She knew no matter how much time passed she would never feel the same, but she never wanted to anyways. She dressed quickly in comfortable clothes, not bothering with the make-up and brushed hair as she had for the past two months.

She swore she could still feel his hands on her; so gentle and loving. She went and sat down on the couch, Jace was still in his room. Clary smiled remembering how sweet he was, taking care not to go too fast or roughly, always checking to see how she was doing. She couldn't wait to be healed to do it again; she hoped it would feel a little better for her the next time.

Jace came down the steps in clothing that nearly matched hers. He was wearing soft gray pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. His pants hung low from his hips and Clary bit her bottom lip knowing now what lay under them. He sauntered over, sitting carefully next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. He was treating her like she was delicate, afraid to hurt her more than he already had.

Clary cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes. Clary enjoyed the peace.

Jace knew she had to hurt. He had heard enough stories throughout the years of how painful the experience was and there had been the blood on the blanket to prove it. Bleeding was the result of being injured, he had injured her. Her calm and quiet discomforted him, he had no idea what she was thinking and it scared him. After several minutes of silence, Jace asked her again, "You sure you're ok?"

Clary sat up and looked at him, concern was all over his face. He felt terrible and she could tell. "Jace, I want you to listen very closely to exactly what I say and nothing else. I feel fantastic. This was the best day of my life and you did everything perfectly, so please don't look so worried."

"But, you have to be in pain. I know it hurts, I saw the blood, and I had to clean it off of me. Why won't you let me heal you?" It had taken Jace a while in the shower; he had been mortified by the remnants of Clary's blood that were on his skin.

"Jace it doesn't exactly hurt, I am just a little sore. It's like working out all day and you get home and take a shower and your arms and legs feel like jelly but tight at the same time. That's pretty much how it feels, and I don't need to be healed, I kinda like the feeling. It reminds me that you were there, only you." Jace looked at Clary incredibly trying to let the words sink in and take them at face value like she had asked him to.

"So you're not in pain?" He knew she already answered this, but he needed to hear it again.

"No." she breathed.

"Was it enjoyable?" He wished he could just feel what she felt so he could understand because right now none of this was making a lot of sense to him.

"Yes and no. Not in the way I imagine it will be next time, but I loved every second of it and will cherish the memory for as long as I live." Clary smiled to herself, she couldn't wait for next time.

"It will get better, I promise. No matter what I have to do, even if it is every day of my life I will please you in every way possible; to make up for the pain I caused you today." Clary shivered at the sound of his promise. He would please her every day if she wanted it.

"Maybe not everyday…" She trailed. Jace laughed, he was feeling much better now, in more ways than one. He felt himself relax. Now that this was over, they would get to fully explore their relationship without having to tip-toe around sex. He was happy that it happened, but he would have to give her a few healing days before he made it up to her, which he planned on doing with the fullest extent of his skills.

"Was it ok for you?" Clary asked, looking up at him from her place on his chest. "I mean, I know I couldn't have been much good but it was ok right?"

Jace looked down at her; he couldn't believe she was even asking that. "Clary," he said caressing the side of her face. "I can tell you with quite certainty that it was the first time I have ever done that."

"I know you have never been with a virgin before, that isn't answering my question." Clary didn't get why he wasn't answering her, maybe she had been really terrible.

"No not that, though yes it was my first time doing that too, I was meaning it was my first time making-love, I have only ever had sex before, and I can tell you from experience, this, what we have, is way better than all my other experiences combined."

Clary felt like she was floating, Jace, sex god had just said she was his best ever, and it had been her first time. Clary marveled at how much love had made a difference, she knew it was not her skill that had made it the best (she didn't yet have any) it was the love.

Clay nuzzled into his chest and that sat like that in silence for awhile before deciding to turn in for the night. Clary had begun to drift off against his chest, so Jace picked her up and carried her to bed. If the soreness she was feeling was like a really rough time at the gym, he wanted to help her any way he could, including climbing the stairs for her.

He opened the door to her room, setting her down in the bed then ridding himself of his shirt and climbing under the covers with her. Clary rolled to facing him, curling up over his arm, resting her head back against his chest. The sound of his heart beating lulled her back to sleep. Before she succumbed to the darkness she heard him whisper, "I love you, so much."

The door slammed open with such force it was nearly ripped from its hinges. Clary and Jace both sat up with a start, light was pouring through the windows, it was morning already. Sebastian was standing in the doorway, breathing heavy and stunned. He looked from Jace to Clary then back to Jace, taking in his naked torso. "I leave you alone for one fucking day!" He screamed crossing the room and ripping Jace from the bed, pinning him to the wall.

"Jesus Seb, we were sleeping." Jace said.

"So you're going to stand there and tell me you didn't sleep with my sister." Sebastian's eyes bore into Jace's, there was no talking his way out of this one.

Clary had the sheet pulled up to her neck though she was still wearing a shirt, but she had no bra on and didn't feel comfortable not being covered. "How… how did you find out?" Clary stammered.

Sebastian raised the hand not holding Jace and Clary's gasped, it was the blanket from yesterday, and the blood was still visible. Sebastian threw the blanket down on the floor and released Jace and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Actually I think he took that rather well." Jace said rubbing the spot where Sebastian's hand was.

"That was taking it well?" Clary said still in shock.

"I've seen worse." Jace said sitting back down on the bed. "He had to have known it was coming, what did he think that we would be together and not eventually sleep together? But I will ask a favor of you, can you please talk to him before he kills me. It might go over better if he hears it from you."

Clary looked down, she really didn't want to have that conversation with her brother, but she knew it would be better in the long run. From the way Sebastian had looked, killing Jace might not be off the table. "Yeah, I'll go, just do me a favor and stay here until I calm him down. I don't think him seeing you would be wise right now." Clary found herself laughing despite the situation. "You know, I think he had come in here wanting to yell at me, and finding you here just set him off. Did you see his face, he looked utterly shocked!" Jace didn't see exactly what was so funny but found himself smiling anyways. At least Clary seemed to be in a good mood about this.

Clary threw a large sweatshirt over her tank top and left the room in search of her brother, hoping that she could talk him out of killing her boyfriend.

Clary knocked on his bedroom door. "Go away, I don't really feel like killing you this very moment. Come back later and I can do it then." She heard Sebastian mumble from inside.

Clary slowly opened the door, watching to make sure he didn't hit her thinking it was Jace. "Sebastian? It's me Clary, I want to talk to you." Sebastian was sitting on his bed, wringing his hands together almost nervously. He looked up at Clary, he nearly had tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian, you can't kill Jace." Sebastian looked at his hands.

"I know, but right now I feel like I could. I can't believe he touched you, you're my sister, but he's my brother and I know you aren't that to each other, but I feel like I need to protect both of you. You were so innocent and he stole that from you."

Clary knelt on the floor, placing her hands on top of his and looking up so she could look into his eyes. "Jace didn't steal my innocence, actually I think if it was up to him he would have waited until we got married or something like that. I was the one that decided I was ready and I did it despite his other intentions."

Sebastian looked at Clary and a small smile flashed across his lips. "So you raped him?" Clary couldn't help but laugh, but laughing and smiling were so much better than murderous rage.

"No, you can't rape the willing, and we both know very well that Jace was willing. What I mean is, I made Jace understand that this is, was, my virginity and my decision when and to whom to lose it. It was not his decision and it is not yours either big brother. I love you, and I know you love me, but you also love him and so do I. I need you to be happy for me because I found someone that loves me as much as I love him, and look you already get along with him."

"Sometimes." Sebastian grumbled making Clary laugh again.

"Though you see me as your baby sister, I am an adult whether you like it or not, and I was never cut out for being a nun. I have had sex, and I will again, with Jace. You will likely see things that you wish you hadn't but I can't have you freaking out all the time. You need to figure out a way to get over this big brother, because it's going to happen whether you like it or not. And if you can't, I will leave."

Sebastian let out a long sigh. "That's quite the ultimatum little sister. I just got you in my life; I don't want to lose you now. I guess I will try to accept the fact that you are all grown up and capable of making your own decisions. But please try for some discreetness."

Clary nodded, "Agreed, but you also have to learn how to knock and not go snooping around looking for things to make you mad. If the door is locked go away." Sebastian frowned a little thinking that this kind of thing will happen more than he liked even if they were trying to be careful. They had been annoying before they had sex, now they were going to be damn near intolerable.

"So you're not going to kill Jace?" Clary wanted to make sure they were in the clear.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "No, I won't kill Jace."

"Good." Clary said with a smile, giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before scurrying out of the room to tell Jace the good news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I am still writing each day but the time I have now is so incredibly limited. This chapter is a little shorter than what I usually post but I did want to get something out there to you all. You have been so patient and all your reviews are so lovely thank you so much. I have not been responding to the reviews as I usually have, if you have a particular question I will respond I promise, but I figure any time I have I need to be writing this, if you all need me to respond, just let me know and I will, I am here for you no matter what you want. The next chapter (15) should be super fun, I have so much planned, I am so excited and I hope you all are too.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Thank you for going and talking to him." Jace said; he was still sitting on her bed. He had waited patiently on her bed until she came back and told him the good news. He knew that she would be able to calm Sebastian in a way that Jace could not right now.

"I'm just happy we got that all cleared up. I'm tired of worrying that he might hurt you when he suddenly decides that it's too much. I think I got through to him though, but we should be careful not to flaunt it around." Clary said coming to sit on the bed with him.

"Did you lock the door?" Jace asked.

"Yup." Clary said with a wide smile.

Jace reached around cupping the side of her face with his hand. "Good." He whispered lightly touching their lips together. Clary felt the heat blossom and erupt inside her stemming from where his lips touched hers. It moved through her like waves, fast and hot unlike ever before. Clary grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her, deepening the kiss. She lifted her chin, guiding his head down with her hand.

Jace obeyed without complaint, moving his lips to the soft skin of her neck. He sucked a small spot into his mouth and Clary moaned tightening her grip on his hair. Clary arched her back and Jace slowly traveled back up, finding her lips. His hand trailed down finding the hem of the sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

Clary quickly removed Jace's shirt running her hands over his chest. She felt like she was incredibly hungry, famished in a way she had never felt before. She needed to touch him and even more than that she needed him to touch her. "I need you." She said breathlessly, pulling him into her so he could put his mouth back on her skin.

Jace was kissing and licking and biting every piece of bare skin he could find, and there wasn't enough. Not with so many clothes in the way. He took her shirt off then laid her back on the bed, covering her body lightly with his own. His hand ran across her ribs, making her shiver. He moved his lips to the tops of her breasts, they were small but subtle. "How's everything feeling today?" He breathed against her skin.

"Umm, I think I'm good." Clary panted. She needed him to keep touching her. Jace trailed one hand slipping it quickly under the band of her pajama pants. Clary moved her hips anxious for him to touch her like he had done yesterday. His hand slid over the underwear cupping her. Clary gasped sharply, it was actually pretty painful. Jace stopped immediately, retracting his hand.

"Sorry." Jace said quickly. Clary's need was melting away, the pain she felt when he had touched her had sobered her.

"No it's ok, I thought it was better but I guess I still need a little time to heal. It doesn't hurt when I walk too much anymore though." She said with a smile, she didn't want him getting upset because she was still in pain. Jace sighed pulling himself off her, standing by the edge of the bed. Clary sat up.

"So what would you like to do today since you still need to heal?" Jace asked, taking deep breaths to calm him. Whatever she decided he would need another cold shower before they did anything. Jace had thought he was over needing them; apparently not.

"I just want to be with you." Clary said, looking Jace in the eyes. He gently pressed his lips to her temple, savoring the feel of her soft skin against his. He couldn't wait until she was healed, he could tell by her reaction today that she was a ball full of need since she couldn't fully enjoy the experience they had yesterday. Where Jace wanted Clary, it was ten times worse for Clary right now.

"How about this?" Said Jace running through the possibilities in his head. "I'm going to go and shower; we can eat some breakfast together and then have a movie day. There isn't much to do outside the house because we are still in Alicante and we can't go into the city."

Clary sighed, "Sounds as good of plan as any. I could always join you." Clary said looking up at Jace, she was nearly waist level while sitting on the bed. Jace groaned inwardly sinking to his knees. He couldn't look at her like that, with her waist level looking up to him talking about getting into the shower with him. She needed to heal, he wouldn't hurt her, it was her turn not his.

Jace was now on his knees between her legs. "I can't wait for the day when I can take you up on that offer; it's been twice now that I have to decline. If I get you naked next to me, I'm not going to be able to help myself."

"Mmmm, that sounds good to me." Clary said running her fingers gently through Jace's hair.

Jace growled. "Heal first; we have the rest of our lives to be insatiable." With that he kissed her lips gently then got up walking away to go and take what he hoped would be his last cold shower.

Clary sat on the edge of the bed awhile; hopefully it was only one more day that she would need to wait. Before this she had waited 18 years to be with Jace, surely she could handle just one more day. They would just have to refrain from touching today if they had any chance at all of letting her heal.

The day passed slowly for Clary and Jace. Sebastian emerged from his room, still sulking, for breakfast. They spent the day on the couch watching movies, even Sebastian joined them, occasionally glaring at them. At least Sebastian didn't try to get Clary to train today.

By the time night fell Sebastian wordlessly got up and went up to his room. Clary hoped that tomorrow he would be in a better mood so things wouldn't be quite so awkward. Jace stretched, he wondered how such a relaxing day could be so exhausting. "Well dear, I think it would be best if we retired as well." Jace said getting up, extending his hand for Clary. He pulled her to standing and their bodies became flush with each other's, something they had been avoiding the entire day. Fire burned between them, something they had been trying to avoid rekindling all day.

"I think we should sleep in our own rooms tonight." Jace said, putting his arms on hers and taking a step back, trying to separate himself from Clary.

"I don't want to be apart from you." Clary said putting her hands on his.

"I don't either but I think for tonight it will make things easier." Jace twisted his hands, grasping Clary's in his own. He kissed each hand lightly then walked with Clary up to her room. He stood in her doorway not bothering to go in. He knew he wouldn't come out. "Goodnight Clary, I will see you in the morning." He said giving her a quick kiss before heading off to his room before she could talk him into staying. It was for the best.

The next few days passed much in the same fashion. Sebastian was still sulking, though he was getting a little better with each day and Jace trying to keep his distance from Clary trying to let her heal completely. Clary had resumed daily training with Sebastian. The first day back to training had hurt more than Clary had anticipated but it also felt good to have something to distract her. She took out all her frustrations on Sebastian, nearly knocking him to the floor. Sebastian beamed.

They were sitting for dinner on the third night when Clary broke the silence, "When do I get to go and fight an actual demon?" Jace dropped his fork, staring at Clary. He didn't want Clary being anywhere near a demon but he knew that this is what she had been training for these past few months. She was after all a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters killed demons.

"Tomorrow would be a good night to go out hunting. There is a club here in Frankfurt that demons have been frequenting. Clary can be the lure." Sebastian said not looking up from his plate.

"I don't think she's ready to be the lure." Jace said staring at Sebastian who was still looking intently at his food.

"She nearly knocked me down today Jace. I know she's ready, and don't think that I would willingly put her life at risk. I love her too you know." Sebastian said, still not looking at Jace.

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence though Clary couldn't help but smile through it. Jace finished his dinner and then announced he was tired and going to go to bed. He gave Clary a chaste kiss, she had not yet even finished her own dinner, and he went upstairs shutting himself in his room.

His hands raked through his hair. Couldn't Sebastian see that this was not a good idea? Yes Clary had been training for the past few months and she was improving with each day, but she did not have the experience yet to go out hunting, let alone to be lead. Clay would be left alone with a demon for a few minutes before Sebastian and Jace would be there. She could get seriously hurt in those few minutes. Clary had never fought a demon before, what if she froze and the demon hurt her, or killed her even. Jace felt pangs in his chest at the thought of losing her. How could Sebastian suggest something so stupid?

Clary decided to give Jace some space for a while, he was clearly upset at the idea that she would be going hunting. After Jace left, Sebastian's mood seemed to improve and he talked with Clary about exactly what she would be doing as a lure. She would go into the club and look for a demon. Once she found one she would have to lure it somewhere alone, Jace and Sebastian would be watching nearby. As soon as Clary was alone with the demon Jace and Sebastian would run in and together the three of them would dispatch the demon quickly. Clary felt like she could do that, she mostly just needed to flirt and then find an area to be alone, seemed easy enough.

Clary was the last to go to bed, Sebastian having retired after their conversation. Clary had stayed awake for awhile, sitting on the couch drawing in her sketch pad. She hadn't felt in the mood to draw in a while. She had been distracted. Now that she was alone she felt the urge to draw and only one thing was on her mind, Jace.

She started with his eyes, the same ones that had haunted her since their first meeting. Like molten gold swirling and twisting in bright radiance. Then on to his lips, soft and full of passion, she melted into those lips like they were the source of the fire inside her. His jaw-line, both strong and powerful. His nose, straight and perfect like every other piece of his body. She moved lastly to his hair, soft and golden falling around his face like that of an angel's. She looked over at her drawing feeling the pencil stop in its completion. This is what Jace had looked like hovering over her, his hair spilling around him, eyes looking straight into hers. She couldn't stand being apart from him any longer and decided to venture upstairs.

She opened the door and found with surprise that Jace was not sleeping though he had gone to bed hours ago. He was sitting in a chair next to his bed, his room immaculate as always. He looked up from the book he was reading, Clary couldn't make out what it said because it was in a different language, Latin she guessed. He put the book down without so much of a smirk or grin as she was expecting. He looked very tired, even his eyes reflected the wariness that he felt.

Clary came over to him, sitting on his lap in the chair. He embraced her with his arms, putting his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. Clary let them sit like that a moment, some of the edge seemed to leave Jace.

"What's wrong?" Clary said barely above a whisper.

"I don't want you out on lead tomorrow." Jace said keeping his head in her hair. "I'm just scared something is going to happen and we won't be quick enough. I couldn't bear if something happened to you and I have been sitting here thinking about it ever since dinner. I have run a million scenarios through my head and none of them good."

"I feel the same way every time you and Sebastian go out, I know you are experienced fighters but it doesn't help with the paranoia. This is something you are going to feel no matter how much experience I have. But isn't it better that you will be there with me knowing that if something happens you will be there to help me, rather than be sitting here at the house just waiting for my return."

Jace looked up and into Clary's eyes. He had never dared to love anything and now not only did he love someone, but he did so with such intensity he was sure that without her he would lose the will to live entirely. It isn't love that destroys; it is the absence of it that renders you completely useless.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am much happier with this chapter than I am with the last one. I think you all will like it as well, lots of exciting things going on. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and comments, and thanks for continuing to bear with me as my updates will still be as quick as I can, but doubtfully as much as I was. Thanks for staying so loyal and being the best readers ever!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Clary and Jace slept in his bed; they curled into each other's arms and held back the feelings of uncertainty. Jace was the first to wake, looking over to Clary who was sleeping so soundly, still in his arms. He was careful not to move, he didn't want to wake her. As if feeling his gaze, her eyes opened slowly and Jace was caught watching her sleep. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she moved out of his embrace.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked removing the sleep from her eyes and smoothing out her hair.

"I just woke up. Why? Worried because not everyone can look as striking as me all the time?" He said with a smile, she knew he was just teasing her but she still doubled her efforts on her hair, which was no use. It was as if a bird had decided to make a home there last night while she had been sleeping.

"I'm just going to go and freshen up; I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast though." She skirted from his room quickly, feeling the need to brush her teeth before he even tried to kiss her. Morning breath was even more unattractive than bird nest hair, neither of which Jace seemed to have.

Clary headed for her room noticing that no other lights were on yet in the house, even Sebastian was not up yet. Clary figured out why when she got into her room, there was no light yet coming through the window; it was still early, or very late depending on how you thought about it.

Clary hurried to freshen up and then tip toed back into Jace's room. She didn't want to wake Sebastian, but she wasn't sure that it was even a proper time to make breakfast yet. Jace was no longer in bed, though Clary noticed that he had already made his bed for the day. Clary looked around for him, spotting that the bathroom door was closed. As she inched closer she could hear water running, he was in the shower.

Clary went over to his nightstand, his stele still there; she marked herself with the soundless rune. She went back to the bathroom door, so quiet she could have thought she merely floated there. She opened the door and it gave way without even the smallest creak, it was as if it knew her intentions and wanted to cooperate. She shed her clothes quickly, seeing from the shadow Jace was facing the shower head, he hadn't noticed her yet. She carefully slipped into the back of the shower.

"Jesus why is it so cold in here?" She nearly screamed. She had not even noticed the lack of steam coming from the bathroom. The water under her feet was ice cold, her nipples hard and erect in the cold air. Jace had jumped turning around quickly, eyes wide. He scanned her body, taking in her nakedness; he couldn't help but notice how hard her nipples were.

Jace quickly turned the dial to heat up the water so she wouldn't freeze. He had gotten used to the cold after all these months, it had been necessary to help him calm down, but now that he was getting used to it, it barely even made a difference. Clary shuffled under the warm water, her arms crossed her chest trying to hold in all her heat. Jace was still stunned that she was here, with him, in the shower, naked.

Clary visibly relaxed under the warm stream and when she opened her eyes she found Jace just staring at her. She looked down over his clothes-less body, finding him very much so at attention, that must have been what the cold water was for. Clary smiled, stepping forward on her tip toes and brushing her lips across his.

Jace grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him, deepening the kiss. He picked her up quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the tile wall. She could feel his erection below her. He broke their passionate kiss to pull back, looking deep in her eyes. He looked almost shocked for a moment, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Not unless I am, and if I am, please don't wake me." Clary said weaving her hands into his hair, meeting their lips once more. Jace's hands ran over her body, the water was only hitting the one side of her, but his fingers made up for the cooler side, warming her all over. His one hand roamed down, coming around from her backside, delicately slipping a finger into her.

Clary moaned in his mouth, it felt heavenly. "So I take this to mean you are feeling much better now?" Jace asked never breaking his rhythm. He pushed another finger into her eliciting another moan from Clary and taking that as a yes. He had remembered the promise that he had made to her, and now he would get to fulfill it as often as possible, starting now. He pulled his fingers out, making Clary whimper in disappointment.

Jace backed up so Clary was no longer up against the wall and commanded her to release herself from his waist. She did so and Jace quickly spun her so she was facing away from him. His hands roamed her body, starting with her breasts; they were still erect but now not because of the cold. His hands continued their path downwards until they settled between her legs. With his left hand he sunk a finger into her again, going in fully to his knuckle. With his other hand he grabbed the shower head, taking it off its stand. He changed the water setting to a more powerful stream, and then brought it around pointing it directly between her legs. He began to move his finger in and out of her, slowly at first but increasing with each thrust.

Clary didn't know what to do; she had never felt like this ever before. She wanted to squirm away from the sensation, but never wanted it to stop at the same time. She heard herself moan but couldn't quite seem to figure out how to form words. The sensation was too much and not enough all at the same time. It was then that Jace added a second finger and Clary realized this was what she had needed all along. She bent back, curling her arm around finding the back of his head. She twisted the top half of her body slightly, enough to be able to reach his lips.

The kissed passionately. Her moans and heavy breathing filling the air along with the steam from the now warm water. Clary could feel her body beginning to build and tense. Her muscles were rubber bands being tied tighter and tighter around themselves. "I told you I would bring you pleasure, and I will do it every day just to watch you squirm beneath my touch." Jace whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky. That was the final stretch of the bank before it broke apart, sending Clary's emotions whirling in all different directions. She could feel the sensations all the way to her toes; they seemed to tingle with her release.

Jace moved the shower head off her, putting it back to a gentler settling and replacing it on the hook. They were once again bathed in warmth. Clary's breathing was shallow and fast, she could feel herself tensing and releasing around his fingers like a wave. He pulled his fingers out and she shuddered at the sensation. She suddenly felt hollow. She leaned into his chest, her breathing still erratic. "Wow that was amazing, thank you."

Jace laughed, smoothing down her wet hair. "I have never been thanked for an orgasm before, but you are very welcome." He kissed her hair. Jace turned the water off, helping Clary to step out of the shower. He wrapped her in the softest, biggest towel he could find. They dried quickly and then went back to Jace's newly made bed, they slipped beneath the covers.

Clary had never slept naked before. She loved the way the soft comforter cradled her body and soon she found herself drifting into a peaceful oblivion. Jace just sat there holding her until she was sound asleep. He wasn't tired anymore but he didn't want to stop this moment. He closed his eyes, listening to her calm and even breathing, before he knew it, he was slipping into oblivion with her.

Clary woke feeling better than any other single morning in her life. She couldn't believe that Jace was still in bed with her. Now it was her turn to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and even younger than he already was.

Jace felt her stir and opened his eyes. He smiled, they were nose to nose. He pressed his lips to hers gently giving a sweet and light kiss. "I think we missed breakfast. We should get down there before Sebastian comes looking for us." Jace said staring into her green eyes.

Clary groaned and stretched. It made Jace want to stay in bed just a little longer. "I need to go and find my clothes, I'm pretty sure they are still in the bathroom." Clary said.

Clary watched as Jace got up and walked to the bathroom to get her clothes. Clary bit her lip as he was just as naked as she was, he didn't seem to mind walking around naked and Clary didn't mind the view either. Jace brought her clothes and she dressed quickly, she was momentarily distracted as Jace had gotten new clothes and was pulling new boxers on. There was something about the way he did everything; he made putting on clothes erotic.

Clary waited for him to be dressed before leaving. She passed Sebastian's door, it was cracked open but he was not inside. Clary went into her room to change quickly into her training gear. She knew it was probably a little past breakfast time, so normally she would be training. She pulled her hair back, securing it in a tight bun. Today would be the day that she would finally best Sebastian, even if only for a second.

She walked downstairs; Jace had beaten her there and was ready with a cup of coffee for her. She took a delightful sip, warming her hands on the side of the mug. Sebastian was not in the kitchen, and Clary guessed he would be in the training room, she decided to forgo breakfast this morning and go straight to training. Jace gave her a smirk, "Good luck today."

Sebastian was sitting in the middle of the training room, eyes closed as if sleeping. His face gave way to no emotion that may be churning in his head. Clary entered, placing her coffee mug on one of the tables. "You're late this morning baby sister." Sebastian said without opening his eyes. His voice was an eerie calm that betrayed nothing.

"Yeah all this time zone switching has messed with me, I got up super early this morning, before even you were awake. I finally fell back asleep and when I woke, it was a bit later than I had planned." Sebastian opened his eyes to give his sister a look, one that said he knew the parts that she had left out. Clary could feel the slow flush creeping up her cheeks.

Clary coughed to clear her throat. "What are we going to be doing today big brother?"

"Well since you want to go demon hunting tonight, we will do full combat training." Clary looked at him not understanding. "We will be using all the skills you have learned, including runes that you have learned with Jace. I will be the demon, and you will be the Shadowhunter, if you want to go out tonight, you will have to defeat me first." Sebastian gave Clary a smiled that chilled her veins.

"I was thinking you would pull something like this today." Came Jace's voice from the doorway. His smile warmed Clary where Sebastian had chilled her. "Don't worry, I am just going to observe, but I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Prepare to get your ass handed to you big brother."

Sebastian gave Jace a glare; it was laced with all the anger and frustration from the past week. But Jace returned a grin of his own. They were having another one of their silent conversations and Sebastian was just getting madder, Jace seemed to be gloating. Clary was beginning to understand the conversations better.

Sebastian broke the conversation first, turning quickly and grabbing two seraph blades from the table and a small dagger. He returned to Clary, "You have your stele, correct?" Clary nodded; maybe it would have been better if Jace had not gotten Sebastian going right before she was to fight him. "These are the same weapons you will have on you tonight, I suggest you name them, they are twin blades, and so only one name is needed."

Clary went through her memories of the angels from training with Jace. She took the twin blades having decided on a name and whispered to them "Leliel." The blades began to glow from within, as bright as any witchlight she had ever seen.

Jace had gone to the table where her coffee rested. He hoisted himself up to sit on the table, a smile stretched across his face. Unlike Clary's first day of training, he was completely at ease; this was going to be beyond entertaining. Jace knew that Sebastian was distracted by his own anger; it would not help him as it would if he was fighting a demon, this was Clary and it would only leave him more vulnerable.

Clary secured the weapons in their holsters, checking their location twice for familiarity. She was ready; she lowered to a crouch, watching Sebastian glare at Jace. Clary looked back at Jace, he was completely at ease with a broad grin, and his eyes locked with Clary's and he mouthed, "Go."

Clary pushed off, running for the wall to the side of them, jumping to run parallel to the ground then springing off to catch the beam above her, hauling herself up. Her sudden movement caught Sebastian off guard so he was a few seconds behind her. He hauled himself onto the beam but Clary already had an advantage, having had time to prepare her next attack while Sebastian was catching up.

He stood on the beam, not yet finding his center when Clary pulled one of the twin blades, "Leliel." She whispered. She swung for Sebastian and he jumped out of the way of the blade. She may have caught him off guard but he still was incredibly skilled and could not be bested so easily. Sebastian had to focus, or else this fight would be over humiliatingly quick. Sebastian flipped, coming up behind Clary wrapping his arms around her, locking her in tight.

"You seem to have found yourself caught baby sister." He whispered in her ear. His proximity no longer unnerved her as it had when they first met. Clary relaxed every muscle in her body as if she was giving up to being captured. "No hunting for you I'm afraid." He laughed low; it was more like a growl.

Clary was not done yet, "But big brother, I don't think you seem to realize my extreme flexibility." She could hear Jace laughing from below, Sebastian's grip faltered slightly, clearly disturbed by the innuendo. Clary took the opportunity to grab for her dagger, twisting around to slice Sebastian's arm. Sebastian released his hold on Clary, cursing in pain. She made sure not to cut him too deeply, not like she would have done if he was a real demon, but there would be no way for her to be allowed hunting if she couldn't bloody her brother a little.

Clary hopped down from the beam, giving herself some distance to plan her next attack. Sebastian jumped down, landing less expertly than usual. He was forgetting to use his training and was acting on instinct. He charged at Clary, ready to use sheer strength to best her. Clary was fast running and ducking out of the way. The more Sebastian fought the more of his training he forgot. He swung low, connecting with Clary's side, she screamed in pain as her knees buckled. She hadn't expected him to hit her so hard, and by the look of shock on his face, he wasn't intending to either. Clary had enough of this game; she didn't want to get hit anymore. Not with Sebastian so out of focus.

Clary grabbed for her stele, her mind clearing. An image of a rune came to her mind; she couldn't place the rune from training. The word "away" coming to her clearly. Clary quickly drew the rune on the palm of her hand, she knew instinctively this was the right place for this rune; it was a temporary rune and would fade with time. She completed the rune then opened her palm toward Sebastian; she saw his eyes go wide for a moment before he was knocked into the far wall behind him by an invisible wave. He crumbled to the floor.

Jace was off the table and running for Sebastian in an instant. He had not seen what Clary had drawn, but he had never seen a rune do that before. Clary ran for her brother as well, he was still slumped to the floor, unmoving. Clary and Jace knelt on the floor, Sebastian was knocked out cold. Clary quickly took her stele and drew an _iratze_. It took a moment, but Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. He looked from Jace to Clary, sitting up slowly.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian asked, his eyes betraying his shock.

"I don't know; I could just see the rune in my head so I drew it." Clary said looking at the rune in her palm, it was beginning to fade. Jace took her hand looking over the rune before the lines faded into nothing more than a faint scar.

"I didn't teach you this. In fact I don't think I have ever seen this rune before anywhere." Jace said tracing the lines with his fingers. He looked at Clary with complete awe.

"So did I make it?" Clary asked, watching Jace's fingers tracing the faint lines on her hand.

"You can't just make up new runes Clary. It doesn't work like that." Sebastian said.

"I know you're not supposed to be able to, but we have all seen that I am different when it comes to runes, maybe we should send a message to Magnus. Maybe he can help us." Clary said, apparently they wouldn't be hunting after all.

Sebastian got up and stretched, it had been a long time since he had been bested like that. At least her _iratze_ was as powerful as her other runes, he had only needed the one and everything had healed, including the slice on his arm. He was just a little sore.

Sebastian went for the door to send a fire message to Magnus, he paused on the way out the door, looking back to Jace and Clary who was still on the floor giving each other looks that Sebastian did not want to see. A smirk crossed his face as he called out, "Hey little brother." Jace turned his head looking over to Sebastian. Sebastian pointed to his arm, "I got first _iratze_." The look on Jace's face made Sebastian smile wider as he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's so impossible, but here is another chapter because I seem to be on a roll today and I want to give you all what I can while I can. Thank you all for your reviews and you wonderful words. Please let me know what you are thinking and wanting. I love to hear from you. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Magnus was due to arrive any moment. He responded quickly and with as much anticipation as a fire message could portray. Sebastian had given him the coordinates of the house and he said he would be over as soon as he could gather some of the items he could need. Sebastian had been pacing by the couch since he had gotten word that Magnus was coming. His anxiousness made Clary nervous. Jace had been calm, other than the small fit he had made after Sebastian rubbed it in his face that he got healed first. Clary had thought the whole thing was childish, and offered to put a healing rune on him anyways just to make him feel better, "I know you're not injured but maybe it will fix that bruised ego of yours." She had tried. Jace hadn't found it funny.

A shape shimmered and the Magnus appeared in the kitchen. He looked the same as when Clary had first met him. "Took you long enough." Sebastian said crossing into the kitchen and eying Magnus up and down.

"Well you wouldn't exactly have liked it if I came and then handed you a list of ingredients I needed for you to fetch for me." Magnus snapped back. He turned his head, finding Clary at the island, Jace at her side. "Ah Clary, so nice to get to see you again, and under such exciting circumstances." Magnus' eyes narrowed, looking intently at Clary and then opening wide again, a smile across his face. "I see your innocence has left your aura, I take that to mean things are going well for the two of you." Clary's felt her cheeks heat and Jace wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in tightly to him.

Sebastian grumbled and then sat down on the couch wishing he wasn't here for this conversation. Great, Clary thought, now he's going to be sulking again. Magnus was eager to begin and he took Clary's hand leading her over to the chair next to the couch. She sat down, Jace stood behind the chair and Magnus sunk to his knees in front of Clary. Sebastian sat up to watch, this was what he had called Magnus for, not to talk about her innocence.

"So you think you may have created a new rune. Tell me, exactly how this came to happen and what the results were." Magnus began holding Clary's hand.

"Well, Sebastian and I were fighting." She saw Magnus' eyebrows rise. "No, not like real fighting, training fighting. Well, anyways, we were fighting and he told me I could use runes and I just saw a rune in my head, and its meaning was clear. It said, away, so I drew it here on my palm." Clary gestured to the palm that now housed a thin scar; Magus took her hand and studied the lines. "Then I opened my palm toward him and he flew into the wall and was knocked out." Magnus' eyes widened as he traced the thin line on her hands. He stood up to address them all.

"This is not a rune contained in the Gray Book, nor in any other book I have read. I think it is possible that Clary has either made a new rune, or has remembered a rune long forgotten. Either way, this is not typically in the scope of Shadowhunters. I have never known one, nor heard of one with such capabilities."

Jace put his hand on Clary's shoulder. "I would like to see if she can do it again." Magnus said looking at Clary.

"Absolutely not, that last one knocked me unconscious, if you don't know what that feels like I would be willing to show you without a rune." Sebastian said getting to his feet.

"Sit down Sebastian, I wasn't talking about that one, I want to see if Clary can come up with a new rune. One of a more gentle nature this time though." Magnus amended. Sebastian looked around, unsure what to do, and then decided to sit as he was told.

"I can't just invent a new rune. It came to me, I didn't search for it, and I don't even know if I could do it again. Maybe I just got lucky." Clary said feeling a panic well within her.

"Clary, you didn't get lucky. No one just happens across lost runes, and as far as we can tell you have invented one earlier today. After what I have seen of your rune power, I think we should at least try." Jace said.

Clary felt a little of the panic flowing away, if Jace thought it was a good idea, she could at least try. "Ok, how do I do this?" Clary asked, looking at Magnus.

"I don't know either; I am winging this as much as you. Try to do what you did last time, minus the fighting part." Magnus said, going to sit down on the couch next to Sebastian.

Clary grabbed her stele and closed her eyes, trying to focus. No shapes were emerging from her head and she was starting to get annoyed. She opened her eyes and let out a sound of exasperation. "It's not working. I don't see anything."

Jace leaned down and spoke into her ear so only she could hear. "Maybe you need to be inspired. Think of something you need, or want that would make some part of your life easier or better. Think of something we could use alone tonight." Clary flushed, there were a lot of things she could think of that would be useful alone, but none were particularly good in front of others.

Clary head spun trying to think of things. She finally decided on something and closed her eyes trying to concentrate. She began to see shapes and lines swirling and merging until one solid image settled out. She opened her eyes and told Sebastian to give her his arm. "I don't know little sister, last time you used me for one of your runes I ended unconscious on the floor. I'm not really sure I want to be another one of your test subjects." Sebastian said keeping his arms to himself. Clary rolled her eyes, just give me your arm.

Clary stood, walking over to Sebastian and grabbing his arm. She took her stele and touched the tip to his skin. The lines flowed from the tip as easily as she had seen them in her head. She finished and then stepped back admiring her work. Everyone stood for a moment, waiting to see what would happen, Clary sat back down with a smile on her face.

After moments of nothing, Jace and Magnus turned to Clary. "What is it supposed to do?" Jace asked, looking over to Sebastian, he was sitting calmly staring at a blank space on the opposite wall.

Clary looked at him with a mock look of hurt. "It is doing exactly what it is supposed to be doing. He has been so grumpy lately; I just put him in a happy place for the next couple of hours." Clary said with a devilish grin.

Magnus turned toward Sebastian, snapping his fingers in front of Sebastian's face. There was no stirring at all. "He can't see you, or hear you. It will wear off in a few hours or we can deactivate it by slashing through the rune, but personally I am enjoying the peace." Jace began laughing, bending down to give Clary a kiss on the top of her head and whispering into her ear, "It's perfect."

Magnus sat there with his mouth agape. "I can tell you with some certainty, that I have never seen a rune like this, or a Shadowhunter that could do the things that you have proven to be able to do." Magnus said coming out of his stunned status. "Well I am glad that Sebastian cannot hear us, because I don't believe that any of the things I have brought will be of any use to us."

"So now we know I can do things that others cannot, but the real question is why." Clary said, feeling like she was no closer to answers than she was.

"As to why you are like this, I can tell you that this is not a residual effect of the spell I placed. While I do take pride in my work, I am not capable of giving Shadowhunter's enhanced powers such as those you have. This is something only the angels could have given to you. There is a chance the Silent Brothers may be able to uncover more information for you, but I cannot assist anymore." Magnus stood, looking at Clary and Jace, and then looking at Sebastian with a smile. He turned back to Clary, "If there are any other developments I would be very interested in hearing about them, even if I cannot help." Magnus excused himself and then faded away, gone from the house.

Clary looked behind her to Jace, "Well, so much for getting answers." She said with a sigh.

"We didn't get answers but we did find out you can do some pretty cool stuff with runes, more so than we thought. But I guess we should probably wake Sebastian and let him know what he missed." Jace went to walk over to Sebastian but Clary stopped him with her hand.

"Why don't we keep him like that for just a little while longer, that wasn't the only rune I was able to come up with." Clary said giving him a devilish smile. Jace looked at her curiously, a smile of his own creeping across his face.

Clary lead Jace upstairs into her room, she shut the door but didn't bother with locking it considering Sebastian's current condition. Jace was standing at the end of her bed, watching her with amusement. "So are you going to tell me the rune you made, or show me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." Clary said swiftly crossing the room pushing him onto the bed.

"Showing it is." He said with a smile. Clary wasted no time taking her shirt off, and unbuttoning her pants. Jace caught the drift and took his own shirt off then ridding himself of his own pants. Clary slowed down a little, sliding her pants over her hips then wiggling out of them as seductively as she could manage. She stepped out of her pants, kicking them to the side. She crawled on top of Jace kissing him passionately.

Her hair flowed around them making a curtain shielding them from the rest of the world. Clary reached back, taking her bra off. It hit Jace in the chest as it fell down her arms. Clary sat back on her heels taking her bra all the way off and throwing it across the room. Jace's eyes were wide; he wasn't used to this sudden aggressiveness, not that he was complaining.

Clary shifted off the bed, taking her own underwear off and then reaching up to take Jace's off. She had her stele in hand and moved back over top of him giving him a wicked smile. She leaned down for a slow and passionate kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back until they were both panting, Jace pushed her back slightly, "Clary, condom, in pants pocket, I think we are going to need it soon." Clary shook her head no.

Jace looked confused and then disappointed. "I just, I thought, with the way things were going, that we would…" He trailed off; he didn't want to sound like an ass. Clary looked at him sweetly, giving him a slight kiss.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Clary took the stele and drew a small mark on her thigh and then drew the same mark on his thigh. "There now we don't need a condom." She said triumphantly. Jace just looked at her with awe.

"You invented a contraceptive rune?" He said, still not believing. This would be the greatest thing for Shadowhunters ever.

"It only works when there are two Shadowhunters, the same mark needs to be put on each, but it's better than nothing." Clary explained.

Jace reached around grabbing her by the back of the head, pulling her back into a heated kiss. "You are amazing." He whispered.

They wasted no time, it would be the first time they had been able to have sex since Clary had lost her virginity. Clary had decided she wanted to try being in control, since she was completely useless last time. She struggled a little trying to line him up with her and carefully inch by inch sunk into him. She went slowly; there was still a pulling feeling as she adjusted to his size. Finally she had his full length inside her and she let out a long sigh. Jace answered with a moan of his own.

"Raziel, it feels so different without anything between us." Jace gasped with his hands on her hips helping her to move. It felt amazing, so much better than her first time. Clary picked up the tempo swirling her hips as she moved, quickening the pace. "Clary slow down a little, I'm not used to it feeling so different." Jace managed, trying hard to restrain himself.

"No," Clary growled, it felt too good to stop, too good to slow down. "It's ok baby, we should keep this quick anyways. I want to make you feel good too." Clary really started to move, putting her hands on his chest to steady her. His fingers gripped her hips hard, she was sure there would be bruises tomorrow but right now everything felt too good to stop.

"Clary, Clary, I'm…" Jace's sentence was cut off by Clary's mouth on his. He thrust into her a final time then stilling. Clary moved slightly and Jace shuttered beneath her. Clary giggled happily, she had been able to unravel him by herself. She felt accomplished. "What about you?" Jace said, trying to catch his breath."

"I got mine this morning, and I'm sure you can make it up to me later." She said winking and pulling herself up and off of him. She headed to the bathroom quickly to clean herself up. She got dressed in her old clothes; Jace was finished dressing before her. She gave him a quick kiss, full of promises for later. "I guess it's time to wake grumpy." She said with a pout.

Clary walked over to Sebastian, giving a deep sigh before getting her stele out. She slashed through the rune which was pulsing slowly. It began to immediately fade, its powers rescinding. Sebastian blinked, seeing Clary before him, with his arm still in her hand. He yanked his hand free. "So can I ask, what in the hell did you do to me?"

"You had just been looking a bit grumpy lately; I thought I would give you a little peace and quiet. Feel any better?" Clary asked sweetly.

Sebastian looked around, "Yeah, actually I feel really great. Wait, where is Magnus?" He asked looking around.

"Oh, he left." Jace said. "He was impressed by what Clary could do, but he didn't have any answers but he suggested that maybe the Silent Brothers could help."

Sebastian seemed to consider this. "I guess we should find the nearest opening to the Silent Brothers. It's better than nothing." He took off to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat; he was humming, looking through the fridge. Clary and Jace looked at each other exchanging a wide smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lots of plot and back story in this one. The last part though left me with such a mental image I have nearly decided to draw it. If I end up doing so I'll let you all know where you can view it, if you want to of course. Well I hope you enjoy, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and a big hello to the new readers. There have been a lot of new followers and favorites the past few days, so welcome all of you, don't feel shy, join in on the conversation! Alright my loves, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Sebastian seemed to be in a much better mood the entire evening. Jace couldn't remember a time when he was ever so cheery, except maybe when he was drunk off his ass. Jace was adopted when he was so young he couldn't remember anything before being adopted. Sebastian had come to the Verlac home just before Jace got there, Sebastian was a year older than Jace, but he does not really remember much from before either. Every now and then Sebastian will tell Jace about nightmares that will happen every day for weeks.

Jace remembered when they were kids Sebastian was always telling Jace what to do and how to do it. Sebastian had been a very independent child and was a bit of a bully. When Jace was 5, he had overheard his adoptive father talking to someone when he was very little saying that Sebastian may have been born different, that he may never get any better. That night Jace had snuck into Sebastian's room, curling into the small bed with him.

"Hey little brother, what's the matter?" Sebastian had said groggily, scooting over to give his brother more room.

"Why are you so mean to everyone all the time?" Jace had asked his brother.

"I'm not mean to you all the time little brother." Sebastian has said with an evil grin.

"No, but why can't you be nice to people all the time?" Jace had asked.

"It just seems like more work to be nice. I like the way I am, it feels right." Sebastian had said, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well other people don't." Jace had said, getting up and leaving Sebastian to his own thoughts while Jace went back into his own bed.

After that night Sebastian had tried to be nicer. Jace could tell it was difficult for Sebastian, and often his brother would come to him and ask him how he should do or say things. While Sebastian had taught Jace how to be an excellent fighter, Jace had taught him how to show others kindness.

Jace watched Sebastian now, in the much better mood. While he had helped to turn Sebastian around as a child, what Clary had done with her rune was better than anything Jace had ever seen. There were still moments when the old Sebastian would reemerge, especially when he was angry, but he was still the best brother Jace could have hoped for.

"So where are we going to meet with the Silent Brothers?" Jace asked Sebastian.

"I was thinking we would go to New York, we could stay a few days, you could visit with the Lightwoods and Clary could go and visit her mother and her friends." Sebastian said happily.

Jace liked that idea very much, he had not seen the Lightwoods in 6 months now, he was wondering how his other siblings were doing. When Jace left the Verlac family at 10 and moved to the institute in New York he had been welcomed into the rather large family as one of their own. Suddenly not only did he have his brother Sebastian, who was taken to the Clave, but he also had two more brothers, Alec and the very young Max, as well as a sister Isabelle. He lived with them for 6 years, even for a short time taking their last name as his own. When Hodge located Sebastian, Jace was faced with the tough decision of either staying with his new family or going back to his brother. In the end he chose to live with Sebastian who was almost of age and was allowed to live without guardianship in one of his true father's homes. Jace returned to Sebastian and they were made _parabatai _before Sebastian turned 18 and Jace reclaimed his old last name.

Jace had gone back to visit with the Lightwoods less and less as each year passed, and he was rather anxious to see them again. He was excited to get to take Clary to the institute with him and introduce her properly to his other siblings.

"When will we be there?" Jace asked now feeling excited to be going back.

"I would think we could be there by later tonight." Sebastian said with a smile.

Jace went to go and find Clary so he could tell her the good news. He knew she would be just as excited as him to be going home.

Clary was even more excited than Jace. "Oh, I'll get to show you my mom; I know she would just love you if she would be awake. You will get to meet Luke too, just hands to yourself, he was like a father to me my whole life, so I wouldn't bring up the fact that we slept together. And Simon! You have to meet my best friend Simon." Clary was talking a mile a minute and Jace was having a hard time keeping up, but he was happy to see her so pleased.

"We should be there later this evening, I have already sent out a fire message to the institute to inform them of our arrival. I'll let you be alone for a little in case you want to call Luke and tell him that you will be in town." Jace said leaving Clary for awhile.

Clary scrambled to find her phone, she sent out a quick text to Simon before she called Luke. She kept the phone call short; he was excited that she would be in town, but less excited that she would be bringing a boyfriend with her. She hung up, unable to stop the smile that was threatening to split her in two.

Night couldn't come fast enough. Sebastian busied himself reading, and Jace went to the training room. Clary saw an opportunity to actually get to see Jace fight; she still had yet to see him in action other than when he had faced her with the sword. Clary changed into her training gear and walked down the hall to the training room. Jace was shirtless; she could see his skin beginning to glisten with sweat. He was working over a dummy with his bare hands.

Clary just stood for awhile watching him move with amazement. He was even faster than Sebastian, and the force in which he hit the dummy caused puffs of dust to rise into the air. She couldn't see how he would ever lose a fight to Sebastian unless he has been letting him win all these years. Jace looked over, noticing Clary watching him and he smiled to her, the kind of smile that made her insides melt.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked playfully.

"Of course I am." She responded coming further into the room.

"It's so much better when you are fighting something that can actually hit back, but this will do for now." He said leaning on the dummy.

"Why don't you fight with me?" Clary suggested, just wanting to be closer to his sweaty, nearly naked body.

"After what you did to Sebastian, I think I will pass." He said brushing his hair with his fingers away from his eyes.

"Oh is somebody scared?" Clary teased. She knew exactly how to get Jace to agree.

"I am not scared of anybody, especially not a little girl with two months training. Go grab some gloves; we will do this the old fashioned way, and no runes." He added. Clary laughed to herself while she went and put on a pair of gloves. Sebastian had never had her use them before; he had always said there was no use since she wouldn't have gloves when she was out fighting.

Jace went into instructor mode when she returned, all joking gone from his demeanor. "Ok so hands only, no feet, or elbows, or heads." He said giving her a look.

Clary laughed and then gave him a nod. "No distracting me with your sexiness." Clary rebutted.

Jace gave a sly smirk, "That I cannot promise."

Clary balled her hands into fists and Jace put his hands up, palms out. For every swing she took, she could only connect with his palm. He was impossibly fast, faster even than Sebastian. Clary knew she would have no chance of bettering him. He may be incredibly cocky at times, but in this instance he could really back it up. Jace would tag her lightly with his open hand whenever he saw an opening; all it did was enrage her.

She decided to charge him, running into his open hands, he caught her easily, lifting her off the floor. He hung her in air by the waist. Clary looked down at Jace who was smiling up at her. He slowly lowered her to the floor, keeping their bodies tight together. Clary reached around, running her fingers through his hair, coaxing a low moan from him. She kissed his lips delicately. The kiss slowly deepened, their tongues timidly greeting the others'. Clary pulled back from the kiss, staying in his arms.

"I think, against you this is the only way I can win." Clary said.

"Then it is a win for both of us." Jace said running his hand across her cheek. "Alright, let's go shower and clean up, we should be getting to New York soon. You can always join me if you would like." Jace raised an eyebrow and Clary's cheeks flushed remembering their last shower together.

"You do owe me one." Clary said as if she was contemplating the offer.

They smiled at each other and headed for Jace's room.

Sebastian watched as Clary and Jace giddily went upstairs, hand-in-hand. He rolled his eyes and went back to his book. It was slightly less annoying now that Sebastian knew it was going to be like this. Sebastian couldn't fully understand what they were feeling, he had shared his bed with his own fair share of women, but he had never been in love. They had only been distractions from his otherwise monotonous life.

He had not brought home any girls since Clary had arrived. She provided enough entertainment and amusement to keep him occupied. The past two months watching the delicate dance performed by Jace and Clary was certainly entertaining when he took out the part that it was his sister. But now he was getting the feeling that he would be more of a third wheel considering they were so engrossed with each other.

Sebastian tried to go back to his book; he had only read a few pages all day. Every time he began, his mind started to wander back to the dream he had when Clary had put the rune on him. He had felt the sting of her stele on his skin then everything had faded away. He had no sight, or smell, no touch, or hearing. The world before his eyes dimmed to an impossibly black night; there were no stars in the sky or moon to cast shadows. First his hearing remerged, but it was still dead quiet, but Sebastian was glad it was no longer a maddening silence. He could hear the beating of his heart, fast in the unfamiliar. He could hear as his lungs took in air.

Then the world around him began to lighten and shapes emerged. He was standing in a clearing, trees forming a wide circle around him. As the world around him became more visible, it was becoming warmer as if the sun was finally gracing him after a long and hard winter. He looked around, he felt at peace for the first time he could remember. There were no strong urges to hurt those around him, no battle against some deeper darker part.

Ever since he could remember he had felt a pull towards making others suffer. It had brought him a unique kind of joy to see others in pain, as though he pulled from their hurt and brought it into himself as pure joy. Jace had made him want to fight it when he was younger, for nothing more than to make his brother happy. He had always loved Jace, and his pain did not bring him any joy. So for him he fought against his nature, fought to be something that Jace could be proud of. Everyone had reacted positively for his changes, but inside it was like being addicted to a drug and withholding yourself from it. He was a ball of turmoil that only lightened when he was fighting. At least against demons it was acceptable to give them pain and that was his only release.

Here in the clearing the urges were gone. It was better than any day out fighting, which would only take the edge off. This was true peace. Sebastian saw a tiny fluffy bunny hop into the clearing with him, it was a few yards away but Sebastian knew he could get over to it before it had even registered that danger was near. Here he could do anything that he wanted to that rabbit and no one would know, no one would see. He swooped over picking the rabbit up, holding it under its arms raising it to eye level; a mischievous grin creeping across his face. The rabbit eyes met his own; they were brilliant green unlike the mirrored black eyes Sebastian was expecting.

Sebastian sunk to the ground with the rabbit cradled in his arms. He released it gently on the soft grass and it did not hop away. It seemed to hop around him in excited circles like it wanted to play. It seemed youthful with its exuberance and Sebastian laughed, actually laughed, watching it play. He reached out his hand to stroke the soft fur, and it leaned into his hand. He laid down on his side, the rabbit coming to curl up beside him. Sebastian heard a noise coming from the trees behind him and curled around the rabbit protectively.

There was a lion standing on the edge of the woods, only part of his head visible, and the rest hidden in the foliage. It was a large lion with a long golden mane. It sauntered forward with grace and power. It was beautiful and dangerous. Sebastian looked into its eyes, seeing gold, as brilliant as its fur. The lion stalked forward and Sebastian did not move he kept his hand securely around the rabbit that had started to move almost franticly. It was trying to get away from Sebastian, but he was determined to protect the small and gentle creature.

The rabbit slipped from his fingers, he did not want to hold onto the rabbit too closely for fear of injuring its delicate frame. The rabbit hopped about, going straight for the lion which was dangerously close. The lion halted, seeing the rabbit coming for it and laid down on the ground, its front paws extended. The rabbit slowed, moving its tiny nose quickly as it stopped just in front of the lion's paws. The lion slowly moved its head forward until its nose lightly brushed against the nose of the rabbit.

Sebastian blinked and it was no longer a small rabbit, but a beautiful lioness as powerful and graceful as its counterpart. The eyes were still green. The lions stood, moving together as one. They moved slowly and carefully over to Sebastian, the lioness coming to the front of Sebastian, who had remained still. The lioness curled up and lay down as the bunny had, the lion staying to Sebastian's back, curling up behind him. Sebastian laid down, surrounded and protected by the lions, feeling nothing but peace and love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright this chapter may be a little boring, just setting up for some later things. Should be lemons early next Chapter. Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews. I am no where near finished with this story so don't worry that things will be coming to an end any time soon, I promised there would be some real plot so I mean it, there will be some actual story-line. Thanks so much for staying with me, please review, I love hearing from you. **

* * *

Chapter 18

They arrived in New York in the evening, but due to the time difference it was only early evening outside the house. Clary wanted to go and see her mother first so her and Jace left Sebastian to go to Luke's house. Sebastian was not ready yet to visit with Jocelyn, his mother he doesn't remember. Jace had dressed nicely with a long sleeved royal blue oxford shirt and jeans. It covered his runes even though he knew that Luke was once a Shadowhunter before he was turned into a werewolf. Clary had found a long sleeved jean jacket which she layered over a peach t-shirt. She wore matching jeans, wanting to stay casual but not ready to flaunt her runes to Luke.

Clary stood nervously at the door, it felt strange to be at her childhood home, wondering whether or not she should knock. Before Clary could make up her mind, the door swung open and Luke was standing before her in his usual plaid flannel shirt and worn jeans. He smiled at Clary and enveloped her into a hug. He smelled like woodchips and old paper, he smelled like home. Clary stood in his arms for a few moments before pulling back to introduce Jace.

"Luke, this is Jace." Luke extended his hand and Jace took it.

"The boyfriend?" Luke said looking to Clary.

"Yes, the boyfriend." Clary said.

"Well, come on in for a little bit. We can catch up before we go and visit your mother." Luke said finally releasing his slightly too tight grip on Jace's hand.

Clary and Jace followed Luke into the living room of the house, where Luke plopped down in his favorite chair. It was worn like his pants and should have been thrown out years ago. Clary and Jace sat on the couch, close but not touching save for their hands which were clasped together. Jace was calm and collect but Clary felt like her stomach was churning.

"So…." Luke began; he looked about as uncomfortable as Clary felt. "Isn't Jace your adoptive brother?" Luke finally managed.

Clary reddened; of course this would be the detail that Luke was caught up on. Jace came to her rescue, answering the question. "I am the adoptive brother of Sebastian; we were placed in the same home after we were orphaned as children. So no, I am not Clary's adoptive brother, just her brothers'."

Jace exuded confidence and Luke couldn't help but feel complacent with his answer. "So the two of you live together then?" Luke looked at Clary with the kind of a look a dad could only give.

"Yes Jace lives with me and my _brother_." Clary put emphasis on the word brother to get it through to Luke that he didn't need to have this kind of conversation with her. Luke frowned like there was more that he wanted to say but deciding against it.

"There was a long silence. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Ok, let's go see your mom." Luke got up and grabbed his keys that were on the hook by the door. "Did you want me to drive?" Luke asked, all he had was his old beat-up truck which could fit the three of them, snuggly.

"No that's ok Luke, you take the truck, and we have Jace's motorcycle." Luke thought he had heard a loud rumbling when they had arrived, but hadn't realized they had come on a motorcycle, that was even snugger than the cab of his truck. Luke frowned.

"Clary why don't you ride with Luke, and I'll follow behind, that way the two of you has a little time to catch up." Said Jace, bending to give Clary a quick kiss across her temple.

Luke wasn't fond of the kiss but he liked this driving arrangement better than either of the two prior arrangements. Clary nodded and followed Luke out the door into the truck that had taken her to school most of her life.

The hospital was only a few moments drive from the house. The ride was silent, Clary had never felt such distance between her and Luke before, and Luke had no idea what to say to Clary. Her mom's room looked exactly as it had before Clary left months ago. There were a few more cards on the window ledge, and he TV was on though there was no one there that could actually watch it. Jace stayed in the doorway, giving Clary a chance to take in the still sight of her mom alone for a moment. Luke enters and plopped down in the single chair in the room much like he did when he was home.

Clary approached the side of the bed slowly; she noticed that not even her hair looked longer than when she had last seen her mom. Clary reached her hand out, grabbing her mom's it was cold and limp in her hands. If the monitor was not displaying a strong heartbeat, Clary would have thought her mom was dead. A silent tear spilled from her eye, her throat feeling tight like she wouldn't be able to speak if she tried. What would the point be of talking to someone that was not there? He mom couldn't hear her, or wouldn't remember her saying anything if she did wake up. Clary suddenly felt silly for going to visit her mom, even if she was still technically alive, her soul and essence was not here at the moment. All she was doing was visiting an empty shell.

Jace took a few steps into the room to get a better look at Clary's mom. He was amazed at how much Clary and her mother looked alike. Jocelyn's hair was a shade darker and she was free of the freckles that spotted Clary's cheeks but everything else was eerily the same. Jace walked slowly to Clary who had her back to him, he touched her hand lightly, seeing that there were tracks made by tears running down her cheeks.

"I think she would have liked to have met you." Clary said with some difficulty.

"I would have enjoyed meeting her as well." Jace said softly.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Clary said, Jace was surprised that she had not wanted to stay longer. Luke looked up from his chair.

"I'm going to stay awhile; I usually sit with her for a couple hours once a week. I hope you will be around for a little while, maybe we can have some dinner together sometime." Luke said settling into the chair which looked like it had begun to form around him.

"Yeah." Said Clary weekly, wiping her cheeks. Luke looked more than just exhausted, like the life was draining from him.

Clary turned to leave and Jace followed silently, not touching her, letting her walk alone with her thoughts. "What would you like to do now?" Jace asked once they got to his motorcycle.

"I think I just want to go back to the house for a little bit and rest before we meet with the Lightwoods tonight." Said Clary; getting on the motorcycle behind Jace, wrapping her arms around him.

Jace took her home and escorted her up to her room. She slipped off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket. She felt exhausted and she blamed it on the time changes. She curled up under the blankets and Jace tucked her in, sitting on the bed. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go ahead over to the institute and let you rest. Call me when you wake up." Jace left the room and Clary was completely alone.

She thought she would be ok. She had been up with her mom every day since the accident until she decided to leave with her brother. She had seen her mom like that dozens of times; she couldn't understand why it was hitting her so hard this time. Clary drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Jace wasn't sure if leaving her alone was the right thing to do but he thought she would need some time to come to terms with what she was feeling. It would give him some time with the Lightwoods before having to introduce Clary. Sebastian chose to stay behind with Clary, he would meet up with Jace later in the evening.

Jace stood before the institute; it hadn't changed at all since he had last come to visit. The gates opened for him as they always did. He was met by Church, the cat. "Where is everybody?" He asked the cat and it turned to slink away. Jace followed.

Church lead Jace to the library, he knew that Hodge would be there, it was where you could find him almost any time. Jace reached down to scratch between the cat's ears before opening the door wide. Hodge looked up from behind his desk; he had a book in his hands and it made Jace feel like he was 12 again. Izzy and Alec were there, lounging on the couches. Alec was cleaning his nails with the tip of a knife and Izzy looked like she had drifted off to sleep while trying to read.

Alec stood first, smiling wide coming over to Jace looking him up and down. "We weren't expecting you for a little while." Alec said, greeting his brother.

"I see Izzy could not contain her excitement." Izzy's mouth was slack and the book slipped from her fingers causing her to wake with a start at the loud noise.

Jace and Alec laughed, Hodge just glared at Izzy who looked around startled. Her eyes settled on Jace, smiling slyly getting up to greet her brother with a hug. "It's good to see you Iz." Jace said.

"So where is she? The girl that actually got Jace Lightwood to settle down." Iz said looking behind Jace into the hall.

"She will be here later Iz, she's resting right now. You do know you have met her before right?" Jace said.

"I know, I know, I just don't remember her that well. She didn't make that much of an impression on me, and I certainly never would have guessed she would have made _that_ much of an impression on you." Izzy said looking a little disappointed.

"For now you just got me, which should be more than enough." Jace said suggestively, and Izzy hit him in the shoulder.

"I see you haven't changed." Alec said.

"Why change what is already perfect?" Jace said giving Alec a look that reminded him of when he was 16 and they would sneak out late at night to go hunting at the clubs. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Izzy asked.

"Not if you are cooking." Jace replied and Alec hid a smile.

"How are Chinese take-out?" Alec suggested before Izzy could reply.

"Sounds perfect." Jace said.

Jace had been all over the world with Sebastian but nothing was better than food from home. Jace ate more than he should have, simply not being able to stop himself. He would have to take Clary to Taki's Diner, he bet she had never gone there, having been raised a Mundane.

Jace had just finished eat, relaxing back into the chair when his phone rang. It was Sebastian that was calling.

**Hey what's up? **Jace said answering the phone

_Clary just woke up; she's in the shower right now. Were we meeting you at the institute or were we going somewhere?_

**Just come here first, Izzy is anxious to meet Clary and we can figure out where we are going once we are all together. **

_Ok, see you soon._

Jace hung up the phone, looking to Izzy. "Clary and Sebastian will be here soon." Izzy gave a mischievous look.

"You mean to say that we are getting to meet not only your girlfriend, but also your brother? What has this chick done to you?" Izzy said teasing him. None of them had officially met Sebastian; he usually stayed home when Jace came to visit.

"Shut it Iz."

Clary had remembered her first and last trip to the institute. She was just as nervous then as she was now, but admittedly it was a lot better having Sebastian here with her and knowing that Jace was inside waiting for her. Jace met her as soon as she stepped inside, picking her up around her waist giving her a long deep kiss.

Izzy and Alec's mouth fell open while Sebastian looked to the floor. They had seen Jace with other women before and he was always charming and charismatic, but that was only to get them alone, and then he would treat them like a complete stranger. Alec cleared his throat and Jace took a step back, his arm still around Clary's waist.

"Alec, Izzy, this is Clary Fray and this brooding man over here," Said Jace gesturing to Sebastian, "is Sebastian my adopted brother and Clary's biological brother."

Clary rolled her eyes and waited for the inevitable questionings about Jace and her being brothers by association. They did not come to Clary's delight.

Izzy looked Clary up and down, her eyes narrowed like she was looking for something specific. She then offered a weak smile to Clary. Izzy then moved her glaze over to Sebastian, looking him up and down like she was trying to remove his clothing layer by layer. She smiled at him, a bit more genuine this time, "I'm Izzy." She purred. Clary felt like she was going to throw up, this must be how Sebastian felt every time she and Jace kissed.

Alec didn't greet either of them particularly warmly, just looking at Clary with a type of deep suspicion.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Jace asked, breaking Izzy from her less than innocent thoughts.

"I was thinking we could go out, maybe go to the club, crash a party, steal a car, you know, celebrate!" Izzy said happily.

"I don't know about stealing a car, but the rest sounds fine to me." Sebastian said. Clary shrugged, she was ok with doing whatever.

"Glad that's settled, is everything the same in my room?" Jace asked.

"Yeah no one has touched your room since you have left. It's not like we have a lack of empty rooms here." Alec said.

"Cool, you guys go and get ready; I'm going to show Clary my old room." Jace said with a smile. Izzy just rolled her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, lemons to start as promised, warning it is very descriptive so if that's not your thing, skip to the very end for the little bit with the gang. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I love them so much, I get so excited whenever I hear the e-mail ding from my phone. Alright so please enjoy and review, follow if you haven't already. Love y'all.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Jace led Clary through the hallways, making impossible turns until Clary was sure she wouldn't be able to find her way back without his help. He stopped abruptly and Clary nearly ran straight into him. There were doors all along the hallway on both sides. Each door identical, but Jace would always remember which room was his. He extended his hand, placing it on the handle and it turned freely.

It reminded Clary if his room back at the house. The bed made neatly with sharp corners in the folds. There were some books still lined neatly on the stand next to the bed, dust had covered them after the long time of unuse.

"This is where I spent most of my time as a teenager. Of course I took with me some of my favorite books, but I left some things here because it has always felt like a home to me." Jace said, closing the door behind Clary. He got up close to Clary, only inches away from her, dropping his voice low. "You know, I have never brought a girl in here before, unless you count Izzy barging in here and there, but she's kind of my sister so I don't count that." Clary swallowed hard, completely intoxicated by his closeness.

"Well now you have." Clary said her voice somewhat shaky.

"Yes, now I have. Would you like the tour?" Jace purred.

Clary couldn't figure out what he would want her to tour considering she could see the entirety of the room and while it was large, it wasn't that big. He showed her the closet that was hidden by a sliding panel door. Clary was amazed with just how many clothes were actually still in there. There was also a bathroom back in the corner that had two sinks and a large mirror behind it, with a stand in glass shower. Jace lead her back in the main section of the room, stopping next to the bed. He pulled Clary into him tightly, stroking her hair as she turned upward to meet his gaze.

"I love you so much, no matter how many times I say it, it will never be enough compared to how I feel." Jace said looking straight into her eyes and she could see that he meant every single word. Clary wondered how she had gotten so lucky, for someone that amazing and handsome to love her so intensely.

"I love you too." Was all she could say back, he was right, there was not a word known to man or the angels that could describe what she felt. He kissed her sweetly but with intent. Her lips melted against his and they moved together in perfect harmony. Tasting and savoring each other. Clary wondered if this was what heaven felt like because she couldn't imagine anything better.

He slowly moved his hands down her back, pressing her into him tightly. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. Then Clary trailed back up his arms, to his neck, then to his cheek where she brushed his hair to the side. Clary broke from the kiss that had made her blood heat with passion to trail down to his neck leaving small kisses in its wake. He even tasted like heaven.

Jace shut his eyes feeling Clary's lips on his throat. A low moan escaped him, vibrating against Clary's lips. She licked him slightly causing shivers to run up his spine. He felt his erection twitch and strain against his jeans. No woman had ever affected him the way she did. He moved his hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing off her denim jacket, allowing it to fall to the ground around her feet.

Clary kicked the jacket aside, not wanting to find herself tripping on it later. She stood before Jace, his head bowed and eyes closed. He was breathing heavy, Clary put her hand over where his heart was and she found it racing just like her own. She went to the first button on the shirt and painfully slowly undid it. She kissed his bare chest where the button had been, before moving to the next. After each button she would give him a kiss, moving lower and lower until she had gracefully gotten to her knees.

With his shirt unbuttoned fully she ran her hands up as far as she could reach, enjoying every dip and curve of his perfectly toned body. She traced her fingers over the slightly raised skin where his runes lay, each one beautiful. When she brought her hands back down she used her nails to scratch his skin, leaving red trails where she had been. Jace moaned and it made Clary even more excited than she already was. She was almost uncomfortable with how much she wanted him, causing her to squirm a little.

She moved her hands to the button on his pants; she could see him straining against the fabric. She undid the button slowly, and then kissed the tops of his boxers. Jace still had his eyes closed but now his hands were balled into fists. He bit his lip, it looked so sexy. Clary grabbed the pull of the zipper with her teeth looking up at Jace the whole time, slowly pulling it down tooth by tooth as he had done with her dress. He shook his head slightly still not opening his eyes.

Clary released the pull and used her hands to slide his pants and boxers down together, freeing him completely to her. She grasped him firmly with one hand, still looking up waiting for him to open his eyes. She began to move her hand up and down his massive length slowly. Clary was able to coax a groan from him but his eyes still did not open. His hands were still in fists, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

She grasped him with her other hand, she had never done this before but she thought two hands would be better than one for his length. She focused on the tip with one and the shaft with the other. She was amazed with the different feelings that each part had, it was solid but silky at the same time. She looked down to watch what she was doing, slightly fascinated. She almost forgot about Jace all together becoming entranced with what she was doing. When she looked up Jace had finally opened his eyes, he was looking down on her, his eyes dark, his mouth forming an o.

Clary felt an overwhelming urge to give him a kiss, and she did, right on the tip. She was delighted by Jace's response, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, a hiss escaping him with his exhale. She decided then to try her tongue, licking like it was a long sucker, her very own Jace flavored treat. His fist tensed again.

This had not been his intent for showing her his room, not that he was complaining. He was having a hard time watching what she was doing, the extreme emotions he was feeling added to the sensation and we worried he would not be able to control himself. He balled his hands into fists, squeezing his nails into the toughened skin of his palms to remain grounded. He gazed down to her watching her as she gave him a long lick up the entire length of him, his eyes rolled in his head and he found his control teetering at the edge of a cliff.

Clary enjoyed the response she had gotten from the lick and decided to up the ante once more, opening her mouth wide, sucking him into her as far as she could go. She only made it slightly past the tip; she would have to use her hands to compensate. She swirled her tongue around and Jace moaned. She felt his hands loosen their grip grasping her shoulders.

"Clary." He croaked, "Come here." He said pulling her with his arms, to a standing position. His whole body was tense. He found the hem of his shirt pulling it up over her head. His hand went around the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a breathless kiss. Clary busied herself with her own pants, wiggling out of them and stepping out, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear.

She stepped backwards, grasping either side of his shirt that was still covering his shoulders even though it was unbuttoned. She felt the bed behind her knees and she fell back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her. She finally pushed his shirt off his shoulders, momentarily trapping his arms behind his back. He helped to quicken the pace, pulling his arms free. Their pace changed to frantic, kissing and biting one another. Jace's hand slid down pulling her underwear off one side at a time.

His fingers sunk into her, she was nearly dripping with need. Clary whimpered under his touch, she needed more, she needed him. "Please." She exhaled. Jace didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed a stele he had left b his bedside, making the twin runes. Using his knees he spread her legs, settling between them. He lined up and pushed into her slowly until his entire length was swallowed inside her.

Clary sighed and Jace groaned. His pace quickened, pulling out his full length before pushing back in fully. He knew it wouldn't take much, but he wanted to give her time too. Clary was pulling his hair, pleading with him to go faster and harder. "Clary I can't or else this is going to be over way too fast." He tried to explain.

"I don't care, I just need you harder and faster, please Jace." She begged trying to pull him into her harder. Jace couldn't help but to give her what she wanted. His pace quickened again until the frame of the bed began to hit the wall behind it. Clary moaned in time with the bed striking the wall and Jace's toes curled trying to keep going just a little longer, but he could not hold back any longer.

He poured himself into her, stilling completely. Clary was whimpering with need. Jace stayed deep inside her, bringing his hand down to rub circles at her apex, he could feel her tightening around him and he knew that she was close.

Clary knew that he wouldn't have been able to last long, she had been planning on just continuing what she had been doing until he finished that way, but Jace had other plans. Now he was trying desperately to level the score. She was so incredibly close it was nearly painful. His fingers ran circles around her, right where all the pain and frustration had centered. Her muscles tightened around him, giving wonderful resistance. She was so close, but she seemed unable to let herself fall.

Jace bent to whisper into her ear, it came out as more of a growl, "Come for me Clary." He said, and his words were her undoing. Her body shattering into a million pieces, her vision spotting with black dots. Even her toes tingled. Jace had remained completely still, letting Clary ride it out without distraction. Clary sucked in a deep breath, panting, gasping for air. Jace leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you." He said almost in awe, he thought there was nothing so beautiful in this world than watching her lose herself in him, and it was something no one else would get to see.

"I. Love. You. Too." She managed with each exhale. He pulled out of her slowly; she just laid there still calming herself. Jace got up and crossed to the bathroom to clean up before putting his clothes back on, and once Clary calmed she did the same. Jace had fixed the bed while she was getting ready so there were no obvious signs of what had happened.

They left the room smiling and laughing, holding on to each other tight. Jace led them back through the house until they met with the others. Sebastian was listening intently to Izzy who seemed intent on making every sentence as sexual as she could manage.

Alec looked up first when Jace and Clary arrived, lowering his eyes to a glare. Izzy stopped talking and looked over to Clary her smile faltering, "You took all that time and didn't even bother to change into something a bit more, club friendly." Izzy rolled her eyes, guess I have to be in charge of dressing everyone.

Izzy strolled over taking Clary by the hand pulling her away. Jace just shrugged to Clary, telling her with his eyes just to go along with it. Izzy pulled Clary into her room, pushing her down to sitting on the bed, while she went to her closet and began throwing clothes around the room. Clary had never been very good at talking with other girls, she had always been the type to hang around with boys.

Izzy threw a dress at her; it was small and black, like it would only just barely cover her butt. Clary put it on without argument, she was happy that she was wearing her boots, so she would have some place for her stele. She came out from changing and Izzy still did not look pleased, she forced Clary to sit at her vanity and she began to apply make-up.

"I'm happy that Jace has found someone to slow him down a bit. You just have to understand my surprise, I have seen him with many women, some of them completely out of this world gorgeous, and no one has ever been able to capture him the way you have, no offense." Izzy said while doing her hair.

Clary wasn't sure there was a way to take that without offense. Izzy had pointed out the inner battle that Clary had been fighting with herself. There wasn't anything particularly special about her, while Jace on the other hand was entirely a walking God. People like him did not chose people like her, it was like waking up one day in your run down house to find you won a lottery you didn't even enter in.

"There, much better." Izzy said, taking a step back to admire her work. Clary looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the person staring back at her, the make-up was too dark, and her eyes ringed in black with accentuated edges. Her lips were a deep red that paled her hair by comparison. It wasn't something she would have done herself but she thanked Izzy anyways.

They walked back together and the boys all stopped talking when Clary entered the room. Jace's eyes scanned her body, a small smile tilting one side of his mouth. Alec looked disturbed, and Sebastian was even worse.

"Way to make my sister look like a whore." Sebastian said crossing the room, trying to pull down the hem of her dress, it wouldn't go down much further and whenever she walked, it inched its way back up anyways.

"We are going to a club, she will likely be the most covered there, calm down Seb." Izzy said, distracting him by showing that her dress was in fact much shorter.

"Can we go now?" Said Alec, "You are seriously boring me."

Izzy rolled her eyes, looping her arm around Sebastian's, "Yeah, let's go." She said exasperated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your wonderful patience, the things with the house are going well but will be going on for like a month, so I don't expect to be able to pick up the pace much until this is all over. I do wanna tell you all a few things, last chapter CoV reached 10,000 views, I was seriously so excited, so a giant thank you to everyone. Also this story is now over 100 pages long, wow, I think it is the longest thing I have ever written, and I don't feel like I am anywhere close to done. I wonder just how long this will end up being in total. So here is the next Chapter, I hope you all enjoy, keep the reviews coming, they seriously make my day because you all are the best. **

* * *

Chapter 20

Clary was surprised when Izzy announced they were at the club, it was the same club that she had dragged Simon to for years. She took out her phone and typed out a quick text. She smiled despite herself, she knew that she shouldn't have invited Simon along considering he was not a part of the Shadowhunter world, but they were at a normal club where Mundanes hung out, so what if her best friend happened to show up there.

Sebastian headed straight for the bar and Izzy followed though she was making it apparent that she would rather work up a sweat before she got a drink. Jace looked to Clary as if saying that she could decide what she wanted to do.

"I think a drink sounds nice, will you go and get me something?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She had felt her phone vibrate and she wanted to check the message. Jace gave her a chaste kiss with a blazing smile and sauntered over to the bar. Clary reached into her boot to retrieve her phone, there was a message from Simon, and he was on his way.

"You look happy." Said Jace returning with a drink for Clary, it was the same thing that the boy from the club had bought her. She reached for the drink and Jace pulled his arm back out of her reach.

"You will take it slow tonight, I do not need a repeat of the last time you went to the club and were drinking." He handed her the glass and she took an eager sip, it was the first time she had drank since that night.

"Yes sir." She said giving him a mocked salute.

Izzy and Sebastian returned; Alec had apparently gone with them because now all three of them held drinks.

"Drink up bitches; I want to get out on the floor." Izzy said easily downing her glass.

Sebastian had ordered his usual shot of clear liquid and downed it easily before being pulled rather violently onto the floor by Izzy. He looked back at Jace who gave him a shrug. Sebastian rolled his eyes in response.

"So Alec, what's new in your life since I saw you last?" Jace asked.

"Nothing really, just hunting here and there, trying to keep Iz out of trouble. You know the usual." He said casually.

"No one special in your life?" Jace asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

Alec's blue eyes went wide for a moment, looking deep into Jace's. He then adverted his gaze, mumbling a response. "No."

That was when it finally clicked with Clary why he had been so hostile with her ever since he saw her. He too was in love with Jace, and Jace didn't have the faintest clue. Clary couldn't exactly blame Alec, Jace seemed to be irresistible to everyone. Clary took another sip of her drink and then felt arms wrapping around her. Jace was in front of her so she knew it wasn't him, she turned sharply and found just the person she wanted to see the most, Simon.

She squealed and it made Jace turn her direction as she enveloped her friend with a hug. Simon wrapped his arms around her tightly, spinning her around like he had when she was younger. That was the one advantage of being as tall as a 4th grader.

Simon set her down and was met with a murderous stare from golden eyes. Simon glared back figuring this was the over protective, too damn good-looking, best-friend stealing, boyfriend. Jace protectively put his arm around Clary, but Simon did not let go of her hand. Simon turned his attention full on Clary, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Clary it is so good to see you. I was worried that you had forgotten about me." Simon said, bating each word.

"Oh no Simon, I would never forget about you, you have been a part of my life for like forever. It is so good to see you too, God have I missed you." Clary broke free of Jace to give Simon another hug. Simon peered over Clary's small shoulder to give "the boyfriend" a smirk.

Clary broke from the hug, seeming to remember her other friends, and boyfriend. "Simon, this is Jace my boyfriend."

Simon extended his hand to Jace, but he did not take it. "Alrighty then." Simon said putting his hand in his pocket.

Clary looked incredulously at Jace. "He is my best friend; there is no need to be rude."

"Hi." Jace said with a smug smirk.

"So have you gotten to visit your mom yet? I usually make it up there every now and then, but I haven't seen her in like a week now." Simon and Clary sat down at the nearest table to catch up, while Alec pulled Jace away, knowing very well how he can get.

Jace wasn't happy but allowed himself to be pulled away. He knew that look, the one that Simon was giving him and her. This "friend" was in love with her too. Jace secretly hoped he would try something just so Jace could put him in his place.

"Calm down Jace, she isn't going anywhere. It's pretty clear how you both feel about each other, and she would be stupid to leave you for him." Alec said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"He's a Mundane, he shouldn't even be in her life anymore." Jace fumed.

"She thought she was a Mundane for a long time, long enough to build strong bonds that don't just disappear. Unless they grow apart naturally, I don't see him forgetting about her any time soon, so you may as well make your peace with it."

Jace nodded, he was still watching them. Clary was laughing; something he had said had made her laugh. Alec gave him a nudge with his elbow, "Look." He said almost laughing. Jace followed his gaze onto the dance floor; Izzy was dancing circles around Sebastian.

Jace had seen Sebastian at clubs before, he knew that he could dance and flirt and take anyone home he wanted. But here with Izzy he was acting so much different, he stood somewhat awkwardly as Izzy tried her best to rub up against him, flaunting her own very short hemline.

Clary and Simon walked over to where Jace and Alec were; she was happy Jace was no longer staring their way. She looked to the dance floor to see what they were staring at, finding quite a show being put on by Izzy.

"Wow, she doesn't waste any time does she?" Clary said, turning the attention back on her.

Jace smiled at her return, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Simon stood awkwardly.

"Good I see you have finished your drink, time for you to dance." Jace said setting her empty glass on the table and pulling her onto the floor with him. Simon was left standing awkwardly with Alec. He watched Clary go; remembering all the times when she had pulled him onto the dance floor with her. He had never really liked dancing, or clubs, or lots of people even, he had done those things for her.

Jace stopped in the middle of the floor, pulling Clary to him sharply so their bodies were pressed tightly together. He began to move with the beat of the music and Clary followed. This was so much better than dancing in all the foreign clubs, this music was familiar to Clary and she knew how her body should move to it.

She turned to face away from him, moving her body in time with the music. His arms wrapped around her, resting in her hips, he moved her with ease pressing her backside into him. There was something so incredibly intoxicating about being this close to Jace, especially in public. It added a sense of forbidden that drove Clary mad. She wished for a moment that they could find a place alone, forgetting that they were there with friends. Jace leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot against her neck, his voice low and husky. "Would you like to hunt a demon?"

Clary spun round quickly, shock in her eyes. "What? Now? There's a demon here?"

Jace laughed, "Yeah, why do you think we like to come here, its hunting grounds. There's a demon, male, staking the dance floor. I think you should go and lure him, there is a supply room just by the bathrooms, I'll leave and wait for you. Do you want to?"

Clary wasn't sure what to say, she had been dying to go and actually hunt, the last time been canceled. Maybe it was the drink singing through her veins, or the heat of Jace's words, but Clary felt bold, confident, and ready. She smiled wide.

"That's my girl." Jace said giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her for the supply room.

It didn't take Clary long to spot the demon, once she peeled back the glamour she wondered how she hadn't noticed him there the whole time. Clary did a quick check to make sure that her runes were covered and her stele was handy. She walked over to the demon, trying her best to saunter like Jace always seemed to do. The demon looked her up and down with lust filled eyes.

Clary swallowed hard and plastered on a fake smile. "Hey, you look kind of lonely, anything I can help you with?" She said in her sweetest voice. The demon licked its lips and Clary had to make an effort not to gag.

"Sure sweet thing, you can help me with my loneliness, want to take this somewhere more private?" Clary smiled brightly, she didn't have to pretend as much this time, because at least the demon was cooperating.

"I know the perfect place." She said walking away slowly, checking behind her to see if it was following, it was. She took a right at the bathrooms finding a door, just like Jace had said it would be. She grabbed the handle opening the door, gesturing for the demon to walk in ahead of her; she followed him in shutting the door behind her.

The room was slightly larger than a closet, with racks of bathroom supplies on either side. There were no lights, Clary looked around and couldn't find Jace anywhere. The demon turned so he was facing Clary and a moment of panic hit her. What if she came too early and Jace wasn't here yet. She didn't have a seraph blade on her, only her stele.

"This is much better sweet, don't worry, this will only hurt for a little bit. I'll try to make it quick." The demon said shedding its glamour all together and opening its mouth wide. There were dozens of razor sharp teeth jutting at all angles. Clary felt bile rise in her throat. She reached down without hesitation and grabbed her stele, it was better than nothing. The demon was too close to use a rune, she would never have enough time to draw one before he would be on her, so she did the next best thing and shoved the stele as far down its throat as she could, the needle like teeth tearing into the skin of her arm.

The door burst open as Clary screamed in pain, Jace was there holding his seraph blade, its light cutting through the darkness, sweeping down to cut the head of the demon clean off. Jace was not alone; another figure was standing in the doorway, unmoving. The demon folded in on its self, disappearing back to the dimension it came from. Clary's vision was beginning to spot, she felt weak and fuzzy all over, there was a shooting pain coming from her arm extending all the way to her heart.

"Go get Alec, tell him to go to the institute now." Jace growled at the other figure. Clary's hearing was fading with her consciousness. "I hope you know this is your entire fault." Was all Clary could hear before the darkness consumed her and there was nothing but red hot pain.

Clary started to hear voices, the pain still intense in her left arm. Her eyes unwilling to open and her muscles unwilling to move. "Why is he even here?" She heard one voice, someone familiar. Then darkness.

She resurfaced again, still not able to move. She wanted so badly to open her eyes and tell everyone that she was here, she was alive. "I send him a fire message; he said he was on his way." She heard someone say as if under water. Darkness.

The pain was growing more intense, it was as if she had stuck her entire arm in a blazing fire. What a stupid thing to do, she thought briefly before being overcome by darkness again.

Clary felt the sensation of being lifted up, like slowly rising to the surface after being underwater. She tried to move her fingers and found to her delight they were finally obeying. She felt warm on her hand that had moved, and then she heard Jace's voice. "Clary? Clary hunny can you hear me?" She wanted to jump up into his arms, tell him that she was here, but her body did not respond the way she wanted it to.

Her eyes fluttered, it was bright, too bright. There was a burning in her throat that was uncomfortable. She tried hard to focus, seeing Jace's face above her own, and a ring of white light surrounding him like he was an angel.

"There you are." He said as her eyes readjusted so she was taking in the visions around her. She was back in the institute, she could tell by the building design. She looked around, there were rows of beds, she was in one on the end, and the rest were empty. This must be some kind of infirmary.

Clary tried to speak and found her throat raw, "Water." She croaked. Jace helped her to sit up and handed her a small cup with ice chips in it. She took a few into her mouth sucking on them until they melted. The cool water felt like heaven against her raw parched mouth. She eagerly took a few more, feeling much better. Jace just sat and watched her, relief flooding through him.

"How long have I been out?" Clary said before taking a few more chips.

"3 days. It's been hell for me just sitting and waiting. The demon poisoned you, Magnus came out to help heal you, but it was a pretty bad bite. I am so sorry; I was supposed to be there." Jae said looking away from her. She had been out for 3 days and all Jace could do was sit by her side feeling guilty.

"What happened?" Clary asked hoping he would understand what she meant.

Jace still did not meet her gaze as he spoke, "I left you and went back towards the bathrooms and your _friend_, Simon, approached me telling me off about I better not hurt you or else kind of thing. We got into it a little bit, but you had already gotten into the supply closet. I heard you scream and I took off running, when I opened the door you had your hand halfway down the demon's throat, I sliced its head off but you had already gotten the poison in your blood. I carried you out through the back door and got you to the institute as quick as I could. Simon went and got the others. I put an _iratze_ on you, but it wasn't healing you, so we called for Magnus. I was so worried you weren't going to make it and it would have been all my fault." Jace said, his head was now in his hands. Clary reached up, peeling his hands away so she could look at him, his eyes were red like he was near tears. "I can't lose you, I…"

"Shh." Clary said pulling him into her chest. "I am fine now, it was close but I am fine. I'm sure you have had close calls before too, it's just a part of the job, and it doesn't make it your fault. It's something you need to get used to." Clary said running her fingers through his hair.

"We need to get you a holster for a seraph blade that way you are better prepared next time."Jace said, lifting his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**I tried so hard to get this out yesterday, but it ended up being a super crazy busy day for me. I hope you like it, going toward some real plot now. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, you are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Just then Simon entered the room, and Jace immediately stiffened. "What are you still doing here mundie?" He asked.

"I came to check in on Clary, funny no one told me she was awake." Simon said crossing the room heading straight for Clary.

"Simon, I just woke up like a few minutes ago, there has been no time to tell anyone." Clary said in a soothing voice.

"Seems like there has been a lot lately that no one has bothered to tell me." Said Simon glaring at Clary.

"Jace, why don't you go and tell the others I'm awake, I'm sure they are anxious after 3 days. Plus, I have a feeling there is a lot that Simon and I need to talk about." Clary said to Jace rubbing his arm for reassurance. Jace leaned down to give Clary a quick kiss, being sure that Simon could well see. Then Jace got up and left the room as quiet and graceful as ever.

Simon sat on the edge of Clary's bed as soon as the door swung shut. "So vampires, and demons, and warlocks and all?" Simon said.

"Yeah, apparently so. I just found out when I turned 18, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that wasn't my kind. That's why I left to go and live with my brother, to train." Clary tried to explain, she didn't want Simon to be mad at her.

"But I am you're my best friend, you can tell me anything. Especially when you become an adult and find out you're some warrior princess that needs to save the world from demons." Simon exclaimed shaking the bed a little.

"Don't be absurd Simon, I am not a princess. This whole world that I am a part of is no longer the same world you are in. It's dangerous." Said Clary holding up her arm as proof.

"Well whatever world you are in, you better believe that is my world too. You are my world Clary, you always have been, so either you can let me in, or I am going to follow you around anyways, and probably get hurt that way. So it's your choice." Simon crossed his arms in front of his chest to show there was no debating the matter. Clary sighed.

Just then the doors burst open and Simon nearly fell jumping off the bed so quickly. Jace's eyes narrowed, he was followed by Izzy, Alec, and Magnus.

"It's wonderful to see you awake. I was worried that you might not make it and after-all we haven't even figured out the source of your special powers." Magnus said coming over to Clary to inspect her wounds. They were healing nicely.

"Where's Sebastian?" Clary said looking around, finding her brother was missing.

"He went to meet with the Silent Brothers to see if they could help, he should be setting up a time where we can go and see what's going on with your runes now that you are healing. I messaged him so he knows you are awake." Jace explained.

"How are you feeling?" Izzy asked.

"I feel fine actually. I was thirsty when I woke up but now I am much better." Clary said moving her arm around.

"Well I must say, you sure do know how to wreck a party, I mean we had been there for like less than an hour, then all of a sudden we gotta go cuz Clary's dying." Izzy said, Jace shot her a glare.

"I think Clary would like some time to get herself around and get out of that bed. Maybe we should go." Magnus said, appearing to talk to Alec, Alec nodded and then left with Magnus leaving Clary staring mouth wide after them. Izzy just shook her head.

"Great looks like I'm left alone, AGAIN." Said Izzy looking to Simon raising an eyebrow, "How bout you?" She said to Simon.

Simon looked around, "What?"

"Come and entertain me, I don't want to be bored." Izzy said pulling on Simon's arm. Clary was left alone again with Jace, her eyebrows furrowed together. She did not like the idea of Izzy and Simon together anymore than she had liked when Izzy was hitting on her brother.

Clary turned to Jace, "So what happened between Izzy and Sebastian?"

Jace scratched at the back of his neck, Clary was beginning to realize that was what he did whenever he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Well, after the club Sebastian was pretty pissed off that I let you go demon hunting, and didn't even tell him, let alone that you were hurt. When you stabilized, Sebastian was better but he was in a poor mood. Izzy had not really given up on him, she thought it was exciting, so Sebastian did, well, what Sebastian does when he's in a poor mood. He took her back to his room, and then acted like she didn't exist come morning."

Clary was shocked; she had not seen Sebastian with a girl since she had been living with them. She knew he must have some kind of love life, she just didn't realize he had been acting like such an ass to girls. "Aren't you mad, because that's like your sister and he just used her?" Clary asked.

"No not really, Izzy pretty much does the same thing with guys in her own way. She likes to be with people that her parents wouldn't like and then once they lose their excitement she tosses them without a thought. I knew the two of them together from the start wouldn't end well, but they are both adults, free to make their own choices." Jace said with a shrug.

Clary couldn't help but feel angry with her brother. Even if Izzy wasn't one to settle down it didn't give him the right to treat her like that. Did he even stop to think about how awkward that might make things in the future? It isn't like he could just ignore Izzy like he could other random girls; Izzy would always be a part of Jace's life, and therefore a part of Sebastian's life too.

Just then Sebastian arrived, storming in. His mood was similar to Clary's, he was still upset and Clary was rather pissed at him. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Sebastian said before even crossing half of the room.

"I was thinking that I am a Shadowhunter with amazing rune powers and it was past due for me to take on my own demon." Clary said defiantly.

"You almost died!" Sebastian yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" Clary yelled back.

Sebastian stared at Clary and Clary stared back. He was breathing heavy, his fists closed into balls. There seemed to be no whites left in his eyes at all. "I should just take you back to the house and lock you in there so you can never do something so stupid and reckless again."

Clary rolled her eyes, "You will do no such thing Jonathan." Clary said.

Sebastian seemed to reel at the sound of his given name. "Don't use that name a weapon." He said his voice low and full of threat.

"Then don't treat me like I am your child. I am an adult; I am with you so you can train me. Even if you won't train me anymore, I will leave and I will continue to fight demons with or without your help. Is that what you want?" Clary looked at Sebastian showing that she was not wavering.

Sebastian looked to Jace for help but did not find any. He huffed and puffed one last time, "By the angel Clary, no I don't want you to fight demons alone. That was the whole point of this, next time I get to be a part of it or I will lock you up kicking and screaming." Some of the fight seemed to leave Sebastian.

"Well now that is settled, how about we let Clary get out of this bed and get some normal clothes on." Jace said, sensing the fight was over.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea since we are meeting with the Silent Brother's in a few hours." Sebastian said to Clary's surprise. She hadn't even gotten out of the infirmary yet and already she had an appointment with possibly the freakiest Shadowhunters ever, who were going to poke around in her head.

"Do you guys think we can get some food first though, I'm starving." Clary said hearing her stomach growl.

"I know just the place to take you." Said Jace with a smile. "You should probably get dressed first though, not that I mind taking you like that though."

"Yeah you all keep saying how you are going to leave me alone do I can get out of this damned bed, yet you all just keep barging in, picking fights." Clary said looking at Sebastian in particular.

"Alright, I'm leaving, and Jace you are coming with me. I'm sure Clary can figure out how to get dressed alone." Sebastian said pointing to the door. Jace looked back at Clary with a small pouty face. Clary couldn't help but laugh, he just looked so cute.

Once Clary was showered and dressed she felt a million times better, but she was still hungry. Then again when you didn't eat for 3 days what else would you expect? Jace took her to a restaurant named Taki's which served normal food as well as food for vampires, werewolves, and fearies.

"Don't eat the fearie food; it has a way of doing strange things to people." Jace said leaning in close while Clary was looking over the menu.

"Yeah like what kind of strange?" Clary asked, Sebastian smiled.

"Let's just say the elephant incident may have had some fearie involvement." Sebastian said.

Jace threw down his menu. "I knew it! I knew there was no way in hell I would have done that by only being drunk. You drugged me didn't you?" Jace exclaimed while Sebastian and Clary cracked up laughing.

When they were finished eating they headed back to the institute to wait for Brother Jeremiah to show, he would be their escort for the evening.

Brother Jeremiah was even more intimidating in person than Clary had imagined. Jace and Sebastian had warned her about the Silent Brothers but she was not fully prepared enough to see them. Where his eyes should have been were charred holes like its eyes had been burned out. His mouth was sewn shut but he was still able to talk directly into the heads of those he wished to talk to. It startled Clary, giving her an incredible sense of unease when she first had heard his voice inside her head.

Brother Jeremiah escorted Clary as well as Sebastian and Jace to the Silent City. The entrance was inside a cemetery, show fitting thought Clary. She pulled her witchlight from her pocket, hoping the light emitted would help her to feel more at ease, but the darkness here seemed to swallow up her light like a hungry plague. Clary couldn't help but shiver; it was as if the darkness not only took all the light from the stone, but also the warmth from her body. Jace put his arm around her for a moment showing her that it would all be ok, but they had to separate only moments later as they descending down a narrow set of stairs.

They were lead further and further into the depths, lead by Brother Jeremiah who remained silent. Their destination was a long table, there was a sword hanging from a far wall, its blade looking razor sharp. There were other Silent Brothers in the room waiting as Clary, Jace, and Sebastian stood before them.

_You are here to find the source of your unique powers. _A voice said in Clary's head. She wasn't sure if she should respond, it hadn't sounded like a question to her.

Sebastian gave her a slight nudge. "Yes, I am." Clary said nervously.

_I can tell you this young Shadowhunters. Two of you have blood of the same, one is different. This we can feel. _Clary didn't feel like this gave anymore answers than she had before.

"Couldn't you do something to find out why?" Clary asked hoping she was not overstepping bounds. One of the Silent Brothers seemed to float nearer to her, looking at her with eyeless holes.

_We can try to search your memories, but we do not know exactly what we are looking for. It may not produce anything helpful._

"Ok." Said Clary, "Let's start there and see what we can find, it's better than nothing." The Silent Brother got closer to her; she could smell the scent of string spices.

_ You must be brave young Shadowhunter, looking into the memories long forgotten can be at times be painful to the mind and body._

Clary balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes then gave a nod saying she was ready.


	22. Chapter 22

**Feeling a bit better now, this chapter flowed out a little better than the last few have been. So thanks for staying with me, even through my bad times and enjoy, review, follow, I love you all. Oh and a serious warning, some dark lemons here, so read at your own risk. **

* * *

Chapter 22

The Silent Brother's long fingers toughed lightly to the sides of Clary's head, it almost felt like she was being caressed with the tip of a feather. The pressure increased and Clary felt like she was going through a movie on rewind, going steadily faster. She saw herself with Jace in the meadow under the tree, then meeting him for the first time, playing cards with her mom, and videogames with Simon in his room. The quicker the film went the more the pressure threatened to crush her skull. Clary felt herself sink, like she was being pressed down. Pressure turned steadily to pain, faster now, going further back. Then a bright white light as Clary felt rather then heard herself let out a long scream.

She opened her eyes; she was on the floor, the Silent Brother no longer touching her. Jace was on his knees beside her, Sebastian looking angrily toward the brothers. Clary had the sensation of having inhaled water through her nose, she reached up with her hand and it came away dripped in blood.

_We could not see the cause; it is not in your memories to find. Perhaps it may be in the mind of the generation before you, too bad neither those closest are in any condition to question. _The Silent brother turned his back on Clary, floating to the others.

Clary stood with the help of Jace, feeling a little lightheaded. Brother Jeremiah came to escort them out of the Silent City, Sebastian deciding to pick up Clary to carry her out. Once they were outside Brother Jeremiah bowed low, then turned silently and disappeared back into the darkness.

"We should have waited until after you had healed better, you're a mess Clary." She relaxed into her brother's arms feeling safe and secure. She was tired, so tired, and they knew nothing better than they had known before. "We will stay at the house tonight so Clary can have some peace." Sebastian said.

Sebastian carried Clary all the way to her room, Jace followed along behind. "She will need to shower the blood off." Sebastian said, looking to Jace. "I can trust you to help her with that….without anything else, she needs to rest."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I can clearly see now would not be an appropriate time for sex Sebastian." Sebastian winced at the word sex. He took her to the bathroom, setting her down, leaving Jace to take care of the rest. Sebastian closed the door as he went.

Jace turned the water on, letting the bathroom slowly fill with a warm mist of fog. He removed his leather jacket and shoes, as well as her own shoes, picking her up still clothed and stepping into the shower. He sat on the floor with Clary cradled in his arms, the water running red with her blood. She had bled from more than just her nose, there was blood running from both ears as well.

The bleeding had stopped but there was blood all down her neck, staining to collar of her shirt. Clary relaxed back into Jace's arms, it felt even better than being held by Sebastian. This was home. They sat like that, their clothes sticking to their bodies, Jace's white t-shirt nearly transparent, until the water ran cold. Jace shut off the water and stood; Clary felt better and was able to stand on her own without her head feeling like it was falling.

She peeled her clothes off, depositing them in the shower. Jace had done the same and grabbed two large towels. He wrapped one around his waist leaving his chest exposed. He wrapped Clary in the other and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I know Sebastian said no sex, but seeing you like that kind of makes me want to anyways." Clary said. Jace gave her a kiss on the top of her head, she could feel his smile.

"Since when does he get to decide what we can and cannot do? But first, seriously, how are you feeling? I don't want you over exerting yourself." Jace said sweetly.

"I'm feeling much better now, and I am sure you have tons of experience with ways to be gentle." Clary said looking up at him through long lashes. Jace smiled and met her lips with his own. Kissing her gently, proving she was right.

He bent down, picking her up beneath her knees, carrying her bridal style back into the bedroom. He walked slowly and carefully, kissing the entire way. He laid her gently in the bed, unhooking his own towel letting it fall to the floor before crawling in and putting the comforter over them. His hand went to her neck while his lips brushed against hers. He pushed her head back, elongating her neck, as his kissed down her chin. He found his way to her neck, and bit gently then sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth. He used the lip of his tongue to lick the freshly bruised area before moving down repeating the process leaving small love bites down her neck.

Clary was moaning lightly and Jace stopped when he got to her collarbone, and got out of the bed, making Clary whimper. "I'm going to lock the door; I will be right back I promise." Jace said giving her a devilish grin. He picked up his stele from the dresser, locking the door then drawing a rune.

"A soundless rune?" Clary asked.

"Well yeah, I don't need him barging in here thinking you're being murdered because you're screaming so loud." Jace said making Clary blush.

"I'm not that loud." Clary said looking down.

Jace had returned to her, placing his long fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "No you're not, but you will be with what I am about to do."

Sebastian knew that Clary would be out for awhile, possibly even for the rest of the night. Jace would take care of her, better than he even could right now. Sebastian wondered what it would be like to be in love the way they were. He had never really thought about it before, love was for the weak. Those that could not survive without someone else to carry them, it was like a parasite needing a host. But after watching the way that Clary and Jace worked together he was beginning to doubt his long instilled thoughts. They did not suck power from each other, they used the other like a speaker to amplify what they had making it greater than either of them singularly.

Sebastian decided to leave the house, he wanted to take a walk, and he needed time to think about life. He began to wander the streets aimlessly, trapped inside his own mind, looking for answers but seeing nothing. Where would he find an equal as Jace had found his own? There had always been something dark to him, something he had to fight to hide from the world. It was only his love for Jace and now Clary that made that fight worth doing. But could he do that for someone else, someone that was not family?

Sebastian found himself in front of the club they had gone to when they first arrived in New York. He knew that there were demons here, and was hoping to burn some steam. He strutted in, going straight for the bar to order a drink and sit to watch. It was not as full as it had been the night they had gone, but there were enough people around.

Sebastian had several drinks before he finally spotted a demon. It was male, clearly hunting for a quick meal. It didn't really matter to Sebastian what the sex of the demon was, but it was always easier to lure females than it was males. Sebastian drained the last of his drink, getting up from the stool, slamming the glass down on the bar. Just then someone else walked up to the demon, long black hair tied high in a pony tail, a white flowing gown Sebastian knew to be covering her many runes; Izzy. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

Izzy was doing her best flirting with the demon, which wasn't even necessary; Sebastian could see the demon nearly drooling from across the room. Sebastian watched as she smiled and gave a fake laugh. The demon extended its hand and Izzy took it gingerly, allowing herself to be lead. One of the first rules was always to take the demon to a place of your choosing, not the other way around. That way the situation was better controlled. Sebastian followed along silently, Izzy was just asking for trouble. The demon lead her out a side door which opened into an ally. Sebastian slid through the door unnoticed by Izzy or the demon. She slunk back into the shadows; he was just going to watch.

He watched Izzy smile brightly, her whip descending down her arm like a snake uncoiling itself. The demon did not turn to run, or charge even, it just stood there confidently. "Yeah keep smiling scum, your head will look just as ugly when I cut it off." Izzy sneered. Sebastian smiled, she did have some spunk to her.

His smile faded as he saw behind her, the shadows twist and move. The demons here were getting smarter. There was two of them, should be easy for any Shadowhunter, but Izzy had not noticed. She raised her arm, the whip in hand. It would hit its intended target but the other demon would pounce before she could flick her wrist. This was precisely the reason why you always lead the demons, not the other way around.

Sebastian only had a moment to act if he was going to. The deep dark part of him said to let her be. Maybe she would survive, maybe she wouldn't, and it would make for an entertaining show. Sebastian pushed down the feeling, grabbing his seraph sword, jumping clear over behind the demon trying to sneak up on Izzy. Before it had a chance to turn around Sebastian had severed its head. Izzy's wrist snapped, winding the thin metal around the demons throat. She flexed slightly and the head of the demon slid away from its body.

Izzy turned, furious. "I didn't ask for your help." She said pushing him in the chest. He didn't even move though she had hit him with all the strength she had.

"You didn't, but I still wasn't going to stand there and let that thing kill you. Maybe if you had been more observant you would have known it was there and I wouldn't have had to step in." Sebastian said glaring at her.

"You're an ass." Izzy spat.

"I could have told you that, but you were too busy trying to rub up on me all the time to listen." Sebastian spat back.

"Well if you weren't interested you shouldn't have accepted my offer." Izzy said hitting him again.

Sebastian held her by her shoulders so she couldn't hit him again. It didn't hurt, it was just annoying. "What, do you think I would say no to something so easy? You didn't even make me work for it, I could have you whenever I wanted, and I could have you now."

Izzy went to make a snide comment back but she was halted by his lips on hers. They kissed angrily, competing for dominance. He backed her up until she hit the brick wall. Her hands were in his hair, twisting and tangling themselves, pulling harshly. He grasped her leg, pulling it up around his waist. She bit his lip, hard; Sebastian could taste his own blood. He smiled, pulling back to lick his lip, pushing his hips into hers. She had some blood on her lips; he grabbed her chin with his hand, holding her still, licking the blood from her lip.

She grabbed his shirt by the hem, pulling it off him. She ran her nails across his chest, leaving small lines that welled with blood. Sebastian crushed his lips to hers, moving her mouth open with his own. He ran his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues clashing and twisting together. He moved his hands down, grabbing her underwear pushing his fingers through the thin fabric. He quickly pushed his finger inside, feeling her warmth. She was just as excited as he was. Her nails scraped against his back.

He quickly undid the zipper to his pants and pushed his way into her. He brought his hands to her hips to steady himself as he pushed in and out of her at a punishing rhythm. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling his head down toward her. Her lips close to his ear so he could hear her moan with each thrust. "Sebastian, harder." She begged.

He obliged, pushing her into the brick wall, causing the thin fabric of her dress to snag and rip. He moved his hands to cover hers, pulling them above her head. Overlapping one wrist with the other and holding her still with one hand. The other trailed down her body finally resting on her leg that was wrapped around his waist. He pulled against the skin on her thigh leaving red traces behind. "Fuck." Izzy screamed.

"That's what this is baby." Sebastian purred into her ear. He dipped his head into her plunging neckline licking from between her breasts all the way up her neck. Izzy shivered under the sensation, the soft feel of his tongue on her contrast to the punishing rhythm of her back scraping along the wall. The pain in her back made the pleasure of it all that much better.

Sebastian growled low finishing while Izzy screamed following. She was gasping for air as he released her hands, pulling out of her. She put her leg down, making sure to hold onto the wall until she was sure she was steady again on her high heels. Sebastian adjusted himself, pulling his zipper up and putting his shirt back on.

"So are we going back to hating each other?" Izzy said surveying the damage to her dress. The back was torn and spotted with blood. She would have to throw it out.

"Only if we can have more angry sex." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Maybe, if I get desperate." Izzy said turning away, headed home for a much needed shower and change of clothes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Haha the last chapter didn't seem to be to everyone's liking. I did have quite a bit of fun writing it though. So here you all go, back to Jace and Clary for a while. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Jace and Clary fell asleep cuddled together in each other's arms. Sebastian found his way back home completely sated from his evening. Morning came quickly for them all, but it was a peaceful night's sleep. Sebastian woke first, going into the kitchen to start the coffee; he knew Clary would be up shortly once the smell wafted through the house.

Jace and Clary emerged from her room, they both were in a pleasant mood and Sebastian could guess why. But he wasn't even angry, not after last night. Jace made his way to the stove, their resident chef, starting in on pancakes, eggs, biscuits with apple butter, and bacon. _Damn_, Sebastian thought, _they must have had as good of a night as I did_.

Clary sat at the island and Jace fixed her a cup of coffee. She inhaled deeply before taking a sip. "Morning Sebastian." She said cheerily.

"Morning little sister, I trust you are well rested and feeling much better." Sebastian said as he was handed a cup of coffee from Jace. Clary and Jace exchanged looks and a smile. They were developing their own form of silent communication.

"Yes, I am feeling much better." Clary said apparently finding something highly amusing with the rim of her coffee cup.

"Good, I was a bit worried after yesterday, but it also got me thinking. The Silent Brothers actually said a lot, without saying much at all. First they said that 'two of you have the blood of the same, the other is different,' think about what that could mean. I mean sure we could take it literally, Clary and I are blood siblings, Jace is not he is the one different, but why would they tell us something we already know? Are they meaning that Jace and I have similar blood where as Clary is the different one due to her powers, which would make sense in the way that we were there about Clary's difference, but what they said specifically was blood of the same, so now we are back to why would they tell us something we already know." Sebastian said, somewhat rambling to himself.

Clary and Jace had somewhat tuned him out a while ago. "Sebastian, I think you are looking too far into things. They said it is not in my memories to find, which simply means I was born this way. Maybe I was just born with a little more angel essence than most. But Valentine is dead and mom is in a coma, so I can't really ask them if they had a little more than usual powers." Clary said, spreading her apple butter on her biscuit.

"We could make a trip to the Morgenstern Manor in Idris and see if any of Valentine's belongings survived the fire." Sebastian suggested.

"We as in Clary and I could. I doubt we will find anything, it was 18 years ago. But you shouldn't come Seb, not with the way the Clave feels about you and Valentine." Jace said.

"Yeah you all are right; I will stay here in New York. Clary, you and Jace can travel to Idris, take a good look around and be back by tomorrow. I'll stay at the institute and see if there is anything else to try while we are here." Sebastian said easily, he had fun last night and didn't want to spend the whole day cooked up in the house unable to leave.

* * *

Clary couldn't help but remember the last time she was in Idris, they portaled to an area completely different than the last time she was there, but the landscape was still very much so the same. There were rolling green hills and mountains in the distance, but where her and Jace emerged there were houses nestled amongst the valleys. It would only be a short walk to the place where her mother and father had lived when they were married.

Clary was happy not to have been wearing heels this time, so walking was much easier without sinking into the ground. She had chosen to wear a soft pair of denim jeans that were faded in color from their often use. The air was chilled as fall was in full swing, turning the leaves around her beautiful shades of orange and yellow. She had decided on a peach colored long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket which matched her flat soled leather boots.

Clary looked over to Jace who had not said much upon their arrival, she wondered if he was remembering the same things she was. He looked straight ahead as they walked, his face showing no emotion at all, maybe not. Clary allowed herself to get lost in thought as they silently walked.

Being with Jace her first time was nothing like she had expected and much better than she ever could have imagined. There had not been a time since where they were quite like that since. He was gentle and patient, and though she had been in pain it was still completely pleasurable in a different kind of way. She loved the way that he held her and waited for her to signal when and how to move. Afterwards all she could think about was how much she wanted more, she felt like if they could be locked away together for an entire year with no one to bother them it still would not have nearly enough of him.

Her thoughts were halted as they reached the top of the hill, and in the valley where a house should have been, used to have been, was now nothing more than scored ground that even nature had not tried to reclaim. Clary's mouth fell open and she stopped walking completely, just staring at the ruin which could have been her home. Clary pulled her jacket closer to her feeling a chill that ran into her bones.

"Cold?" Jace asked, finally speaking, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders. She felt a little more at ease under his touch, but there was still something terribly wrong about the scene before her. "We should keep going Clary." Jace said trying to nudge her forward, but Clary's legs didn't want to move.

"Why does it feel so wrong here?" Clary asked.

"They say that Valentine was summoning demons in order to overthrow the Clave. When the house burned with Valentine, people figured he had tried to summon a demon so powerful he could not control it, so it killed him, and burnt the house to the ground. Some think the land is still cursed from the presence of such a strong demon." Jace explained looking at Clary, her eyes were wide with fear. "If you want you can stay up here and I will go down and look to see what's left, if anything."

"No, I want to go, I need to. This whole trip is some while goose chase trying to see if something is different about me, I need to figure this out or give up on it completely." Clary said, finally able to will herself forward.

"We don't need to find out if something about you is different Clary, you are perfect just the way you are." Jace said following her forward.

"Jace, I need to know why." Clary insisted.

The walk down the hill was much shorter; each step Clary took her heart seemed to fill with unease. Clary stopped right before the ground turned black, not wanting to enter the cursed ground. She understood now why people may think it is cursed, she could feel it, something was wrong. A voice in her hewad screamed to her to turn away. Clary swallowed hard and stepped into the black ground.

Every hair on Clary's body seemed to stand on end. It was what Clary might have imagined the millisecond before being hit by lightening may feel like. Clary looked up, there were no clouds in the sky, so no lighting either, she looked back down slightly smiling to herself at how silly she is.

Jace looked just as uneasy as she felt, but he warmed a little seeing her small smile, wondering what she must be thinking that could make her smile in a place like this. _Probably me_, he thought to himself. There wasn't much left of the house, or anything that would have been in it before. Only the bones of Valentine had been removed, the place left stranded ever since. Jace kicked around, finding small things half buried in soot that was turning into dirt. Clary wandered further from him, doing the same.

While much of the place was burned away Clary could still see the shape of the house, where walls would have been to separate the rooms. She wondered which Sebastian's room was when he had lived here, and what would have been hers. She found herself first in what she figured was the kitchen. There were some plates mostly buried on the ground, the ceramic broken but not melted by the fire. She moved into the next room, evidence of a fireplace partially standing. Clary could almost see what the house looked like before, like there was a thick glamour, but if she tried hard enough she could see shimmers of the truth.

Clary stood still for a moment, wondering if she was right. Clary focused like she had never tried to before, taking the glimpses of imagined rooms and telling herself they were the reality and the ruin was the false image. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, when she opened them, nothing had changed. Clary pulled her stele, closing her eyes again, thinking instead on a rune, one that would show her if something was hidden. Lines swirled together in her mind until a final shape settled out. Clary opened her eyes and drew the swirling lines that looked like a storm cloud with a hook through the middle of her arm.

Before her eyes soot and ash swirled around, walls rebuilt themselves. Clary was standing not in the ruins of a burnt down house, but in the middle of a giant family room with thick dust covering the surfaces of everything in sight. She walked, being able to hear the click of her shoes on the hard wood floor. Clary could understand it all now, the house never really burned down; it was all a very powerful glamour or spell. The house had simply been "moved" into a different place, but here all the same. Much like the house her and Jace and Sebastian lived in, all anyone had ever needed was the key.

Jace had found himself all the way at the opposite end of where the house once was, there was nothing in these remains that would help Clary. He turned to see where she had wandered to, but in every direction he looked, he could not find her. "Clary!" Jace yelled, his voice getting lost in the open air. Jace turned and starting running, heading first for the hill, wondering if this had all been too much for her and she had decided to get clear of the area. When he reached the top of the hill he could see for miles, she wasn't anywhere. Even if she had left the moment he had started looking through the dirt she wouldn't have had enough time to make it back to the entrance for the house. She should be somewhere, but instead she was nowhere at all.

* * *

Clary walked through the rooms, touching every surface she met, drawing thick lines in the dust that was settled. No one had been here for quite some time. Clary wandered through the house, she found a door, turning the handle and stepping in. Clary gasped.

There was a plain wooden crib along one of the walls. Clary walked over, the crib had long scratch marks dug deeply in the wooden bars and chunks taken out as if having been bitten. Along the other corner of the room was a rocking chair. Clary walked over to it slowly, gliding her finger along the arm, she wondered if her mom had sat here rocking Sebastian when he was an infant.

There were no toys in the room, only a few children's books that looked new aside for the collected dust. Clary felt pangs of sadness; this is not how a baby's room should look. Although she knew this room had stood empty for many years, there was no remnant of love, it was cold and clinical.

Clary felt a chill run up her spine and she turned and left the room. She had hoped momentarily to find something of Sebastian's that she could bring back for him, even if he didn't remember it. Clary headed down the hall, determined now to find something useful so she could get out of this place. She found her way to a large library. She looked through the books. Most were books about war and strategy. These must have belonged to Valentine. One book in particular stood out from the others. It was a housekeeping book; it must have been her mother's. Clary took the book from the shelf, wanting desperately to feel her mother's presence, but none was there. She held the book to her chest deciding to bring it with her anyways.

She walked around, looking for something that may stand out to her, something that may give her answers. She wished there was a book titled _All the Answers You Are Searching For _or something stupidly simple like that. Up higher on the shelves were books bound by leather without titles. Clary reached up, extending to the tips of her toes, her fingertips just barely brushing the spine. She inched her finger tips trying to grab hold but found herself losing her footing. She stumbled to the side knocking several of the books free; they fell to the ground loudly. Several had opened when they fell, the writing inside written by hand in ink.

Clary picked up one of the books, looking through the writing. It seemed to be a journal of some kind. She could tell by the scratchy lettering these were not her mother's. She hoped they may have belonged to Valentine; maybe they would give her some answers. She scooped up the fallen books and carried them as well as the book that had been her mother's back into the living room. She shifted everything into her left hand so she could pull her stele, drawing the rune that she hoped would take her back to the place where the land was scorched.

* * *

Jace wasn't sure what do to. He sat on the side of the hill for forever waiting for Clary to reappear. He was starting to get impatient at waiting, he wondered if it would be better to try going back to the house, he didn't see how she could have gone back there, but waiting here was not doing anything. Jace wished that Sebastian had not stayed in New York and would have been waiting at the house. At least then he could go back there and get him to help. He would be pissed that Clary had evaded Jace again, but at least there would be two of them looking for her rather than just Jace sitting on a hill.

Jace put his head in his hands, his golden hair falling like a curtain in front of his face. He wished he knew what to do. What if she had wandered too far and had been taken by a Downworlder and all he was doing was sitting here waiting? Jace's head snapped up as he heard his name exclaimed in the familiar voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Jace!" Clary yelled trying to run for him, being careful not to drop the stack of books in her arms. Jace ran toward her, concern and relief battling across his face.

"Clary! Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick." Jace yelled, not slowing as he ran back to her. He opened his arms wide circling them around her as he crashed into her.

"The house, it didn't burn down." Clary mumbled against his chest.

Jace held her at arm's length. "What?"

"The house isn't really burnt down. It's like our house, it's here and not at the same time. I used a rune and got in, and look." Clary said raising the books up so Jace could notice them.

"What are those?" Jace said touching the books lightly.

"I think they are journals, I'm hoping they are Valentine's. Maybe they can give me some kind of answers." Clary said looking to the books in her arms.

"Here, let me carry them for you." Jace said, taking the books in his arms, Clary held on to one, the one that she thought was her mother's, as they head back for their house.

* * *

**One of the particular challenges I have with this story is in this particular story the reader knows more than the characters, so the challenge comes in still making it fun and interesting for you while still having similar elements. So a challenge for you until I post the next chapter, what are you thinking I will keep canon and what may I have changed? Is Valentine alive or dead, what's up with Jocelyn, what about Clary and Sebastian? You don't have to participate of you don't want to, I won't with hold the next Chapter or anything, but I got some good surprises in store I don't think you will see coming, so I just wondered where all your heads are. Thanks for reading, and thank you all for your reviews, I can't even express how much they mean to me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Your reviews on the past chapter were simply amazing, and a big welcome to the new comers, and for those of you that are under guest accounts, I wish I could respond to you each individually. You all are seriously so sweet. Hear what you all were thinking was amazing and amusing for me. So here's a pretty big chapter for plot, and I REALLY wanna know what you think at the end. So please let me know, and enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 24

Jace deposited the books on the kitchen island. Clary took her mom's book to her room, she just wanted it near her but it was the last book she was interested in reading. What she really wanted to do was start reading the journals she had found. She came back downstairs, Jace was still standing at the island, he had not touched the books since he set them down, but he looked at them with a kind of content.

Clary came and sat down, moving the books until they were in a line. "I wonder if they have any kind of dates in them to tell me which one comes first." Clary said, mostly to herself. She picked up one of the books at random and flipped open to the first page, she was disappointed, and there were no dates in the beginning or on any of the individual entries. She scanned the first few pages. Not a lot of it made any sense, it sounded like the ramblings of an insane person, she had never envisioned Valentine as the insane rambling type, insane yes, but not a "I can tell you need to be taking 20 pills a day" type of insane. He must have portrayed himself differently to others or else no one would have listened to him.

Clary's eyes slowed as she began reading more than skimming. After a few moments of silence Jace spoke, breaking Clary's concentration. "Any luck determining a time line?"

Clary did not tear her eyes away to respond. "No, I guess I am just going to have to read through them and figure it out while I go."

"Should I take one and start reading too, just to speed things along a bit?" Jace asked grabbing one of the books.

Clary looked up, "No, I think it will be easier if I just read through them all. I'm going to take them up to my room to concentrate, tell me when we are back in New York?" She said grabbing the rest of the books off the table. Jace handed her the book that was in his hands with a frown. There were 5 books in all, it would take quite a while for her to read through them all and he wondered why she didn't want his help.

"Yeah, we should be there by morning when we wake up." Jace said as Clary stood and went upstairs without another word.

Clary crawled into her bed, putting the books on the comforter around her, picking up the one she had already begun to read and continued where she had left off.

_The summoning went exactly as planned. It is getting easier and easier with each try. I am finding myself able to summon more and more powerful ones. I think they are beginning to trust me, knowing that the plans in which I have are not for the soul benefit of myself but also for their kind. The Clave has become weak with their complicity, allowing their path to become altered and confused. More and more Shadowhunters are taking a passive stance toward Downworlders, giving them rights and purpose as if they were anything other than rodents here to cause plague amongst the pure. The only way the purity of our race and our purpose to be complete is to join forces with the strongest to gain their strength and learn their secrets. Only when we become stronger than them will we have any chance of beating them…_

With Clary going through that many books, Jace figured she would be busy most of the night. He would have to figure out something to occupy his time. He went and changed into exercise pants, discarding his shirt completely before going down to the training room. He grabbed the tape and wound his hands tightly before pulling the punching bag into the center of the room.

He hit the bag going progressively faster and harder getting lost in his own thoughts. He never felt so unsure of himself, so indecisive. He almost couldn't remember what it was he would do at night before he met Clary; those memories now seeming more distant as if they were part of someone else's memories rather than his own. His entire routine had changed when Clary came into his life and now he was lost without her, unsure what he wanted to do, he had spent the past few months with the mentality of what we are going to do rather than what I am going to do.

With a final punch the bag dislodge from its chain, soaring halfway through the room before clashing to the floor. Jace followed it, going to pick it up and set it in the corner. Guess he was finished with the punching bag for the day. He walked over to the table and picked up his favorite sword, it was long and heavy; it was perfect for severing heads of demons. He wasn't ready to go to bed, but really he didn't know what else to do with himself for the night.

Clary had always been a fast reader and was sure that she could at least get through this book before they got back to New York. This seemed to be what she would have placed as book 4 considering when and how Valentine supposedly died. He was summoning demons and getting them to lend him some of their blood so he could experiment with it. He had taken to drinking some, which would give temporary effects of increased speed and strength, but also he would have periods of increased hostility and paranoia. He was trying to leave notes as an unbiased scientist would, but the more demon blood he ingested, the more its effects changed his thinking.

_Jocelyn thinks that I don't know, but I always know. I have seen the way he looks at her and the way she looks back. She thinks I don't know. How could I not know? I see the way she looks at me. She blames it on the hormones of being pregnant but I know better, she has grown to hate me, she is fearful of my power and rightfully so. I am now the most powerful Shadowhunter that has ever lived. I fear I cannot risk ingesting any more of the demon blood; its effects are too temporary, though stronger than any rune I have ever graced my skin with. But after the effects have wore off I feel tired and drained, this would not be good in the middle of a fight. Why is it that the Downworlders which have in them the blood of demons have increased powers but do not have the fatigue that I feel when the blood metastasizes through my body? Perhaps it is due to the exposure type, the blood and strength does not leave them, it continuously flows through their veins. I will need to experiment in a different way, a way that will allow the blood to flow rather than to be absorbed. What an opportunity Jocelyn's pregnancy offers to me…_

Clary had to put the book down for a moment and stare over to the wall, getting lost in her own thoughts as the words from the page sunk into her mind. He was talking about Sebastian. Valentine was going to use Sebastian as an experiment before he was even born. If he could have done that to her brother, what could he have done to her? Clary felt like she was getting closer to answers, but now she feared she would not want to know what the truth was.

Jace was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat glistened across his body, his body shimmering under the fine mist. He raked his hand through his hair, a few strands falling back into his face. It felt good to let go of some of his energy. He had not trained like this is quite some time, he had been constantly spending time with Clary and aside from their own very physical activity, his muscles were in desperate need for use. He was beginning to feel deliciously sore and decided to use the training room shower.

Clary was sure she was getting closer to the answers she was searching for, feeling dread fill within her. Some say that ignorance is bliss, they may have a point to that, but now that Clary was so close to answers she couldn't turn away and stop herself from finding out the truth. I was like watching a car accident happen, no matter how bad you know it is going to be, you just cannot seem to turn away.

_I have started to give Jocelyn special drinks each night. I tell her it will help with the hormones of the baby, and she seems to believe me. She feels better after taking the potions, not realizing to source of power in which I am bestowing on her. I am hoping for better results from that in which are my blood within her. The mornings are rough as she is no longer feeling the strength from the blood, she is fatigued and in a poor mood. I often spend the mornings away from her, getting away from her poor attitude. I wish I could trust her to let her know just how much I have given her. She is becoming nothing more to me than a vessel in which to carry what will be the most powerful Shadowhunter that has ever graced the earth. It is a shame the angels did not have the foresight to create us with such perfection in the first place. I have half a mind to summon an angel, capture it to show it my power. Show it how I in my "inferiority" did greater and better things than they even could. Summoning demons has become an incredibly easy task; even the greater demon which gave its blood for my child poses no risk to me. Surely an angel would prove no more difficult a task…_

Clary had to stop reading, being utterly stunned by what she had just seen. At that moment a soft knock came on her door before it opened, Jace standing warily in the doorway. "Hey." He said softly.

"You need to come over here and read this." Clary said moving some of the books to the side to give Jace room on the bed. He came over with an eyebrow raised, cuddling up with Clary. She handed him the book without a word, and he read the page she was on. Clary studied his face as he read; being able to tell what part he was on based only by his reaction. Jace finished and looked up to Clary, setting the book down.

"Did that just say that Sebastian was born with demon blood?" Jace asked Clary.

"I think he was experimenting with him, hoping to give him strength and power." Clary said.

"That's just crazy, I mean Sebastian is very strong and fast, but he's not evil." Jace said, unable to stop himself from thinking back to when Sebastian was young. There were some then that may have described him as evil.

"I don't think being part demon would make you necessarily evil, I mean look at all the warlocks you know, they are half demon, and I don't think they are all bad." Clary said thinking of Magnus, she could never describe him as being evil, and he was incredibly powerful.

"Very true. Did Valentine ever summon an angel like he was thinking about, or are you not that far yet?" Jace asked, picking up one of the other books and flipping through the pages.

"I haven't read any further than the page you just read. You walked in pretty much as I had finished. Would you want to stay up with me while I keep reading, this whole thing is really freaking me out. My father was truly messed up more than I ever could have imagined."

Jace snuggled up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I will." He said. Clary curled into his arms, opening the book back up to continue reading.

_Another member of the group has become pregnant. Celine and Stephen Herondale are expecting a child, they only recently found out and naturally I am the first to know. Jocelyn is expected to give birth soon, if the experiment is a success I may decide to repeat my experiment, creating a new generation that will be unlike any the world has ever seen. _

_Jocelyn has brought into the world a beautiful baby boy, she recoils from him. I must admit, even to me his appearance is a bit unnerving, with the blank black eyes and talons for nails. He will no doubt be powerful and strong beyond my wildest dreams. But others also feel uneasy around him, like his blood seems to call to them, warning them that something is awry. I believe I will continue my experiments with the Herondale child, but I may need to alter my methods in order to produce something that is not only powerful but also appealing or seductive to others. I have secured blood of the angel that I have tethered to the house; it is the only way that I can contain it indefinitely. It will not provide me with the information that I desire, so I take from it what I need, and will use its blood for my experiments. _

Clary looked over to Jace, he had fallen asleep. Clary brushed some of his hair to the side, there was a child out there, someone by the name of Herondale that had his blood mixed with an angel. Clary couldn't help but think how Jace was the most angelic person she had ever met, she couldn't imagine someone that was truly part angel.

_I feel as though I am a creator myself. All my experimental children will be able to call me father as I am their creator. For blood of my blood will be mixed with demon blood, and blood of my followers angelic blood, I hope for a split of males with females as this new generation will need to marry and provide children of their own. Think of the power of the child, the one that contains not only the power of demon but the charm of the angel. That child would be perfect. I thought I could create it in this generation but now I see clearly that the only way would be to plan for the next. _

_I know the secret which Jocelyn tries to hide from me; I know that she is harboring within her another chance for experimentation._

The book dropped from Clary's hands. She felt like she should cry but there were no tears forming. Words spinning around her head in a low and evil voice. "_Blood of my blood will be mixed with demon….I know the secret….another chance for experimentation_." Clary raised her hand to her mouth, trying to choke back a scream, she knew now why she was different, why she had powers that no one else had seen before, she was part demon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter, there were even some new posters to talk you all, seriously you guys are the best. I know I left you a little cliffy last time, but I needed you to take the time to have it all sink in. Sometimes timing is very important. So here you go, now you can figure out what happens next, hope you all enjoy and then have a great weekend, I should be free a little so I should be able to get some chapters up!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Clary got up from the bed as quietly as she could manage, heading out of the room downstairs to the kitchen. She knew that Sebastian kept a bottle of wine in the fridge and she felt like she desperately needed a drink. She grabbed a glass and poured the wine in it, completely filling it and wasting no time taking a large gulp. It was sweet with a slight bite from the alcohol, she felt the warming sensation in her stomach, and she wished it could warm the rest of her as she suddenly felt cold all over.

In the journals it had described Sebastian as he was born, black eyes and talons; mom had been repulsed by the sight of him. Clary looked over her own nails; they were short and stubby from her constantly biting them as always. But if she had let them grow, would they have grown long and sharp? Her eyes had been green always; large and bright like emeralds, never black like Sebastian's still were.

Clary took another large swig from her glass, finding it nearing the bottom of her glass and took the bottle to refill it. She didn't feel evil, and just because she had demon blood in her did not make her evil either. She reminded herself again of Magnus, all warlocks were the offspring of a demon and a human, they were powerful but not evil, she did not need to be evil either. She continued to drink as she thought, needing to refill her glass often.

Valentine mixed some other child's blood with that of an angel; he was planning on having his experiments mate with each other to create some hybrid creature. Valentine had never said if it was a boy or girl, but when she had looked at Jace she had pictured an angelic boy. Between her and Sebastian there was one male and one female with demon blood, if the Herondale child was a girl it was meant as Sebastian's wife and if it had been a boy it was meant for her.

She was sure that someone mixed with angel blood would be beautiful and every bit desirable, but she loved Jace, and what bothered her even more was if it was Valentine's plan in the first place, she would never want to go along with his plan. She would refuse it simply to spite her father. Clary went to refill her glass again, finding the bottle empty as well. She slammed the bottle back on the table, misjudging the distance. Clary stumbled a little, deciding she needed to go to bed.

The almost invisible stairs were difficult to manage without having any sense of balance. She found it was easier if she crawled like a dog up the stairs on her hands and feet. She started laughing at herself, happy that no one else was there to see how ridiculous she looked right now. Clary finally made it to her room, still on her hands a knees; it just felt better at the moment to move like this. Clary pushed on the door; it opened easily for her, slamming into the wall making a large bang.

Jace sat up straight in the bed, his arm extending to the side searching for Clary but finding nothing but books. "Clary!" Jace yelled.

"Here!" Clary yelled raising one hand from the floor, finding herself in the middle of a giggling fit. It was like role call back in school. Her hand came back down to the ground but did not settle well under her own weight and she fell forward to the ground. She rolled to her back, looking up finding Jace standing above her. He had a confused look to his face. He bent down to pick her up and she laced her fingers behind his head, pulling him down to the ground with her.

Jace gave a half smile, lying on the floor with Clary barely in the doorway. "I see you have been drinking." He said seeing her eyes glossed.

"You have no idea the things I know now." Clary said, her smile slipping from her face.

"Did you find out where your power comes from?" Jace said his eyes widening slightly.

Clary pulled herself up to a sitting position and Jace followed. She looked to the floor, not wanting to look him in the eyes when she told him. "Yeah, Valentine used some children as experiments; Sebastian and I were given demon blood when my mom was pregnant. That's what the Silent Brothers meant by two of us have blood of the same, it was more than we have the same parents, we share demon blood as well." Clary said still looking to the floor.

Jace lightly reached out, his long fingers under her chin; he pulled so her gaze met his own. "Well at least we know now." Jace said his voice low.

Clary inhaled deeply, "Yeah, we do know now. Just make sure I don't do anything evil, like burn down the world or anything like that."

"Clary, is there any way that you are mistaken though, I mean I have been around Sebastian most of my life, and I can kind of see how he has demon blood in him. No offense to him, but he has always been different, dark. But I don't see any of that in you, you are kind and loving, full of light, I am having a hard time believing that you are in any way part demon." Jace's complements only angered Clary, she had accepted that she was partially demon, but Jace doubted her and that only made Clary angry.

Clary pushed herself to standing, stomping her feet as she crossed the room, grabbing the journal she had been reading. She threw it at him; it sailed across the room like a thick Frisbee. "Read it for yourself if you don't believe me." She spat.

Clary folded her arms across her chest, plopping down on the bed like a child in a temper tantrum. Jace rolled his eyes, Clary was not a fun drunk. "What page or chapter or part of the book am I supposed to be reading?" Jace said thumbing through the pages.

"It was all the way at the end; I stopped with just a few more pages left." Clary said finding that keeping her arms crossed was uncomfortable.

Jace went to the back of the book scanning through until he found the place she had been reading. He read past where she had been, it had not specifically said that she was given demon blood, though the implications were not too promising.

The plan to attack the Clave is tonight. I am anxious to get this night over with, to let the world know of my strength and power. I have found that the angel blood when dried can be made into gold like powder which I have begun to put into my food. It gives me a sense of calm and peace; I know that my plans will work out. Jocelyn's mood has been improved as of lately it has been wonderful finally having some peace from her, though I know she has been sneaking off to meet with Lucian now that he had become a werewolf. I should have just killed him when he was first bitten. He was my second in command, my parabati and now he is nothing more than a disgusting Downworlder that conspires with my wife. After tonight, I will have established my power and none will be stupid enough to stand in my way. I will take Jocelyn with me as I have prepared the house to serve as a hidden location as well as a prison for her until she learns to love me again or just until she births our next child. I will need the child for my plans…

That was the last page, the last writing in that book. If Valentine really did die in the fire, there would be no more and it was never clear what experiment he had actually done on Clary. "Have you looked in the other books yet? To see if there is one after this one?" Jace said looking up to Clary, but she had passed out a while ago. She had one foot on the floor; her body slumped awkwardly on the bed.

Jace came over, moving the blankets around, putting Clary more properly into the bed, taking the rest of the books off the bed. He got in the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets over him, he grabbed another book, hoping he could find another book that would give him more answers but he also knew what that would mean. If he found the next book it would mean that Valentine did not die in the fire, that he could still be alive. The first book Jace grabbed was when Valentine was clearly younger; he was not yet married to Jocelyn, but he was talking about the wedding that was planned.

The next book he grabbed was after the marriage, it was all about Downworlders, focusing on when Lucian was bitten. The next book was from when Valentine was first starting to have ideas different than how he was raised. He was still in school and it explained how he began to accumulate followers. There was only one more book left. Jace opened the book, turning to the first page.

Things did not go as planned, I knew there was dissention stemming from Jocelyn but I never would have imagined her treachery to spread so far. She has betrayed me as Eve did Adam. I survived what she had hoped would be the end of me; I went back to the house and finished the rune which would hide the house in all the dimensions. It was all too easy to take Jonathan from her parents; they have become lazy in their old age. Their skin tearing under my blade like old paper weathered from time. I could have taken off with no incident had it not been for Michael Wayland trying to come to stop me. The fool, how could he think that he could best me when the horde of attackers had not? Even with Jonathan in my arms I bested him in no time, sinking my blade deep in his chest. Blood splattered onto Jonathan's face and he just laughed.

That was when inspiration hit me, it would be more convenient if I could regroup in the house, develop my plans further without interruption. The world would be calmer if they believed me to be dead, and I needed Jonathan for my plans as well, he would also need to be dead to the world. Michael had a son that was close in age to Jonathan, and if I burned the bodies at the site where the house once stood it would be easy to pass the remains off as my own. The Wayland Manor was nearby, the son sleeping, the mother resting while the child slept. I quickly ended her with a sharp twist of her head, it was better for cleanup if there was no blood left behind. The child was easy to take; it was not one of my experiments so the loss would not be great.

I took the child back to where the house once stood, summoning the demon that had eagerly given her blood for my child. She had always wanted children and when she looked into Jonathan's soulless eyes she agreed to help me protect him. The ground was left scorched and cursed, the bones of my victims amongst the rubble of what people would think was my home. I took Jonathan inside the hidden house with me and we waited until they discovered the house in ruins and pronounced us dead. Jocelyn has left with our child, I will leave her to raise the child alone and come back for it when it has grown. I took Jonathan and convinced him his name is Sebastian. I will take him to Idris tonight and leave him in a ministry where he will easily be found and taken to be raised by another Shadowhunter. He can be my deep undercover agent and no one will ever know any better. The Herondale child will replace the Wayland child so no one suspects him missing. Celine killed herself and I took the child from her womb before it could die along with her, he is my experiment and I would not let him go to waste. A loyal member has been taking care of him; I have named him Jonathan Christoper as Michael's son was named Jonathan like my own son. He will no doubt be taken into care as both the Wayland's are dead, they will assume him to be their son. All my creations are positioned properly, now I only need to wait until they grow. I can only hope Jocelyn gives birth to a girl, that way I can pair her with Jonathan to make my hybrid.

That was all that had been written in that book, the rest of the book having only empty pages. Jace looked to Clary. He wasn't ready to wake her, she would need to sleep off some of the alcohol anyways, and Jace needed a moment to ingest the information he just read. He was not a Wayland, that boy had been killed to pave the way for Sebastian. Jace was really Jonathan Christopher Herondale, the one with angel blood. Valentine was alive and waiting for them to grow up. He had gotten his wish; Jocelyn had given birth to a girl. "…That way I can pair her with Jonathan to make my hybrid." Clary and Jace were literally created for each other, created to fall in love and have a child that would destroy the world.

Jace looked to Clary smoothing her hair. She smiled in her sleep, Jace felt his heart beat faster. He couldn't help but love her, he had felt something awaken in him the moment he first met her. He couldn't stop loving her even if he tried, it would be like trying to tell someone not to breathe. But as much as they were made for each other, it was done with evil plans in mind. If they stayed together, if they ever forgot the rune, or Clary decided one day she wanted to have children, it would literally destroy the world. He didn't even know if Clary wanted to have kids one day, but with him it would never be possible, but she could have children with someone else and a normal life with normal kids.

Jace found that he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he thought of Clary. His brain forced him images that made him feel sick, images of him leaving her because he knew it would be what is best for her. Images of her falling in love with someone else plagued his mind, her kissing another set of lips. He felt like his heart was literally breaking into pieces. He loved her so much, he loved her enough to do for her what was needed to be done; even though he was sure it would kill him.

Clary woke in the morning with a pounding headache. The light coming through the windows was far too bright. She looked around; Jace was not in the room with her. She got up and went to take a shower. Her head was killing her; so this was an infamous hangover. She swore to herself she would never drink again. She cleaned up, examining her nails again, worried that they had grown longer in the night. They were the same. She got dressed quickly, throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She went downstairs finding the kitchen empty, not even coffee was brewed. She searched throughout the entire house, Jace was nowhere. They must be back in New York by now; she supposed he had gone to the institute.

She made her way to the institute, asking Church where the others were. She followed along silently; it looked like everyone was in the kitchen. Clary could smell the coffee from here and she wanted a cup so badly, hoping that it would help with the pounding in her head. She opened the doors and saw everyone was there, sitting around the table. Jace and Izzy were talking, Alec sat watching their conversation intently and Sebastian stood when Clary entered. Jace looked her way briefly, not even offering her a smile before turning back to their conversation.

Clary poured herself a cup of coffee before going to sit down next to Jace. He shifted wordlessly when she entered not even giving her a smile or hello. Clary felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Jace knew now that she was part demon; he had taken the books and read it for himself.

"So Jace says you had a very interesting time in Idris that answered everything. He wouldn't tell us what all happened, he wanted to wait until you were up." Sebastian said, coming to sit back down on Jace's other side.

Clary put her hands to her head. His voice was too loud for the pounding in her head.

"By the angel Clary, you couldn't even figure out how to get rid of a hangover? You're supposed to be the one with the amazing rune powers. Here." Jace said his tone harsh and he drew an iratze on her arm, the band of drums in her head lowering their volume. It felt so much better.

Clary offered Jace a smile, "Thanks." She said quietly. Jace looked away from her quickly. Clary felt like the pit of her stomach was falling away from her, why was he acting like this?

"Ok, now that we are all conscious." Jace began, "Valentine didn't die in the fire; it was all a ruse to hide himself from the Clave after the attack. Before he attacked the Clave, he was experimenting with angel and demon blood. He experimented first on himself and then on pregnant women, to give the unborn children special powers and talents. Sebastian was the first, he was given demon blood. I was second, I was given angel blood, and then Clary was last, also with demon blood."

Clary dropped her coffee mug, spilling it all over the table. She didn't even try to clean it up, she just stared at Jace. "What do you mean, you were given angel blood? It was the Herondale child." Clary said.

Jace looked at her, his eyes reflecting turmoil of emotions, Clary couldn't place what he was feeling. "I am the Herondale child Clary. Valentine killed the Wayland son and put me in his place, I am the one with angel blood." Jace looked away from her again.

Clary got up from the table, nearly knocking everyone else's cups over, she ran from the room and kept going until she was outside the institute. She needed to be away for a while; she needed some time to think about things. Jace had not tried to follow her; he had barely even looked at her. He was part angel and she was part demon, he probably hated her, was disgusted by her. Clary ran for the only place she could think of. She ran to Simon.


	26. Chapter 26

**You all are simply amazing, the reviews that I have been getting are simply amazing. This chapter, well, was one of the most emotional things I have ever written before. I hope you all enjoy it, and please please please, keep reviewing, every word you write makes me want to keep going. I love you all so much, thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

* * *

Chapter 26

Jace put his head on the table and let out a deep sigh. He wasn't able to sleep at all last night after reading from Valentine's journals. He laid there most of the night listening to the steady breathing from Clary, watching as she would whimper and then snuggle up close to him, quieting back down. He had wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body. He didn't want to spend a single night away from her, a single day without her, but this night would have to be the last where they were so close. Jace had gotten up early, he left the house for the institute; it would be easier if he wasn't around her.

When Clary walked in it was easy to tell she was suffering from a major hangover, all he wanted was to hold out his arms and have her run into them, but he knew he couldn't. So instead he had decided to be mean, each word he spit at her was like fire in this throat. He had to force the words out, he would make her hate him; make her chose to be free of him.

When she had run from the room it took everything he had not to run after her. Instead he gripped onto his seat until his knuckles turned white finally exhaling when his head hit the table.

"Well that was awkward." Izzy said getting up from the table and leaving the room. Alec followed silently so it was just Sebastian and Jace left in the kitchen.

"So I can see how I am part demon, I mean it kind of makes a lot of sense. I can see how you would be part angel, I mean pretty much any random girl on the street would swear to it just by looking at you, but Clary being part demon, just doesn't fit." Sebastian said. Jace hadn't moved his head still firmly on the table.

Jace lifted his head to look at Sebastian. Jace had dark rings around his eyes. Maybe this exact moment not every girl would think he was part angel, right now he looked utterly lost. "Valentine planned it from the beginning, he wants Clary and I to have a child, one that would be part demon and part angel. Can you imagine the destructive power of a child that has Clary's rune power, my skill in battle, with an evil side? It would ruin the world."

"Who says it would have to be evil. I mean even if Clary has demon blood in her, she doesn't seem like she has an evil bone in her body." Sebastian said looking at his brother. He had an idea what Jace was thinking, and as much as he had hated the thought if Clary and Jace together in the beginning, he could see the idea of them being apart would ruin them both.

"We can't risk it, we can't be that selfish." Jace said staring straight ahead of him as he said it, like a mantra he repeated to himself over and over until the words had lost their meaning.

"It's not like you are trying to have kids now, it doesn't mean you can't be with her" Sebastian said putting a hand on Jace's shoulder.

Jace shook his head. "It won't make leaving her any easier if I do it now, or if it happens later. But I can make it easier on her; I can make her hate me."

"Jace, even if your stupid plan works and she hates you and leaves you, it will destroy you. It already is."Sebastian said, giving Jace's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I don't care about me, I will do whatever it takes to make this better for her." Jace said, getting up from the table. Jace wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he just needed to be away from everyone for awhile.

Clary had tears streaming down her face as she ran to Simon's house. The way he had treated her, he had hardly even looked at her. He hated her now that he knew the truth. She had always known he was too good for her, and now he knew it too. Light rain started to fall but Clary just ran. She finally reached Simon's house, dripping wet and panting. She raised a fist, pounding on the door. Simon answered the door in his Nintendo pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. Clary ran into his chest letting him wrap his arms around her, the familiar scent of soap and energy drink comforting her slightly.

"Clary what happened?" Simon said shuffling backwards so she was fully in the house. He could feel her shaking. "Are you hurt? Cold? What is it Clary?" Clary just continued to cry silently against his chest. Simon bent down picking Clary up, it was a good thing she was so small. He carried her back to his bedroom, setting her down on his favorite bean bag chair, leaving her for a moment to get a towel.

Clary was curled in a ball when he came back, draping the towel across her. He stood awkwardly; Clary grabbed the towel and began to attempt to dry herself. It was not much of a use; she was soaked to the bone. Simon went to his dresser, grabbing a new set of pajama pants and a fresh t-shirt, handing them to her for her to change. She offered a small smile of thanks and headed for the bathroom.

She came back dryer but she was still shaking. Simon was sitting on his bed, his fingers laced in each other, twisting them around like he had always done when he was nervous. Clary sat in the bed beside him, leaning her head in to his chest. He put his arm around her pulling her in, they sat like that in silence as the minutes passed slowly.

"It was him wasn't it? He hurt you didn't he." Simon said, his voice soft and low.

Clary sniffed. "No, not like that. What would you say if I told you I am part demon?" Clary said looking up into Simon's eyes.

He looked confused. "I would say I think you have lost your mind." He separated from her, turning so his whole body was facing her one arm on each shoulder. "Clary, I have known you since, well, forever, there isn't any part of you even remotely evil." Clary looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Do you remember in the second grade when Big Beth made fun of your hair, saying you looked like a cabbage patch doll? You turned and ran home crying; I had to crawl in through your window because you locked your door and wouldn't let anyone in. I would expect someone with demon blood to have torn her eyes out, or at least kicked her in her shin."

Clary laughed a little remembering that day. "I know it doesn't sound right, but it's still true just the same. Maybe some of it was pushed down because of how mom raised me, but Simon, you haven't seen the things I can do. It scares me the kind of destructive things I am capable of." Clary shuddered thinking of the rune that had knocked Sebastian into the wall in the training room.

"Clary, everyone is capable of annihilation and benevolence; all that matters is which one you chose." Simon pulled Clary in for a long hug.

Jace wandered the streets for hours, not knowing what he was intending to do. Several times he grabbed his phone, wanting to call Clary, to apologize and see her. He stopped himself every time, looking at his background picture; it was him and Clary in Munich, she was giving him a kiss on the cheek. She deserved better than him, she disserved to have the kind of life she wanted, and not the restriction filled one that she would be stuck with if she were with him.

He found his way back to the house; he hoped that she would be there. He had decided what to do, and he needed to do it before he lost his nerve. She wasn't at the house, so he took out his phone, texting her quickly and hitting send before he could stop himself.

Clary heard her phone vibrate and nearly jumped off the bed. She crossed the room grabbing it and turning it on. Her heart sunk, it was from Jace. **We need to talk. Meet me at the house.**

It was never good when people said they need to talk. Clary felt like she was going to throw up. This was it. She better go and get it over with now. There was no point in drawing it out. She thanked Simon and took her old wet clothes in her hand. Simon gave her an umbrella to keep dry as she left. She headed back for the house quickly, each step numbing her until she felt nothing at all.

She got into the house and Jace was waiting for her in the kitchen. He looked haunted and numb, just like she felt. He took in her clothes, or rather Simon's clothes. His eyes narrowed the gold inside hardening.

"Sit." He said; there was no kindness in his voice.

Clary came into the kitchen but did not sit as she was told. She was too numb for that.

Jace rolled his eyes at her defiance, taking a few steps to the side to expand the distance between them. "Clary, we can't be together anymore. I'll leave and stay at the institute so you can keep training with Sebastian."

Clary looked to the floor; it was every bit as bad as she had feared. "Why are you doing this to me?" Clary said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We can't be together Clary. It's just the way it is." He said firmly. Or at least he was hoping to be firm. Clary looked up to him, her green eyes shining with tears. He wanted to take it back, to run to her and hold her, tell her not to cry. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to go now." He turned quickly going around the island to go upstairs and grab his bag of packed clothes. When he came back downstairs he looked to the kitchen, Clary had her back against the wall slummed down into a ball with her hands in her hair. "I'm sorry." He said so low he didn't know if she could hear him. He swallowed hard and left as soon as he could.

Jace entered the institute and nearly ran straight into Sebastian, dropping his bag on the floor. Sebastian's eyes were wide, looking from Jace to the bag. "You are so stupid, I hope you know that." Sebastian managed through clenched teeth.

"I need you to go and be with her. You have to be there, make sure she's ok." Jace said looking to the floor.

"I can tell you right now she's not O-fucking-K. And neither are you." Sebastian nearly yelled.

"Don't worry about me, just promise me; promise me you will take care of her." Jace said finally looking up, there were tears streaming down his face.

Sebastian left in a hurry, going straight for the house; cursing his brother under his breath. He got to the house as quickly as he could, spotting Clary on the floor in the kitchen. Her hair was balled in her hands. He went to her swiftly, picking her up and holding her against his chest. Her eyes were wide and staring, silent tears streaming down her face, she made no noise what-so-ever. He took her over to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap, holding her as one may do with a small child.

Sebastian spoke softly, "It's going to be ok Clary."

It was then that Clary spoke, her voice sounding distant. "Nothing will ever be ok." After that she returned to her silence. Sebastian took her up to bed where she laid, not sleeping, not speaking, not eating for the rest of the day.

This continued for the next week, all Clary did was lay in bed. She stared at a single spot on the wall during the day, only eating when Sebastian brought her food and sat with her making sure she would actually eat it. She never spoke, never whispered. It was only at night when Sebastian would hear her; it had started her at first, the blood curdling screams that would come from her room. He rushed in there thinking someone was attacking her. She had been dead asleep thrashing around at an invisible attacker. He had to violently shake her awake; she had opened her eyes wide with shock, the screaming ended. She would focus her eyes on Sebastian for a moment, then shifting her gaze to the spot on the wall where her silence would resume. As much as Sebastian hated doing it, he had to put a silence rune on her door just to get some sleep after the 3rd night in a row of the screaming.

After a week Sebastian called for help. Magnus came over in a hurry. Sebastian escorted him up to Clary's room. Magnus' eyes widened when he took in the sight of the shell of a person before him. Magnus examined Clary, she did not resist him nor was she helpful. She did not respond when he asked her questions.

Magnus left Clary's room and Sebastian followed closing the door behind him. They went downstairs where Sebastian poured himself a large drink.

"I have seen something like this only twice in my life." Magnus said gesturing for Sebastian to pour him a drink too.

"Is it a spell, or a curse or something?" Sebastian said draining his glass. Magnus took a small sip.

"No, nothing magical in that way. Jace and Clary weren't parabati were they?"

"No." Sebastian said simply. "Jace and I are parabati, we have been for years now, since before Clary and Jace even met each other." Magnus took another sip.

"The only times I have seen something similar were in the cases of parabati that fell in love and then separated. That is why the Clave has forbidden those that are parabatai to have relationships. The rune makes their bond stronger, almost linking their souls to the other. Do you think Clary created some other rune and marked herself and Jace with it? Something that could link them together?"

"I don't know, it's possible." Sebastian said, he had not spoken to Jace since the day he left. "I need you to go to the institute for me, go see Jace. He could be the same; if he's speaking he should be able to answer your questions. Make him come here, I don't care if you have to put a spell on him and drag him here, he needs to see what he is doing to her."

Magnus finished his drink and left for the institute right away. He was met at the door by Alec. If it was a different time and different circumstances he would waste some time talking to him, but right now there was no time. "How's Jace." Magnus said simply.

"He stays in his room mostly, sometimes I see him wandering around at night; he's like a ghost." Alec says.

"Alexander, I need you to take me to him, right away." Magnus says with eyes wide.

Alec led Magus to Jace's room. Magnus knocked and after a moment of nothing he opened the door and walked in. Jace was not the same as Clary, but not really better either. He had dark circles under his eyes like he had not slept in a week. Magnus imagined he probably had not. "So do you speak or are you mute too?" Magnus said striding over to him.

"What do you mean mute too?" Jace asked, his voice scratchy like it had been a long time since he had spoken.

"Thank the angel you can talk." Magus grabbed Jace by the shoulders, shaking him to attention. "Did you and Clary exchange linking runes of any kind?"

"What, is there something wrong with Clary?" Jace straightened up, a short spark flashing in his eyes.

"I need you to answer my question, was there any kind of linking the two of you exchanged, anything like a parabati rune?"

Jace looked confused. "No." He whispered.

"I need you to come with me." Magnus said hauling Jace through the door.

They appeared in the family room of the house, Sebastian was standing at the island, his arms across his chest. "Well at least he looks like shit too." Sebastian said looking to Magnus.

"You don't look so well yourself big brother." Jace said snidely.

"Well at least he talks." Sebastian said, slight relief crossing his face. "Any rune?"

Magnus shook his head saying, "No."

"Can I ask what this is about?" Jace said his tone short.

Magnus released his hold on him. "Go see for yourself." Sebastian said gesturing upstairs. Jace's gaze followed Sebastian's hand.

Jace took the step two at a time, bursting into Clary's room. Clary's eyes refocused taking in the sight of Jace. He wasn't really here, it was just another dream. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep this time.

He took a step toward the bed, his hand extended in the air then stopped as Clary's eyes widened in fear. She sunk further back into the bed recoiling from him. He let his hand fall. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen her for himself. She was even worse than he was, though he was sure she felt exactly the same as she did. Being so close to her was hard, he couldn't stop himself; he walked over to the bed sitting down lightly. Her eyes followed him as he moved.

He looked at her; it looked like she had lost at least 10 pounds in the last week. Her eyes were too large for her head and ringed in black. He reached his hand out touching her cheek. Her eyes closed a tear slipping down onto his hand.

"Raziel Clary, you are so much stronger than this. You need to pull yourself together." Jace said mirroring the words Alec had said to him days ago.

Clary opened her eyes, leaning into his hand. "I know you're not really here, but please stay for while. It doesn't hurt so badly right now." It was the first time she had spoken in a week other than the screams at night. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she squeaked as she spoke being close to having lost her voice from the strain of screaming.

"I'm really here Clary." Jace said softly running his thumb along her cheek bone.

Clary seemed to panic a little, shifting to sitting so quickly Jace's hand fell from her cheek, landing on her stomach. Clary looked around wildly. "Shhhhh." Jace said. She was breathing rapidly, her entire body shaking.

"Clary calm down. Breathe baby, breathe." He grabbed her face with both his hands, forcing her to look at him.

She took deep breaths, feeling her heart slamming against her chest. She could feel his pulse though the tips of his fingers, his heart was racing too. They were too close now. Jace leaned in brushing his lips across hers, tasting the tears that had settled on her lips. Clary inhaled sharply as if surprised. Jace crushed his lips to hers pouring out all the angst he had felt for the past week into that one kiss.

Clary was kissing him back, her hands wrapping around into his hair pulling him into her. Their lips parted, Jace eased his tongue into her mouth searching for hers. Their tongues met and danced. Clary pulled back slighty, taking his lower lip into her mouth and sucking sweetly. Jace closed his eyes and groaned. Jace pulled back, touching his forehead to hers. They were both breathing heavy.

"When you came into my life it was like you were a puzzle piece that I didn't even realize I had been missing. But once you were there I felt whole and complete, when I left you it was like more than that one piece was missing, it was like all the pieces around it were ripped out too. I don't know if I can live without you." Jace said slowly.

"That's exactly how I felt too." Clary said, her voice still squeaking making Jace laugh lightly.

"We are going to burn down the world if we stay together. This is what Valentine wanted all along." Jace said closing giving Clary a light kiss.

"Then let it burn." Clary said quietly capturing his lips with her own.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok first off I would like to thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, I can't say it enough, so here is another chapter as my thanks. Also there is a lemon warning for this chapter. For the guest reviewer that is also a newcomer to the story, Tami, I would like to say welcome as well as to answer your question as to how often I update. In the beginning it was daily, sometimes twice a day, I do have a lot going on right now so I am not able to update as much, I try for every other day if I cannot do daily. This however, is the second chapter for the day, it's not always like this but I do try when I get any spare moment. Please everyone enjoy and keep your wonderful words coming, I seriously have them saved on my phone and look at them all the time because they make me smile.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Magnus looked to Sebastian and raised an eyebrow after about 10 minutes. "I guess they made up." Magnus said with a smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I think a celebration is in order. I'm going to throw a party tonight, want to come help set up?" Magnus said to Sebastian.

"Well I sure as hell don't want to stay here, they haven't seen each other in a week, it's going to be bad I know it." Sebastian said leaving with Magnus.

Jace's hand wandered down to Clary's stomach, she had gotten so much smaller in the past week. She was only as wide as his hand from heel to finger tip. He slid his hand under her shirt lightly running his hand across her stomach sending shivers through Clary's whole body. Jace kissed down her neck slowly, finally warming her from the cold she had not been able to escape.

"Don't ever leave me again." She gasped as he sucked a tender spot right below her ear.

"Never." He breathed his breath hot against her skin. His hand trailed up to her breast; feeling her through her bra. Clary moaned, she had missed his touch, the way her made her whole body tingle and fill with warmth. He moved his lips back to hers; there was a sudden urgency to their touches.

Clary shifted and rolled so she was on top. She grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head quickly, Jace grabbing his own by the collar and shedding it; their lips reconnecting as fast as they could. Clary started to grind her hips into his, feeling him grow beneath her. Jace went back to kissing her neck his arms wrapped around her back. Clary let her head fall back as she closed her eyes. Jace's swift fingers unlatched her bra, throwing it to the floor. Jace kissed the valley between her breasts using his hands to rub along her back.

"The rune." Jace gasped. Stopping what he was doing all together. Clary whimpered a little.

"What?" She said panting.

"Magnus asked me if we had shared a linking rune, like a parabati rune. I told him no, I hadn't even thought of the birth control rune. We have to put it on both of us for it to work, so I bet that was what he was talking about." Jace said still rubbing Clary's back. "We probably shouldn't use it again until we talk to him and figure out why he wanted to know about it in the first place. Which means….no sex at the moment."

Clary pouted. Jace bit her lip gently. "I know baby." He said. "I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise that. But we CANNOT have a child. I don't care when you are older if you want one we will adopt or something, but we can never have kids."

"Because that's what Valentine wanted all along isn't it? That's why you left me." It stung to hear her say that he had left her although he knew it was in fact what he had done.

"Yeah, and Clary he isn't dead. He's out there somewhere waiting for you to get pregnant. He will take the child and raise it to be evil. I would rather never have a child then to have one for him to use." Jace said shifting Clary slowly off his lap.

"I am going to go to my room for a cold shower and some comfortable clothes. You should do the same. Then we can grab something to eat and go tell Magnus or buy some condoms or something." Jace said getting out of the bed.

Clary followed him, standing on her tip-toes before him, reaching up and around his neck. "I would rather shower with you." She said quietly.

"So would I, but I don't think I would resist you very much longer. It's better this way and we only have to be patient a little longer. We will find a way." Jace said giving her a quick kiss and tearing himself away to his own room.

Clary crossed the room to her own bathroom, starting the water for her shower. It had been so long since her last shower, and her muscles ached from staying in bed for so long. She took a long shower, just standing for a while letting the water wash away all the pain and fear she had wallowed in for the past week. He didn't hate her; he loved her, just like she loved him. They would figure out a way to be together no matter the cost. Clary thought back to when she was in school, sometimes love really did destroy, she thought of Helen of Troy. Her love destroyed an empire, and from the way it sounded it really was possible their love would burn the world. Maybe it was the demon blood in her, but she honestly didn't care what the cost was, as long as she was with him it would be worth it.

Clary shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, going to get dressed and attempt to run a brush through her hair. Her clothes did not fit the way they had before, and she was shocked when she saw the dark rings around her eyes. Her skin was waxy and tight. She went down to the kitchen where Jace was already preparing food for her. Peanut butter and jelly with fruit. Clary smiled sitting down, now that Jace was back in her life so was her appetite.

They finished their meal, occasionally passing glances at each other, smiling for nothing more than being back in each other's company. They left the house heading straight for Magnus' home; it had stopped raining, the sun peaking through the clouds already drying up some of the puddles. They walked hand-in-hand. They passed a small apothecary and Jace stopped and doubled back. He went inside and purchased a box of condoms, putting it in his pocket, giving Clary a wide smile. "Now I will be prepared for next time."

Clary gave him a quick but deep kiss before lacing her fingers back in his and continuing on toward Magnus' house. They arrived and knocked on the door, it was Sebastian that answered. He looked at the two of them, their hands connected and freshly showered.

"Done already? I figured after a week apart I would have to find an extended stay hotel." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Why are you even here?" she snapped.

"Oh look it speaks. So what little sister, did you go on a strike from living until you got some?" Sebastian's tone was playful but his words still made her wince.

Jace pushed Sebastian to the side, pulling Clary along with him. She shot daggers at Sebastian with her eyes. Magnus was busying himself around the room, adding tables and chairs and decorations to the place. He was getting ready for what looked like a large party. He stopped when he saw his guests.

Magnus smiled at them. "I see the two of you came to an agreement. Glad to see you both out and about, though I do admit I thought it would take you longer before you resurfaced."

"Well we sort of remembered something that we thought we would come to you about first. We may have figured out the linking rune you were talking about." Jace said. Magnus' smiled failed him and he can right over to where Jace and Clary were standing.

"Show me." He said taking their arms and looking them over.

"It doesn't stay for too long. The last time you were over and you wanted me to create a new rune, I thought of more than just the one I used on Sebastian. I also made a… ummm…. Contraceptive rune. It goes on our thighs, it has to be on both or it won't work, and it's only for a short time and then the rune fades." Clary said trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Magnus' long fingers went to his chin as he was thinking. "No, that wouldn't be the cause of what happened. A linking rune of any kind does not fade. I think I know of the rune you are talking about, you did not invent it."

"It's not a rune in the grey book." Jace said.

"Not all runes are. Just the ones the Clave wants you to know about. A rather long time ago there was a contraceptive rune, but as Shadowhunters tend to live dangerous lives and die young, the Clave would rather have more Shadowhunter babies running around if possible. You can see how a contraceptive rune does not help their mission. So they stopped telling people about it, and through the centuries it has been forgotten." Magnus explained.

"Why did you want to know if we had been linked?" Clary asked still not sure why it was important in the first place, and considering what they had stopped because of it, she was a little irritated now.

"The type of devastation that the two of you suffered from being apart is considerably rare. I have only seen it before in parabati lovers that have been separated. The parabati rune connects the two in more than just body, their very souls entwine. That is why when a parabati dies the other feels like a part of them has been ripped out. When romantic love is mixed into it, the devastation is too much for the other to bear. That is why love between the linked is so strictly forbidden. That was why I thought the two of you must have been linked because with the help of a rune or not, your souls have been joined. And once a soul is bound to another, you cannot separate one from the other without destroying both. Clary, it is what the Mundanes call soul-mates, though an actual occurrence of it happens so rarely I doubted its actual existence." Magnus explained.

"Well we were created for each other." Jace said looking to Clary with a smile.

"What do you mean you were created for each other?" Magnus asked looking completely confused. "There is more to this story that you have neglected to tell me, it may be very important in at least figuring out why you are like this, you must explain everything you know to me."

Clary and Jace alternated telling Magnus about the journals they had found and what had been written in them. Magnus listened intently, his eyes widening. He shot Sebastian a mean look. "It would have been helpful to have this information when you first called for me." He said still giving Sebastian a look.

"Valentine may have created you for each other, but even in doing so, mating of the soul would be an act of Heaven. Valentine could not have done it himself, or with the aid of an angel or a demon. Whatever plans Valentine may have for the two of you; it seems that Heaven also has its own plan which also involves the two of you being together." Clary and Jace both sighed with relief, they would never have to try to be apart again; not if the angels had made certain that they are together.

"If I were you, I would go back to the manor in Idris, together. See if there is still an angel tethered to the house, I would imagine it is still there if Vanetine had not been lying about it in the first place. If he had in fact tethered an angel to the house, it would not be standing in any dimension unless the angel was still there." Magnus said almost as an afterthought. "But wait until tomorrow to go, tonight I am throwing a party in your honor and you absolutely must be there." Clary laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"So you want us to wait on saving a trapped angel because you want to have a party?" Clary asked.

"It's been trapped there for decades, what is one more day?" Magnus said by way of explanation. "Oh and Jace, would you mind inviting your brother for me, I would like terribly to talk to him."

"I'm standing right here Magnus, you can talk to me right now." Said Sebastian, clearly annoyed.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Not you idiot, the hot one with the blue eyes."

Clary couldn't hold back her laughter as Jace's skin paled. "Yeah, I'll umm give him and Izzy a call." Jace said heading for the door.

"We will see you tonight." Clary said over her shoulder as she followed Jace out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Said Clary trying to contain her laughter once she got outside.

"At least we know we don't need to use these." Said Jace holding up the box of condoms.

"I would still hold on to one of them, just in case something else ever happens, I do not want a repeat of what just happened at the house." Clary said pushing the box back into his pocket.

"Very true, you can never be too prepared." Jace said extending his arm for Clary to wrap around.

"Oh, I never did ask, how was your shower?" She said with a smile.

"Cold, very cold." Jace said with a frown.

"Why don't we go back to the house and see if we can get you all warm again." Clary smirked. "Oh but first, I'll call Izzy and tell her about the party tonight. I know she will be overly excited."

Clary pulled out her phone and dialed Izzy's number. Izzy was in fact ecstatic about the party and happy to hear that she and Jace had worked things out.

"You should have seen him this past week. He was bringing down the whole house. He made everyone miserable." Izzy said.

"Yeah well I wasn't much better either." Clary said.

"A party is exactly what we need and no funny business either. I want to enjoy myself tonight." Izzy demanded.

"Alright I get it, no solo demon hunting. Oh and Iz, can you make sure that Alec comes, there is someone that want to talk to him. Ok, thank you bye." Clary said quickly hanging up the phone before Izzy could ask her any questions.

"All set for tonight." Clary said, putting her phone back into her pocket. She gave Jace a knowing smile; they had a few hours to kill before the party.

"Why don't I take you shopping?" Jace offered, Clary frowned; that wasn't exactly what she had in mind. "Don't worry, we can still have fun." Jace whispered into her ear making her shiver with delight at his insinuated promise.

Jace led Clary away to a particular store he had shopped at when he had lived in New York. Clary walked into the store and her eyes widened, it was perfect for a Shadowhunter, and there was leather everywhere. But there were other things too, things that made Clary blush. Clary walked over to a rack, holding up what looked like a bra and underwear set made of leather and looked at Jace with a raised eyebrow.

Jace returned a smile, it was the kind of smile that would make an angel blush and Clary felt a wave of heat wash through her, pooling between her thighs. She quickly put the set down and walked away. Hearing Jace laugh lightly behind her.

"So are we picking out something for tonight?" Clary asked finding a whole section of leather dresses.

She jumped a little as Jace came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him while whispering into her ear. "Something for tonight, something for after, and who knows, maybe something we can use quite often." Jace released her, she was breathing heavy, sure her underwear was soaked through.

"What about this for tonight?" Jace said holding up a black leather dress with flat metal studs going down the sides. It would give the impression of curves, but Clary wasn't sure about the fit, it looked skin tight.

"I don't know if that is really my style." She said simply.

"Why don't you go and try it on?" Jace said with a smile.

Clary took the dress and walked to the back of the store, there were plenty of dressing rooms and she took the dress inside, changing into it quickly. She came out feeling unsure how she looked. It really was skin tight and much shorter than what she usually wore.

Jace's eyes darkened when she came out of the room. He gestured for her to spin, getting up from his chair to stand behind her. He brushed her hair to the side staring at her through the mirror as he began to kiss her neck. Clary moaned softly, aware that they were in public, though there was no one else within sight of the dressing rooms.

"I like it." Jace whispered in her ear as his hand snaked around to her front easily finding the low hem of the bottom of the dress. His fingers slid up her bare thighs beneath the dress. His fingers brushed against her underwear which was sticking to her, another low moan escaping her. He pushed the thin fabric to the side, sinking a finger deep within her, letting out an appreciative groan. "You're so ready." He growled low into her ear.

He watched her through the mirror, her heavy breathing making her breasts rise and fall rapidly. Her legs parted slightly giving him better access. "Jace." She whimpered leaning back into his body for support.

"Yes Clary?" He said, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

"I need you." She said.

Jace withdrew his finger and Clary whimpered with disappointment. She watched as be brought his finger up to his mouth licking it clean. "How can I resist someone as sweet as you?" He whispered dragging her into the small dressing room, locking the door behind him. He pulled his stele and locked it with a rune, turning to Clary.

"I can't use a soundless rune because there is no ceiling, so you are going to have to be quiet." He said. He reached around to his back pocket, taking out something small and made of leather that Clary had not noticed before. He put it around her wrist, snapping it closed with the dual metal buttons. There was another joined to the first connected by a few links of metal. He secured her other wrist, raising her now bound hands above her head as he led her back to the wall. He hung the metal links on the curved piece of metal meant for clothes hangers.

His hands slowly trailed down her body, until he reached the bottom of her dress. He took a hold of the hem and pushed it up until it was around her waist. He hooked her underwear with a finger from each hand, pulling them down slowly. He sunk to his knees as her underwear fell to the floor. He used his hands to push against her thighs opening her up to him.

He ran a finger along her folds, making her whimper. He then repeated the process, this time with his tongue. Clary bit her lip and pulled on her restraints. He had put the hook through one of the links rather than just hang her up like one would a coat. It made it much more difficult if she had wanted to free herself.

He continued to assault her with his tongue: licking up and down her; deep inside her. She squirmed against her restraints, trying hard not to make too much noise. He added a finger, pushing into her while sucking her into his mouth. "Jace. Please Jace." She panted.

Jace gave her a final flick of his tongue before pulling out his stele and marking her thigh. He rid himself of his own pants and boxers, marking himself before standing. "I like these." He said sliding his fingertips across the leather. "We are definitely buying this pair." With that he lined up and pushed into her roughly, taking her lips with his own to muffle her cry.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet remember." He said stilling himself. His hands roamed down, grabbing her hips lifting them so she was wrapped around his waist. He kissed her fiercely; she could taste herself on his tongue.

He began to move in and out, fast as hard like she needed him to. She pulled against her restraints, feeling the leather bite into her skin. Every time she tried to cry out, his mouth was on hers so she moaned into him. She felt herself begin to shake and tremble. Her toes curling and feeling numb. They had never been able to finish together; she had always needed additional help to push her over the edge.

Maybe it was the newfound knowledge that they were soul mates, or the week they spent apart. Either way, she felt herself build in a way she had not done before. She tried desperately to warn him, "I….I…" was all she managed, but Jace understood. He moved even faster, pushing her flat against the wall.

"I love you." He breathed and with his words she shattered into a million pieces along with him. He stilled inside her, reaching up to unhook her from her restraints. He slid down with her until they were sitting on the floor, Clary still in his lap, her arms lying limp at her sides.

"I love you too." She exhaled, laying her head against his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Just simply enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 28

Clary set her shopping bags on the table. They had gotten the dress along with her new "bracelets." Clay couldn't help but smiling and laughing the entire way home. She felt like the world had finally righted itself. She could actually say she was looking forward to the party tonight, she was planning on inviting Simon since he was getting used to the freaky. She would message him later; right now she was starving again.

Jace cooked dinner for her it was simple grilled chicken with a rice pilaf and green beans. He wanted her to take it slow since she had not eaten much in the past few days; he didn't want her making herself sick. After dinner it was time to get ready for the party. Clary went upstairs and put her new dress back on, blushing when she remembered earlier in the dressing room before the dress had even been hers. There were still dark circles under her eyes, what she really needed was sleep. She put on make-up like Izzy had done to her. It made it better but she still didn't look all that great.

She smoothed her hair so it was large red waves. She pushed all her hair to one side of her head, making it stay with bobby pins and creams. She ringed her eyes in black liner and shadow, with a tint of purple at the corners of her eyes to help distract from how tired she looked. The result was better than she had hoped, she looked mostly better.

Night had finally fallen; Clary felt like the day was actually many several days. It was a day that seemed to never end and now there would be one more chance of excitement for the evening before she would be allowed to settle down in bed. Clary chose her high heeled black boots, they were not practical for hunting but they did look amazing with her outfit, and she had promised Izzy that she wouldn't do any solo demon hunting tonight.

Jace knocked on Magnus' door; Clary could feel the pulsing beat of the music in her chest before the door was even opened. It looked just like a club; there was light billowing smoke and lights flashing all around. People and things were all over the place, vampires, faeries, warlocks, and Shadowhunters filled the room. Clary wasn't sure, but she thought she even saw a lone werewolf looking completely uneasy around so many vampires. Magnus smiled wide and hugged Clary.

"You look ravishing." He said to her with a smile. "Well come on in you two, it is your party after-all. And don't worry about the other guests, they have all been told to behave themselves or they would suffer the wrath of a High Warlock!" Magnus said cheerily.

Clary smiled as her and Jace entered, they easily spotted Izzy and Alec, Sebastian was standing close, almost brooding, and next to Izzy was Simon. Clary ran over giving Simon a big hug. "I was going to text you!" She said.

"Yeah Izzy beat you to it." Simon looked Clary up and down. "I was a bit worried about you since I haven't heard from you since you left my house. I kept texting you but you didn't respond. Izzy said that you and Jace had broken up." Simon looked to Jace who was standing defensively near Clary. "I see the two of you worked things out. You know I am always here for you Clary, you should have talked to me."

"Simon I know you are here for me, I just wanted to be left alone for a little while." Clary said looking ashamed.

"Well this is a party, let's have some fun." Izzy exclaimed grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him to where everyone had gathered to dance. Sebastian looked upset; maybe he had liked Izzy after all. Maybe he shouldn't have been such an ass to her.

Magnus walked over with 2 drinks in his hand, offering one to Alec. "Alexander, I have wanted to talk with you." Magnus said with a smile. Alec took the drink with a small smile, and allowed Magnus to pull him away to a deeper part of the house.

"Dance with me?" Jace whispered to Clary. Clary nodded and they left Sebastian standing alone as they headed for the dance floor. The music slowed as they approached, Jace grabbing Clary tightly around the waist pulling her into him while they slowly swayed in time to the music. Clary looked over and saw Izzy and Simon in a similar position and she smiled. She just hoped that Izzy wouldn't hurt him, he was so sweet.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary looked up to him, his eyes a soft golden color, the lights all around them reflected in his eyes like tiny jewels encased in gold. "Just how good it feels to be back in your arms." She said. Jace bent down to touch his lips to her forehead.

"I know exactly what you mean." He mumbled against her skin. Clary played with the ends of his hair that tickled his neck where her hands were resting. She laid her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes feeling his steady heart beat along with the slow pounding of the music.

The song ended and the beat picked up. Clary lifted her head and Jace titled her chin up with his fingers and kissed her slow and passionately. Clary could get lost in him, even in the middle of a crowded room. They broke from their kiss and Clary noticed Simon and Izzy heading off the dance floor, Izzy in lead pulling Simon by his hand.

Jace and Clary left the dance floor; they noticed Sebastian was sitting at a table alone, with a drink sitting in front of him. Clary sat opposite him, and Jace put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, gripping him lightly. "You should go and find someone to entertain yourself with." Jace said lightly.

"I was thinking about it. You all seem to be coupling up, maybe it's time I found someone too." Sebastian said seeming focused on his drink.

"Really? Like you want to settle down?" Jace said almost shocked.

"Yeah why not? I mean I don't exactly want to be the third wheel, or 5th, or 7th the way it's looking." Sebastian gazed out to Izzy and Simon who were at the bar laughing, Alec and Magnus were easy to spot in the corner of the room, Alec was actually smiling.

"Yeah, no that sounds like a good idea. I just didn't really see you as the settling down type before. Guess you are getting older brother." Jace said removing his hand going to sit next to Clary.

"Well I wouldn't have pegged you as the settling down type either, but look at you now." Sebastian said gesturing between Jace and Clary. "I just hope I can find someone as equal to me as what you have found."

Clary smiled, "Thanks Sebastian."

Sebastian got up, heading for the bar. There were several girls over there, vampire girls to be specific. Jace rolled his eyes and laughed. "Seb always did have a thing for the vampire girls." He said laughing.

The party raged on, Jace and Clary never separating. They had enough separation to last them a long time. Clary's mouth opened wide when she looked over and saw Izzy kissing Simon fiercely. Clary looked away embarrassed, smiling to herself. She spotted Sebastian still at the bar talking to a scantily clad vampire girl with long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a short red and black plaid skirt with a black vest that showed her pale smooth stomach. For a moment Clary allowed herself to forget everything imagining everything was as perfect as tonight. Her bliss didn't last long as a very panicked Izzy came up to her and Jace, almost hysterical.

"I lost Simon!" She said.

"What do you mean you lost Simon?" Clary said not understanding why Izzy was so upset.

"He drank one of the blue drinks, the ones with spells on them. He turned into a rat and bit me. He scurried off and now I can't find him." Izzy said looking around at her feet.

Now Clary began to panic. She ran over to Magnus who was in a very deep conversation with Alec. "Magnus, my friend got turned into a rat and we lost him." Clary exclaimed.

Magnus just laughed, not feeling the same panic as Clary and Izzy. "It's ok Clary, the drinks ware off in a few hours, he will be just fine."

"Not if someone steps on him, or he has a heart attack." Clary said her voice rising in pitch.

Magnus sighed, going over to the stage and turning off the music to address the crowed. "Though the hour is yet to be late, I am afraid the party is over for the evening. Thank you all for coming, now kindly get out." Magnus yelled. There were murmurs of disappointment as everyone began to shuffle to collect their belongings and head for the door.

Clary franticly scurried around, looking for the rat that was her best friend. As more people left, the spaces became clearer and clearer but she had not seen hide nor hair of him. Izzy was running around frantically searching, even Jace joined in on the search. There was no sign of him.

Sebastian came over with his vampire girl who had not left with the others. "What are you looking for?"

"Simon." Clary exclaimed.

"Wouldn't he be easy to spot, he's the only Mundane in this place. I don't think he would fit under the sofa Clary." Speabastian said.

"He's been turned into a rat." Clary said not looking up, continuing on her hands and knees searching for any sign of Simon.

"I saw one of the vampires from my clan carrying a rat when he left." The vampire girl said.

Clary stopped search and stood to look at the vampire girl. "What!? You have to take me there; he's not going to be the pet of a vampire."

"I am not going to take you anywhere. I don't even know if the rat was your friend, sometimes when vampires drink too much we turn into rats or bats. It easily could have been another clan member." The vampire girl said.

"Lilly, we should go and be sure that it was not my sister's friend that was carried off. It would hurt her if something happened to him. If the spell wares off and the vampires discover they have a Mundane in their lair and decide to feast on him." Sebastian said to the girl very calmly.

She responded much better to Sebastian's requests than she had to Clary's. "Ok I will help you, but you need to listen to everything I say, my clan will not take kindly to me bringing a horde of Shadowhunters to our clave." Lilly said, turning and heading for the door.

Seabstian followed Clary and Jace behind them and Izzy running to catch up. Magnus and Alec stayed behind to continue looking through the house in case Simon had not really been taken. Lilly weaved through the streets, the buildings getting progressively more unkempt. Finally Lilly came to a halt at the Hotel Dumort, this was the vampire lair.

"It is best if you stay outside, I will go in and look for your friend and return him safely to you." Lilly said, but Clary shook her head.

"No, I don't know you, what makes you think I will trust you to bring him back to us." Clary said.

"Didn't you agree to do as I have said, I have already told you, my clave will not like that I have brought Shadowhunters to our home when we have not broken any laws. I have done nothing to make you mistrust me. You must swallow your pride now little girl and let me get us out of this unscathed." Lilly snapped at Clary.

Clary felt anger rising, just then a voice came from the shadows behind her. "Why have you brought them here Lilian?" Said the voice from the Shadows.

Lilly seemed to shrink a little, "We were at a party tonight and one of their friends was turned into a rat, I saw Marius carrying a rat out the door. I was hoping to return their friend to them."

"If their friend is inside he belongs to us and we may do with him as we wish." The voice said, low and dangerous. A boy stepped from the shadows. He has dark hair and dark eyes, skin the color of caramel. "I am Raphael Santiago and this is my clan while our Mistress is away. We have broken no laws here Shadowhunters, and the laws clearly state that any that venture into our lair are ours to do with as we wish." Raphael said.

"But he did not "venture" here, one of your vampires carried him here and likely against his will." Clary objected.

"It matters not, he is our property now." Raphael said.

"He is a person, not your property or anyone else's. If you do not bring him safely out here right now, I will go in there and get him." Said Clary bending down and taking here stele from her boot. Jace unsheathed a sword and Izzy let her whip slide to her palm. Sebastian rolled his eyes and produced a sword as well. Lilly cowered into the shadows knowing her allegiance would have to lie in her master.

Raphael raised his hands, palms out. "I am not looking for a fight, come with me and we will see if your friend is inside."

Jace turned to Clary, "Stay on your toes, once we are inside the laws do not protect us, but this may be the only way to save Simon." He whispered.

Raphael opened the door, waiting for them to enter. "You go first." Jace said to Raphael.

Their footsteps echoed in the dust filled hall; their shoes leaving footprints as they walked. Lilly and Raphael walked ahead of them; they left no trace of their steps in the dust. All the stairs had been chopped down, but Clary could still see that at one time this place must have been elegant. Torn and frayed tapestries were lying haphazardly on the floor. A once brilliant chandelier still hung precariously above them, now covered in layers of dust. The windows were boarded shut so during the day no sun light could escape through.

They entered into what would have been a grand ball room; there had been a twin set of stairs on either side going up to a large balcony that lined the top of the room. The stairs here had also been destroyed, starting about 6 feet off the ground. The group of Shadowhunters stayed near the walls so not to be surrounded. Raphael made a noise, a signal of some kind and the balcony above them began to fill with dark shadows.

"Marius, where are you?" Raphael called and a shadow moved forward to the edge of the balcony. "Did you take home a rat from a party this evening?"

"Yes, here look." Marius said holding a squirming crying rat in his hands.

The rat twisted and cried. "Simon!" Clary yelled making a step forward but was stopped by Jace.

"The rat belongs to the girl. They have come here to retrieve her friend." Raphael said with a twisted smile. "Now they can join him here forever." He added.

Sebastian moved quickly, grabbing Raphael by the throat, pulling his blade and laying it across the vampire's neck. "We will be taking our friend and leaving." Sebastian hissed. "I know he is your leader, if you do not bring the rat to us safely I will kill him." Sebastian announced to the now uneasy vampires.

Marius jumped down to the main floor, the rat still in his hands. "How do we know you will release him once we give you the rat?" Marius asked.

"Because I told you I would." Sebastian said.

At that moment Simon the rat decided he did not like the way negotiations were going and he bit down hard on the vampire's hand. The surprised vampire released Simon who ran quickly across the ground for Clary. Clary ran toward him and the other vampires descended. As Simon reached Clary, the potion wore off and Simon returned to human crashing into Clary. Clary and Simon were in the middle of the ballroom, there were vampires all around them, cutting them off from the rest of the group.

"Stop." Sebastian yelled, calling the attention of the vampires. He cut into Raphael's neck, blood dripped from the wound. "You will let us leave now that we have our friend, and when we are safely outside I will release him to you." Sebastian moved slowly with his back to the wall, slowly making his way toward the larger group.

He ordered the rest of the vampires to clear a path so Clary could walk to the group. The vampires looked to each other and then to Raphael still contained in Sebastian's arms. "I think we have had enough of this game." Raphael said with a smile, moving swiftly to hit Sebastian enough to free himself. The vampires jumped on Clary and Simon. Jace, Izzy, and Sebastian fought hard to make their way to the center of the room, swords swinging and connecting with flesh.

Clary was picked up and thrown hard into the wall, near to where Jace was fighting. Simon was still lost under the horde of vampires. Jace ran to Clary, her head was bleeding and the vampires were closing in. She looked around franticly unable to see Simon anywhere. There were too many vampires, they were everywhere; there was no way they could make it out alive. Clary still had her stele firmly in her hand, "Light, we need light." She said beginning to draw a rune on her arm. When she was finished the rune began to glow, brighter than any rune Jace had ever seen. Soon the glow began to expand down her arm until her whole body glowed, like her blood was on fire. The blood coming from her head was now a yellow-white color that pulsed and shined.

Clary stood, taking Jace by the hand. She walked up to the first vampire, its teeth were unsheathed. It dove for her, aiming to sink its teeth into her skin but where it touched her skin it began to burn and blister as if he was touching the sun itself. Flames burst from where it had touched Clary's skin, burning him to ash. The vampires around Clary gasped and moved away from her quickly. Clary extended a hand, it had suddenly gone quiet and everyone stared at Clary. The chaos erupted as the vampires began to flee from the room, as quickly as they had come. Even Raphael ran until the room was completely empty.

There was a body lying in the middle of the floor, chunks of skin were torn from it, blood pooling all around. "Simon!" Clary yelled, running for the center of the room.

"Don't touch him, or me." A voice said from the shadows.

Lilly stepped out, her hands in a defensive position. Clary stopped a few feet away from Simon. "Don't touch him." She repeated. "He has vampire blood in his system, he needs to be buried to complete the transition or else his soul will be forever trapped in his body, unable to move or speak. Your light will kill him, do not touch him." Lily bent slowly and picked up Simon's limp body. "You must come with me quickly; we need to get to a cemetery." She said carrying Simon quickly out of the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I know I usually can do better than this but I am working some crazy hours right now. I'm doing a 10 day block of overnights, so I get like a 5 hour break each day and that is it. I really wanted to get a chapter out to you all, so much going on with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you are thinking at the end, I will do my best with the next chapter as soon as I can, but it may take a few days like this one did. I can't wait for all this stuff going on to be over so I can get back to writing like I used to. Alright my lovelies, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Lilly carried Simon as fast as she could, the Shadowhunter only trailing behind a little. They did not have much time before sunrise. Clary's rune began to fade and the light absorbed back into her until it was completely gone. They turned into the first cemetery they found, it was not too far from the Hotel Dumort and this was where the clan usually buried their transitioning vampires. Lilly set Simon down unceremoniously and started to claw at the earth with her bare hands.

"Dig." She grunted, cutting through the earth easily. Clary dropped to her knees, scraping and scratching at the soil. Soon a shovel landed in the ground next to her hand, she looked up and found Jace smiling. Clary stood, taking the shovel, beginning to move much more dirt than she had been able to when she was using her hands. Jace went quickly for another shovel, there was a groundskeeper shed nearby where he had found all the tools.

Izzy was near hysterically crying, Sebastian was holding her. Clary didn't have the time to break down and cry, feeling the urgency knowing that the sun would be up soon. The hole was finally dug and Simon's body was placed in. Lilly began to scoop dirt back over his body and Clary released a few tears she had been trying to hold back. Simon was dead.

Once the ground was covered Clary slid down the handle of the shovel, falling to her knees, holding on the handle for support so she would not completely collapse to the ground. She was completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. Jace sat beside her on the cold ground. It felt like the temperature had dropped at least 10 degrees since they had finished digging the hole.

Lilly looked around nervously, it was drawing closer to sunrise and she hopped that the friend would be able to dig himself out and feed quick enough. "The cold is a good sign. He is drawing heat from the living things around him and using it to gain enough power to dig himself out." Lilly announced.

"What if he can't dig his way out?" Clary asked.

"Then he will stay trapped, starving and tortured." Lilly said simply. "He must hurry, sunrise is close, he needs to get himself out to be reborn as a vampire, and then he will need blood. One of you will need to allow him to feed or else he will not fully transition and die. I cannot guarantee you will survive it though, he needs a lot of blood and will be very hungry."

Clary stood up, wrapping her hair back into a bun. "I'll do it, he's my friend. I am the reason we are all here."

"No Clary." Jace said quickly getting to his feet. Sebastian came over as well, leaving Izzy by herself on the ground, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I won't allow it either." Sebastian said with his arms crossed.

"Then who, we are not going to be able to find blood bags fast enough and I doubt there is a large deer nearby that is willing to sacrifice his life." Clary said fighting the urge to panic.

"I'll do it." Jace said, removing his leather jacket.

"No Jace, it may kill you. I can't live without you." Clary said now horrified.

"So I was supposed to be ok with possibly losing you, but you won't be ok with losing me." Jace said darkly. "You and Sebastian stay near, let him feed, get him off before I die, then Clary you put all your emotion into the best iratze you can before I die. It has to be me. Sebastian is the strongest, he can get Simon off me, and Clary we all know your runes are the best."

Jace grabbed Clary roughly, kissing her hard and deep. He pulled away so their lips were barely brushing each other's. "I trust you." He whispered being kissing her again. He didn't care that Sebastian was there watching, or that they were in the middle of a cemetery. He would do this for her, because Simon meant so much to her. But in case he didn't make it he needed her to feel how much he loved her.

"It's nearly time." Lilly announced, breaking Jace and Clary apart. Clary took her stele, the tip glowing.

"Here, use this one." Sebastian said, pulling out the pure adamas stele from his pocket.

Clary took the stele and put the other back in her book. Her mouth open wide. "Why do you carry this around?" She said looking at the stele which was illuminated through the hilt.

"You never know when we might get into serious trouble and need a super badass rune. Now is one of those times." Sebastian said moving himself just barely to the side and behind Jace.

The ground began to rise, forming a small hill as if there were a mole underground tunneling. The air was even colder and Clary felt her jaw begin to tremble. Soon darkened fingernails were visible wiggling around like worms in the rain. Lilly smiled from the other side of the grave, looking over to where the sun would be setting.

"He should be fine now, just feed him and then get him in the shade before the sun rises. I have to go now or I will not make it back to the hotel in time. Good luck." Lilly said, disappearing before anyone could protest.

Izzy was no longer sobbing; rather she was a little ways away watching the mound of dirt as it grew. A hand emerged followed by a second. "Simon!" Clary called, wanting to move closer to help him but stopped herself. He would be ravenous when he woke, he would not be able to think twice before he sunk his newly sharp teeth into her sensitive skin, as he was about to do to Jace.

Finally Simon was wiggling himself out of the ground; after his head was uncovered the rest of his body came swiftly. More tears spilled over and landed softly on Clary's cheeks. Simon looked directly at Clary, seeming not to see her anymore. The softness that used to be in his eyes whenever he looked at her was now gone. Clary's breath hitched.

"Simon, over here buddy. I got something for you." Jace said exposing his neck to Simon. Simon's eyes fleeted toward Jace, his teeth extending suddenly cutting small slits in his own lips. His eyes were as dark as Sebastian's. "Come on over, just don't give me a hicky ok buddy?" Jace said like he was talking to an animal, and that was what Simon reminded her of at that moment.

Simon stalked toward Jace, mouth opening slightly. "Make sure you get him off me, it would really suck to die so young and beautiful." Jace said giving Sebastian a quick look before wrapping his arms around Simon, pulling him into him as if he were giving him a hug.

Jace made a small noise as Simon's teeth ripped through the skin of his neck. At first the pain was sharp but then it melted away. Jace knew it was the poison in Simon's fangs that were essentially drugging him, though he had never actually been bitten by a vampire before. He felt his knees give way as Simon sunk with him to the ground. There were loud voices and people moving around him quickly but all he heard was muffled sounds and shadows. He felt a burning sensation on his arm before his eyes closed surrounding him in darkness.

He opened his eyes to sunlight shining down on his face. He sat up, he had been lying down on the ground, and his hands immediately went up to his neck. There was no open wound, or even a scar of one that once would have been there. Jace slid his finger tips down a little, knowing there was once a scar near his shoulder blade, he was shocked that it too had vanished. Jace looked up wondering where everyone else was and was met by the only set of eyes he was not expecting to see.

Simon was crouched low, looking right at him; sunlight hitting his now paler skin. Jace figured he must either still be knocked out or he had died and Simon had not made it and they were dead together. "I'm glad you are finally awake, I need your help with Izzy, and we need to find Clary." Simon said, panic in his voice as he reached for Jace's hand.

Jace jerked back, getting to his feet quickly. "What? Where's Clary and how are you in the sunlight right now? Shouldn't you be all crispy by now?" Jace said looking around finding Izzy slumped over on the ground. She was out cold or dead, he couldn't quite tell from here.

Jace grabbed Simon by his dirt covered t-shirt. "What happened!" Jace yelled.

"I dug my way out of my own grave, and you gave me your blood. Sebastian pulled me off of you just barely before your heart stopped beating. I was trying to stop but I couldn't. Clary drew something on your arm, she was crying and holding you, then all hell broke loose. There was someone else in the graveyard walking swiftly to us, I saw his knock Izzy in the back of the head, I ran over to her but he hit me in the arm with a sword. I fell back and saw Sebastian trying to grab Clary but she wouldn't let go of you. She kept yelling no, the man got to them and ripped Clary off the ground. I expected Sebastian to fight but he just stood there with his mouth opened wide. The man grabbed Sebastian's arm and they just disappeared. Like one second they were here and the next just gone."

"Someone took her?" Jace said falling back to his knees.

"The sun was beginning to come up and there was nowhere for me to go, and I couldn't just leave you guys. I closed my eyes and just waited to burn, but the sun hit me and instead of feeling like I was on fire I felt the normal heat from its rays. I don't understand why I'm not toast right now." Simon said looking down to Jace on the floor.

"We have to find her." Jace said.

* * *

Simon's teeth sunk into Jace's neck and his blood flowed from the wound. Simon ate rabidly and Jace sunk to his knees, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Clary looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at here with eyes wide and full of concern. That was enough they both decided through a silent conversation.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Simon yanking him off of Jace. Clary slunk to her knees and put all her emotion into the rune as she began to draw on Jace's shoulder. She thought of the past week, how being away from Jace had felt like she was missing an arm or a leg or something vitally important. She had felt an empty hole inside her, something that took away all her warmth and capability of happiness. She had taken to staring off at a single spot on the wall, willing herself to feel nothing at all. All she felt was pain and hollowness. When he came back to her it was like putting an empty cup under a waterfall and finding it suddenly full. That was what he had done for her, completely and utterly filled her with love and happiness. She poured all that into the rune, trying to fill his body with warmth as he had done to her.

She watched in amazement as the wound began to close and heal, as well as the other scars that had graced his body. She had begun to memorize all of them and they were being wiped from his body like waves washing over a beach, erasing everything and making it all smooth again. Clary held Jace crying in relief, she knew that her love could fill him and as long as she loved him this much it would all end up being ok.

Sebastian was pulling on her arm, yelling for her to get up, to leave him. Why would she leave Jace, he was not awake yet. "No!" Clary yelled still holding on to him firmly. That was when she felt herself being ripped away from Jace, his body staying on the ground while she was rising into the air. She whipped her head around and was met by the grin of a stranger. He had white hair like Sebastian. Clary felt her heart stop and everything around her went completely silent.

"Father." She heard Sebastian breathe as Clary blinked and found herself gone from the cemetery. The arm that was holding her like a vice released her and she stumbled away, finding Sebastian. She clung to his waist and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Valentine was standing before them smiling wide. Clary looked around and noticed that she recognized the place where she was standing. They were in the Morgenstern Manor in Idris, not the burned one, rather the real house that was hidden underneath.

"It's so good to see my children again, and so protective of each other. It makes my heart sing." Valentine said.

"Why have you brought us here father?" Sebastian said, still holding on to Clary tightly.

"This is our home." Valentine said simply, going over to Clary and running his hand down her left swiftly and grabbing the stele from her boot before she could kick him. "I will just take this for safe keeping for now, I saw your healing rune back there in the cemetery, I must say I am quite impressed."

Clary looked around quickly for her other stele, the adamas one and realized she had dropped it to the ground once she had marked Jace. She looked up to Sebastian, her eyes pleading; she hoped that he had his on him. He shook his head slightly giving her the answer she feared the most.

"Really Clary I must thank you for this happy reunion. I knew the moment you entered here and it told me that you were finally ready for me to come back into your life. I noticed that you have taken my journals, did you find them to be a good read?" Valentine said with a smile like a snake. It made Clary's stomach turn.

"I know what you did to me and Sebastian, and what you did to Jace too. I know you want a half demon half angel baby, but I'm telling you right now that Jace and I will not be having a kid so you can take it to destroy the world." Clary spit at her father.

"Well I would certainly not want the two of you to have a child. That would do nothing to serve my purposes though I do admit to needing a hybrid child, but that is why I have brought the two of you here. One demon male, one angel female." Valentine said, his smile growing wider.

Clary's eyes opened wide. "What?" She said barely above a whisper.

"You were always meant to be Jonathan's not the one you call Jace. It is your baby that I will have, and neither of you will leave this place until I get what I have waited nearly 2 decades for."


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, I have a few things that I would like to say before we get on to the next chapter. First off I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the support and love you have shown me. We are at over 20,000 views and I am just completely floored by the wonderful reception I have gotten. **

**Second, when I first began with this story it just came as a small idea, I had really enjoyed the books and especially the part when Clary went to live with Jace and Sebastian and I wanted more. I had no intentions when I began to make this what it is now. I honestly go into the chapters not knowing what is going to happen, sure there are plenty of ideas I have running around in my head where I think it should go, but I write what I feel like the characters would do/say to certain circumstances and I have found more often than not they do not follow my plan and go off doing something else entirely. So each chapter is just as exciting and shocking to me as it is to you. And it is only because of your support and your reviews that this is what it is today. **

**We are in fact nearing the end to this book. I cannot say how many chapters are left, because it really depends on the characters, but I do feel the end is nearing. I'm sure I will have plenty of people wondering how Sebastian will turn out, and I can tell you now I honestly do not know. I guess we will all be surprised and anxious to see what he decides. For now I leave you with the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy, and please do review, I lvoe hearing from you. Thanks again for everything, nothing would be possible without you.**

* * *

Chapter 30

"You're sick, I am not having a child with her; she is my sister." Sebastian yelled finally saying something since they had been brought to the house.

"Come on now Jonathan, she is only your sister in the sense that you were in the same womb. The blood is what really matters and the two of you have nearly nothing in common when it comes to that. Not to mention the ancients used to wed brothers and sisters to keep the blood lines pure. I am attempting to do more than mere purity; I will create an entire new race. One that is superior to even the creatures of heaven." Valentine proudly boasted.

"You can't do that without our cooperation, which I will never give to you." Clary stopped her foot to prove her stance.

"You will, in time. All of this has been planned my dear Clarissa. How else could you explain going to live with your brother if it had not been for my assistance?" Valentine raised an eyebrow.

"I chose to live with my brother so I could be trained." Clary said defiantly.

"And would you have chosen that if it were not for your mother's condition?" Valentine asked.

Clary mouth flew open, her hand coming up to cover it. "You?" She said stunned.

"I knew you would never go to live with your brother if your mother had anything to say about it. I needed her gone, but I could never kill Jocelyn. She is the mother of my two beloved children and my heart still burns for her regardless of her treachery. I concocted a potion for her, from her very own cookbook she kept in our library. You should have seen the look on her face when I shoved the open bottle down her throat. It was very similar to the look you are giving me now. Anger and shock mixed in your shared emerald eyes." Clary lunged for Valentine but strong arms held her back.

"Let me go Sebastian, I'll kill him with my bare arms, I swear on the angel I will." She said through gritted teeth trying to wiggle herself free.

"You remind me so much of her." Valentine said almost with awe. "Look at her Jonathan, isn't she stunning. Her petite frame and a fire that burns so brightly inside her even her hair looks to be ablaze. But it's the eyes that make her truly striking; it's like getting lost in the woods on a bright spring day. How could you ever resist her? I made her for you, your perfect match, the only one in all the universes that is your equal."

"I have my match already, and it's not my brother." Clary said, struggling a little less. Valentine had described her as if she was her mother, and the fact that he was trying to get her to have a child by her brother meant that he clearly did not see incest the same way normal people did. She was very uncomfortable with him looking at her.

"Ah yes, the angel boy. He did turn out rather marvelous as well, but he is nothing compared to Jonathan. He got too much…." Valentine weaved his hand in the air searching for the right words, "too much good in him. It makes him weak and vulnerable. You on the other hand, you turned out perfect. You have power and strength, Jace is simply too good for you."

Clary went slack in Sebastian's arms. He released his grip, still maintaining an arm around her for support. Clary saw her only chance and took off through the house, there had been a window in Sebastian's old room; she had seen the mountains in the distance when she was here last. Maybe, just maybe if she were to go out of the window she would end up in Idris. Even if she didn't end up exactly there, she wouldn't be here in a house with her father that wanted a child from her and her brother.

She reached the room, went straight for the window and tried desperately to open it. The window did not budge. Clary looked around the room frantically, finding a lamp which she ripped from the wall. She threw all her weight into the blow, the lamp connecting with the window, shattering the bulb. There was a dull thud and nothing more. Outside the window Clary could see trees blowing in the wind, their leaves slowly floating to the ground. There were mountains in the distance and white puffy clouds in the sky. Clary banged her fist on the window, she same dull thunk each time. She hit the window over and over until she noticed red streaks left on the glass. Her skin had split on her hands and she didn't even notice the pain, she just wanted out.

"Now that was a very silly thing to do." Valentine said form the doorway, crossing the room. Clary had nowhere to run. Valentine reached out to grab Clary's hand but she yanked it back out of his reached. Valentine hauled his hand back and struck Clary across the cheek, his ring cutting into her skin.

"You will learn not to be so disrespectful, I am your father and it is your duty to obey me. I was going to heal you, but now you can sit with you pain as a reminder of how to act like a lady." Valentine said before turning and leaving Clary alone in the room.

Clary held her hand up to her cheek; it was wet with blood and tears that had begun to flow freely. She sunk to the floor and let herself cry. Sebastian was there with her in a moment, sitting down next to her holding her as she cried. His hand went to her hair; he stroked her, shushing her. "It's going to be ok Clary, I will figure out a way to get us out of here. I won't do what he wants me to do. I could never hurt you, I love you baby sister." Sebastian said softly.

* * *

Simon went and picked up Izzy, she was unconscious and her body was limp in his arms. Jace took them back to the house, he hoped momentarily that Sebastian and Clary were there waiting for him. But the house was empty and quiet.

Simon laid Izzy on the large couch, smoothing her hair and fixing her dress. She looked like she was sleeping aside from the cut on her head where she was struck. "Can't you heal her or something, I saw Clary do it to you." Simon said to Jace once he returned from searching the house.

Jace grabbed a stele from his pocket; he had been so distracted he hadn't even thought to give her an iratze. The stele he pulled was the one that had been lying on the ground when he woke up, it was Clary's stele. He drew the healing rune quickly on her and then left again to send word to Magnus and Alec, they would need all the help they could get if they wanted to find Clary and Sebastian.

Magnus and Alec appeared in the living room only a few moments later. Alec immediately went over to his sister who was still lying unconscious on the couch. "What happened?" Alec breathed.

"Umm quick version of it, Simon turned into a vampire that can walk in the sun and a stranger came and kicked everyone's ass and then took Clary and Sebastian and disappeared, like literal poof!" Jace said using his hands to replicate an explosion.

"There is so much going on to this that we will have to go over, but I am guessing the most pressing matter at the moment is finding Clary?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Jace and Simon said in unison.

"I can try a locator spell, do you have anything that she was very find of or that was a part of her?" Magnus asked.

"This is her stele, but she has only used it twice." Jace said handing the stele over to Magnus.

Magnus held the stele in his hand, then frowned and offered it back. "No, I can tell you now there is no essence in this stele yet. Something else perhaps? Something that she would have worn often like a necklace or a ring, blood or anything like that."

Jace's eyes widened slightly, "I'll be right back." He said and went upstairs quickly. He came back a few minutes later holding a blanket that was spotted with blood. "We tried to wash it but the blood won't come out, I know it's hers though." Jace said handing the blanket over to Magnus.

"Let's hope the essence is still strong despite the cleaning, would it have any particular emotional value other than the blood that could tie this to her?" Magnus asked holding the blanket.

Jace scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, it would." Was all he said.

Magnus nodded quickly and took the blanket over to the island spreading it out flat, concentrating on the largest patch of blood.

"Why do you have a blanket with Clary's blood on it?" Simon asked Jace looking accusing.

"You're really not going to want to hear the answer Simon, I suggest you don't ask again." Jace said walking over to the island to watch Magnus work.

Magnus had set a map of the world as known to Shadowhunters on top of the blanket. Magnus continued the spell and Jace watched as red spots appeared on the map, as if it were soaking up the blood. The blood pooled together and began to move over the map like a snake. It settled and pooled just outside where Allicante rested.

"That's umm, where the blood got on the blanket in the first place, is that where she is now or is that just where the essence is coming from?" Jace asked a slight flush creeping to his cheeks. It wasn't that he was embarrassed exactly; he knew this would embarrass Clary.

"I can't tell for certain, but it would be a good place to start looking." Magnus said taking the map off the blanket. There was no more blood on the map and the blanket underneath looked the same as it had.

"Well hold on tight everyone, we are headed for Idris." Jace said.

* * *

Clary fell asleep in Sebastian's arms on the floor of his childhood room. Valentine had not disturbed them anymore that day and left them to be together in each other's arms. Clary had been exhausted from staying up all night for Simon and then being kidnapped by her father just added to the stress she had been feeling. Sebastian woke first; he had not realized he was that tired until he sat with Clary, holding her until she stopped crying and her breathing slowed.

When he woke it was night by the lack of light coming in through the window. He brushed her hair to the side; the cut on her cheek was clotted with dried blood. Sebastian felt a wave of anger go through him and he gently removed Clary from him and left the room in search of his father.

Sebastian found Valentine in the library, he was furiously writing in a book. Another journal to add to the collection, Sebastian thought. Valentine looked up as Sebastian entered a wide smile across his face. Sebastian was not sure what he was going to do, but his father would not get away with hitting Clary.

"My son, please sit, I need to talk with you away from Clary. I am afraid while she got all the good qualities of Jocelyn, she also got some of her difficulties." Valentine said gesturing to the chair across the table from him.

Sebastian was slightly taken aback, and in his confusion sat down as Valentine requested.

"See you know how to obey, she will learn in time." Valentine said pleasantly as if he were talking about training a dog.

Sebastian remembered his anger that was only momentarily lost. "You will never strike her again." Sebastian growled.

Valentine looked down, slightly frowning. "I do apologize for losing my temper earlier, but it warms my heart to see you care so much for her. I doubted you would ever have the capacity for love, not with the way you acted as a child. That was why I sent you to live away from me. I was hoping the demon blood would not take away all your capacity for emotion. But I am curious, how do you manage your demonic urges?" Valentine said, his long fingers stroking his chin.

Sebastian studied his father, white blond hair the same as him. Sebastian thought it must be like looking into a pool that showed the future, they were strikingly familiar, as Clary was to her mother. "I don't know what you are talking about." Sebastian said.

"I don't know why you feel like you need to hide your nature from me. I created you, I was there when you were born, I know what you really are Jonathan. You should not hide your true self from the world, you are perfection." Valentine purred.

Sebastian felt momentarily confused, the darker side of him suddenly growing louder in his head. He had spent his whole life fighting that voice, pushing it down deeper and deeper so he couldn't hear it clearly anymore. He had done that for Jace, because he loved him so much. How could anyone not love Jace? He was the picture of perfection, no one had ever accepted Sebastian the way he was, no one love him or thought he was perfect until he tried to be what everyone else wanted him to be.

Valentine took Sebastian's silence as an answer. "She loves you, you know? Wouldn't it feel nice to have her for your own? She would no longer be his, he would not come first for once; you would. She would live and breathe and die for you first, as you would her. Isn't that all you ever wanted?" Valentine said cutting straight into the worst fears and deepest desires of the dark voices inside Sebastian's head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alrighty guys, here is some more. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I can't wait to hear what you think after this. I particularly love the exchange between Clary and Valentine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Clary woke when the first morning light poured through the window. She had slept the entire day and night through. She opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was and why she was alone on the floor. She sat up and looked around, noticing the baby crib with scratches and her mind fluttered back to the early morning yesterday and she remember that she was in the Morgenstern Manner being held captive by her father.

She got to her feet and headed out of the room. She was starving after not eaten for so long and when she entered the kitchen she was no longer alone. Valentine and Sebastian were sitting at the table, talking pleasantly to each other. Sebastian turned as she entered and smiled brightly to her. "Good morning little sister."

Valentine stood from the table. "Sebastian here told me that you prefer coffee in the morning, sugar and no cream. I'll go and make you a cup." He said heading to the coffee pot.

Clary sat down next to Sebastian warily. Valentine handed her a cup of coffee and she looked into it full of suspicion. She pushed it away from herself, not wanting to drink it; she already knew how Valentine made a habit of putting things in drinks. "So what's with calling him Sebastian now?" Clary said eyeing Valentine.

"We talked for awhile once you slept. He told me her prefers the name Sebastian so that is what I will call him." Valentine explained simply.

"Well since you are being so sensitive to our feelings how about shoving your head so far up your ass you see exactly how full of shit you are." Clary spat sweetly.

Sebastian nearly choked on his coffee. He looked at Clary with wide eyes. Clary stared at Valentine, studying him, wondering if he would hit her again for being disrespectful. Valentine remained calm but his eyes betrayed the storm brewing just below the surface.

"I understand of your hostility towards me Clary. I would prefer if you would not speak to me in such a manor, it is not very becoming of you." Valentine said as sweetly as Clary had.

Sebastian put his hand on Clary's, she pulled back from him. Seeing hurt in his eyes. "I know you don't agree with father's plans, but he has agreed to be kinder to us." Sebastian said, looking at Clary, pleading with her.

"Has he agreed not to force us to sleep together?" Clary asked staring at Sebastian as she had done to Valentine.

"No, I have not conceded to that part of the arrangement, nor will I." Valentine answered and Sebastian looked down away from Clary's gaze.

"Then I do not find your terms agreeable and will maintain my hostility regardless of how unattractive I may appear to be." Clary said to Valentine as proper as she could manage. She turned to Sebastian, "I don't know how you can sit here so calmly and talk to this monster knowing what he intends on trying to make us do. I will never agree to it Sebastian which makes it rape. Do you really think you will be ok with raping your dear sister?"

Sebastian's eyes opened wide. "I would never hurt you Clary." Sebastian said slowly. Clary and Sebastian passed a silent conversation and Valentine sat very confused.

Valentine cleared his throat and Sebastian and Clary looked over to him. Clary with a small smirk, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "Yes father?" She said.

"I think it is time to show you to your new room, I can't have you sleeping on the floor." Valentine said standing from the table. Clary and Sebastian followed suit. Valentine headed away from the kitchen, Clary and Sebastian following. Sebastian was in front, he extended his hand behind him which Clary took lightly. Sebastian squeezed gently and then released her hand. Clary felt much calmer, she just needed to be alone with Sebastian to make sure he really did have a plan.

* * *

Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Magnus stepped onto the grass of Idris. There were leaves all throughout the ground as fall was in full swing and the trees were shedding their leaves in preparation for winter. Jace spotted the lone tree standing on the top of a nearby hill. His heart fluttered as memories flooded through him of the last time he was here with Clary. He ran to the top of the hill, leaving the others in his wake. "Please be here Clary, please." He said to himself as he ran.

Jace was breathing heavy and filling with panic as he breasted the top of the hill finding nothing. He sunk to his knees, his hands balled tightly into fists. He noticed something under the leaves where he and Clary had laid as she lost her virginity. He moved the leaves quickly exposing a large square where the blanket had covered the ground. There were spots were the grass was still green and fresh as if the changing of the seasons had not bothered them. He looked at the spots, their shape somehow familiar.

"Magnus!" Jace cried. "Did you bring the blanket with you?" The others were almost to the top of the hill. Simon was there first looking from Jace to the ground. He looked at Jace like he had lost his mind.

"Yeah I have it with me, along with the map. I figured if she was not here we could use the location in addition to the blanket to try again at locating her." Magnus said finally reaching the top.

"Give it here real quick." Said Jace extending his hand. Magnus gave him the blanket and he turned and folded it, looking from the blanket to the ground and then back again. The fresh and bright green grass a perfect match for every drop and spot of blood on the blanket. "Look at this Magnus, it matches perfectly." Said Jace showing Magnus and the others what he had noticed.

Magnus dropped to his knees, taking the blanket in his hands then running his hand along the fresh grass. Light blue streaks of electricity flowing from his fingertips to the new grass. "Amazing." Magnus breathed.

"What?" Simon asked completely confused.

"Simon you're a vampire come over here and smell the grass." Magnus said.

Simon looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I may be a vampire but I'm sure as hell not a dog. I can't just pick up her trail."

"Actually you can, but that is not why I want you to smell it. Please, it may mean the difference between Clary's life and death." Magnus said softly.

Simon bent down to the grass and smelled. His fangs sprang free immediately cutting his lip again. "Well there is definitely blood here, which we already know."

"Yes we do know that, but look deeper; does it remind you of something?" Magnus asked, something shining in his eyes. He thought he may have figured out the missing piece to the entire puzzle that had plagued him for so long.

Simon inhaled again deeply, then standing and shaking his head. "I don't know what you want me to say, it just smells like blood."

"You are a new vampire correct?" Magnus asked.

"Yes…" Simon said not understanding.

"And you have only had blood once correct?" Magnus continued.

"Yes, it was Jace's. But I don't see…" Simon was cut off.

"Her blood smells just the same as his does it not." Magnus said.

"Yes it does but…" Simon was cut off again.

"If Clary had demon blood in her she would not smell like Jace, she would smell like this." Said Magnus cutting a small slit in his wrist. Jace's eyes widened finally catching on.

Simon smelled the blood; it didn't smell good to him at all. It was as if she could smell the poison through the air.

"How do we know that your blood doesn't smell different because you are a downworlder and Clary is not." Izzy said stepping forward. She took her wrist and sliced her skin briefly holding it out to Simon. He nearly lunged for her but Jace's hands were on him in a heartbeat throwing him to the ground.

"Not smart Izzy." Jace said quickly giving her an iratze.

"Sorry Simon, I forgot new vampire and all." Izzy said shyly.

Simon stood slowly, "No it's ok, I'm better now. Thanks Jace. Izzy no offense, but you smell nothing like Jace or Clary. What does it mean?" Simon said turning to Magnus.

"It means that Clary is not part demon, she was given angel blood the same as Jace. Everything makes perfect sense now. Her rune powers, it's drawing from her angel blood. And the bond between Jace and Clary, they have the higher than normal amounts of the same angel's blood running through their bodies. It had linked them together by blood. It took me seeing the fresh and vibrant grass to put it all together. Demon blood poisons, it would have killed the patches of grass, angel blood provides life, hence the thriving grass." Magnus explained.

"How in the hell did you figure all that out by looking at grass?" Simon said.

"I just explained to you how, and then I used your senses to confirm my suspicions." Magnus said getting impatient.

"I think I know who took Clary and Sebastian and I think I know why." Jace said, his face reflecting pure horror. "In Valentine's journals he wanted to make an angel/demon child from his experiments. That was why Clary and I separated, we thought she was part demon, and I being part angel if we were to have a child, it would have been the hybrid that Valentine was looking for. But if Clary is part angel, and we know that Sebastian is part demon, it's THEIR child that Valentine wants." Jace said looking straight ahead.

"That's disgusting; they are brother and sister, like really really brother and sister." Izzy said.

"I don't think Valentine cares about that." Alec says.

"Then we have to find them." Simon says quickly.

"It's not that easy. Valentine has been believed dead for 18 years, he must have a good hiding place to avoid being captured all this time." Magnus said with a frown.

Jace's eyes lit up, hope flashing through them. "Like a house tethered by an angel hidden in another universe?" Jace said.

Magnus' eyes reflected the same hope as Jace showed. "Exactly." He said with a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Clary and Sebastian were led to their new room; it looked like it had been the master bedroom. There was a large bed in the middle of the room similar to the bed that Clary slept in. Clary shuddered inwardly wondering if this was the same bed her mother had slept with Valentine in. There was a large window; Clary went over to it, pushing the curtains to the side. She could see Idris, it was growing late in the morning, the sun nearly overhead. Clary pressed her hand to the glass, seeing the scabs on her hands from the day before. She could feel the cold glass, like just beyond it was the cool fall air.

Clary sighed and turned around. Sebastian was running his hand along the bed, clearly deep in thought. Valentine stood at the doorway watching them intently. "Thank you for the bed father, it looks like it will be comfortable." Sebastian said to Valentine making him smile.

"I will patiently wait the day when you put it to good use." Valentine said taking his leave and suddenly Clary and Sebastian were left alone.

Clary looked over to Sebastian; he crossed the room and shut the door. He put one finger to his lips, telling Clary she needed to be quiet. He gestured for her to sit on the bed, she sat down reluctantly. He came over at sat by her, he was careful not to touch her. "Valentine will not let us go until he gets what he wants. He is a patient man; he will wait no matter how long it takes. But the longer we are here, and the more impatient he grows he will resort to other means go get us to agree. I meant it when I said I love you Clary, and I will never hurt you. I don't want you to be afraid of me. But we need to decide together what we are going to do." Sebastian said, keeping his voice low.

"Well I'm not going to sleep with you or carry some evil child into this world. I would rather you kill me first." Clary said looking down to her hands.

"I don't think I could kill you Clary, even if that was what you wanted. I love you too much. Would you really prefer death to being with me?" Sebastian asked, putting his fingers under her chin and titling her head up to meet his gaze.

"I don't love you like that Sebastian and I never will. We are brother and sister, it's wrong in every way. Plus, you know I love Jace, I can never love anyone the same way I love him." Clary said looking in his eyes trying to see how this would all turn out in the end.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second and then let out a long breath. "I know you love Jace, and I know you don't love me, it's just I don't want to see you hurt. He said he would let us go once he got a child. You could be free, free to go and live with Jace and forget this ever happened."

"Sebastain," Clary said putting her hand on his, "I do love you, but I love you like a sister should love a brother, nothing more and nothing less. And you know as well as I do that Valentine would never let us leave, especially not once he had one child. Do you think he would be happy with just one?"

"I know, you're right. Let's just hope that Jace can find us and get us out of here before Valentine too impatient. But I am going to need your help to give us more time. First, you have got to stop talking to Valentine the way you have. He hit you yesterday and had it not been for me talking to him last night, he would have hurt you within an inch of your life this morning. So lay off, go gradually so he doesn't suspect anything. We can go slowly with things to make it more believable, and act like we are growing fonder of each other. But I really hope Jace can find us and get us out of here soon." Sebastian said giving Clary's hand a light squeeze. It was the only chance they had.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright here is the next chapter. Things are getting very interesting indeed, and I guess I have a little bonus for those of you that review. Any one that reviews (sorry cannot do this with guest accounts though)I will post as my reply a short peak at the next chapter. I will not withhold the next chapter until I get x amount of reviews, nor will I post the chapter any later than I usually do. Just thought I would offer up an added bonus to those that review. I love you all, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Clary still hadn't eaten anything, and she really badly wanted a cup of coffee, just not one that Valentine had any part of making. Sebastian heard her stomach growl and laughed lightly. "Let's get you some food before you wither away. You lost a lot of weight this past week; we need to get you back up to par." Sebastian got off the bed and extended his hand to Clary. She took it and allowed him to help her up.

They headed back for the kitchen; Valentine was back at his place at the table. He looked up and smiled at them and Clary swallowed bile as she smiled back curtly. Sebastian went to the fridge and opened it looking for something mostly pre-prepared for Clary to eat, as she went and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. "You had a perfectly good cup of coffee over here at the table Clary, something wrong with the one I made?" Valentine said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just figured it was cold by now and I hate cold coffee." Clary said trying not to be as viscous as the things swimming around in her head. Clary took a sip of her new coffee and smiled, cocking her head to the side slightly. Sebastian had found lunchmeat and cheese which he put between two slices of bread and handed it to Clary with an apologetic smile.

Clary took a large bite, finding it to be heaven since she was so hungry. She groaned appreciatively and Sebastian smiled wide. She ate the first sandwich quickly, alternating between it and her coffee. "Would you like another?" Sebastian said; Clary shook her head no. She was feeling much better now.

"So what would the two of you like to do today?" Valentine said.

"Get out of the house." Clary said low but loud enough to hear. Valentine just laughed.

"How about we do a little family bonding?" Valentine suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian said before Clary could object.

"I'm afraid I don't know the two of you particularly well and I would like to change that." Valentine said. "Why don't the two of you come into the family room with me, I will build a fire and you can tell me all about yourself."

Sebastian looked to Clary, seeming to say what was the worst that could happen? Clary shrugged; with Valentine the only thing she knew was that he could not be trusted with anything no matter how small. Valentine stood and left the room, Clary and Sebastian followed along slowly.

Valentine was kneeling by the fireplace arranging the logs delicately. Clary sat in the first chair she spotted, knowing at least then no one could sit by her. Sebastian took a seat on the couch, close to Clary so Valentine would not sit between them. Once the fire was lit and crackling Valentine stood and sat on the other side of the couch. He folded his hands in his lap, looking at Clary and Sebastian expectantly.

After a few moments of silence Sebastian began to talk, saying something was better than awkward silence. "Well I grew up with an adoptive father, and there was another adoptive child that joined me, Jace. We lived there together until we were 10 and our adoptive father was killed."

"Ah yes, Mr. Verlac. Sebastian you were developing perfectly for the first few years and then I noticed a change in you. You were becoming softer and dare I say kind. I needed to put an end to it, so I put an end to him." Valentine interrupted, watching Sebastian closely for a response. Sebastian curled his hands into fists and continued.

"After that, the Clave stepped in and discovered I was your son. They took me for several years, questioning me, imprisoning me, torturing me, to ask about you. Of course I couldn't tell them anything, I didn't even know you were my father until they told me."

Valentine interrupted again. "Yes, no one would have known either had I not made sure they found out the truth. It was a very long process indeed, but I will not bore you with the details. I was hoping they would be able to stomp out your progression of fighting your nature."

Sebastian tried hard to ignore what Valentine said and continued. "Once they released me, I was close enough to being an adult, they decided to let me live emancipated as long as I checked in with the Clave whenever they requested. It was tricky, but once I knew I was a Morgenstern I was able to find one of your traveling homes. I decided to make it my own and not long after I was joined by Jace. We lived together, training and hunting as parabati until Clary reached out through the New York institute and came to live and train with us."

"Ah yes, that too you know was my handiwork. I have done the best I could to keep track of the two of you from afar. Clary, you were particularly difficult to locate. I did not find you until you were well in your teens. Tell me, how did your mother keep you hidden so well for so long?" Valentine asked turning to Clary.

"She put a spell on me and told me nothing about the Shadowhunter world. I didn't even know it existed until I became an adult." Clary said simply hoping she was not giving away any information that was valuable.

"So you grew up as a mundane?" Valentine asked, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, a very normal mundane life." Clary said.

"When you went to live with Jonathan, er Sebastian, sorry son it is not always easy for me to remember your chosen name." Valentine said turning to Sebastian. "When you moved in with your brother, he began to train you?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me what happened." Valentine said eagerly.

It was Sebastian that answered as Clary just bit her lip. "Clary was naturally skilled, especially when it came to runes. We have spent the past few months trying to figure out the source of her power, now we know."

"Yes, I saw your healing rune, it was very impressive." Valentine said with pride.

"It's only impressive when I use the pure adamas stele Sebastian bought for me. When I use a regular stele the effects are normal." Clary said, giving Sebastian a look, telling him not to disagree with her.

"Ah yes, those steles are very powerful, but also difficult to use. I am, guessing your added angel blood makes use of them better than normal Shadowhunters. This has all been very informative, thank you children." Valentine sat back in the couch, looking like he was getting comfortable. A long silence stretched out between the three of them.

"Well" Said Valentine clapping his hands together making Clary jump. "I will make dinner tonight; I see that Sebastian seems a bit lost when it comes to cooking." He said getting up.

Clary stood abruptly, "I'm good at cooking. I can do it."

"Nonsense Clary, I will cook, why don't you go back to your room. There are new clothes there for you, and you have your own shower you are welcome to use. I am sure you would like to clean up and get the cemetery dirt off you. Sebastian can help me with dinner; it will serve him good to learn." Valentine insisted.

Clary looked down at herself; she had not even realized that she was covered in dirt from digging Simon's grave. It all felt like weeks ago. She felt better knowing that Sebastian would be supervising the cooking so there was less of a chance of something getting mixed into her food.

She turned and left for the bedroom, being sure to lock the door behind her. She knew it would be no use if Valentine was to use a stele, but it made her feel minutely better.

Alec and Izzy went into the woods searching for animals for Simon. He could not bring himself to kill them himself, and Izzy was all too willing to volunteer herself and Alec for the task. Jace and Magnus went to the site where the Mogenstern manner used to sit. The ground scorched and blackened just like the last time Jace was here.

Simon stayed atop the hill so he could watch Jace and Magnus while he waited for Izzy and Alec to bring him blood. Everyone had agreed that Simon should stay back until he was fed. There was no telling what Valentine may have been doing to Clary to get her to agree to his plan, but everyone knew she would not do it willingly.

Magnus stepped into the blackened ground carefully feeling the energy shift. "Do you know how she got into the house before?" Magnus asked not sure where to begin.

"She did one of her rune things." Jace explained.

"You don't happen to know the rune do you?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"No, she didn't show me. I didn't even go with her, I was over here and she was over there." Jace pointed to where the kitchen would have been. "And one minute she was there, the next she was gone."

"Hmm, well I can try a few spells, but I can't guarantee any of them will work." Magnus gestured for Jace to take a few steps back. "We probably shouldn't stand where the house was, in case it reappears while we are standing here."

They shifted so they were standing on the edge of the blackened ground. Magnus closed his eyes to concentrate, letting the blue electric waves flow from the tips of his fingers. Jace looked apprehensively toward where the house may appear, wanting desperately to have Clary back in his arms.

Clary looked around in the dressers, Valentine had not been kidding; they were full of new clothes just like the house she lived in with Jace and Sebastian. She picked out a simple outfit, something that looked more comfortable than fashionable. There was no one here that she wanted to look pretty for. She took her clothes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her saying a small prayer to the angel that they would leave her alone while she showered.

She showered quickly, cleaning the caked on dirt out from under her finger nails. She scrubbed herself as well as she could, deciding it was good enough before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She wrapped herself in one of the large fluffy towels. Shed dried herself and dressed quickly. She stepped out of the dressing room and nearly screamed with shock. Her hand covering her mouth quickly, hoping no one had heard her.

She could see out the large window behind the bed. Jace was standing there, his arms crossed, his eyes searching. Clary ran to the window, pressing her hand against the glass. His eyes swept over where she was standing, moving past quickly. He couldn't see her.

"Jace." She whispered beginning to cry. She pressed her head to the glass, and banged her hand against the window. Jace's head whipped back toward her and Clary put her head up in shock. She hit the glass again with the palm of her hand. Jace stepped toward her, she could see his lips moving but she could not hear him. She began to hit her palm against the glass over and over.

"Did you hear that?" Jace asked Magnus.

"I am trying to focus, but if you did head something you should investigate it and leave me alone. If I'm not doing my thing over here, you definitely won't hear or see anything." Magnus said closing his eyes again and doubling his efforts.

Jace was sure this time he heard something, and maybe even saw something. He looked toward where he thought he had heard the sound coming from. Then he finally knew he was hearing something as the noise began to repeat slowly, like the beating of a drum from somewhere far in the distance. Jace looked hard, seeing a slight shimmering in the air, it was faint but in the shape of a small slender hand.

Jace walked slowly but anxiously toward the shimmering air. He put his hand up slowly lining his palm up with what he knew to be Clary's hand. He held his breath, and then he felt it, like the drum had replaced his heart. With every bang he felt for the briefest of seconds; cold glass against his palm. Then suddenly it stopped.

Jace turned to Magnus who was still focusing, blue sparks being admitted from his hands. It must have been something that changed on the other side. Jace motioned his hand like the beating of a drum, hoping Clary could tell what he meant and she would go back to whatever it was that she had been doing before. He hoped that something had not happened to her.

Jace stepped forward and placed his hand on the glass. Clary stopped banging against the glass and just held her hand up to his. Jace made a motion for her to begin hitting the glass again. She parted her hand from the glass and it was caught before she could bring it back down on the glass.

She looked over to the owner of the hand that was holding her, it was Sebastian. She sighed deeply but he did not let go of her hand. Her eyes widened and she spoke low. "Sebastian let me go! He wants me to put my hand back on the glass. See." She said looking back to Jace, his hand was dropping slowly, his smile fading.

"No." Sebastian said low.

"What do you mean no?" Clary asked, she was suddenly very afraid of her brother.

Simon had been sitting atop the hill, watching as Magnus used his warlock powers to try to summon the house. He saw as Jace walked toward a shimmering area. With his vampire senses he had not needed his glasses anymore and found that he had perfect vision, more so than he ever imagined possible. From where he was he could see the shimmering area was in the shape of a hand. He could tell by the size and shape there was no doubt it was female. He squinted his eyes slightly, trying to focus on just the small shimmering part. He could see Clary; not clearly, it was as if she was deep under water her image moving and swaying between the pulses. He started to run down the hill toward Jace. Whatever Magnus was doing it was working.

"Jace! It's her, I can see her!" Simon yelled and then the image stopped. Jace made a pumping motion with his hand trying to get the image to come back. He sat for a moment, hoping to see it again. As the seconds ticked by, his hand lowered slowly. He could feel his heart racing, he knew it was her, he could feel her nearby.

"Great you come down here yelling and she goes away." Jace says furiously looking to Simon. "Get out of here, you're probably messing with the spell."

"I came down here to tell you I could see her. Through the shimmering, it was like she was underwater. She was banging her hand against something that was where you saw her. You were seeing her hand as it hit the surface." Simon explained taking a few steps back.

"Was she talking? Was there anyone there with her? Is she ok?" Jace asked rapid fire.

"I couldn't see much, just enough to tell it was her." Simon said, putting his hands up defensively.

"You're sure it was her though?" Jace said his voice raising an octave.

"Yes, I know for sure it was her." Simon said positively.

Jace turned back to where the pulsing was, hoping that somehow Clary could see him or hear him. "I love you." He whispered, blowing her a kiss. "I will get you out of there or die trying."

Jace turned his attention back to Magnus who seemed to be losing power. He would need time to rest. Jace held his hand up, 5, he gestured with his fingers. In 5 hours he would be back for her. He hoped that she could understand.


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright everyone, I have worked tirelessly throughout the day to get this chapter out before the end of the night. No preview of the next chapter on this one sorry. I did enjoy the reviews I got, and you all seemed to love the preview as well. I made sure to give this one some extra length for those of you that did get to read the preview to have plenty to still read in this chapter. Thank you all for everything, the end is very near indeed. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Clary was not sure about Sebastian; it did not make any sense why he wouldn't let her get Jace's attention. Hadn't he just said last night that they would have to pretend to be nicer until Jace could help get them out? Clary had not even thought it would be so fast, but here Jace was already, her knight in shining armor coming to her rescue and Sebastian was stopping her. Was Sebastian giving in to his demonic self? Did he actually want to be with her and make a child? Clary couldn't help but start to shake, her eyes wide and staring into her brother's. They were completely black.

"Valentine could hear you banging from the kitchen. He sent me in here to see what was going on. If you had started pounding on the glass again, he might have come in to see what was going on. We don't want him to know that Jace has found us already. Look, I think he's trying to say something to you." Sebastian said, releasing Clary's arm, and watched as she looked out the window.

Clary couldn't hear what Jace was saying, but she could tell by the moment of his mouth. "He said I love you." Clary said excitedly. Jace looked away from her, at something she couldn't see. He turned his head back and held up his hand. Clary went to put her hand back on the glass but was stopped by Sebastian.

"He is saying 5. I think he means he will be back, minutes, hours, or days, I can't tell. Stay here and watch for the next 5 minutes, I will go and rejoin Valentine if you promise not to pound on the glass again. If Jace doesn't do something I need you to come out and back into the kitchen. We will make sure to be up in 5 hours to see if that was what he meant, ok?" Sebastian said pleading with Clary to agree. She knew this was the best chance she had and felt better now knowing that Sebastian had not been trying to stop her.

Jace walked away and Clary noticed Simon was in the background. It brought a smile to her to see that he had survived. She looked around realizing it was day, if Simon was a vampire how could he be out in the sunlight? Shouldn't he burn? Clary was anxious to know what had happened when she left. She had to fight every urge to hit the window to get them to turn back to her. They walked away, she waited there for longer than 5 minutes, when no one returned to her, she decided it was time to go back to the living room and rejoin her father. She was in a much better mood, which would make it easier to pretend to be nice to Valentine. He knew where she was, he was coming to save her.

She went quietly into the kitchen. Sebastian was at the stove with Valentine, Clary couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a child during science class, and Valentine was the teacher that quickly was losing patience.

"No Sebastian, you can't have the heat up that high, it will cause the butter to burn." Valentine said.

"But if the heat is higher, the food will be done quicker, and I'm starving." Sebastian protested.

"No, the outside will burn and the inside will be left raw. You cannot serve raw chicken or you will make your guests sick." Valentine tried to explain, Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you are in a better mood, I trust the shower helped you." Valentine said brandishing a smile.

"Yes, I do feel much better now." Clary said sweetly. She examined Valentine for a moment, now that her anger was not completely controlling her. He looked a lot like Sebastian, and Clary could see how it was possible that her mother had been attracted to him years ago. Before he had turned into a complete raving lunatic. "What's for dinner?" She asked. Sebastian howled in pain waving his hand around.

Valentine turned his attention back to Sebastian. "Yes fire means hot, if you touch it you will burn yourself." Valentine said slowly. Clary burst out laughing. Sebastian frowned. Clary saw an opening to appease Valentine and hopefully give her a longer leash.

"Here let me help you with that." She said standing. She went to the sink and turned on the cold water; she held his hand in hers and put his finger under the water. Sebastian sighed with relief.

"That feels much better, thank you." He said quietly to her. Clary could feel herself blush and looked away quickly. It felt so wrong to pretend to flirt with him.

"To answer your question, we are having Oriental Chicken with rice as well as salad. Do you feel better now Sebastian?" Valentine said turning to Sebastian who had sucked his finger into his mouth.

"MmmHmm" Sebastian muttered.

"Don't forget the soy sauce." Valentine said handing Sebastian a glass bottle full of black liquid. Sebastian looked at it questioningly.

"You can't tell me you have never had soy sauce before, for the angel's sake Sebastian it's like liquid salt. But be careful not too much, or it will be overly salty." Valentine said gesturing for Sebastian to pour a small amount in. Sebastian poured some in, trying to be extra careful not to get too much. He tipped the bottle back up and smiled wide to Clary. She laughed and shook her head.

"How could you have survived living with Jace, the man loves Chinese food, and not know what soy sauce is?" Clary asked between laughing.

"I don't even know what he gets me, Jace just gives me food and I eat, it works well." Sebastian said giving the bottle a sniff. His nose puckered. Valentine took the bottle from him.

"We have a lot of work to do with you, son, before I will let you cook for me by yourself." Valentine said with a smile.

Clary's laughter slowed, she hoped they would not be here long enough for that to happen.

"Alright you two, dinner is pretty much done, Clary can you get the plates? Sebastian grab the food. WITH A POTHOLDER!" Valentine said as Sebastian reached for the metal handle with his hand. "Oh Raziel, take the food to the table, I will grab a bottle of wine from the cellar."

Clary grabbed the dishes and went over to the table, setting a place for each of them. Sebastian nearly set the pot down on the bare wooden table, but Clary stepped in first before he burnt the table. "You really do suck at cooking; I see why Jace does it for you." Clary said giving him half a smile.

"You should have seen my other attempts when Jace was out for the night. I learned quickly it was best to just go out if Jace wasn't going to be home." Sebastian said looking sentimentally.

Clary's smile faded as she began to think about Jace too. Her high from seeing him earlier was beginning to fade. She really hoped he had meant 5 hours and not 5 days. But she would have to figure out some way of getting Valentine distracted so he wouldn't notice when she hit the glass.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do with Valentine later? How are we going to get around me banging on the window?" Clary said her voice low as her eyes flickered toward the cellar door.

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet." Sebastian said low. Valentine emerged from the cellar an unopened bottle of wine in his hands.

"Let's eat." He said triumphantly.

* * *

Jace had taken Magnus and Simon back to the house so Magnus could rest. Izzy and Alec showed up later with several bottles of blood for Simon. He took them into the room that was Clary's when she first had arrived. Magnus lay down on the couch while Jace went to make food for everyone. Alec knelt on the floor next to Magnus, talking low.

"I'm going to go and check in with Simon, let me know when dinner is ready." Said Izzy. Jace gave her a quick nod before busying himself.

"You shouldn't have done so much today." Alec said to Magnus.

"We have to find her Alexander; it is more than her being a friend. If Valentine succeeds not only will she be damaged beyond repair, but they will bring into the world a creature that would be capable of destroying every living breathing creature. I for one, have a few people that I would like to save." Magnus said resting his hand on Alec's.

Alec looked him in the eyes, searching for answers. "You already know how I feel about you Alexander; I have just been waiting for you to decide." Magnus said, rubbing the back of his hand gently.

Alec stared into his eyes. For so long he had thought he could never love anyone other than Jace. It was almost impossible not to love him. When he had first met Clary he was angry and jealous of her, she had everything he had always wanted. Then he met Magnus, and Alec loved the attention he was shown. For once in his life he was first in someone's eyes, and that is all anyone ever really wants. "I'll tell you what, we get through this and the world is not destroyed, I will let you take me on a date." Alec said softly. Magnus took his hand and gave him a light kiss.

"That is all I could ask for, just for you to let me in." Magnus said sweetly.

* * *

Dinner proceeded without any incident. Clary continuously refilled Valentine's glass hoping that if he were to get drunk enough he would sleep like the dead. When the first bottle was gone Clary stood to get another but Valentine told her to sit back down. His voice sharp and harsh. Clary sat immediately feeling heat flow through her veins. Valentine left for the cellar to retrieve another bottle. Clary and Sebastian exchanged looks.

When Valentine reemerged his slight slip seemed to have been forgotten. He happily poured another glass for all three of them. Clary took a small sip not wanting to drink too much. Sebastian had been drinking more; he was used to drinking more so than she was and it would have looked strange if Valentine was the only one drinking Clary thought to herself rationalizing.

Soon the plates were empty; Clary stood to take them to the sink. She grabbed Valentine's plate first. He gave her a small smile and then went back to talking with Sebastian. She reached for Sebastian's plate and swiftly his hand took hers. She could see the glaze in his eyes, telling her that he had likely drank too much. He ran his hand up and down her arm sending shivers through her body. She wanted to scream and run away but instead she stood frozen. "So soft." He whispered.

Clary took his plate quickly, turning and walking to the sink. She hopped no one had noticed the hairs on her arms standing straight up. Sebastian was not acting like himself, or at least not the way she had thought he would have reacted. Clary looked to the clock, there were still a couple hours to go until she had reached the 5 hour mark, but she was anxious to get away.

"I think if it is alright with the two of you, I will head to bed for the eve…." Clary stopped short grabbing her stomach in pain. It doubled her over as her knees buckled, they hit the ground hard causing Clary to shout.

Sebastian was by her side, suddenly feeling much more sober, kneeling down to make himself at eye level. "Clary, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know, AAHHHHOOOOWww." She screamed. "My stomach." She panted.

It felt like there was something alive inside her wiggling around stabbing her. She screamed in pain again and Sebastian looked furiously to Valenetine. "What did you do?" He growled.

Valentine calmly took another sip of his wine, emptying the glass. "You didn't really think I was interested in sitting here playing house with the two of you until you someday learned to love each other. Even I know that isn't going to happen. Nice try with the gentle touching you have done this evening though, it amused me to watch. I thought perhaps the two of you would benefit from a small nudge, demon blood to be exact. For future reference, soy sauce isn't typically that thick. I was hoping it would help Clary to throw aside her feelings of disgust for you. And for you I was hoping to help you grow a pair and go after what is yours. Though I must say this makes for an exciting experiment, I had always wondered what would happen if you were to give an angel demon blood."

Clary's eyes were rolling in her head; she fell to the ground completely and would have hit her head had it not been for Sebastian's swift movements. He cradled her to his chest. "How can you not know it is poison to her, hell demon blood is just poison in general. I know that best father; I have to live with it flowing through my veins. She needs to be healed or she will die." Sebastian said through gritted teeth. He watched Clary's eyes close as she went unconscious.

"Don't be so dramatic Sebastian, I can give her an iratze and she will be fine." Valentine said standing; he took a stele from his back pocket.

"An iratze is not enough; I have seen her poisoned by demon blood before. She barely recovered, it took a warlock to heal her, and I don't see one around here anywhere do you?" Sebastian snapped.

Valentine's eyes went wide for a second, betraying the calm he was trying to project. If Clary died he would have no way of making a hybrid child. Valentine crossed the room quickly drawing an iratze on Clary. The rune looked as if it was melting off her skin.

"I told you that won't work, she needs serious healing." Sebastian said, panic rising slightly.

"I have something better." Valentine said through gritted teeth. "Give her to me." He said holding out his arms. Sebastian pulled her body away from him. "Give her to me or I will let her die Jonathan." Valentine said sternly. Sebastian hesitated, and then he swung her body back toward Valentine.

"She better not die." Sebastian said staring straight into Valentine's eyes.

"Because you love her." Valentine said with a smirk, taking Clary in his arms. "Oh and one more thing, before I heal her." Valentine said after standing up straight with Clary in his arms. Sebastian growled, standing up as well. "Give your baby sister a kiss." Valentine said his grin threatening to split his face in two.

"What?" Sebastian asked shaking his head no.

"I will not heal her until you give her a kiss. Don't worry; she will never have to know." Valentine coaxed.

"And what will that prove?" Said Sebastian crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"It will prove to you your feelings for her. I know you want her for your own. You seem to be the only one unwilling to see that." Valentine said.

"No, I am not kissing her to prove anything to you." Sebastian said firmly.

"Then let her die." Valentine said taking her to the kitchen table and laying her down. "Let me know when you have changed your mind." Valentine said leaving the room.

Sebastian went over to the table, looking down at Clary's body fighting a war within himself. Sebastian loved Clary, he had since the moment he had first laid eyes on her when picking her up from her house. He had always assumed it was just the bond of being the only blood related person Sebastian had ever met. The anger that he had felt toward Jace when he first learned they had kissed was an intense feeling. It bordered on jealousy. Clary was his, and he felt like Jace was stealing her from him.

It took him awhile to grow accustomed to them dating, the anger never really going away, but Sebastian had learned to push it down as he had years ago. Clary comforted him, assuring him she would never leave him. She couldn't, family was family, and blood was blood no matter what. All he wanted in the world was for her to be happy and with Jace she was.

Maybe the demon in him was selfish and wanted more, but Sebastian would never give in to the demon voice screaming now in his head so loudly he felt like his eyes would begin to bulge from their sockets. The only thing he knew for sure was that he could not let Clary die; if a kiss is what it would take he would suck it up and kiss her to save her life. He went to find Valentine to get this over with.

Valentine was in the library, writing quickly in his journal. He looked up as Sebastian entered, a sly smile crossing his face. "Well that didn't take long." Valentine said almost gloating.

"Come on; let's get this over with so she doesn't die." Sebastian said.

They went back into the kitchen, Clary lying still on the table. Her veins were turning black; Sebastian could see them through her pale skin, weaving their way like snakes over her body. Her breathing was low and shallow. It broke Sebastian's heart to see her like that; he knew they didn't have much time.

Valentine stood near her head where he would have the best view of the show. Sebastian shot him a glare; their pain should not be for the entertainment of others. You sure have been entertained by the pain of others, the voice in his head said slyly. He growled at the voice to shut up.

Sebastian looked down to his sister, the veins in her head beginning to blacken. The demon blood was working its way swiftly through her body. Sebastian leaned down slowly pausing for a second hovering his lips above hers. He closed his eyes as he closed the distance between them feeling her soft, warm lips against his. He pulled back suddenly his heart racing. He looked at Valentine.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Valentine said, leaning down to scoop Clary into his arms. "It's ok, you don't need to say anything, I know you enjoyed it, it was written all over your face." Valentine said carrying Clary down into the cellar, Sebastian followed silently.

At the bottom of the steps Valentine turned. He shifted Clary in his arms so he was able to grab his stele, marking a rune on the wall. The wall shimmered and then disappeared revealing another room. There were chains and hooks on the walls. Multiple tables were arranged, each with various knives, swords, daggers. In the center of the room was the angel that had been tethered to the house. It was on its knees, the head slumped forward, long golden hair falling in its face. Had it not been for the bloody stumps protruding from its back where its wings used to be, Sebastian could have sworn it may have been Jace there before them. The angel looked up as they approached, Sebastian was expecting golden eyes but instead found golden pits. It looked as though during its torture, Valentine had carved the eyes of the creature out. The angel opened its mouth and a singsong melody was its scream.

Valentine set Clary down on the floor in front of where the angel was chained. "You can heal her, but you never have helped me before so I wouldn't expect you to do it now. I will leave you with her; she may die or live by your hand." Valentine said getting up and turning to leave.

"Wait, you said you could heal her." Sebastian said grabbing Valentine by the arm.

"No I said I have something better than a warlock, which is true. But it will be his decision to save her or not. She is after all his "child" as much as she is mine, both our blood flows through her veins. Though I must say my part in creating her was much more pleasurable than his." Valentine smirked, yanking his arm free walking back into the other room and grabbing another bottle of wine.

"Come on Sebastian, I highly doubt he will choose to heal her if there is a demon in the room." Valentine called.

Sebastian looked down to Clary, she was getting worse. He looked to the angel, pleading with him. "Help her please, she is good like you." Sebastain said before turning to leave.


	34. Chapter 34

**Alrighty everyone, just finished writing this chapter, there will be one more after this and then the whole thing is done. Please, please, please, take a second to review after reading this one, I need to know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Valentine led Sebastian up the stairs and back into the main part of the house. Sebastian looked over to the clock, if Jace was coming back tonight, he should be here in about an hour. "How long do we have to wait?" Sebastian said impatiently.

"I figure with the rate she was going, she should be dead in a few hours if the angel does not intervene. So we will check on her in the morning." Valentine said, going to sit down on the couch.

Sebastian would have to meet with Jace alone tonight but he wasn't even sure if he would have the same effect as Clary had. There was nothing else to do now but wait, wait to know if Clary lived or died and wait to see if Jace would come to their rescue. Though Sebastian didn't know it as he went to his room and lay down on the bed, one arm slung over his eyes, his brother was doing the exact same thing.

Jace kept his eyes on the clock, watching as the seconds ticked by slowly into minutes. He was going back there like he promised he would, whether Magnus was ready or not. Jace couldn't just watch the clock anymore and covered his eyes with his arm to keep him from watching. He was alone in his thoughts and they ravaged his mind, thinking of every worst case scenario.

He had known Sebastian all his life, seeing him through all the ups and downs. Sebastian was capable of being cruel and sick, but he was also capable of love and compassion. He had immediately bonded with Clary in a way that Jace had not previously seen. He was proud of her power and strength.

Sebastian would have died before he would have let Clary get hurt, let alone hurt her himself. But things were different now that Valentine was in the picture. Valentine had a way for bringing out the very worst in people and what would he be able to accomplish if he threatened to hurt Clary? Valentine would use love against them which was something only a truly evil person could do.

Jace took his hands from his face, looking over to the clock, not much time had passed. Jace got up from his bed, he needed to do something all this waiting was killing him.

* * *

Clary was surrounded by darkness, feeling things she could not see pushing and pulling her. They bit into her skin and scratched her, she tried to scream, tried to yell but she was paralyzed. She tried to open her eyes and realized they were already open; it was just so dark she couldn't tell. She saw a light growing slowly brighter in the distance. It was a figure in the distance. As it came closer to her the things in the darkness scurried from its light. For a moment she thought it was Jace, standing in front of the Eifel Tower, the light emanating from behind him, hiding his face in shadow. All that was visible was a pair of golden eyes that shined with light from within.

Her eyes adjusted and she could tell it wasn't Jace though their resemblance was striking. He had a pair of large white wings that could easily wrap around his entire body. When he spoke his lips never moved, she merely heard his voice in her head like she had with the silent brothers.

"Hello Clarissa, daughter of heaven." It's said its voice both powerful and beautiful. "I will heal you of the poison that flows through your veins as you are too important and have much more still to do. But first I must show you some things and then once it is complete I will ask you free me from my binds."

Clary stayed very still as her head filled with images. She saw Valentine as he was when he was younger. Her mother stood by his side, smiling as they drew identical runes on each other. The runes of marriage. Next she saw her mother, her stomach beginning to swell. She was pregnant and smiling, holding her arms protectively around her stomach. She saw Valentine handing her mom something dark, putting it up to lips and tilting the glass a wide smile across his face.

She saw a newborn baby, Sebastian, his eyes like black pits and long fingernails that came to sharp points. He screamed and cried and Jocelyn tried to pick him up and hold him. She looked as if pain, the crying did not stop. Her mother put him back down, walking away and leaving him to cry alone.

Next there was a woman that Clary did not recognize; a man was standing behind her, his arm on her shoulder. Valentine was there, raising a glass to her lips full of amber liquid. She was not even showing yet but Clary knew this was Jace's mother. She saw the woman's eyes go wide; Clary could tell time had passed because now her stomach was full and round. She was lying on the floor, staring wide at the ceiling. Her arms were sliced, blood pooling around her body, a knife covered in blood lying on the ground next to her.

Valentine emerged with a man, he looked somehow familiar to Clary but she couldn't quite place him. Valentine picked up the discarded knife and began to cut into the stomach of the dead woman. He pulled a baby from her, covered in blood, golden eyes that shined from within staring wide at Clary, the baby giggled and smiled.

Clary saw her mother again; she was sad and sitting alone in the dark. There was screaming in the background, Clary saw her mother look over to where the sound was coming from, it was the room with the crib here in the Morgenstern manner. Her mother turned her head away from the door, staring off into nothing. Valentine approached her with a glass, this one full of the same amber liquid given to Jace's mom. Jocelyn took a sip and smiled lightly.

She watched as her mother stood in the ruins of her house, bones scattered all along the ground. There was the skull of a small child, half buried in the soot. Jocelyn looked down to her stomach, she placed her hand there, turning Luke appeared from the edge of the woods. He extended his hand to her, she took it and they hurried away.

Clary gasped as the next image hit her; they were in a small hospital. Luke was holding a baby; it was her when she was born. He handed the baby to Jocelyn who looked anxious as she peered down to the baby for the first time. Her eyes had been green and seemed to shine like a jewel under the sunlight. There were small golden flecks inside the green that glowed. Jocelyn smiled looking up to Luke with relief.

The images faded away and Clary was left with the angel standing before her. It looked sad to Clary. "I am so sorry that he did this to you." She breathed. What is your name?" She asked.

"Ithuriel" She heard in her head. "You are healed now. Please, in payment release me." He said and Clary realized that while she was seeing her actual eyes were closed. All that had transpired had done so in her head.

Clary opened her eyes, finding the angel before her chained to the floor. Its glorious wings had been cut from its body and hanging on the adjacent wall. The golden eyes she had seen had been cut from its body leaving nothing more than golden sockets. There were markings cut deep into the stone ground, keeping the angel tethered. Clary got to her feet shakily, looking around for a stele to use against the marks to free the angel but did not find one. She scurried to the table grabbing a short dagger running back to the angel where she tried to scratch the markings from the ground.

They had been dug so deeply it would be impossible to break them. Clary looked to the angel not sure what she could do. She needed to help him, but she was not sure how.

"Name it and give it to me." She heard in her head. She looked down to the dagger, seeing the angelic marks making it a Shadowhunter blade. She brought the dagger to her lips and whispered Ithuriel. She thought it would be the only fitting name. The angel looked to smile at her as she put the blade on the ground and slid it through the markings.

Ithuriel picked the blade up grabbing the hilt and swiftly shoving the blade where his heart should have been. The angel's mouth opened and let out a low scream which sounded like the most beautiful melody Clary had ever seen. With tears in her eyes she looked away quickly as the room filled with bright white light. She blinked and opened her eyes and the angel was gone, scorching the ground, breaking all the markings.

The house began to shake violently and Clary remembered that since the house was tethered to the angel, without it there, the house would be destroyed. She hurried for the steps knowing that she needed to get Sebastian and get out before they were killed.

* * *

Jace's impatience grew and he decided to gather everyone and leave for the manor immediately.

"I guess I will have to be good enough." Magnus said standing, he wasn't complaining but it was easy to see that he had not completely regained his strength. They appeared at the top of the hill, looking down to the remains of the manor, they looked the same as they had earlier though now it was hard to tell where the scorched ground began as it was dark outside. There were clouds covering the sky and their path was not even lit by moonlight.

They walked down slowly to the rubble, and Jace sat down facing the spot where he had seen Clary before. He would sit until time was up, hoping to see a sign of her before he had Magnus begin. They were not sure if it was Magnus that had caused the "hole" between the universes or if it had been Clary's doing. For now they would all just sit silently and watch.

* * *

Sebastian uncovered his eyes, he was worried that he would fall asleep if he stayed like that much longer and he couldn't miss Jace's possible return. He would need all the help he could get if the angel refused to heal Clary. He looked at the clock, there was still almost 20 minutes to go, but he found himself getting up from the bed and heading over to the window to take a look outside.

He saw Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Izzy sitting there staring at the window. His eyes went wide and he ran quickly to the bedroom door, locking himself in and putting a chair against the knob. It wouldn't stop Valentine for long, but he needed all the time he could get. Sebastian crossed the room, returning to the window placing his hand flat against the glass. He pulled his hand back and brought it forward again with as much force as he could muster. A dull thud like knocking on a hallow wall echoed around him, and Jace stood immediately.

* * *

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Jace stood after hearing the first, going closer to the noise. The shimmering was back, larger this time.

"It's not Clary." Simon yelled getting to his feet. He could see so much better now that he was closer rather than being at the top of the hill. It was still like looking at something through rippling water, but the image was much easier to see. "It's Sebastian." Simon called.

Jace put his hand up to the rippling, feeling hard glass every time Sebastian's hand connected with the glass on his side. Jace put his hand up and motioned hitting the glass with his palm, with his other he began to sign to Sebastian. It had been something they had done when they were children. When Sebastian was being bad he was not allowed to go outside and play with Jace, instead he had to sit in a chair near the large kitchen window. They had developed hand signals to talk to each other because Jace felt bad that Sebastian was just sitting there alone. **Is everything ok? **Jace signed hoping Sebastian could see him.

Jace turned his head to Simon, he would need him to replicate what Sebastian had done in response because Jace could not see through the glass like Simon could. Simon did his best to replicate the gesture. **No get me out now. **Sebastian said back.

With that Jace told Magnus to begin, now!

* * *

Sebastian felt relief flood through his body, for the first time he was truly glad he had gotten into so much trouble as a child. He saw Magnus get up, electric currents running through his finger tips. Just then the house began to shake violently. He wondered what in the hell Magnus was doing, but whatever it was, it seemed to be doing something.

* * *

Clary stumbled up the stairs, tripping once in her hurry. She scraped her leg against one of the wooden stairs, she felt as the top layer of her skin peeled away. She scrambled back to her feet, bursting through the cellar door. Valentine was standing before her. All pretenses gone, he glared at her with a look that meant he wanted to kill her. "You bitch." He yelled.

* * *

The house was shaking with such ferocity that the walls began to groan in protest. Sebastian looked up as he heard a loud crack, a line forming in the ceiling, spider webbing its way across. Small chunks of drywall began to crumble and fall around him. The house was being ripped apart and the only thought Sebastian had was Clary. He rushed to the door, fumbling with the chair and then locked door. It was meant to keep Valentine out, not to keep Sebastian in. Sebastian cursed to himself finally swinging the door free. The boards of the hall were beginning to buckle and snap. There wouldn't be much time before the house would collapse. He needed to get to Clary and get out, but he feared there wouldn't be enough time. He raced for the kitchen.

* * *

The shimmering image stopped suddenly and Jace felt the ground beneath his feet begin to shake as if a large earthquake was hitting. Suddenly for a second a house appeared before him, large and grand, shaking and groaning as it threatened to tear its self apart, and within the next second it was gone again. "Magnus are you doing this?" Jace yelled.

"I can grab it but only for a second before it slips back into the other universe; I will try to hold it for as long as I can, but it feels like it's coming apart." Magnus yelled the current doubling in size as he tried desperately to grab the house again.

* * *

"What have you done?" Valentine screamed lunging for Clary and grabbing her. He crossed her arms in front of her, spinning around to her back holding her hostage.

"I only fixed what you did." She said through gritted teeth. He pulled her arms tightly causing her to yell out in pain.

"Now we will all die you stupid bitch." Valentine said making her call out in pain again. It felt like he was pulling her arms from their sockets. "That angel was tethered to this house, without him this whole place will fall apart."

Sebastian ran through the doorway and skidded to a halt seeing Valentine holding Clary tight. "Let her go." He growled.

"Come to rescue the damsel in distress?" Valentine spat. "Even if you do save her you will never be man enough to have her. She will run straight into his arms and you will be left with nothing. NOTHING! I was willing to give you EVERYTHING you ever desired, and look at how you repaid me."

Sebastian looked at Clary, trying not to hear what he was saying. Trying not to admit on some level the words cut deep into him. Sebastian smiled to Clary. "Show him what you taught me on the first day we trained together baby sister, and don't hold back, I won't." Sebastian said and Clary's eyes went wide.

Clary brought her foot up and then stopped down on Valentines foot hard enough that she felt his bones crunch under her heel. His grip on her loosned but not enough for her to be free. She leaned forward and then shot her head back feeling as it connected with his nose, hearing another glorious crunch, and just like that she was free. She ran away from Valentine as quickly as she could, into the welcoming embrace of her brother.

Sebastian kissed her on the forehead, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "I am so proud of you." He kissed her head one more time before releasing her. "We have to go." Sebastian said. Several of the tables had knocked over and plaster was falling all around them like snow. Clary and Sebastian headed for the front door not knowing what they would find when they got there.

Loud crashes sounded all around them as the glass was giving way from the windows. Clary was hit with tiny shards, embedding themselves in the skin of her hands. She ran quickly, limping slightly from her accident on the steps. They reached the front door and swung it wide, looking in horror as the house was sitting atop a cliff, rivers of lava beneath them.

* * *

The house was pulsing into view slightly quicker now. It would appear for only a second and then be gone for about 10. Jace ran around finding where the front door kept appearing, if they couldn't get out to him, he would go in for them. He reached his hand out to grab the handle and stopped stunned, finding Sebastian and Clary standing in the doorway looking at him, and then they were gone again.

* * *

Clary and Sebastian stood in horror, if they took one step out the door they would fall to their deaths. In the flash of an eye the scene changed, Jace was standing not even a foot away, his hand extended toward them. Clary's heart skipped a beat, he was here, he was really here to save them. Then just as suddenly as he appeared he disappeared again, the house back to the cliff. Clary looked at Sebastian, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"We are going to have to jump one at a time. You will only have a second; I will be right behind you." Sebastian said with an eerie calm. Clary positioned herself to jump; Sebastian put his hand on her back. "I love you." He said as Jace suddenly appeared his hand closer and outstretched. Clary jumped, Sebastian pushed, and Jace grasped. Clary fell into his arms, knocking him to the ground. She got up quickly, pulling Jace to his feet.

"Come on, Sebastian is next." Clary stood with her arm outstretched waiting for the house to reappear.

* * *

Clary left the doorway and the house moved back to being in the world with the cliff. Sebastian looked down quickly, there was no body falling, she must have made it. Sebastian poised himself getting ready to jump, just as Clary and Jace reappeared his legs sprung and he was pulled backwards into the house by a terrible force.

* * *

Clary sat with her arm outstretched. She held her breath waiting for Sebastian. She blinked and saw him, but he was not alone, Valentine was standing directly behind him, grinning from ear to ear, blood running down his face. Clary didn't even have time to scream before Valentine grabbed Sebastian hauling him back into the house before it disappeared again.

* * *

Sebastian turned suddenly finding himself face to face with Valentine, blood flowing freely down his nose to the front of his shirt. He smiled wide blood running into his mouth making it look like he had been drinking the blood. He held up a hand, showing the bottle that had held the "soy sauce" now completely empty and Sebastian knew where Valentine had gotten the sudden strength.

The house was screaming and groaning, walls crumbling around them. Beams were beginning to crack and break. The entire house was falling down around them. They had mere seconds until it collapsed. Sebastian made a run for the door but Valentine was incredibly fast with the demon blood coursing through his veins and blocked Sebastian.

* * *

Clary moved forward toward the house but Jace wrapped his arms around her keeping her away. Magnus poured all of him into pulling the house back. It began to flicker in and out even faster, like a strobe light on high, Clary watched as Sebastian made a break for the door and Valentine moved to stand in his way. Clary screamed and Valentine turned, it looked like he was about to jump out of the house. Sebastian grabbed him quickly pulling him back. Valentine was moving quickly grabbing for Sebastian attempting to make any contact he could.

Sebastian looked at Clary and Jace, he knew what he had to do. Valentine was right about one thing, he loved Clary. He loved her so much he would die before he hurt her, he would die before he let Valentine hurt her. Clary looked in his eyes, and he in hers as he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. The house grumbled loudly and Clary's scream was lost among the noise. She saw as the roof gave in, crashing all the way down through the house. Suddenly the flickering shape of the house stopped all together, and it was quiet once more.

Magnus slunk to the ground, Alec was by his side. He grabbed Alec's hand, drawing strength and power from him.

"Get it back." Clary screamed.

"I can't." Magnus panted.

"Bring him back!" She said, tears flowing from her face.

"There is no house to bring back Clary." Magnus said, closing his eyes and resting against the hard ground.

Clarys eyes blurred against her tears, Jace was there, his arms around her; holding her as she sunk to the ground and surrenders to her sobs.

* * *

**Don't be ashamed if you are crying, so am I. Please review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright everyone, this is the final chapter. A due warning, there is extremely graphic lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35

It had been two months since they had Sebastian's funeral. There was no body but Clary insisted they had a ceremony. Clary felt like her life was finally getting back to normal. For awhile she just pushed into hunting full time, Jace was always by her side and she was grateful for his company because he was hurting just as much as she was. They had moved into the New York institute, there were too many memories in their house.

Clary and Izzy had grown closer after she asked Clary's permission to date Simon, which had meant a lot to Clary. Simon and Izzy had been together for a month now and they were constantly either together or on the phone with each other. Clary just rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw them together, she wondered if things would ever go back to being like that between her and Jace. They had barely kissed since Sebastian's death; they were too occupied with grief for that.

When she had returned from Idris back to the house that night, she went into her room and found the cookbook that Valentine said he had made the potion for her mom from. She handed the book over to Magnus, asking him to see if he could figure out a way to wake her mom up now that he knew why she was unconscious. The trip back to New York he had figured out the potion that Valentine had used and made an antidote. By the time they were in New York she rushed to the hospital and woke her mom. They had a lot of catching up to do. They had cried together when Clary told her about Sebastian, and how in the end he saved them all.

Clary was happy to have her mom and Luke back in her life but most days she stayed by Jace's side. They often sat in the evenings, Jace would read while Clary would sit and stare into the fire. Winter was in full force and it was getting harder to find demons without freezing yourself in the process. Today was a day like all the others the past two months. Clary and Jace were sitting in the library together, Jace on the large leather couch with a book in hand. Clary was sitting next to him, staring into the fire.

Clary seemed to snap out of her thoughts of Sebastian and turned to Jace. "Do you think it's possible that Sebastian went to heaven even though he was part demon?" She said.

Jace put his book down and looked at Clary, it had been a long time since he really looked into her eyes. "I think that Sebastian's final moments proved that despite the blood running through his veins he was a good person, and while I don't know exactly what happens when we die, I think he is one of the few people I have ever witnessed do a truly selfless act. If that doesn't get you into heaven, I don't know what does." Jace said, it was the longest thing he had said to her in awhile.

"I miss him." She said softly.

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary pulling her in tightly to his body. "I know, I do too." He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. That sat like that for a long time, it felt good to be so close again. Clary nuzzled up to his chest, breathing in his scent, still like copper and sunshine. Jace traced lazy patterns on her back with his fingertips and her eyes closed, it felt wonderful.

"How long is it going to hurt?" Clary asked against his chest.

"I think it's always going to hurt, and we will always remember him. I think it gets easier when we decide to move on and get back to really living. What we are doing now isn't really living Clary. Can you imagine what Sebastian would say if he could see us now?" Jace said and Clary lifted her head to look at Jace with a smile.

"I would say what in the hell are you two doing moping around feeling sorry for me. At least you could be hanging all over each other torturing everyone with your love like you did to me." Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Clary and Jace's head snapped up, they knew that voice. But it couldn't be, could it?

Clary was on her feet running toward the figure. "Sebastian!" She cried, jumping into his arms for a giant hug.

"Good to see you too baby sister." Sebastian said holding her tightly to his chest. Jace was right behind her, wrapping his arms around them both. "And you too little brother."

Tears were streaming down Clary's cheeks. "How? When?" She pinched him quickly and he yelped in surprise. "Just making sure I wasn't dreaming." She said laughing lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself to make sure your awake, not your figment?" Sebastian said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah but there is no way my brain imagined you making that sound." Clary said still laughing.

"So what happened?" Jace said wanting to know as badly as Clary.

"Well after I slammed the door, Valentine pushed me into the wall and I slid down to the floor. I heard a loud noise and the ceiling began to collapse all around us. I closed my eyes and waited for death. I felt a searing pain in my leg as it was trapped underneath one of the beams, and then I was hit in the head and passed out. When I woke up I knew I wasn't dead because there is no way you can be in that much pain and be dead. My leg was free but I couldn't move it, it was broken. I heard a noise and I turned quickly towards it. There was a greater demon standing beside me, she had been taking care of me. She told me she was Lilith, and she was the demon that gave its blood for me to be born. She called me her child and took care of me until my leg mostly healed. When I was strong enough she helped me to find one of the holes between the universes so I could get back here. I ended up in Idris, and it took me a while to get here. I figured the two of you would be staying here, so that's where I came first." Sebastian said. "Wanna see my scar?" He asked pulling up his pant leg showing a terrible scar going all the way up his thigh.

"Do you want me to heal you? I have gotten better with my runes, the healing ones are the best, I can take the whole scar away if you want?" Clary said pulling her stele from her back pocket.

"No thanks sis, think I want to keep this one for awhile. But if I ever change my mind, or scare off too many girls, you'll be the first I come to." Sebastian said with a smile.

"So just like that, your demon mom fixed you up and brought you home?" Jace said feeling like part of the story was missing. "And what happened to Valentine?" He added.

"Lilith said Valentine was already dead when she got there; chimney brick to the brain." He said pointing to his head. "And yeah I guess she did, Clary's angel father healed her and saved her from dying, so I guess they form some kind of bond with their "children"." Sebastian said shrugging.

"Did she say anything else to you, like you repaying her or anything like that?" Clary asked, "Because Ithuriel asked me to free him from his binds as payment."

"She told me to take better care of myself, there was work I was needed to do, but that's about it." Sebastian said.

"Hmm, seems like demons are more parental than angels, who would have thought?" Jace said, trying to let go of the nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm just glad you are back." Clary said, giving him another hug.

"Me too baby sister, me too." He said squeezing her tightly.

It had been a long day since Sebastian returned. They had needed to contact the Clave to have him officially resumed. The Clave wanted Sebastian to come in for his "check-up" and would do the resuming afterwards. They weren't used to people coming back from the dead.

Clary, Jace and Sebastian went back to the house for the night. They would make the trip to Allicante, they should arrive in the morning. Sebastian was exhausted, but also in desperate need for some home cooking from Jace. Jace cooked a fantastic 3 course meal as a celebration and Sebastian woofed his foods down like a starving man.

Clary smiled all through dinner. She couldn't help it, finally everything felt right again. They went to bed shortly after dinner, Sebastian was exhausted and Clary felt like she could finally sleep well for the first time in months.

Clary pulled her hair back into a messy bun before climbing under the old but familiar comforter in her room. She was wearing a pair of Jace's boxers and a large shirt to bed. Jace rid himself of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on before crawling into bed beside her. He laid on his back and she quickly came over, putting half of her body on his, her head on his chest. She listened to the steady beating if his heart. She looked up at him through long lashes, his was looking down to her, smiling.

"I can't believe everything worked out so perfectly." Clary said. Jace smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Clary sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. She moved to kiss him lightly on the lips, savoring the kiss sweetly. Clary opened her mouth lightly, running her tongue along his bottom lip, he opened for her eagerly. It has been so long since Clary had kissed him like this.

Their tongues met, massaging each other slowly. Jace's arm wrapped around her back pulling her completely on top of her. Her hair fell around them shielding them from the world around them. His other hand running up into her hair tugging lightly causing Clary to moan lightly. He pushed with the hand that was on her back, grinding her into his erection. Her breath caught sharply. He pulled her hair again, causing her head to tilt back while he moved his lips down to her neck, coaxing a low groan. He felt his lips vibrate against her throat.

He pushed his erection into her again and this time she responded on her own, pushing back into him, grinding against him. Clary sat up, pulling Jace with her so they were sitting intimately against each other. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor, looking Jace in the eyes, snaking her hands around his neck and into his hair. She pulled him into her firmly, their lips crashing as all their need from the past two months erupted into a fever. She bit his lip roughly, moving her hips to grind against him. She coaxed a moan from him and it was music to her ears. She pulled his head down roughly letting his tongue and lips slide down her neck, over her collar bone, finally settling on her breasts. She kept moving her hips, grinding against his erection.

He took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it in and nipping lightly with his teeth. He grabbed her other breast with his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She continued to moan and rub against him; it felt too good to stop. She could feel herself building and he hasn't even really touched her yet. She rubbed against him faster, she could feel the boxers beginning to sick to her due to how wet she was. Jace switched nipples, and Clary whimpered lightly when he stopped touching her to switch. "Don't stop." She panted.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his mouth. She was breathing heavy each exhale coming out as a moan. She was wound tightly but unable to get herself over the edge. "So close." She whined. Jace pulled back, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her away from his erection. She hung her head breathing heavy. He pulled down her boxers and quickly sinking a finger into her. "Raziel baby, you're so wet." He breathed.

He pushed his finger in and out of her quickly, cupping her with the palm of his hand pressing and rubbing against her pelvic bone. She began to flex into his hand egging him on to go faster. He slipped a second finger in, and then a third, curling them together like a triangle. Clary was beginning to moan louder and louder. "Come on Clary, come for me." He begged. His words were her undoing as she finally let go and screamed out all the angst and anxiety that had been plaguing her for months.

She collapsed against his chest trying desperately to catch her breath. Jace kissed her forehead. "Better?' He said.

"Much." She breathed.

"Please say you are up for more, I really don't want another cold shower, not after watching you come undone." He slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth. He sucked one clean while Clary watched. "Want a taste?" He asked and she opened her mouth. He put one of his fingers in and her mouth closed around him licking him clean.

Jace closed his eyes and let out a low moan. Clary released his finger and his eyes opened darker than she had ever seen them before. She scooted down the bed grabbing his boxers and pulling them down with her. She pulled her own from around her ankles, tossing both pairs off the bed. She grabbed him tightly in her hands replicating what she had just done with his fingers. His hands went to her hair pulling and pushing her which she sucked and licked him.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up toward the head of the bed. She kissed her deeply, one hand on the back of her head, the other searching in the nightstand. He found what he was looking for, her leather cuffs from the last time they had sex. He pushed her back, grabbing one arm and securing it tightly in the cuff. He pulled her roughly, her hand going up past his head to the headboard. He laced the chain around one of the inner spokes before securing the other wrist in the cuff. She was stretched out above him.

He ran his nose along her chest, taking her breast into his mouth once more. He gave each a quick suck before trailing up to her lips, giving her a chaste kiss. He turned to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream." He said. His hand trailed down between her legs to check and see if she was ready again, finding her soaked.

He picked her up by the hips lifting her up and slid out from under her. She was left on her knees her hands still bound to the headboard. Jace shifted behind her, using his knees to spread hers apart. She felt the sting of the stele as he marked her thigh and then marked his own. She could feel as he lined himself up and then pushed all the way in suddenly. Clary let out a loud scream, she had missed this. "That's right baby, I want to hear you." Jace said low as he pulled out slowly before ramming himself back in. Clary screamed and moaned with each thrust making Jace pick up the pace until it was just one long continuous scream coming from Clary. He could feel her tightening around him and he knew she was close again.

"Come on baby, one more time and I'll let you rest." He growled. He reached his hand around front, putting it between her legs as he began to rub circles in the delicate skin as he continued his pushing pace. Clary pulled against her restraints causing welts to form. She was right there, so close but could not let go. "Come on Clary." Jace begged, he was ready for his own release but he wouldn't go without her. He flattened his hand, giving her a light smack between her legs. The pain and pleasure was too much and Clary found her release forgetting everything including her own name and Jace followed.

Clary pulsed around him, as her muscles went slack. He untied her from the bed and she slipped down into the bed. Jace pulled out of her slowly, making her feel suddenly empty. Maybe this was what she had been missing these past two months; this was what she needed all along to feel normal again. Jace came and lay down next to her; pulling her into his chest. It didn't take long for them to drift off into the most peaceful deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, their door opened slowly, not making a sound. Sebastian came in silently, wearing only a pair of long sweatpants that hung low on his hips. They had not remembered to lock the door, or put a soundless rune up either, he had been able to hear everything from his adjacent room. He walked silently over to the bed, looking down at Clary, snuggled up in Jace's arms. She looked lovely when she slept, her features not changed by worry. She was as beautiful as any angel he could imagine. Sebastian looked to Jace, he was a near twin for the one that had hung in Valentine's cellar. They were a perfect match to each other, but he expected nothing less considering they were siblings of the same angel. Sebastian extended his hand slowly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Clary's ear, being careful not to wake her. "I may share her with you baby brother, but make no mistake, she is mine." He whispered, the red symbol above his heart beginning to pulse with the beating of his heart.

* * *

**Alright everyone that is all. I am definitely thinking about a sequel but I also plan to take a little time away before I start in on it. In the meantime if you are a fan of the hunger games you are free to go and check out my only other fanfiction, it was my first ever, this being my second, it's called Frozen Fire. For the final review I would like to know what you thought overall for the whole story not just this chapter. What was your favorite part/line? What did you like least? How did you like the ending? What do you wish I had done differently?**

**This has been an amazing journey for me, and I must say none of it would have been possible without your reviews. You pushed me to keep going, even when I had no idea how I would find the time in the day to do it. (Like this week, I ended with 118hrs at work, not kidding either). All of this is for you and because of you. I can't say thank you enough. Until next time, stay amazing. **


End file.
